Kishijoten
by hatten-jc
Summary: Xander's visit to the zoo ends in a different way and his future is not what you think you know of it.  No Slash
1. Chapter 1 to 3

**Chapter One - In the beginning**

Kishijoten  
>By JCHatten<br>Beta: Hawklan, Darth Payne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or so I claim, except a strange sense of humor.  
>BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon.<p>

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.  
>Note2: This is a BTVSHarry Potter Xover, but it will take a few chapter for the HP Verse to appear so don't be confused.

Chapter 1

"Look he is so cute," the female voice said as she was looking down on the picture she could see in the mirror.

It was the moving picture of a new born baby resting in his mother's arms sleeping soundly somewhere on earth.

A larger male frowned a bit but nodded, "Yes, quite cute for a human."

He frowned a bit. "I think the parents are alcoholics, what a waste," he frowned as he studied his sister she was up to something. That could often be bad, just like juggling with nitroglycerin.

The female nodded absently still making cow eyes towards the image of the baby. "I like him. He is going to be my new Avatar on earth, Bishamon."

The male, Bishamon, blinked before talking in an exaggerated calm and clear voice. "He is a child. You can't make a CHILD into your avatar and he is NOT from one of our beliefs, Kishijoten."

The female, Kishijoten, now looked quite put out. "I don't care. Don't be a stick in the mud and if I get in trouble you help me right? Right?"

Sniff sniff. "Right, big brother. Please I really, really want him as my Avatar. Don't you love me anymore?" Sniff.

Bishamon sighed, "Sure, I love you and I help you." He groaned to himself there will be so much trouble in the future.

Kishijoten grinned and giggled happily. She had her Avatar 'Alexander LaVelle Harris'. The goddess of Luck (good and bad), beauty and the protector of song and dance smiled into the mirror, watching the new born Xander as he slept happy. She just knew that he would live an interesting life filled with luck, good and bad.

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 02

Sunnydale High school library

Giles sighed happily. The students were on a day trip to the zoo, were most of them would probably fit in perfectly among the other apes. He flushed a bit irritated, considering the way American students behaved he wonder why it was only students that went on a shooting killing spree in school and not the teachers.

His grumblings was interrupted by a thundering voice from behind.

"Ah Mr. Giles, I am honored to see you again, my old friend."

Giles almost dropped his book but grinned, "Uraki, what are you doing here? I heard you returned permanently back to Africa after Watcher training."

Uraki grinned he was a big African man, towering over Giles as he stood more than six feet tall. His head shaved bald and eyes twinkling in a mix between joy and danger, like a happy lion that just might be hungry you never knew. "I do wish I could have stayed, but sadly my duty brings me away from civilization to the land of the Barbarians."

Giles smiled, "Well I know you think anything outside your rain forest to be a primitive barbarian country, but in the case of the USA I agree with you. But what brought you here?"

Uraki dropped his smile. His face looked more dangerous now and a weak green glow filled them. "White hunters managed to catch some animals, dangerous animals that normally are used in Primal rites. In the wrong hands it could be worse than a vampire."

Giles sighed, "I see. What kind of animals?"

Uraki sat down, "Leopards, a small pride of them. I need your help."

Giles nodded. "Ah yes. Well I will help of course. Some of the students have been helping me and one Willow might be able to help us using THAT," he said pointing at the computer.

Uraki blinked, "Using a TV? What can that do?"

Giles grinned, "Not a TV. A computer, it can really do a lot of fact finding. I don't know how they work, but Willow does."

Uraki nodded but watched the computer with a nervous gaze. "I see they have become smaller then when I last saw one."

Giles nodded, "Yes, awful things those computers, they no spirit, no essence."

Uraki said, "I wonder if one of my spirits could help us?"

Giles frowned a bit. "I don't think Shaman tricks could make a computer work. We should wait until the kids come back later today."

*

Later, much later

"Giles, Xander is behaving strange," Buffy said as she walked inside. Willow was trailing silently after her.

Uraki frowned, "So that is the Slayer?"

Buffy blinked and looked up and up and then up a bit more. She tensed a bit, gripping her stake wishing it was bigger. "Giles, who or what is that and is it difficult to slay?"

Giles grumbled, "You do no slaying here. That's Mr. Uraki, a Watcher and a Witchdoctor from Africa. He is a friend of mine."

Willow said, "You are big. I mean big as in friendly not big like stupid, me I I be quiet now."

Uraki grinned, "Believe me, ii get the 'You are big quite a lot."

Buffy sneered, "I bet you have to dodge whenever an airplane flies by."

Giles hid a grin. "Buffy!"

Uraki grinned, showing off his perfect teeth and letting his eyes glow green. "I like your Slayer, Giles. She is strong and brave."

Buffy asked, "GILES, he has green glowing eyes. May I stake him?"

Giles sighed, "No, you may not. He is a Witchdoctor, it's a trick he does."

Buffy sighed grumbling about the fact that he looked to monstery to be anything BUT a monster.

Willow got back to the first point, "Oho Giles, I think something is wrong with Xander. He has been real strange. Sneaking around, bullying and stealing food from the other geeks."

Giles sighed and rolled his eyes, "He is a teenage male, Willow."

Uraki interrupted Giles, "Giles, wait a moment. Girls, did Xander visit any animals today?"

Buffy nodded, "Willow and him got to see the zebra mate."

Willow nodded, "And Xander helped Jonathan from being bullied in the cat house."

Giles blinked. "You don't think?"

Uraki nodded, "I do. If I see him I will know!"

At that moment the door opened and Xander walked, no not walked more like sneaked inside, with an almost predator like power in his movement.

Uraki eyes gleamed green as he watched the young man, "He is possessed."

Xander looked up and up and up again, but not as much as Buffy. He froze and in a growling voice he spoke, "What are you doing here? Giles, who is that man doing in our place?" His eyes started to glow a spooky green.

Uraki looked at Giles.

Giles nodded, "I see. Buffy we must catch Xander before he hurts somebody or himself."

Buffy nodded as she jumped her friend. Xander normally did NOT have glowing eyes. Glowing eyes were bad.

Xander blinked in confusing as he was attacked and knocked out.

"That was easy. What happened to him?" asked Buffy,

*

The huge hand of Uraki petted Xander's head softly for a moment. "He is possessed by a leopard spirit. Right now it is taking him over. It makes him behave more and more like an animal."

Willow asked, "Can we remove it? I don't want to kill him. He is Xander we must help him you can help him right?"

Uraki nodded, "I can help him, but it is his choice."

He turned to Giles, "Let's tie him up before we ask him what kind of help he wants."

Giles nodded.

"What kind of help? What are you talking about?" asked Buffy.

*

Later

Xander felt groggy as he woke up and was wondering why he felt so bad.

Giles voice interrupted his thought, "Xander listen to me. You are possessed by an animal spirit. Right now we have managed to put it to sleep and you are in control over yourself, but it is still inside of you."

Uraki nodded and said, "You have a choice to make. I could let it take you over completely which will eventually turn you in to a monster."

Xander blinked, "What? I don't want to be a monster."

Uraki continued, "You would be surprised how many actually chose that option or I could remove it. But that would hurt your soul and you would be more open to possessions that would and could hurt you or I could help the animal spirit to merge with you. Leaving you in control and it to power you and help you, but you also would gain some of its instincts. I would have to train you control. The last option would be death."

Xander blinked, "Giles what should I do? I'm thinking removing the spirit or gain control over it. The two other choices are not fun."

Giles blinked, "Uraki, you are offering to train him?"

Uraki nodded, "Not much, but the basics in Spiritism. I sense a hidden strength in this boy. He is lucky that I am in town."

Giles gave Xander his opinion, "I would take the merge, if I were you."

"Alright, I only wonder why I always have the bad luck." Xander mused.

Willow said, "Well you did have good luck that he was in town, kind off," and Buffy added, "And bad luck that you got possessed."

Xander nodded he wondered if somewhere somebody was out there that really liked him and at the same time really hated him. "There are other students that are possessed. We should deal with them first."

*

A month later

Flutie smiled as he watched the new vice principal Uraki scare the kids into order. It had worked well to hire him, but the way Snider ended up dead, eaten by dogs in an empty class room was kind of sad, the poor dogs.

Uraki walked up to him. "I managed to scare up more kids for Halloween and escort duty."

Xander sighed as he followed his 'teacher' and vice principal. "I really don't like this."

Buffy sneered. "What about me then? He and Giles ganging up on me, Slayer duty and everything, my life sucks."

Willow frowned, "They did that? They only asked me."

Xander blinked. "Would you have liked if they had ganged up on you?"

Willow blushed, "Eeep no."

"Well let's find something to do then," said Xander.

Uraki grinned. "A Buffy, Xander, Willow, as Giles and me practically blackmailed two of you into escort duty, I am willing to donate 50 dollars to each of you to  
>spend on a good costume, but be sure to show it later to me." He carefully handed the teens the money and they rushed off, once again happy.<p>

Flutie frowned, "That's not really how a teacher should act."

Uraki answered Flutie, "Xander is my student. I'm tutoring him and they are all friends with Giles, who is a friend from my time in school. I have never seen a  
>Halloween before and I know at least Xander will give me a good laugh."<p>

Flutie nodded, "I see that explains a lot. Xander's grades raised a lot lately. Many teachers have wondered if he has been cheating."

Uraki grinned. "No he is a smart kid."

*

Xander had arrived at Ethan's long before the others from school had a chance. He was not going to waste time letting his new money go to waste. It was time to be creative.

**Preparing for Halloween**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 03

Xander opened the door and walked into the store. Ethan's truly was a paradise of costumes. Now he would just have to find the perfect one to impress Uraki, his mentor and teacher.

"Maybe a Jedi Knight? No, to Darth," Xander grumbled as he looked at a costume out of a silk shirt and a pigtail wig. "No to girly," he said as he walked by it.

A red trench coat with fangs and big guns made him stop a while but to 'Deadboy on a psycho trip' for his taste.

From behind a rack of costumes Ethan watched the young man walk by different costumes and studying them before walking to the next one. The chaos mage frowned a bit. There was something strange about the young man, something powerful.

The young man studied a Spiderman costume a bit before walking away. For a while he stood and studied a cat costume, a secret grin was seen on his face before he walked away giggling to himself.

Ethan was confused. He could feel the presence of feline spirits nearby, but the boy had no sign on being marked as a werecat.

Right then the boy stopped and a sneaky grin came to his face. Ethan watched in fascination as the boy walked back and took the Ninja costume, part from a Star-Trek costume, the Cat costume and some guns from a soldier uniform.

With that he walked up to the desk to pay. "Hello need some help here," he said.

Ethan smiled curious of what he was planning and sneaked up towards the boy, far more silent then a normal human could move. "Good day I'm Ethan. Can I be of help?"

Xander smiled as he turned around. The leopard sprit in him had boosted his senses so he knew the older guy was sneaking around. "Yes, I liked to ask the price for these things."

Ethan studied the pile of strange things. "I'm curious, what is your costume going to be?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. "What's the knowledge worth?" he asked grinning.

Ethan grinned back at him, "If you tell me, I can give you a good price and maybe even help you to improve it a bit more."

Xander nodded. "I'm trying to impress my teachers Uraki and Giles. I'm dressing as a High Tech Ninja cat-morph from the RPG-game Shadowrun."

Ethan blinked, "That's actually rather imaginative. Tell me where did you get the idea?"

Xander shrugged and a bit of sadness was seen on his face, "My friend Jessie, my brother in all but blood, played one during a game."

Ethan nodded. "By the way, did you say Giles? IS that Rupert Giles from England?"

Xander raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yes, do you know him?"

Ethan smiled a bit, "Yes, we were friends once, rebels without a clue and all that."

For a moment Ethan was silent, looking like was pondering something. In reality he already knew he would 'help' the young man. The chaos that would happen made him giggle. "Well if you are a friend of Giles, I'm going to help you and don't worry about the price just tell me later what Giles said about your costume."

Xander blinked, "Really?"

Ethan nodded, "Yes. Now tell me about the character so I know what to get you."

Xander started to explain, "Alright, he is a morph. That is a person that can use magic to transform himself to a chosen animal partly or completely. In his case a Big Cat and he is trained as a ninja, using anything from guns to swords."

Ethan nodded this would be fun.

*

Later

Grinning to himself, Xander walked up to the Summers home and knocked on the door.

When Joyce opened the door she froze in surprise. On the other side stood a walking weapon, simply dressed in a ninja uniform you could see cat ears and the green eyes of a cat under the hood. A sniper rifle with silencer was slung over his left shoulder and on the other a hung a sword. A pair of pistols was in a quick draw holster and small dark throwing knives and grenades hanged from the jacket part of his ninja costume.

Joyce frowned, she could see the 'weapons' were false, but she had the suspicion that the sword might be real. "Xander, is that you?"

Xander bowed and said, "Yes my lady. Your loyal ninja is just waiting to hunt and kill on your order."

Joyce smiled. "And what is the cost for your service?"

Xander grinned and answered, "A shiny nickel or a dinner."

Joyce smiled. "Well come in now. I'm impressed, the costume is remarkable."

"Mom, was that Xander?" Buffy's voice screeched, but became silent as she studied her Xander shaped friend who currently looked like quite deadly ninja shaped. "Xander," she said in surprise.

She knew that the training Uraki had given him had made him quite deadly. Powered by a leopard spirit, but right now she could see it. She almost felt afraid to turn her back to him. "Wow that is one costume."

Xander's grin was hidden under his mask as he bowed down in an exaggerated way. "My lady, Princess Buffy of Summers country, I formally pledge my loyalty to you," he was quite impressed by Buffy's princess dress. She looked like a princes or a noble lady from the past.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Abandoning me so soon?" Joyce complained in mock sad tone.

Xander bowed down again, "Never my queen, but your loyal Ninja is just making sure that the future ruler knows he is loyal."

From above came the curious voice of Dawn. "Mom, is Xander here yet?"

Joyce nodded hiding her smile. "Now I understand why the shop owner said that was a perfect costume."

Xander blinked he knew that Buffy's younger sister had a CRUSH on him and he did like her, but he was afraid that Joyce might hurt him. After all he was recently 16 and she only 15 years old.

Buffy rolled her eyes seeing the nervous twitch in Xander's body. She wished Xander would notice Willow. The two were perfect for each other, but as long as Dawn was there, there was no chance of that.

Joyce smiled. Making the boy scared was fun, evil but fun. She knew that Xander really liked maybe even loved her youngest daughter, but she was not really sure that Xander knew how much he liked her.

"Oh Xander, that is a great costume," Willow babbled as she rushed in.

Xander nodded, "Oh yea great Boo you got their Wills," he said absently not even noticing that Willow was dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess as he could see two perfect legs walking down with swinging hips as Dawn came down the stairs.

She was dressed up like a Catwoman, with furry ears, claws on her hand and a naughty sexy skintight bodysuit. Giggling she spun around. "Do you like it?"  
>Xander nodded, "Who are you?"<p>

Dawn answered, "Felicia, the Were-cat from Darkstalker."

Xander blinked. "Oh. You look great."

Willow groaned, that that BITCH. "Xander stop drooling. She is only a child, it is perverse," she could not believe it. Thanks to Dawn Xander did not even notice that she was dressed up in a sexy Xena costume.

Dawn growled, "I am NOT a child. I'm only a year younger and at least I have a body."

Joyce intertwined before more was said, "Girls, I do not want any cat fights. That goes especially for Dawn and Xander. Understood?"

They all blinked, especially the two 'cats'.

Buffy sighed, "Well let's go."

They nodded and as they passed the door Dawn grabbed Xander's hand in a firm grip.

"Good that you took of the ghost costume, Wills." Xander said as he walked out grinning goofy under the mask.

Willow gritted her jaws seething,"I never HAD a ghost Costume ON ME. How stupid could a man be?" she muttered.

Buffy sighed. This would be a long, long night. Why was SHE the only smart person? She wondered if Angel was going to like the dress. She smiled he was so dreamy.


	2. Chapter 4

**Halloween**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 04

The three older teens were currently hording a pack of kids back to school. Xander was smiling happily under his ninja mask.

Dawn currently dressed as Felicia was walking in front of him moving her 15 year old body in ways that made his 16 year old heart beat faster.

Willow currently dressed as' Xena the Warrior Princess' was talking to Buffy and it looked like Buffy and Willow had fun.

Buffy sighed. She was getting a headache, the whole night, THE WHOLE DAMN night Willow had been bitching about Dawn 'The Slut' trying to steal her Xander. As her best friend she had the duty to help Willow, but she also felt the sisterly loyalty to help Dawn get lucky and hurt ANY boy that got lucky with her and as a best friend to Xander she also had the duty to help him and frankly Dawn was so much the better choice for him, Willow was a bit crazy.  
>"Willow I'm sure he does whatever is best. Let's talk about something else," she said.<p>

Then it happened. It came down on them like a invisible wave, but nobody was hurt. Still it was as destructive as a volcano. Memories were changed as new souls took control.

Xander screamed silently as he fell down.

In his mind, the training in controlling animal possession and the basic shaman/witchdoctor skills he got from Uraki was being tested fully.

Besides him Felicia/Dawn stood up carefully and walked over to the cat-man/ninja. The beautiful catwoman/dancer and fighter carefully bent down. "How are you?" she asked worried. Something inside of her told her she knew who he was and he was somebody special. She was just about to lift the ninja cat-man up to protect him as she felt the smell of monsters around them, darkstalkers, demons and vampires.

Then a voice interrupted her. "Get away from him, monster," Xena/Willow the Warrior Princess growled to her with a voice smooth as silk and sharp as a razor.

She just knew that the cat-girl was the enemy and the man was somebody special. She had her chackram already in her hand.  
>FeliciaDawn frowned as she looked up. "Hey, you can't tell me what to do."

Xena frowned, "Your choice." With a mighty throw she threw her chackram to the side bouncing off a lamppost.

The cat girl blinked, as the crazy person threw away her chackram in the completely wrong way. "I see crazy people," she looked around and a girl dressed like a 17th century princess was screaming "demons" while pointing at a car. "And obvious they are everywhere"

Then something hard hit her in the back. The chackram 'Xena' had thrown bounced from the lamppost to an oak tree and then straight into her back.  
>As she stumbled forward XenaWillow attacked, "Ijajjaaaaaaaa," her battle scream echoed as her jump kick made Felicia/Dawn fly backwards.

The cat girl growled as she landed rolling up on her back only to come to stop standing. "Let's dance," she said as her claws came out to play.

She was no push over. That was something that the human would learn.

And the two jumped towards each other, claws VS swords. Not even Ares would dare get involved in that catfight.

The small demons and darkstalkers, children dressed as monsters, ran for their life.

*+*

In abandon building nearby Dru sat up and spoke in a ghostly voice. "Spiky, I see cat-people, they are everywhere."

Spike blinked and turned around watching his minions. "Who gave her drugs?"

None of them dared say anything.

*+*

On the ground the cat-man/ninja was resting. His body was asleep, but inside his mind a fight was going on.

He, Xander, was standing beside a ghost leopard. Mist surrounded him and on the opposite a cat man, looking a bit like a puma, was watching him.  
>Xander knew where he was but not why.<p>

The puma man spoke first, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Xander frowned, "Call me Xander and I am NOT the one who brought you to this place."

The puma man frowned. His skill as a ninja told him the stranger was telling the truth. "I see. Xander, do you know where we are?"

Xander nodded, "The spirit plane, a place where ghost spirits and souls walk."

The puma man growled, "You say that we are dead?"

Xander answered to that, "No, I don't think we are. I'm a shaman in training and I have been here before. In here nobody can speak a lie, only the truth can be spoken." He looked carefully at the puma man and noticed that he was nude. "Could you focus on yourself and imagine yourself less nude?"  
>The puma man blinked and blushed a bit and then wished for something to hide his nudeness. Suddenly he had pants and a shirt on him."Where did that come from?"<p>

Xander sighed, "If you THINK you are nude you are nude. If you think you have a uniform on, you have one."

As the puma man experimented, switching uniforms he focused his poor skills to investigate what was happening and trying to find a solution.  
>So far his shaman skill had prevented the puma man to possess him.<p>

The puma man nodded.

Meanwhile Xander frowned. "I think I know what is happening. Not why it is happening, but what it is."

The puma man focused on Xander and growled. "What is happening?"

"It is chaos magic, some kind of spiritual possessions drawing your or my essence together and trying to merge us. Earlier today I dressed up as a ninja warrior, from a high tech world, a person that could morph himself into a puma," Xander explained to the man.

The puma man blinked, "I see. So you are claiming I'm not real then?"

Xander shook his head, "No you are real. Infinitive universes it probably drew the essence of the closest thing to what you are towards me. Probably making us switch places."

The puma man nodded. "I see," he said suspicious. "Do you mean we switch places permanent or?"

Xander shrugged, "No idea, but I think I might be able to stop it from happening." He looked at the puma man. "This spell is trying to force us to switch places and merge your essence with my body. I think I can trick it and let the two of us return back home."

The puma grinned and asked, "How?"

Xander answered him, "First by exchanging some of our knowledge, abilities and skills freely we can overcome this spell and return to our own worlds."

The puma man frowned. "Huh?"

"IF we do that we will not be able to focus on our unique essence instead it will just let us go." Xander said.

The puma nodded. "And then we will be returned to our home, but will I still be me or will we become a mix of both of us?"

Xander shrugged, "No idea. Probably only the skills and abilities we like will remain the rest will fade away. Let's hope we have some luck."

The puma nodded, "Let's do it."

Xander took his hand and they looked at each other. Then there was a flash of light and they were gone.

*+*

On the outside Felicia dodged yet another of Xena's swords slashes, but she missed the kick that lifted her from her feet and send her crashing down the hill and straight through a window.

As she shook her head to remove the dizziness she did not even notice the voices around her.

Dru clapped her hands, "Look Spike, a kitten has come to play."

Spike blinked, wondering who the hell had spiked his blood with drugs, than a screaming female came jumping through the window, waving a sword and a chackram.

Spike blinked. 'Xena?' What the hell and then the catfight was on again.

Dru giggled happily, "Can we keep them?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Spike blinked seeing the two do gymnastic and martial arts that boggled his mind. Like two bloody slayers going wild.

Then another window crashed and a ninja-catboy jumped in.

Spike sighed. "Can't anybody use the bloody door now a days?"

Dru giggled, "Kittens. Mommy loves her kittens."

Xander growled as he ripped of the fake cat ears. It had worked, he was back in his own body and in his mind he had a library of skills only a ninja trained from childhood would have.

"Girls, stop it NOW," he screamed.

The two cat girls kept on fighting and ignored him.

Xander sighed while he looked around trying to find some means to make the fighting stop.

Dru giggled happily. "Mommy always says cold water will stop cats from playing."

Xander blinked, "Thanks. Does the fire sprinkler work?"

Spike growled, "Don't you bloody do that."

"Oo kitten is going to make us all wet and muddy he is yes," Dru said giggling and clapped her hands.

Spike growled stalking towards Xander the ninja.

But it was too late, suddenly the fire alarm was sounding and water started to rain down from the roof.

Felicia/Dawn growled, feeling cold water dripping down on her.

Xena/Willow blinked drying some water away from her.

Xander screamed, "Now STOP fighting, RIGHT NOW. Xena the cat-girl is not an enemy. Felicia it was a mistake." Xander hoped he was right that a version of

Xena was in control of Willows body and a version of Felicia was in control of Dawns.

The two girls looked at each other carefully and a bit nervous.

Dru giggled as she danced around.

Spike growled irritated.

"Now let's all go out of here, before the nice vampire get angry," Xander said.

Xander was not that afraid of the blood sucker. His power, boosted by a leopard primal, made him quite formidable and the fighting skills he got from the puma man made him even more. Sadly he had not got any transformation abilities, but at least he was still himself.

Felicia/Dawn shrugged. Vampires were nasty monster with a sick love of drama.

"Yes, let's do that."

Xena/Willow nodded, undead were not easy to fight, especially if you had no idea who was your friend or enemy, but the young male fighter seemed like a friend at least her instincts said so.

Xander sighed, "Well let's go."

Spike growled a bit. "What? You destroy all this and think you can just go?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, see you later." He turned away and he and the girls walked out.

"Bloody wanker," Spike said, but hid a smile as he started to plot his payback.

A vampire minion walked up to him, "Sir, should we follow them?"

Spike shook his head, "No, the kid got balls. Not much of a brain, but he has balls. Tonight he and the girls will live. I'm going to make him suffer before he dies."

The Minion nodded as Spike and he watched the tail end of the cat-girl walk away.

*+*

Later, Sunnydale school library

"URAKI, G-Man," Xander said as he walked into the library, holding the hand of a frighten Buffy, Xena/Willow was walking beside him and Felicia/Dawn was tailing him.

"Would you stop calling me G-man?" The G-man said.

Xander shook his head, "Unless you become as big and strong as Uraki I don't think so G-man. I need your help."

Uraki sighed, "Just give it up Rupert."

Giles nodded, "What do you need?" He asked in an irritated tone, but blinked in surprise. "Why have you duck-taped Buffy's mouth close and tied her arms together?"

Xander smiled thinly, "It looks like Dawn became a real cat-girl and Willow became Xena. Buffy has become a real princess and is scared of and complained about everything calling us monster. We used the duck-tape to keep her quiet."

Uraki nodded, "A wise move."

Giles grumbled, "Really Uraki, I'm sure they could have asked her friendly."

Xena/Willow sneered. "She called me a barbarian. I should have broken her jaw."

Felicia/Dawn added, "I wanted to claw her eyes out, but strangely my instincts say she is family."

Grimacing Xander answered, "Dawn/Felicia you are in Dawn's body so she IS your sister."

Uraki frowned, "This switching minds thing did it happen to you also Xander?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, but I managed to regain control using Shaman techniques. Got some skills and knowledge in the exchange also, I think. I'm better trained physical than before."

Astonished Uraki asked, "Are you a cat morph now?"

Xander shrugged, "I don't think so, but I know HOW to become a cat morph now. It's a type of magic, but I still would have to DO the ritual."

Giles sighed. "I see. Well let's find out what and why it happened. Did everybody transform?"

Xander shook his head, "No, some of the kids stayed the same."

Uraki looked at Giles and said, "A focus Rupert."

Giles nodded, "I think so also, but how did the mage give out so many?"

Being attacked by an idea Xander asked, "Focus? It could be anything, a medallion, a ring or a costume, right?"

Giles and Uraki just nodded.

Xander smiled, "Now we just have to figure out if everybody got their costume from the same place and if they did how all those costumes have become cursed. I think your old friend might help us if we ask him Giles."

Giles blinked, "Old friend?"

Xander nodded, "Elmer or wait no, Ethan, right Ethan."

Giles growled, "Ethan, the bloody asshole."

Uraki blinked, "Was he not the chaos mage you hung out with during you days as a bad boy rebel and demon summoner?"

Giles blushed, growled and then turned to Uraki. "Don't ever mention that part of my life again."

Xander blinked as he stood up, "You? You have been a bad boy? I don't believe it."

A bit ashamed Giles said, "I'm not proud of that part of my life. I i."

Xander smiled, "I don't care at least you have become a good guy."

Xena/Willow raised an eyebrow. "When do we hurt the evil mage?"

Felicia/Dawn added in an agreeing tone, "Yeah I want to kick some ass to."

Buffy said behind her duck tape gag, "Murmmmlllmmm." Meaning if you could understand her = Unhand and free me from these bonds at once or I let my father execute the lot of you.

Giles blinked. "Right," he said as fury came back to him.

Xander sighed as he looked at Uraki. "Would you go after him or should I?"

Uraki answered, "I think I will do that."

Xander nodded and said, "See you later then." Looking over the rest of the girls he added,"We stay here and wait."

Xena/Willow complained, "What you don't think girls can fight?"

Xander smiled, "No, I know girls can fight."

"I… wait you said you know?" Xena/Willow asked surprised.

Xander nodded, "Yup, I know you can fight and I know girls can fight."

Felicia/Dawn asked, "Then why not let us come with him?"

Xander answered, "Because the two of you might destroy or kill the bad guy before we find out what information we need."

Xena/Willow growled a bit, but sat down.

Xander sighed calm tranquility, finally.

*+*

Five minutes later

Felicia/Dawn sighed as she rubbed her shoulder, that barbarian bitch sure packed a punch.

"In pain? Good." Xena/Willow said grinning she just could not help herself but to dislike the cat girl. She wondered why.

Felicia/Dawn blinked, "At least I look good in leather. You don't."

Xander blinked, "Girls let's not fight again."

The two girls nodded and were silent.

*+*

Fifteen minutes later

Xena/Willow mumbled, "Alley cat..."

Felicia/Dawn quipped back, "Bitch."

Xena/Willow again, "Wimp."

Felicia/Dawn stood up, her claws were extended and said, "Let's see how tough you are without surprise." Then she jumped towards Xena/willow screeching like an angry cat.

Xena/Willow yelled, "Eeep" and rolled with the attack, barely managing to stop the pissed off cat-girl to scratch her eyes out. A hard kick and she managed to push the cat-girl back and pull her sword free, "Bring it on Kitty cat," she growled.

Xander sighed and pulled out his sword as he jumped between the two girls. "NO FIGHTING," he growled.

The two amazons circled each other watching the other carefully, none willing to be the first to stand down.

It would be a long night Xander sighed for himself, a long night indeed.

Then a flash of blond haired Slayer turned into a useless noble Lady ran away, her arms tied and a tape gag in her mouth.

Xander sighed. "Oh crap. We have to catch her." With that he ran after Lady Buffy.

The two girls looked confused. They really liked to fight each other, but growling at each other they joined Xander running after the tied and useless Slayer.

*+*

Meanwhile

Uraki finally dropped Ethan on the floor as Giles stepped back. He was a mess. Uraki had held him still while Giles had beaten the answer out of him.

Giles looked down on his former friend, "If you lied," he said as he walked forward to the statue of Janus and pushed it to the floor.

There was a soundless scream and a flash of light was send like a wave of light through Sunnydale only to be seen by those that could use magic or were under a spell.

One by one the costumes lost their powers.

Larry dressed up like a mighty pirate suddenly became Larry again and only a shade of memory and skills remained to fade away to be forgotten unless trained.

Andrew dressed up as Captain Kirk stumbled as he looked around. His costume was ripped and he was bruised after the fight against some demons or costume made aliens. Blinking in confusing he walked home. Some memories faded other remained as his love of fiction kept it alive.

Buffy dressed as Lady Elisabeth, a spoiled brat of the north suddenly stumbled and remembered that she was THE SLAYER. She ripped off the duck-tape  
>Xander had bound her hands with and slowly took off the duck-tape gag. Then she started to walk back to school she would have to talk with Xander about playing MacGyver, talk in a pain full way. At least she finally understood the French language a skill she would regain mostly.<p>

Willow the Warrior Princess almost dropped on her knees as she once again became herself. The memories of the Warrior Princess plundering and destruction was awful and she wanted nothing to do with it so the memory faded away leaving nothing to remain, except the weak but painful understanding of consequences for your actions and the price you will have to pay.

Dawn blinked as she became normal, more or less. The essence of the key that was part of her willingly accepted the power of a were-cat type of cat-girl, but the memory faded only a fraction of dancing and fighting skills remained.

Xander stopped as he sensed the wave of energy flooding the area, freeing it from possessions. "Great. Girls are you alright?" he asked worried.

Willow nodded, "I am..." she said then continued, "or I will be," in a weaker voice. The memory of Xena was not good, lucky for her they were fading fast.

Dawn blinked, "I. I'm alright, but but Xander. I still am a catgirl," she said in shock.

Xander blinked, "Can you turn to normal?"

Dawn nodded and in a flash of light she was suddenly a normal girl again. "I think I kept the ability to transform. This is so cool," she said with an eager voice.

Xander grinned, "Well I liked the ears, very cuddly."

Willow sighed, why didn't she choose the cat costume?

"XANDER, I'm GOING TO HURT YOU. WHY did you gag AND TIED ME up?" Buffy's angry voice screamed.

Xander blinked. "Oh crap. Sorry got to go," he said as he started to run for his life with an angry Slayer after him.

*+*

Later

Uraki frowned as he turned to Giles. "I only thought these things happened in a Benny Hill movie," he said pointing out of the window.

Giles blinked as he watched Xander run by the store chased by an angry and screaming Buffy. "I'm going to hurt you."

A worried Dawn behind her shouting, "Buffy stop," and Willow yelling, "No Buffy".

"Bloody Americans," Giles said.


	3. Chapter 5 to 32

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 05

On the passenger side of a car a young man was reflecting the facts of life. Time moved fast, but sometimes it crawls slower than a snail during a snowstorm.

This was one of THOSE TIMES.

Xander was nervous, no he was afraid really, really afraid and he had a good reason to be afraid.

Hank Summers was in town on a visit and Hank Summers just found out that a 16 year old boy started to date his 15 year old daughter Dawn.

Naturally the father wanted to have a talk with the young man that was corrupting his baby girl.

Joyce had bought some art and Hank had volunteered to pick them up and asked him to help carry the stuff.

With Joyce, Dawn and Buffy looking at him he had no choice but agree to come with Hank on a long trip. First an hour flight north and than a half day trip in the car.

Dawn had managed to talk Joyce and Hank into let her come along and currently she was sleeping on the back seat.

Xander knew that the overprotective man Hank Summers would kill him and hide the body. Life was just not fair.

"So, you are dating Dawn now," Hank said. He was not really afraid of waking Dawn, as she slept deeper than a rock and the idea of this boy dating his baby girl made him so angry he completely has forgotten the sleeping girl.

Xander nodded and answered, "Yes, Sir." Inside he was frowning, thanks to the spirit of a primal animal, a leopard, he was stronger and faster than a normal human and thanks to the possession of a High-Tech Ninja he had the training to kill with just about anything, from a sniper rifle to swords and yet he was afraid, deadly afraid of Hank.

Hank studied him a bit, "I know how it is. Being 16teen years old and a boy," he said-BOY- like it was something perverted. "At that age you are all sex crazy assholes, but put one hand on Dawn and they never ever will find you body. Do you understand me BOY?"

Xander sighed he was going to die, even if he was innocent he was a goner, "Uuh yes, Sir."

Hank nodded, "I talked with Buffy, she said that you are interested in Bondage and other perversions." Actually Buffy only said something about Xander tied her once the rest was his logical conclusion.

Xander blushed, "No I'm not. I only tied Buffy once," he blinked. Crap he was dead why did he opened his mouth?

The car shrugged and almost crashed of the road.

Hank was staring at him, "Would you mind explaining why you tied up my oldest child?"

Xander swallowed, "It was Halloween and she had too much candy." Hank was not buying it, he was going to die.

"Explain," Hank's voice was cold as the northern wind and just as sharp as a razor.

Xander shrugged, "It's a long story."

Hank hands where trembling as he held the steering wheel of the car, "Explain boy, explain."

Xander shook his head, he was a dead boy, "To keep her quiet," he tried.

The car trembled on the road again before Hank managed to take control over his anger. "Quiet you say, to keep her quiet. Why did you have any need to keep her quiet?"

Xander cringed, "Erm, would you believe magic, Sir?"

Hank turned and growled in fury towards the idiot, "I want the truth."

Without thinking Xander said, "You can't handle the truth. Eeeep," at the inside he was banging his head. Why did he have to see THAT movie last night?

Hank now grabbed Xander with both hands and started to shake him, "NOW listen, PUNK. Unless you." He had no chance to yell more than that, as the car drove out away from the road and out into the desert.

Xander cried, "Aaaaaaaaaaaa, the wheel, the wheel. Break, break."

Hank yelled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm trying, I'm trying."

"What is happening? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," came from the backseat in Dawn's voice.

But it was too late, the car was driving too fast and out of control as it drove off a small cliff and went flying towards the rocky ground.

Xander screamed, "Crap!"

Hank yelled, "Dam!"

Dawn cried out, "I don't want to die as a virgin."

And then the car suddenly came crashing down on the ground and was surrounded by an explosion.

*

Meanwhile in Sunnydale

"Mom can you drive me to the mall?" Buffy asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

Joyce nodded, "After lunch honey."

"Alright, did dad or Dawn call?" Buffy asked.

Joyce smiled, "Yes, the plane landed and Hank said Xander was checking out what kind of cars they had."

Buffy nodded a bit sad, "I wish I could have come along."

"Buffy, Dawn had a good reason to come along. After all she has to watch so that Hank does not kill Xander," said Joyce.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Dad won't do a thing. He knows Xander is a good guy."

Joyce sighed, "Hank can be overprotective at times. Even if we are divorced he still sees the two of you as his innocent baby girls."

Buffy nodded, "Well there is that."

*

At the same time

The leafs on the giant tree waved gently in the wind, everything was silent only the song of birds and the sound of water dancing down a small water fall was heard.

Then there was a flash of light, the sound of an explosion and a car crashing down. Then everything was silent again.

"My head," Hank complained and then blinked. Outside was a forest. The car had crashed down into a giant tree and it was now stuck, rammed between five thick branches.

Xander sighed and said in a dry tone of voice, "Like I said. Would you believe in magic, Sir?"

Hank blinked as he watched the outside world, a forest. They were driving through a dessert. Only dry sand and rocks. "Where are we?"

Xander looked around, "Not in Kansas anymore Toto."

Hank growled, "Listen to me Punk."

Angrily Xander interrupted Hank, "NO, you listen to me. I know about magic. I know about this type of things and I."

Hank blinked in surprise and interrupted him, "Really, you know what's going on?"

Xander answered, "Actually I know about some Shaman and Witchdoctor things and also about dusting vampires and hunting demons, but I have no clue what's happened here."

Hank nodded, "Oh I see."

Outside the branches were creaking and it sounded as if it was going to break anytime.

Dawn said to Xander and her father, "I think we better get out of the car."

Hank and Xander nodded and they crawled out of the car as fast as they could.

Moments later the car slowly started to fall down from the tree. It took them a long time to climb down from that tree, but at least they were still alive.

"So we have a strange forest with giant trees and a dessert that is just gone," Hank said while looking around, "But I'm not convinced this is magic."

Dawn blinked, "What else could it be?"

Hank answered her in a believing tone, "Alien abduction and relocation. They do it all the time."

Xander blinked.

Dawn sighed, "Dad, I know magic exist and we disappeared and teleported to this place, is has to be magic."

Hank shook his head, "No, I heard you claiming that you have seen magic and I believe you think so, but any sufficiently advance technology is identical to magic or something like that. I think Arthur C Clark or Tolkien said that."

Xander said, "Arthur C Clark."

Dawn nodded, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

Hank frowned, "Are you sure?"

Both of them nodded.

Hank sighed, "Well I was never much for books, so we have no idea where we are or if we are still on Earth anymore. What should we do?"

Xander grinned, "Go camping."

The others frowned a bit, but slowly nodded.

Dawn looked to the sky and then said, "It is getting dark. Does anybody know how to make up fire?"

Both, Hank and Xander nodded and said, "Yes."

*

Next day

The sun rose and slowly awoke our campers or more or less awakens Hank.

Xander's primal spirit made his sleep more into a type of small naps while relaxing his whole body and Dawn had slept a lot in the car, so she had woken up earlier and cuddled up next to Xander.

Hank sighed, "So, what now then? Try to find civilization?"

Xander nodded, "And tell you about something," he sighed. "I'm trained by an African witch doctor and shaman that works for a secret English organization as an advisor. Officially he is working in Sunnydale high school."

Hank blinked, "An African witchdoctor working for an English secret organization and the high school?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes, the secret organization deals with demons and things like magic."

Hank nodded, "Naturally. What is that person training you in then?"

Xander answered, "I accidentally got possessed by a leopard spirit and almost lost control. So he is helping me in that regard."

Hank sighed, "And I should believe that?"

Xander slowly let his eyes turn green and glow and then growled, "Yes."

Hank blinked, "Alright glowing green eyes. That's a convincing argument."

Dawn nodded, "There is more. Last Halloween there was a chaos mage who turned everybody into whatever costume they were dressed as and I kind of dressed like Felicia. She was a were-cat."

Hank blinked again, "Don't tell me. You turn in to a kitten and start hunting rats during full moon?" he dreaded the answer.

Xander giggled, but shut up, as Hank looked irritated at him.

Dawn looked at her father and then said, "Dad, don't be afraid."

Hank nodded and then saw Dawn 'let' the cat out.

She turned into her hybrid form with a normal human face, cat ears on top of her head, a tail and hands with fingers that had small but surprisingly long, sharp and deadly claws.

Hank sighed Just like the time I got abducted he was thinking, "Alright. Dawn I love you and I can deal with this. I really can. You look cute Dawn."

Smiling Xander said, "Dawn, let's go and scout out the area and find some clue about which way we should walk."

Dawn nodded, "Alright, Dad we will be right back."

Hank nodded, "Thanks." He really needed a moment to gather his wits and then something else went through his head, "Wait, when Buffy claimed she burned down the Gym, because of vampires she was crazy right? I did not put my Buffy in the Asylum when she was sane did I?"

Dawn gulped, "I, i got to go now," she stuttered as she rushed away.

Xander signed and said, "... Sorry sir, but vampires are real and Buffy did fight vampires that time."

Hank sighed, "Crap, I'm not a bad dad. I'm the worst dad in history."

*

One hour later the two teens were back and Xander grinned, "We saw signs of civilization. A castle a HUGE one that way," he said pointing south.

Hank raised an eyebrow, "A castle? Let's hope we don't find the Wizard of Oz."

Dawn giggled, "No golden road, dad."

"Well let's go," Hank said and quickly gave Dawn a hug. "I love you Kitten."

Dawn groaned, "Don't tell me you changed my nickname?"

Curios Xander asked, "Nick name?"

Hank grinned like only a father can that has mischief planned for his daughter, "Yes, I use to call her Morning. It really irritated her."

Xander nodded grinning, "Kitten is better. I call her that."

Hank glared at him, "Just so you know. She is too young for you to put your perverted hands on her."

Dawn blushed in anger, "Dad, stop it. I'm not a child."

Xander nodded to himself, this would be a long walk.

*

They had walked for hours, only resting twice and they were not yet anywhere close to the castle. Dawn and Xander, both, had taken their turn to climb on a tree and see if they came any closer or had walked the right way, which they had done.

The caste must be HUGE and as they came closer and closer they finally realized it was humongous and they had seen strange things, a spider the size of a dog had rushed by them once and also something that looked like a unicorn.

Finally Dusk had arrived and the forest got darker.

An aura of danger surrounded them. Every shadow looked dangerous and awful. Hank hoped the kids weren't too afraid.

Dawn sighed and hugged Xander, "Ooo this is so romantic."

Xander nodded, "Yes, kind of beautiful in a dark mysterious way."

Hank blinked, obvious the kids were tougher then he was or they were crazy. Suddenly having a leopard sprit inside of you or becoming a were-cat might make you a wee bit crazy after all.

He sighed, wondering if he was crazy, it might have explained his childhood experience, the probes, the Zero-G experience and well better not think about that, so he said, "Well let's rest here for the night."

The two teens nodded and settled down.

The branches they had gathered up during the walk soon were put on the ground and a small fire was lit, as the glow of fire warmed them during the chilling night a blood freezing scream made them jump up.

"Crap, somebody is in pain," said Xander.

Dawn's cat ears were wiggling. She was trying to find where the sound originated from, "That way," she said pointing into a direction.

"Wait here Hank," Xander said before rushing out into the darkness of the night quickly followed by Dawn.

Hank sighed and settled down again. He could not see his own hand in front of him out there in the dark and the kids obvious could see things.

*

The two rushed through the forest, towards the scream when it ended and just as they were slowing down it started again, this time a female scream was heard.

Dawn and Xander looked at each other and ran faster now.

Coming closer they could hear gruff and cruel voices laughing mockingly as they took their turn making the male and female scream. Then suddenly they were there and could see where the voices came from. A gang of thugs dressed in strange robes and masks stood in a circle around two tied teenagers, a boy and a girl. Both had tears in their eyes.

The leader, blond hair sticking out from his hood, grinned as he pointed a stick at the male teen. The girl cried, begging as the thug pointed his stick and started to say, "Cruc." He was interrupted as something heavy suddenly slammed into his back, knocking him down. Xander landed perfectly after he had jump kicked the asshole from behind. "Get lost or get crushed," he growled holding a knife in his hands.

Meanwhile Dawn sneaked up behind the thugs

The two teenagers blinked at the young man, "No, run or they will kill you."

Xander growled back, "Not, if I kill them first."

One of the thugs mumbled, "Well look, a crazy muggle." He pointed his stick at Xander. "Avra," but that was as far as he managed to get. Xander had no idea what Avra meant, but he had no plans on finding out. He jumped again in full speed. His eyes were glowing green as he ripped the stupid stick out of the man's hand and drove it deep inside the man's ass.

Xander then attacked the others, with the knife he cut some of the sticks and gave them small cuts in the face.

Dawn attacked from behind, her cat ears pointing up in fury as she let her claws rip deep, but not deadly cuts in the thug's arms and legs.

Finally the thugs started to run away screaming.

Xander started to follow them, moving from tree to tree when the 'criminals' one by one grabbed a piece of rope and when they all held it they suddenly teleported away.

Xander blinked. "Alright," he said to himself as he returned.

Dawn waited patiently for him to return. The teenage pair was obvious shocked and Xander did look more human than she did, right now.

Xander nodded to her, as he walked up to the tied pair. "Hi, if you hold still I will remove the rope," he said as he started to cut off the rope binding them.

"Well, I'm Alexander Harris, but call me Xander. The Kitty over there is Dawn."

Dawn growled, but smiled. "Hi. And your names are?" The young man, Dawn suspected he was Xander's age also 16, looked worried at the red haired girl beside him a teen about Dawn's age of 15.

"We have to get back and I am Harry. Harry Potter."

***********

OK, time for an additional Disclaimer: As you can guess, I don't own anything regarding to Harry Potter. All that belongs to JKR and as always I don't mean to harm them or earn money with them. We are just playing around a bit.

**6. 6-0**

Author's Chapter Notes:

Normally that part would be double in size, but through my own stupidity I deleted the file and had to start to rework on it, so I split it and give you the first part while working on the next one.

Bye,

Hawklan

Note: As always I'm not perfect, so there will probably be spelling and grammar errors, so no need to point that out. What you could point out is what is wrong, so that I can fix it *g*

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 06

High above the mortal plane above the area where the Powers that Be lives is the realm of the gods.

A realm where beings so above us humans as we are above bacteria, a place where Gods of infinitive wisdom and intelligent live or so the Gods claim.

Kishijoten was worried, as she rushed into her brother's room with arms waving and wild tears dripping. "Bishamon you got to help me. I lost him."

Bishamon blinked, "What? You lost who?"

Kishijoten sniffed, "My avatar, first he was there then he was not."

Bishamon frowned, "That's informative. So as you avatar all he has to do is ask for you help and you find him. If not then he is dead."

Kishijoten blushed, "I... I kind of forgot to tell him that he is my avatar."

Bishamon sighed, "Oh. HOW COULD YOU?" He frowned, his hair stood out in his fury. "You realize that you have a wild card out there that constantly gets extreme good and bad luck and NO way to control it?"

Kishijoten sniffed. "But he was handling it so well. Don't be angry." Sniff sniff.

Bishamon sighed and was trying to reign in his anger. As a war god he had a lot of anger and sometimes his sister really, really pushed him. "Alright I'm not angry I'm upset. Now tell me what happen."

Kishijoten nodded happily, drying her tears away. "He was talking to his girlfriend's father and his girlfriend was sleeping in the back when they drove out from a cliff and then they were gone."

Bishamon blinked. "That is not much of a clue. Do you know any enemy or demon that they have that use teleportation tricks?"

Kishijoten shook her head. "No." Sniff. "He was gone and then no clue about how it happened and now I will never ever find him." Sniff sniff.

Bishamon sighed and then hugged his sister. "Don't worry I'm sure we will find a clue. So the kid is grown up and has a girl now?"

Kishijoten nodded. "Yes Dawn Summers, she is the living Key."

Bishamon froze, "The key?"

Kishijoten nodded sniffed. "Yes, and she is really cute."

Bishamon sighed. "The key, which can open doors to other worlds and dimensions?"

Kishijoten sniffed. "Could we stop talking about the key? We need to find a clue where my Avatar is."

Bishamon sighed. "I think I know what happen. They were all in danger, right?" Seeing her nodding he continued. "It might have been the power of the Key which accidentally activated."

Kishijoten grinned. "Then all I have to do is search for the signature the key used when it opened a gate and I find them?"

Bishamon beamed at his sister, "Exactly." Finally she was using her brain, whatever it was.

Kishijoten face fell. "But I don't know how to do that." Sniff.

Bishamon froze he had no clue about that as well. "Hmmm. Who can we ask?"

*

Dawn growled but smiled. "Hi and your name is?" The young man, Dawn suspected, was around Xander's age of 16. He looked worried at the red haired girl beside him, a teen about Dawn's age of 15. "We have to get back and I am Harry. Harry Potter."

The girl smiled a bit, as Xander cut off the rope which tied her down. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Xander smiled. "So do you two hang out in the forest often?"

The girl Ginny giggled, but sounded nervous or tense.

Harry sighed. "You would be surprised. We have to run."

Ginny blinked then froze. "The impostor, they had Polyjuice."

Harry nodded. "Yes. Thanks Xander and Dawn, but we have to run back more lives are at stake."

Ginny muttered. "And our good name I bet."

Xander looked at them. "Dawn? Get your dad and follow us. I get these two to the castle."

Harry blinked. "I... How are you going to do that?"

Xander looked at them. "There is a life and death situation, correct?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but if you get involved, they might kill you. You are no Wizards. Are you?"

Harry groaned. "Ginny," as he stood up and picked up a wand one of the criminals lost. As an afterthought, he picked up one for Ginny and an extra he hid in his robes.

Xander blinked. "Eee a lot of things have tried to kill me and I do know one or two things myself." His eyes glowed green at them. "Now I'm about 3 times stronger than a normal human and almost 4 times faster. I carry you two and run to the castle, just hang on."

"But we argh," Harry groaned as the strange man picked him and Ginny up and started to run.

Xander groaned carrying two teens the same age as himself was not easy, but he managed to run at least faster than a normal human thanks to his ninja skills. He put himself in almost a meditative state ignoring his burden on his body and his animal powers gave him the strength he needed to run almost twice as fast as a normal human, not his top speed but still.

Ginny blinked, she was hanging over the man's left shoulder and she turned to Harry who hung over the right shoulder, "First a Crucio torture and then this. I'm so going to need medical help."

Harry nodded hanging on Xander's shoulder as he ran made his gut hurt. "At least we are moving fast."

Ginny nodded. "I hope we can stop them in time."

Xander hearing what they were saying took an extra deep breath as he asked a question. "Who are you going to stop?"

Harry looked at Ginny that shrugged before answering. "Two Death Eater's that took Polyjuice and sneaked inside Hogwarts."

Xander asked them, "And what is Polyjuice?"

Ginny answered him, "It let you change your shape into another human."

Xander took a deep breath, talking, running and carrying was difficult. "I guessing that they are using your form?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, probably to do something criminal."

Ss they ran towards the gate of Hogwarts Xander frowned, as he put them down. Thanks to the leopard he had senses like a cat and tracking somebody by smell was possible.

Not as good as a dog could do, but still. Just as the other teens started to run up the stairs he spoke. "I can sense their smell. It's like yours, but different, corrupted or merged by somebody else."

Harry froze, "You can track by smell?"

Xander nodded, "That way," he said, as he started to run up the stairs."

Ginny paled, "They are going to the Gryffindor common room."

Xander hurried up the stairs. Finally, after who knows how many stairs that changed direction and moved by themselves, he reached the painting of a fat lady. "I... I lost the smell, it goes straight into the painting and,"

Harry brushed by him. "Noble future," he said and the painting moved and opened the way inside with that he ran inside, followed by Ginny.

Xander blinked, "Cool," he said, following the other two.

The common room was big and empty after all it was rather late. Harry looked. "Which way?" he asked in near panic.

Xander pointed, "That way."

Ginny paled, "The boys sleeping dorm."

Harry nodded, "Let's go, be quiet, but fast."

Xander nodded and they moved towards the sleeping dorm. Suddenly as screams of pain filled the room, Xander blinked and Harry growled a silent spell to stop anybody from hearing what was happening inside. He and Ginny rushed inside.

Inside they could see another 'Harry' mocking the boys, while a 'Ginny' was using her wand to cast Crucio on Neville and Ron. Like one person Ginny and Harry attacked their doubles.

Ginny growled out," Expeliarmus, Bat Bogey Hex, Stupefy," on her double.

Because they came from behind, the double of Ginny had no chance, she fell down unconscious.

Colin paled and said, "There are two Harry's and, and Ginny saved us from Ginny."

Neville and Ron, weak from the Crucio could only stare in shock at the doubles.

Harry cast his, "Expeliarmus," freeing his wand from the doubles hand. "Stupefy," sending a red bolt, but the double dodged. "Accio wand," he yelled and his favorite wand landed in his hand. He put the spare wand in his wand holster and aimed with his wand.

The false Harry now stood up holding another wand, probably one of the students. "Avada Kedavra," he roared.

Harry dodged.

Ginny yelled, "Stupefy."

But the false Harry dodged again, sending an "Expeliarmus," towards Ginny, who dodged also.

Harry thought fast, "Rictusempra," sending an easy to overcome, but almost impossible hard to dodge tickling charm. "Jelly-legs," he then send, but the false Harry dodged, giggling and growling at the same time. Then "Arrow," and he started to shoot deadly arrows towards his double aiming at the feet.

The false version of him dodged in panic, completely forgetting. Ginny, "Petrificus totalus," she screamed, as she hit the false version with the full body bind spell and the double fell like a stone.

"Cool," Xander said, walking over to the other teens. "Hi how are you guys?"

A small guy in pajamas, with picture of cameras on, asked, "What is happening?"

Xander shrugged, "No idea. Found those two in the forest, A team of Death-Wankers were torturing them with Crucios. So me and my girl kicked butt and saved them, then we ran over here to stop those Polyjuice drinkers."

Harry sighed, "Polyjuice potion." He looked at the Creevey brothers, "could you Dennis run out and get Professor McGonagall? Colin run to Professor Dumbledore, the password is Chocolate Frogs RUN."

The two brothers nodded and run away.

Harry nodded as he walked to his trunk and took some chocolate. He took a piece for himself and then walked to the others. "Chocolate helps if you have suffered from a Crucio. Here eat," he said. The other teens flinched a bit, but Neville smiled as he took one. Ron, his former best mate just nodded, not even looking at him.

Xander looked over the double and said, "Polyjuice, damn he really looks like you."

They sat in silence for a while. The students studied Xander carefully, wondering what a muggle was doing in here and how a muggle could even find the place.

Xander ignored them as he looked at a wand. "May I?"

Harry nodded, "It only works if you are a wizard."

Xander grabbed the wand and studied it. "Cool, Hocus Pocus," he mumbled while waving the wand around.

Suddenly a flash of light and something disgusting, but mint smelling splashed out from the wand over him.

Harry blinked, "And you seem to have wizard ability."

Xander nodded feeling a bit dumb at the moment.

The other students were giggling at him.

By then McGonagall came rushing in. "What is going on Mr. Creevey said it's important."

Harry nodded, "Hi Professor. Look at this," he said, pointing at the unconscious 'Harry' by his feet.

McGonagall paled. "What on earth?"

"Look at mine," Ginny said, pointing at her double.

McGonagall's mouth opened and closed like a fish on land. "What, who are they?"

Harry grinned, "Death Wankers. Voldemort's Death Eaters. With the order to make me a criminal, they kidnapped me and Ginny. We were saved by him and his girl and manage to run back here in time to stop them from killing anybody, but they did use the Crucio spell with Ginny's and my wand."

Shocked McGonagall asked, "Have you called Professor Dumbledore?"

A voice from the back made them all jump. "They have called me Minerva. This is a serious matter. I better take these two under lock for now and call the Aurors over."

He frowned a bit. "If I'm correct this young gentleman's and his lady need a place to sleep. Would you take care of that Minerva? Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom you all need to check up with Madam Pomfry. A Crucio is a terrible thing to have suffered."

The old man looked a moment at Xander before waving his wand and with a spark of light the dirt was gone from both, Xander and the bed.

With that Dumbledore levitated the two Death Eaters and walked out.

Xander blinked, "Alright old guy."

Minerva McGonagall frowned. "That's Professor Dumbledore or Mr. Dumbledore."

Xander blinked again, "Alright. We will see. Now let's go and get my friends."

Harry and Ginny sighed and waved as they started to walk out followed by the other teens.

**7. 7**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the forest

Dawn sighed as she said, "Dad it's THIS way, come one." She was having trouble, the closer she got to the castle the more her dad walked away, backwards or in the wrong direction.

It was like he was under a magic spell or something.

Hank frowned. "No, it's this way Kitten. I know it is."

Dawn was just about to answer when she heard a sound, her cat ears waved around as she focused. Grinning like the cat that caught the rat, Xander was back.

Hank blinked, seeing Dawn suddenly smile like the rising sun. "I guess that Xander is back," he said in a disapproving tone.

A small light was seen and soon Xander and an older woman with strict no nonsense attitude walked towards them.

She blinked seeing a cat-girl, something she had never seen before, rush towards them and literally jump into Xander's arms, giving him a big hug.

Xander complained, "Dawn, your dad."

Dawn blinked. "Oops."

Hank said, "Oops my ass." He looked at the escort. "Hi I'm Hank Summers. I'm sorry if I startled you or if they caused any problems, but we are completely lost."

McGonagall nodded. "It's alright. I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Magic."

Dawn nodded. "Yes and dad refused to even walk towards the castle, it's like he gets lost."

McGonagall blinked. "But you can walk towards the castle, right? And its name is Hogwarts."

Dawn nodded. "Yes, it is over there," she said, pointing her arm in the forest.

McGonagall nodded. "It seems that your father is a muggle, a non magical and there are strong anti muggle wards, preventing them from noticing the castle. I have to cast a spell on you Hank, unless you prefer to sleep outside."

Hank nodded. "Alright, do it."

McGonagall waved her wand in a complex motion and a spark of light entered Hanks body. "So now you are able to ignore the wards, for now at least."

As they walked back, Xander stopped. "Hey this is where they tortured Harry and Eee Gina, no Ginny."

McGonagall shudder at the idea.

Dawn frowned. "Look there is something over there."

Xander blinked. "Oho, him, I forgot about him."

McGonagall asked, "Him who?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "The first Death Wanker. I kicked him in his back when he was standing over there and sent him flying into the woods," he said, pointing at the ground.

McGonagall frowned. "That's almost fifteen feet."

Dawn grinned. "Xander has a nasty jump kick. I have seen him crash the head on a vampire."

Xander blushed. "Well your sister DID hold him down."

Hank frowned. "What was Buffy doing and why were you fighting vampires and are you sure it was not an alien?"

McGonagall blinked. "I see, do you think he might be alive?"

Xander shrugged, as he walked over. "He is alive, but his backbone seems to be crushed and broken."

McGonagall nodded and then cast, "Mobil corpus." As a result, the body started to levitate.

Dawn mumbled, "That's cool."

Xander said, "Look, there is his wand. Last time I tried to wave one of them around, some cool stuff happened. Why don't you try it, Dawn?"

Dawn nodded as she grabbed the wand. "I... it feels good." Suddenly a flash of light happened and the wand was broken.

McGonagall looked at Dawn and then said, "Well I do think you are a witch young lady, but let's go back now."

It was a long walk to the castle called Hogwarts. Finally there, they were given sleeping quarters near what McGonagall said was the main hall, not that any of them knew what that was. Each had their own bedroom to sleep in and sleep they did. As soon as their head landed on the bed they were asleep.

+++

Xander was happy that he had a leopard spirit inside of him. It gave him the option to sleep during boring times of the day, letting the animal spirit handle the mundane task of eating or walking. That gave him the ability to survive on only a short amount of sleep, as long as he rested and meditated or read some books.

"Book," he said and a thick book was suddenly in his hand, as he deactivated the spell Uraki had put on his Grimoire, his book of magic. The spell was pure genius and transformed the book to a tattoo, until he called it forward.

"Protection, no not yet, but let's see mind magic, finally." Hours later he had refreshed his skills in what he needed to know and found a useful bit of information. Hogwarts was alive, the old stone building had so much magic in it, that the building itself was alive watching and nurturing everybody inside it.

+++

Next day

Early in the morning, far to early for Dawn and Hank, as they had a tough night.

McGonagall arrived and woke them up. "You need to get up. The headmaster would like a short talk with you before dinner."

"Cough cough," a voice from the back said.

McGonagall spun around. "Harry what are you doing in here?"

Harry grinned. "I'm going to escort my new friends. After all I owe them two Wizard debts. One for saving Ginny and me in the woods and the second for helping us save our name and reputation and probably our life once again. Azkaban would have been our future home if they hadn't saved us."

McGonagall frowned. "They do not put innocents in jail, Harry. In a trial we would have found out that the two of you were innocent."

Harry growled. "Tell that to Sirius Black, my Godfather. What was it? Oh yeah, 13 years innocent in jail and he even died before he was proven innocent and Fudge still sits in power."

Xander frowned testing the spell -Guiding sight- it was supposed to help you see who was trustworthy and who not. He had used it before, but a wise witchdoctor is always prepared in advance.

Xander almost blinked in shock according to the sight Harry was leaking loyalty to his friends and allies.

McGonagall was a different type. Her loyalty was limited, but once gained fully, she was almost fanatically loyal and she was not offering them any so far.

Xander said, "I think I would like to have Harry, sorry Mr. Potter with us."

Harry smiled. "You can call me Harry, Mr. Harris."

Xander grinned and joked. "Call me Xander. Mr. Harris makes me think about my dad."

Harry nodded.

Xander frowned he could sense that somehow somebody had mistreated the other boy, his childhood was probably just as bad as his own childhood.

McGonagall nodded. "Well let's go now."

Dawn watched Xander, seeing him wave her forward she took her dad by the arm and hurried in advance.

Xander walked up with Harry by his side. The two 16 year olds were silent for a while before Xander spoke, "I have a spell active. It is called 'Guiding Sight'. It helps you find out who to trust and who not."

Harry frowned. "I thought you did not know any wizard magic."

Xander replied, "I don't. My magic is without a wand." He let his eyes glow a bit. "Remember."

Harry nodded. "So you trust me now?" He asked surprised.

Xander nodded and said, . "Like a brother I always wanted and never truly had. My childhood was not good, drunken parents and I was beaten a lot. I had to learn to cook before I was seven. I was always the useless the worthless one. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, but the spell made me feel like you would understand more then you should, more than anyone should."

Harry frowned, what Xander said was like a mirror of his own childhood. "I think I do."

Xander said to Harry, "If you like any evidence, I can cast the spell on you and let you see with a guiding sight."

Harry grinned. "Later."

Xander nodded. "Later it is."

McGonagall looked at the boys. "Hurry up boys."

Harry looked at Xander and asked him, "What do you see in her?"

Xander answered, "If you get her loyalty, she will be loyal to a fault. She is partial loyal to you, but somebody else, probably the headmaster, is overshadowing you."

Harry blinked, that was a rather impressive thing to see. "Dumbledore, the headmaster, likes to play games. He means well, but he loves intrigues and to manipulate others. Be warned he can read minds."

Xander nodded. "Thanks," he said frowning. Mind reading was not something he was good at doing, but he could protect his own mind and even force any intruder to a spirit battle, if he was lucky.

Finally they entered the headmaster office through a secret passage.

Dumbledore smiled. "God morning Xander, Dawn, Harry and you must be Hank Summers."

Hank nodded he was quite overwhelmed. Dawn was a bit more used to strange things. After all she had some of Felicia's memories, as well as some of her powers and Xander? Well he decided to wait until afterwards to be overwhelmed.

Harry nodded. "Good morning Albus," he said in a clip tone.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well let's talk about yesterday. The captured Death Eaters will be turned over to Aurors later this morning, while we have witnesses. I'm more concerned in where you three come from." He looked around before continuing. "As seen yesterday, both Dawn and Xander have magic talent and yet they have no training in it."

Xander shook his head before he replied, "That's not exactly true."

Dumbledore smiled. "Do explain."

Xander explained, "I have extensive training in the Shaman art," he froze, as he felt a tickling sensation probing his mind. "Get your MIND OUT OF MY BRAIN OLD MAN," he screamed as he pushed back.

Dumbledore stumbled up from his chair and took a deep breath, his head hurt. It felt like wild cats were fighting inside of him.

Xander growled. "I don't like mind readers, old man. That was a warning. Try to steal memory from me or my friends again and you will regret it."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sorry," he said. "It was impressive Occlumens. I have never seen that version before."

Xander shrugged. "Just a basic shaman method combined with the fact that I have two souls inside of me. The soul I was born with and the spirit of a leopard, which decided to join me."

Dumbledore blinked at that revelation. "I never heard about anything like that."

Xander replied, "It's an old shaman trick. It lets you use more spiritual powers to boost your physical body and become stronger faster. The drawback is if you are not mentally strong, the animal spirit will overwhelm you and you die."

Dumbledore said, "You took a lot of risk to get that power then."

"Not really, it was an accident. I stumbled inside the wrong place at the wrong time. Lucky a Shaman friend decided to help and train me." Xander studied the old man, his aura was incredible advanced and the first layer was 'Trust me'. Then under that was layer after layer of sharp manipulative instinct and a need to protect, to keep others safe and control them.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well where are you from? If you were born in England or USA you would have been trained already."

Xander sighed. "Sunnydale, California, USA, but if our suspicion is correct we are in an alternate reality or even a parallel dimension."

Dumbledore blinked. "What made you think that?"

Xander replied, "My teacher in Shaman would have told me. Our school librarian was a mage and he is the trainer of the Slayer, the one girl in the whole world chosen to fight demons and vampires. No one of them mention anything of wand magic." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Then the way we came to this place. A flash of light and suddenly our car fell down on a tree."

Dumbledore thought a moment and then said, "Well we can easily find out if Sunnydale exists. Could you give me more clues, maybe more about the Slayer?"

Xander answered, "The Slayer magic powers a hero, which is always a young girl, who is given the strength to fight vampires. An average vamp is four times as strong and fast as a normal human. The Slayer is faster and stronger. They are trained by the Watchers Council, a secret ENGLISH organization, which is older than Babylon.

Buffy, Dawn's older sister is the Slayer. I have been helping her since she came to Sunnydale. What we call vampires are simply undead humans, possessed by demon spirits. They are absolutely evil and have no good inside of them."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Well the Watchers do not exist and I never heard about the Slayer. That is a clue that you are right."

McGonagall looked at Albus and asked him, "You trust him, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I might not read his mind anymore, but I can still sense the truth when he speaks."

McGonagall paled. "My god, vampires like that, your world must be awful."

Xander shrugged. "Our world is good, but my home town is on the Boca Del inferno, the Hellmouth, which is a nexus of magical energy, a gateway to hell. Demons and vampires walk the night and we hunt them to keep civilians safe."

Dawn giggled. "Don't forget, keeping the rookie cops safe."

Xander grinned, remembering the time they saved two police officers from a vampire.

"Well may I ask what you are doing for magic?" Dumbledore asked looking at Xander.

Xander blinked. "Me doing magic?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are scanning me. A magic effect I think you are keeping active."

McGonagall frowned and worried a bit.

Dawn frowned. So far the old man tried to enter Xander's mind that was equal to piss him off.

Hank wonder what was going on, the aliens were probably hiding somewhere nearby and Buffy a Slayer? Why did nobody tell him? WHY? And why does he not say anything. It was just to much right now.

Xander smiled happily. "I'm impressed old man. I have a spell active. It is a witchdoctor spell and it's called Guiding Sight."

There was silence.

Xander was smiling.

Dumbledore was smiling.

Dawn was watching it like a game of tennis.

Harry was grinning. This was fun and he wondered if Dumbledore would break down and ask for more information.

Hank wondered if he should ask what was happening.

McGonagall frowned. "What is this Guiding Sight doing, boy?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Let's tell her or she may never forgive you."

Xander waved her over, as he started to write the explanation on a piece of paper.

McGonagall read and nodded. "Thanks." She always wanted to do that to Albus.

Dumbledore lost his smile and genuinely grinned. "I see. Now what is it doing?"

Xander smiled, as he gave Dumbledore the note. "And it's a spell that you can cast on others. Depending on how much energy is put into it, it can last up to 24 hours."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well thank you." He frowned. "Would you and young Dawn like to learn Wizard magic? I can have tutors brought in, if you are willing to teach others student more of your magic."

Xander replied, "If I get payment and can say no, if a student is disloyal or outright dangerous I accept. I can teach them basic Shaman skills IF they have the talent and I can teach them some witchdoctor or Wiccan magic and also some martial arts. Dawn has been studying with me, so she can help teaching."

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded. "I don't know if Martial Arts would be useful."

Xander replied, "In the Shaman Art you have to have a fit and strong body, to be able to use some of the spells."

Dawn grinned. "I can teach them dancing instead."

Dumbledore replied, "Well we can talk more about this later. Now it is time to go to breakfast."

McGonagall could not help herself. "What did you see with your spell?"

Xander looked at her for a moment and then answered, "That Harry is or will be like a brother in all but blood. That you are fanatically loyal, if someone manages to gain it. That Dumbledore has a deep need to protect others and has a problem with the need to control others."

Dumbledore nodded, he sometimes hurt others just to keep them safe. That had more than once hurt and even got friends death.

Harry coughed. "I said it to McGonagall and now I say it to you. I have two Wizard debts to Xander and Dawn. They saved Ginny's and my life, reputation and future yesterday. If I can, I would do anything to help them survive. Do you have any ideas Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore replied, "A Wizard debt is a serious mater. Your own magic will force you to repay it."

Xander frowned. "Harry don't put yourself in danger."

Dawn nodded. "We can handle ourselves."

Hank added. "I can always get some work. I used to do some wood crafting."

Harry replied, "My godfather left me a lot of money, more then I can spend in a life time. I would have no problem to give each of you a small trust fund you could live on, until you manage to get work or schooling. That would clear up part of my debt."

Dumbledore, sensing the wounded pride, added."Xander, Dawn. A Wizard debt, once it happened is binding. Harry's own magic is forcing him to help you. If he refused to help you, he could get hurt by his own powers."

Xander nodded. "I read something similar."

Harry smiled. "Well that would take care of one of the two debts I own you. For the other one, I have no idea."

Xander looked at Dawn who nodded, "We accept. Hank?" Said Xander.

Dawn frowned. "Dad?"

Hank replied, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Well I accept, but if you said it is a strange and new world or dimension the aliens put us in difficult position for sure. Do normal civilizations exist here and if so do we need ID cards?"

Harry smiled. "We can handle that at the wizard bank. They can help you and even give you a new ID."

Dumbledore added to that. "And in the Wizard world getting an ID is simple. All you need is to testify under Veritaserum, a truth potion, that you are real."

Xander frowned but nodded.

Dawn's stomach was grumbling a bit an so she said, "Let's go and eat."

"I show you the way and you can meet my other friends," Harry offered and with that the younger teens walked out.

Hank waved them off, to have a piece of adult talk.

McGonagall said, "We need to bring those two to Ollivander's. I must say I am curious about a new type of magic."

Dumbledore nodded and the said to Hank. "Well Mr. Summers, what can we do for you?"

**8. 8**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne who has made this story even better to read.

Chapter 8

Later

"GINNY," Harry yelled, as he saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the others walking out off the hospital wing. He promptly walked over to them and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

Ron scowled. "Where did you go?" He asked Harry.

"I had to help out my new friends Ron. They did save Ginny and me. Xander carried Ginny and me and then ran the whole way back to school from the forest," Harry replied.

Ron looked doubting at Xander, he was almost the same height Xander was maybe a finger or so shorter and Harry, while not being a short person no one could claim that he was tall. The top of his head was at the same height as his nose. "You can't be serious," he said.

Hermione nodded. "That's impossible. Carrying the two of you and then running the whole way?"

"Well he did," Ginny added.

Dawn complained. "I'm hungry."

Xander nodded. "I'm hungry too. Let's talk about possibility after we got food. By the way, what is a Death Eater anyway?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny said, "Let's explain on our way to breakfast."

They all nodded, especially Ron and off they walked.

+++

A long walk later

Xander frowned. "Voldemort tried to kill you, but failed and you became 'the boy who lived' and now he is back, but not undead, and he and his minions are trying to kill you and anybody non magical. Correct?"

Harry nodded.

Xander turned to Dawn. "You know, I would not be surprised if there was a prophecy between Harry and Voldemort."

Harry tripped over his own feet. "How did you know that?"

Xander looked at Harry. "Crap. I hate prophecies, they always make life difficult."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked pale. They knew the whole prophecy, having being told by Harry. A prophecy that said that Harry had to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him.

Dawn nodded. "Oh yeah, At least it Is not a end of the world Demon invasion prophecy. They are a bitch."

"Yes," Xander sighed. "Well what do you say Dawn, do we help them?"

"Well, my dad is a muggle, so I we say help," Dawn replied.

Xander grinned. "Looks like you have a Cat-girl fighter/dancer and an amateur Wiccan/Ninja and amateur Shaman/Witchdoctor to help you Harry."

Harry blinked and then asked. "Why do you want to get involved?"

Dawn sighed and replied, "We are too stupid not to get involved."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Yepp, too stupid and it is fun."

Ginny giggled. "Harry, I like them, they are fun."

Hermione frowned. "Cat-girl, what are you talking about?"

Dawn replied, "I'm a Werecat, I'll show you later."

Ron blinked and just said, "Blimy."

"Holly Fuck," Xander said, as they walked into the dinner hall. It was HUGE and had no roof, as far as he could see or the whole roof was magical invisible or something.

"I... I... Where is the food?" Dawn focused on the important things.

A cold voice interrupted them. "Where did you pick up the garbage Potter?" Draco Malfoy said, his voice dripping with venom.

Harry started to say, "None o...," but was interrupted.

"Do you think, he talking about us?" Dawn asked Xander.

Xander shook his head. "No, he could not do that."

Dawn asked again. "Why not?"

Xander replied, "Because insulting us, would be stupid."

Ginny smiled and decided to play the game. "Why would it be stupid?"

Xander eyes started to glow. "I'm not a kind person," he growled out, taking a step towards Draco.

Draco backed down, confused and nervous. He had never seen somebody's eyes glow like that before and so he said, "I'll talk to you later Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That was fun, Xander."

Xander nodded. "You would be surprised, how intimidated some guys become just because your eyes glow."

Hermione, being herself, asked Xander, "How did you do that? I never heard you cast an eye glowing spell."

Xander replied, "Lets us talk about that later, food first."

Dawn nodded. "Food."

Ron grinned. "The most important thing in the world, FOOD." With that they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat.

Harry was thinking, he knew that after breakfast the Death Eaters would be turned over to the Aurors and he and the others would be questioned, probably under Veritaserum to verify what had happened. He just hoped that Fudge, the minister of magic, did not try anything stupid.

**9. 9**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne as 1st and Hawklan as 2nd beta, who both have made this story even better to read and if there are still errors in the chapter that we missed please tell us where and what and we will fix it ASAP.

Chapter 9

Sunnydale

Whistler sighed, he had a feeling they would beat him up, but the PTB needed to know this. There would be less chance that they would try magic and really create a mess.

With one last sigh he knocked on the door.

Meanwhile inside

Angel frowned. "So you did not call us here Mr. Giles?" Seeing the Watcher shake his head, he turned to the other Watcher and asked, "Uraki?"

Uraki shook his head. "No."

Buffy looked at the others before she said, "So somebody called you all here and everybody thinks it's one of the others. It might be a trap or something."

Joyce frowned in worry, looked at her daughter and then asked, "A trap?"

Giles paled.

Uraki tensed up, his eyes had a green glow for a moment.

Angel was already pale.

Willow paled as she considered this new information.

And somebody knocked on the door.

Angel screamed as he jumped.

Joyce sighed as she looked at the door. "I'll go get the door."

Before anybody had time to stop her she walked to the door and opened it, outside was a short man dressed like a pimp from a bad 70s movie.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Summers. I'm Whistler and I have a message for you and your friends. May I enter?" The man said.

Joyce opened the door and let the strange man inside.

As they entered the living room Angel blinked. "Whistler, did you call us here?"

Whistler nodded. "Right you are kid. God afternoon, I'm Whistler, a Balance demon, I work for the Powers that Be."

Joyce gave the strange man a startled look. "Demon?"

Buffy gave an annoyed grunt as she glared at Whistler. "He is the annoying bringer of bad news. He works for the big guys upstairs."

Whistler nodded. "More like working for the middle management that work for the big guy."

Giles started cleaning his glasses as a sinking feeling started forming in the pit of his stomach. "Very well, what kind of prophetic information do you have for us?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Whistler sighed softly before he said, "Well, I actually have good and bad news, but no prophecy."

Willow looked surprised and said, "Wait, good news and no prophecy? That's new."

Buffy nodded. "Yea... I kind of like it."

Whistler grimaced slightly. "I don't think you will kid. It's about Hank Summers, Dawn and Xander."

Uraki frowned, he and Miss Calendar had taught both Willow, Dawn and Xander magic. Calendar was mostly the girls' teacher while he had focused on teaching Xander.

And the idea of something happening to his students was not a happy idea.

Buffy glanced at her mother with a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

Whistler looked a little worried as he said, "Well actually it's a long story. First Dawn, Xander and Hank are safe. They are safe and alive, but we do not know where they are."

Giles started cleaning his glasses again. "I see. Actually I do not see how the PTB can NOT see where they are unless they are in another dimension."

Whistler nodded. "That's correct. Now almost nine thousand years ago a Hell goddess, Gloryficus, was banished to Earth from a realm that is extremely different from our dimension."

Buffy almost stood up as she asked, "What about?"

She sat back down and fell silent as everyone stared at her.

Whistler continued. "When they banished her, a dimensional key was created, one that if it would be used by Glory, would merge her home universe and our universe, ending both universes at once. The key is simply a ball of energy, which can open doors between dimensions. If it is used by mortals, it is safe."

He took a deep breath.

"Glory hunted the key for ages, desperate to return to her universe. The monks that protected the key decided to hide it inside a living human. When they found out, that Buffy would eventually be the Slayer and that you Mrs. Summers was having a baby they hid the key inside Dawn."

Everybody blinked and started muttering nervously.

Joyce had a panicked look on her face as she asked, "Is that key thing a danger to Dawn?"

Whistler shook his head. "No, the key is nowadays a part of her. We could not remove it, if we wanted to. Eventually she will grow old and the danger the key represented will be gone."

Giles finally stopped cleaning his glasses as he looked at Whistler. "Well, what happened? Why are they gone?"

Whistler sighed as he looked over at the watcher. "That has to do with Hank and Xander and also with Xander's background."

Willow suddenly frowned, as she glared at Whistler. "What about Xander's background?"

Whistler nervously sighed before he said, "When Xander was born, one of the biggest scandal in the realm of the gods happened. Kishijoten Goddess of Beauty, Dance, Song and Luck decided that Xander would be her Avatar, a mortal vessel for her power."

Giles blinked.

Uraki snapped his fingers. "That explains so much."

Willow nodded.

Buffy also nodded as she considered this new information.

Angel nodded. "Now I understand."

Joyce had a slight frown on her face as she asked, "I'm not surprised, but why does he have so much bad luck then?"

Whistler grimaced. "That's because Kishijoten decided not to tell him that he was her avatar and she is the goddess of LUCK. Not good luck, but good and bad luck."

Joyce had a look of surprise on her face at that answer.

Giles and Uraki nodded, as they understood the implications.

Buffy grimaced, as she said, "Crap."

Willow had a grin on her face, as she said, "That explains it."

Angel frowned as he asked, "But what happened to them?"

"Aaa yes. Hank was grilling Xander about dating Dawn and somehow he found out about Halloween and putting you Buffy in bondage. Xander got nervous and Hank got angry and forgot that he was driving a car," Whistler said, as he looked around the group to see their reactions.

Joyce grimaced, as she said, "Ouch."

Whistler nodded. "Yes, ouch, a second before the car would fall to a burning end. Pure luck combined with the power of the key opened a dimensional gate to somewhere."

Giles almost started cleaning his glasses again. "Somewhere? Do you have any clue?"

Whistler nodded, "Yes. Hank, Xander, and Dawn wished they would survive, wished they were safe and now they are somewhere where they have a good chance of being safe and live a safe life."

Buffy suddenly glared at Whistler. "So why are you so informative? Normally it's Mr. Cryptic."

"Because of that freakish accident the PTB are having a party. Finally the key is safe and Glory has no chance of ever finding it. So no end of the world by her hands anymore," Whistler replied.

Uraki frowned. "And if they would return?"

Whistler shook his head and replied, "They will not. We are trying to find them and we are going to inform them about the risk they would suffer if they DID return."

Joyce looked angry and ready to kill at Whistler.

Whistler nervously said, "It's not my fault. Just remember, they are safe and they are in a place where they have the chance of a good and safe life. We just don't know exactly where they are."

Buffy sighed and she felt numb. Should she be happy, that they were safe, sad that they were gone or both? Maybe she should be probably both.

Willow wanted to scream, she wanted to curse the balance demon and to find them and bring them home again, at least bring Xander home, but the memories of Xena showed her the consequences, and the price you had to pay for your actions stopped her. She cried bitter painful tears.

Whistler tried to comfort them. "Oho no, don't cry. I'm sorry. Hell, I don't know anything more."

He looked afraid and slightly panicked and it got worse, as Buffy started to cry shortly followed by Joyce.

"Angel, do something. I have to go," he said and ran out.

Giles and Uraki did not feel much better as they started to comfort the girls.

**10. 10**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne as 1st and Hawklan as 2nd beta, who both have made this story even better to read and if there are still errors in the chapter that we missed please tell us where and what and we will fix it asap.

Chapter 10

The headmaster of Hogwarts had called a student and teacher meeting in the great hall after breakfast.

So every student and every teacher eventually came down. The breakfast at the Gryffindor table had been educational, as the other students had come inside. Dawn and Xander felt like they had to answer a million questions, but they chose to answer only a few of them. Finally Dawn was sitting and talking rapidly with Hermione and Ginny, a new friendship was growing between them.

Hermione was like Willow, but without the 'You stole my Xander anger', and Ginny, well she was Ginny, no other way to describe her.

Later another teen had joined them, Neville Longbottom, a nice guy, but a bit on the shy side.

Harry claimed that Neville was quite good in a fight.

Xander on the other hand was rapidly getting into a description of Quidditch, the game every wizard loves. Xander could not help himself, it sounded like fun.

Almost unnoticed Hank had come down and sat himself next to Dawn, eating silently after giving his daughter a quick hug.

Finally, as a pair of Aurors followed by Minister Fudge walked in the Headmaster stood up, pointed his wand on himself and said. "Soranus," making his voice louder and then he started to talk before they could stop him. "Students, teachers, yesterday, our Mr. Harry Potter and Ginny

Weasley were captured by Death Eaters using Polyjuice Potion. Two of the Death Eaters camouflaged themselves as Mister Potter and Miss Weasley. Luckily the real Harry and Ginny were rescued from captivity by Xander and Dawn. Harry and Ginny managed to overpower the two Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. For their bravery Gryffindor will get hundred points to Harry and a hundred to Ginny."

With that he looked at Harry before waving his hand. A cage was carried inside with three filthy individuals inside of it. One blond haired one was lying on the cage floor and the two other were sitting up, looking like the mirror image of Harry and Ginny.

Cheering began, but more looked shocked and Draco was fuming in anger and humiliation.

Ron grinned. "The blond guy, that's Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

Minister Fudge was red faced in anger. "Dumbledore, this is a serious matter and not a school show and what is Potter doing in there?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled, as he undid the 'Sonorus' spell. "Harry, would you please come over here?"

Harry sighed, stood up and walked over. "Good day to you Minister."

Fudge paled, looking between the two, before his mind remembered the Polyjuice Potion.

"Why have the 'imposter', if they truly are Death Eater's not become normal again?"

A slimy git of a potion master named Snape walked over. "They have taken the blocking potion. It extends the duration of Polyjuice Potion up to a week. It's rather simple to counter with a finite enchantment spell."

Dumbledore smiled. "We decided to wait until you were here and witness this." He waved his hand and suddenly Xander could see the two caged version of Harry and Ginny change, grow older, bigger and changed. Two completely different looking people were sitting in the cage now.

Fudge nodded. "Well what about those two, Xander and Day? Evidence points to the fact that they used dark magic."

Harry frowned at the 'Ministers' accusation. "Her name is Dawn not Day and they did not even use magic."

Fudge ignored him. "They obvious used dark magic to break Lucius' back and how can we trust they are not part of 'He who must not be named' Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly as he said, "I can assure you that they are not Death Eaters. If it pleases you, you may write down any question you would like them to answer and they will answer them using Veritaserum to prove that they are not Death Eaters." He smiled.

Fudge frowned. If the questions were given in advance, they could prepare themselves or even avoid difficult or incriminating questions yet answer truthfully. He waved over Percy. "Let's write down some questions."

Meanwhile Ginny leaned over explaining to Xander and Dawn.

Finally the minister had written down his questions. Xander and Dawn walked over looking over them with Harry.

"Those two on the end are an insult and not a question," Xander growled, he then turned and looked at Fudge. "I do NOT need magic to break Lucius' back. I used my two feet and kicked him."

The Aurors looked a bit nervous as they walked up to Xander with the truth potion. "Three drops only. Are you ready? Then open your mouth."

Xander nodded and opened his mouth and the small clear drops fell down on his tongue.

The Auror frowned a bit as his magic felt the effect. "He is under the potion now."

Dumbledore smiled, as he started to read the questions. "Where are you from?"

Xander spoke in an emotional empty voice, "Sunnydale. USA."

Dumbledore then asked, "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, I am not," Xander replied in the same empty voice.

Dumbledore then asked, "Have you ever met Voldemort?"

Xander replied, "No, I have not."

Dumbledore asked the next question, "Do you know any magic?"

Xander's reply was a simple, "Yes."

Dumbledore smiled as he asked. "Did you save Harry and Ginny from Death Eaters?"

Xander nodded as he replied, "I saved them from being tortured by the blond guy in the cage and five others Death Eaters."

Fudge growled as he asked Xander, "What kind of training do you have?"

Dumbledore growled at the interruption.

"I am trained in the art of the Ninja. I am trained in Shaman and Witchdoctor magic. I'm trained to hunt demons and vampires," Xander replied in the same voice he had used throughout the questioning.

Silence fell over the hall as they listened. Only the Muggle born had any idea what a ninja was.

Harry stood from his seat and shouted, "Minister Fudge that question WAS NOT accepted. You have the proof you need. They are not part of the Death Eaters. Give him the antidote now and no more questions."

Dumbledore had a slight grin on his face as he said, "I must insist, you overstepped you bounds and the Wizengamot will hear of this."

Fudge tried to bluster his way out of the trouble he was in. "I am the minister."

Dumbledore's grin widened ever so slightly. "But the law is the law. The questioning stops here."

Fudge nodded, but was scheming on the inside.

Dawn growled to herself.

The Auror walked over and gave Xander his cure.

Fudge growled slightly, as he tried to glare at Dumbledore. "I expect these two to follow the rules of our government."

Dumbledore nodded. "Both of them have accepted to join our school under private tutoring, while teaching us about their type of magic."

Xander shook his head. "I feel dizzy."

Dawn hugged his arm. "Don't worry, I'll hold you," she said grinning.

Harry glowed slightly as he glared at the minister. "Go and sit down. Minister Fudge. Remember this. I have a Wizard debt to the two of them. They are under my protection." With that he left and walked back to the table.

Dumbledore watched the young man walk away, at the inside he sighed, he wished he had been wiser and not let his own manipulations get out of hand as they had.

He looked at Fudge. "I have proof that Mr. Harris, Miss Summers and her father arrived in our world by accidental magic. They are from an alternate realty with completely different magical traditions. We expect to learn a lot from them and they do need to learn from us. Young Harry has taken them under his protection and he is the sole heir of both the Black and the Potter family. It would not be good PR to make him your enemy Cornelius."

Fudge frowned as he considered his options. Just as he was about to storm out of the great hall, he hit upon an idea and turned to the Aurors behind him. "Take the criminals to the ministry holding cells." Having done this he then turned to Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, if they are teaching any new magic I demand a government representative being present."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly, as he looked at the frustrated Minister of Magic. "That will be up to young Mr. Harris and Miss Summer to decide in the end."

Returning to the table Xander and Dawn missed the rest of the talk as they sat down.

Immediately Hermione was leaning over. "You are trained as a Ninja?" She asked shocked.

Xander blinked.

Ron frowned and then asked, "What's a ninja?"

Hermione looked over at him and frowned. "It's an Assassin."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Blimy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "A ninja is trained in the art of fighting and killing, with or without a weapon."

Dawn nodded. "A real ninja also works as a bodyguard and protector. Xander hunts demons and vampires."

Hermione replied, "There are no demons and... and vampires are dangerous yes, but..."

Harry put his hand down. "Hermione, Xander, Dawn and Mr. Summers came from an alternate world. Not just from an isolated area as you seem to think. From what they told me the vampires they have are undead, soulless monsters possessed by a demon. Not like the vampires that exist in our world."

Hermione was silent for a moment, before she started asking questions. "Ooh. Dawn could you tell me more? What kind of schools do you have and..."

Dawn smiled, as she answered, "Later, I promise, but not now." The whole table was looking at them.

Xander frowned. "There are vampires here?"

"Aye, they are bloody creepy, they are brooding and itching for a fight. Superiority complex, the whole lot of them has one," a BIG man said. He was almost 8 or 9 feet tall.

"Hi Harry, so that are your new friends?" He asked.

Harry grinned, as he nodded. "Yes Hagrid. I might need your help later."

Hagrid, the big guy, nodded. "You get it. Excuse me but, I have work to do."

Ginny grinned as she asked. "What work?"

Hagrid replied, "I should not tell you this, but the headmaster has a small herd of Demiguise on the fourth floor. I'm up to feed them. It's hard work keeping them."

Harry grinned and asked, "May we see them?"

Hagrid shook his head. "No, they are invisible. Your Fathers Invisibility cloak is made from Demiguise hair."

Dawn blinked. "But how do you cut an invisible animals hair?"

Hagrid sighed.

Xander grinned. "With difficulty, right?"

Hagrid nodded. "Right you are."

Ron laughed, as he said to Hagrid, "See you later."

Hermione added. "I hope they do not get lost in the castle."

Smiling back at them, Hagrid walked away.

Ginny looked at them. "Now what?"

Harry answered her, "That depends. We have the weekend now and nothing until Monday. Voldemort has suffered a drawback so he is keeping low, punishing his Death Wankers. I mean Death Eaters." He glared at Xander for making him say Wankers. "So I say let's go to Diagon Ally and get you two a wand and other supplies you might need."

Hermione paled. "Dumbledore will never agree on that Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'm not asking him anymore Hermione. I'm telling him."

Ron frowned. "Harry what happened? You have been badmouthing Dumbledore a lot lately.

Why?"

Harry sighed. "I found out that he made me live with the Dursley's, who treated me no better, than the Malfoy's treated a house elf."

Hermione paled. "You're joking right?"

Harry looked over at her and frowned. "No I am not and then I find out that his need to keep things away from me got Sirius killed and you know the prophecy. Then he kept information about my mother and father away from me. I found out more about them talking to one of Gringots goblins after Sirius will was read then I got during my 5 prior years in Hogwarts."

Ron looked hopeful as he said. "Maybe you haven't asked the right person before?"

Harry shook his head slightly as he said. "No, McGonagall taught mom and dad and they were friends. Remus said a bit more, but every time I tried to get him to tell me more he excused himself and looked ashamed. I confronted him on why. It is Dumbledore. He is actively stopping the others."

Hermione frowned. "But why?"

Xander replied, "To control you. Dumbledore has a problem with controlling others. He might be on the side of good, but he is a control freak."

Ron blinked. "How do you know that?"

Harry was the one who replied to Ron's question. "It's a spell called 'Guiding Light'. It gives him the ability to sense things about others."

Ron grinned. "What about me?"

Xander shrugged, as he replied. "You're brave and loyal, but you have a problem controlling your anger. There is also a bit of envy, but with a heart of gold and you love Hermione."

Ron blinked as he blushed.

Hermione grinned.

Dawn nodded. She had not any spell active, as she had not even thought about it.

Hermione frowned slightly, as she said, "Well I can see why you have problems trusting Dumbledore, but, well...," she sighed.

Harry grunted slightly, as he said, "I'm not bowing down to him anymore. He needs me much more then I need him. Well, if we are going, we had better make ourselves ready. I'll go and tell Dumbledore we need a pass. Who is coming?"

Hermione, Ginny and Ron all agreed to go.

They looked at Neville. "I'm going on a date with Luna sorry." He blushed.

Harry sighed as he walked away towards Dumbledore.

No one could hear what was said as a silencing charm was put over the table, but it looked like not many nice words were exchanged between Harry and Dumbledore.

Eventually Harry walked back leaving a sad looking Albus behind.

"We got the pass. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to give it to us."

Xander nodded, as he looked from the sad looking headmaster to Harry. "He cares about you Harry."

Harry's eyebrow hit his hairline. "Really?"

Xander sighed as he said, "It's the truth. He really cares for you."

Harry frowned as he replied, "Yes and what a good way to show me."

Xander nodded as he said, "I know. The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Ginny smiled. "Let's go. Uhh how are we going?"

Harry answered her with a smile. "We are going by Knight Bus from Hogsmead."

Ginny looked enthusiastic. "Cool. I have never done that."

Harry nodded. "Yes and Fred and George are going to escort us."

Xander sighed. "Crap. Dawn, am I crazy or are you also curious about how the vampires in this reality looks like?"

Dawn grinned. "You are crazy, but I'm curious too. By the way, dad are you coming or not?" She asked turning to Hank.

Hank sighed. "No, I made a deal with Albus over there. You kids need training and I never was much of a father to you Dawn, but I'm going to try. I'm getting a job nearby and I'm meeting with my new boss soon."

Xander nodded. "Good work Mr. Summers."

Hank smiled. "Now, off you go kids."

Dawn nodded and hugged him, before grabbing Xander's hand and then they started to walk away.

Hermione finally sighed in desperate curiosity. "What about the Cat girl/Were-cat talk Dawn? Do you need medication or something?"

Dawn blinked. "Medication?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah to control your change so you don't go crazy."

Dawn blinked and with a small flash of light she changed herself into her hybrid form.

"Nope, not crazy. Extra cute and cuddly, right Xander?" She said waving her tail behind her.

Xander nodded as he grinned. "Yep, cute."

Ginny grinned. "Cool."

Ron nodded with a stunned look on his face. "That's awesome."

Finally outside the wards of Hogwarts Harry smiled as he raised his wand and with a BANG a big double decked bus suddenly stood in front of them.

Everybody except Harry jumped in shock.

Xander said, "Crap that's fast. I hope they can drive that thing."

**11. 11**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne as 1st and Hawklan as 2nd beta, who both have made this story even better to read and if there are still errors in the chapter that we missed please tell us where and what and we will fix it asap.

Chapter 11

Later

The ride on the Knight bus had stopped and they were outside the Leaky Cauldron. Xander swallowed as he stepped down from the bus. "They are crazy, so, so crazy."

Dawn giggled in a giddy fashion. "That was so cool, can we do that again?"

Xander turned and looked at Dawn. "No, no, no, no. I say NO."

Dawn pouted.

"Harry is the guide, he say yes or no, not you Mr. Grumpy Pants," she replied, while still giggling.

Xander growled, "If I go again I will be Mr. crap my pants."

The others laughed a bit at seeing how pale Xander was and then they walked into the pub. It was smoky and dim lit and the patrons fell silent as they entered.

Suddenly a voice came from the bar area of the pub, "Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "Hi Tom."

Tom grinned as he nodded. "Well, good day to you Harry, need anything?"

Harry nodded as he replied. "Yes, a butter beer for each of us and a table. When the Weasley twins come show them where we are."

At the table the teens relaxed and Dawn and Xander drank their first Butter beer.

Dawn blinked. "This is good."

Xander frowned. "Is alcohol in it?"

Harry frowned as he looked at his bottle. "Well, I don't think so."

Hermione shrugged. "Yes and no. It's a magic potion, that simulates the warming and relaxing effect that alcohol has, but the moment you stop drinking, it goes away. A human can't get drunk on Butterbeer."

Xander nodded drinking his butterbeer. "It's good. Better then Cola I think."

Dawn nodded, since she had become a Were-cat she hated Coca-Cola, a drink she loved before.

Suddenly a pair of identical voices was heard, from different sides of the table.

"I say," Fred said.

"It's our icky," George continued.

"Little Ronikens," Fred said, "and Harrikens," George said.

"and friends." Fred concluded.

Xander's and Dawn eye were looking from twin to twin as they spoke.

They both stopped and Looked at each other and as one said. "So this is the new guy and the new girl," Fred and George said.

"We are so forever in your grace fair lady for saving our sister." George said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Fred said to Xander.

Xander frowned. "Hmm, my girlfriend gets a slave and all I get is a simple thanks. Now that's gratitude."

Fred shrugged. "Not my fault, she is cuter then you."

Ron frowned. "What will your girlfriends say?"

Fred replied. "If we do anything…"

George continued. "They'll hex us silly."

Fred frowned as he looked at George. "You don't think they already hexed us silly?"

George nodded. "That might explain why we are like this."

Harry smiled. "Well that's George," he said pointing at one of the twin, "and that Fred," pointing at the other one.

The twins smiled a bit, but grinned in joy inside. Not even their mother was sure who was who, but Harry always was and they never knew how he did it, but it made them like him for sure.

"Hello. We will be your bodyguards today, together with the sometimes beautiful Nymphadora Tonks," they said, looking around them.  
>Harry stood up before he said, "Let's go. Tonks can catch up."<p>

George, at least most believed it was him. "Now Harrikens, what is this about saying no to join the Order?"

Harry frowned as he said. "I gave Dumbledore an ultimatum. Swear an oath that IF I joined it would be as a full member or not at all. He refused."

Fred nodded. "I see. Still angry then? Are you sure you're not waiting for Tonks?"

Harry grinned. "No I'm not. She is sitting by the next table anyway."

The twins blinked looking at an old hag.

"That's Tonks?" They asked.

The old hag frowned and her face changed in to a young lovely female, maybe 22 years old or so with green hair standing up. "Wotcher Harry. How long did you know I was here?"

Harry grinned. "The reason I decided to use this table is because you sat there."

Xander grinned, before he started sniffing in the air.

George looked at Xander and asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Dawn sighed softly as she said. "Probably so he'll be able to recognize her by smell." She wished she could do that, but she would have to transform for it and that would not be good.

Tonks pretended to be offended. "Hey, I'm not smelly."

Xander raised his eyebrow. "If a dog or a cat can smell you I can."

Tonks nodded her head as she said, "That's ok then."

Harry laughed. "Let's go."

Behind them Tonks ran. "What did you mean? Tell me."

+++

It had been a LONG day

First they went to Gringots to create trust funds for Dawn, Xander and Hank and that had taken some time.

Then finally they walked to Ollivander's.  
>Harry opened the door and they walked in.<p>

"Mr. Potter, I hope your wand is working fine?" Mr. Olivander said.

Harry nodded. "Perfect. May I ask a question?"

Olivander nodded. "Yes of course?"

"The Death Eaters used a grey wand that felt strange when I used it. I felt not like a normal wand," Harry asked.

Olivander frowned, as he replied. "I heard that they have started to use those types. It's an illegal type of wand, not government accepted. They are less powerful, but impossible to track."

Harry nodded and was happy, that he had stolen one for him and one for Ginny."

Olivander looked them over. "So these are they new guys Albus told me about." He said looking at Xander and Dawn in a creepy way. "Now which arm is your wand arm?"

Xander blinked and held up his right hand. "Uh, this one, I think."

Olivander nodded. "Good good," he said, as he started taking measures.

Finally he took forward a wand.

"Ash, and Griffin feather," he said.

Xander barely manage to touch it, before Olivander took it way again and gave him another one.

Fifteen Wands later...

"Whomping willow, 11 inches, he grinned as small sparks flew up. It felt like a part of him. The wand was beautiful almost like a cross between a wand and a stake, it was perfect.

Even if the 'point' was to dull and it was too thin to be used to stake vampires, it still was more sturdy then the normal wands.

"What's a Thestral?" He asked, looking around.

Everybody was a bit shocked except him and Dawn.

Ron blinked before he answered. "Blimy. A Thestral is a winged horse and unless you have seen somebody die, they are invisible."

Xander nodded. "Fitting, as a Shaman I talk to dead spirits all the time."

Then finally Dawn stood up and held her arm out.

Olivander frowned. "Strange. Do you change a lot during full moon?"

Dawn blinked. "No, I change all the time. Why?"

Olivander replied. "Well, sometimes a were-wolf may need an especially designed wand."

Dawn focused and with a flash she changed in to a cat-girl. "Well, like I said I change all the time."

Olivander blinked. "I see. Try this one, willow with a harpy hair." It exploded in a rather fiery way.

Olivander grinned, even giggled, she would be a difficult customer and he liked a challenge.

Fifty wands later

Olivander gave her one hard look. "I think I know. Try this, Holly, 10 inches with Werewolf hair. I do believe you know the gentlemen in question Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked. Remus had been selling his hair for magical use? He was glad Sirius had given him so much money, that way he would finally be able to live without starving.

Dawn grinned. "It's working."

Olivander nodded. "It's a powerful wand. Using human or part human strings is unusual. Harry has Holly with a Phoenix core, unusual wood indeed."

Finally they left the building again, each happy to be finally out of the creepy shop.

Xander sighed. "Now what?"

Harry grinned. "First robes and then books, after that lunch and finally we go looking for a pet for you."

The girls suddenly looked refreshed by the idea of robes.

Xander asked. "A pet?"

Harry nodded. "Yes owls are terrible useful animals, even if cats and frogs have their uses owls can carry mail and that is good."

Xander replied, "Oh yea an owl mail."

Tonks frowned as she walked up to Dawn. "I heard you could do magic without a wand is that true?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes would you like to see a trick?"

Tonks nodded. "Yes."

Dawn frowned wondering what kind of Wiccan magic trick she could do. Finally she grinned and muttered under her lips, before she looked directly into Tonks eyes. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Tonks blinked and looked down at herself, her robes were gone.

"I'M NAKED," she screamed, as she tried to hide between the girls.

Hermione blinked. "No you're not. Your robe is still on you."

Tonks looked down. "I'm not nude. What did you do?"

Dawn grinned. "An illusion made you believe you were stark naked."

George grinned. "Great, next time, make us believe she's naked."

Tonks frowned. "I'm so going to hex you."

**12. Chapter 12**

Note: A special thank you to Darth Payne as 1st and Hawklan as 2nd beta, who both have made this story even better to read and if there are still errors in the chapter that we missed please tell us where and what and we will fix it asap.

Chapter 12

Later

Finally walking out from the robe store they walked over to the book store.

Harry ignored the mumbling as he talked to the store owner. "I need two separate sets of books. The complete seven years of Hogwarts courses, every book and I want it delivered to Hogwarts to a Mr. Xander Harris and Miss Dawn Summers and some other books we will chose now. I will pay."

The store owner blinked. "That will be a lot of books."

Harry nodded. "I know and I can afford it. We are going to browse around after other books in the meanwhile."

Xander looked at Harry and asked, "Are you sure we need that many books?"

Harry nodded."I'm planning to read some of the books again later and buy some myself. Dumbledore has actively tried to keep me isolated and I need to know more about the wizard culture I belong to and you are getting tutoring. I'm sure that once you understand the basic of our magic you will be able to advance much faster than a normal student."

Xander nodded. "I recon I would. The books I have seen on Arithmancy look identical. Except you guys don't have to train in it."

Harry grinned as he said. "You had to?"

Xander growled slightly as he said. "You need Arithmancy in order to change some of your spells, so basic knowledge is needed. I hated it. It's too much like math."

Dawn nodded as she tried to read a book -The unreadable book of camouflage- So far she was unable to read it.

Hermione, seeing what book Dawn was trying to read walked over and said. "It's a magic book about spells of hiding. You have to Master the book or find a clue in order for you to read it. The invisible book of invisibility is much better, if you can find it."

Dawn grinned. "I'm buying this book."

Xander walking around did find a good one. A book of Wizard battles through the ages and cooking with magic.

Finally they were finished, after looking around and adding another nineteen books to the book pile they wanted to buy.

It was a lot of history books, culture books and even some law books.

The store owner paled at the number and was writing them onto his list.

Harry studied him a moment before he said, "Excuse me. You will not inform Dumbledore about what I buy."

The store owner blinked. "Mr. Potter, unless he orders me not to I'm going to do it."

Harry nodded. "How much did he pay you?" He asked, glad his guess was correct.

The store owner blinked. "I'm..."

Harry sighed. "Well let's see now. From this point no more report to Dumbledore about anything I do or I will find another way to buy my books. Understood?"

Hermione frowned. "The store sign say you treat every costumer with highest integrity and discretion."

Xander had a slightly evil grin on his face, as he said, "I say we dump this place, if it has no loyalty to the costumer. Why not tell the news paper how badly they treat you or ask an Auror if the law can punish him?"

Harry nodded. "You know that would be a good idea. I wonder how many would even look at your place if I did. I could even complain to the Wizengamot."

The store owner frowned. He did have other stores that sold books but... "I understand. I will not report to Dumbledore. I'm sorry sir," he said.

Harry nodded. "Good see that you do not."

Xander looked at him, with eyes glowing. "I will know if you told a lie today," he said with a dangerous voice.

Fred and George frowned before giving the store owner a menacing look. After holding the look for a couple of second they followed Harry out of the store.

"You know brother I've been thinking," Fred said. "In the order they barely respect us."

George nodded and Fred continued. "So why not say goodbye and join Harry instead? I bet it would be fun."

Tonks walking behind them paled. The twins' equipment had been a true treasure. Sure they were the young guys and often left out from information, but if they would leave the order then what would she do?

George had a thoughtful frown on his face. "We have to convince Harry to create an order."

Fred gave his brother an almost giddy look. "You think we can?"

George and Fred grinned. "It's a Forge and Gred mission to trick Potter in creating a new order." They laughed like crazy.

Tonks groaned. This was not good.

Harry sighed at hearing the twins laughing like crazy. "Ron, Xander do you have days you feel like something crawled over your grave?"

Xander sighed and nodded. "All the time."

A bit later inside the pet store

"Harry my friend," Xander said.

"Who" the owl said.

"Harry my friend," Xander said again.

"Who" said the owl.

"Harry my friend," said Xander for a third time.

"XANDER STOP DOING THAT," screamed an angry Dawn.

"Who," said the owl.

"Dawn my girl," said Xander.

"Who," Said the owl.

Dawn growled, "Xaaander."

Xander grinned as he looked at the owl. "Sorry I could not help myself. I think I'm buying this one would you like that, Jessie?"

The owl 'Whoed' again.

Tonks looked at Xander and said, "You got a good hand with animals. It's an Elf owl from Mexico. They are real smart birds."

Xander nodded. "And he has a great sense of humor. Don't you Jessie?"

Jessie the owl merely tilted its head and, "Who?"

Xander grinned. "You Jessie."

Jessie the owl stared at Xander. "Who?"

Dawn frowned. "You don't think the owl is doing that on purpose?"

Tonks shrugged. "It's a magic bird, who knows."

Jessie the owl looked over and, "Who Who."

Dawn sighed. She did not find any animal she really liked. The rats looked funny and was scared of her like usual and the owls were practical but...

"I find something later," she finally said.

Xander grinned. "Well that's my girl alright."

Jessie the owl, "Who."

+++

Later, much later

Tired they finally ended the shopping spree with buying trunks.

Harry decided to buy himself and the others a Wizard traveling trunk, which was easily nine times as big on the inside as the outside.

They were expensive, but not to terrible, beside with all the books they would need it.

Finally they returned for dinner to the Leaky Cauldron, where Dumbledore was waiting.

Harry glared at Dumbledore. "Good day Headmaster. Tom, could you bring us something to eat?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry I..."

Jessie the owl looked around and... "Who?"

Harry's glare grew stronger. "That would be Mr. Potter to you. Only friends and those I trust may call me Harry."

Dumbledore frowned. "What made you so angry? I gave you the day free."

Harry replied, "You know I have the good idea to call a law officer on you Headmaster. Making book store owners to spy on me is illegal. After Sirius death and after I found out my family vault, that you denied me knowledge of, I told you no more manipulations, no more lies and yet you just don't know when to back off. Do you?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "You must understand."

Harry almost growled as he said, "What I buy is something you have nothing to do with."

Ginny growled out. "Family is everything in Wizard culture. You've gone too far Headmaster. Now Calm down Harry."

Harry nodded and calmed down. "What do you want headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed slightly. "Har... Mr. Potter. It would be best if you returned to Hogwarts for tonight."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I have to Monday and I'm planning on doing some muggle shopping. Now go back and pet your Phoenix."

Xander sighed, according to his Guiding Light spell Dumbledore was well meaning, but he had a need to control others. For some reason his need to control Harry, somebody he actually cared and even loved, was completely out of control.

He wondered why.

"It is sad when two good guys become enemies, just because the old one may listen, but refuses to learn." His voice made the room go silent.

More than one witch or wizard was listening on this. Both Dumbledore and Harry groaned. This would be in the Prophet later for sure.

'Dumbledore and the boy that lived fighting.'

"See you later Albus," Harry said, faking a smile.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, see you later Harry. I'm sorry if I was a bit over protective."

Hopefully they avoided any bad news by playing friends and family.

Xander grinned.

Dawn groaned as she said. "I'm hungry."

Xander face fell. "Me too, but I'm trying to play it cool."

Ron added. "I could eat a horse."

Seeing the headmaster leaving Xander frowned. "D-man could you answer a question?"

Dumbledore blinked. "Umm yes, I could X-man."

Xander grinned. "I heard about Thestrals. Could you make a cloak using their fur or hair, which has the ability they have?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You can. It would be like an invisible cloak, unless the one you're hiding from has seen somebody die."

Xander nodded and asked, "Do you know where I could find one?"

Dumbledore frowned and was unsure if he should answer or not. If he did, he would get a bonus point in Harry's book, but most likely they would get into more problems.

"If I tell you, do be careful. Promise me that."

Xander nodded. "Alright, I promise, I'll be careful." Something he was anyway.

Dumbledore lowered his voice and said. "In Knockturn Alley."

Xander nodded. "Right, you could find vampires in there also, correct?"

Dumbledore blinked wondering what he was trying to say. "Yes."

Xander replied, "Sweet..."

Everybody except Dawn looked at him.

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't understand," he said, gritting his teeth.

Xander rolled his eyes. "I just have to see your kind of vampires."

He could see that none of the others understood.

Sighing he explained. "In my world I've meet two friendly Vampires. One had a curse that returned his soul. The other was Spike. He tried to kill us many times and he got his name because he liked to torture his victims to death using railroad spikes."

Hermione swallowed. "And they were the friendly ones?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, Spike was evil as they come, but during a poker night at Willies, he agreed on a no fighting zone. I just have to make sure the vamps are not like ours are".

Dumbledore nodded to himself and said, "Of course, I should have known you would think like that."

For a moment he pondered if he should order Harry not to go along.

Tired he walked out.

Tonks swallowed. "You're going to find vampires?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, but now dinner. Let's eat."

Hermione shivered. "Why?"

Dawn looked at her and replied, "Because I'm hungry."

Xander smiled knowing Hermione did mean that and so answered, "Our kind of vampires are animated corpses, driven by a demonic spirit. They are four time stronger and four time faster as a normal human. I've been dusting them since I was 14. I just need to see the difference."

Dawn nodded. "It's kind of a closure, no more hating the word vampire. Like a wake in a strange way."

Xander nodded. "Yes, according to the book I read here, your vampires are actually alive. They are monsters and not even human anymore, but they are alive. They can have children with humans."

Dawn frowned, "Living vampires."

Harry sighed. "Well, would you mind if I come along?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, me too"

Xander frowned. "Just promise me that you are careful and no walking away on your own."

Hermione frowned. "Why did you play poker with a vampire?"

Xander shrugged. "It was my magic teacher Uraki's idea after we were offered that chance to get extra information for free."

Ron nodded. "That was brilliant."

Hermione blinked. "Well it makes sense, in a weird way."

Dawn grinned. "Yup, my sister, the Slayer, even joined, but she was permanently cast out after she lost too much and tried to kill every demon in the room."

They all stared at Dawn and Xander.

Fred hesitated. "You play poker with demons?"

Xander nodded. "Yup if you have Veritaserum, I can prove it."

George looked at Harry and asked, "Are you sure he's a good guy, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fawkes likes him."

Fred grinned. "You know, I do think we could learn a bit from those two."

Xander agreed and said, "Dawn and I promised D-man that I would teach our type of magic, you two are welcome."

The two grinned.

Hermione frowned a bit. "You said you were a Ninja, a Shaman and Witchdoctor. How could you have time to learn all that? You're only 16."

Harry seeing the others listening carefully said, "He said it under Veritaserum."

Tonks looked at them. "A Ninja, are you sure? He can't be a real one right?"

Xander replied, "An evil chaos mage cast a spell when I was 15. The spell turned everybody in to his or her costume. Dawn was dressed like a Cat-girl named Felicia, a dirty dancer and street fighter," he said grinning. "I dressed like a Ninja and I got turned into one with the skills of a fighter trained from childhood in the art of spying, fighting, computer-hacking and stealing. Because I'm a shaman the skills and knowledge remained, even if the memory of the Ninjas life is gone. Much of Felicia's skill stayed in Dawn, I don't know why."

Dawn grinned and added. "My guess would be, because I actively tried to re-train them so that I could keep them."

Ron grinned. "Awesome. Could you do that spell? I could dress up like Merlin."

Xander shook his head. "No Chaos magic is too random and I have no skill in that path of magic."

Ron sighed. "Aaa well."

Tonks was pale, she had a muggleborn father and grew up living almost a muggle life and she read stories about Ninjas.

George looked at her and asked, "What's up Tonks?"

Tonks only replied, "Ninjas."

Fred looked up. "Nope I'm just seeing the roof."

Tonks growled. "A ninja is an assassin. An elite fighter trained in murder."

George blinked, looking at Xander who currently was balancing a fork on the top of his nose. "I'm shaking in my boots."

Fred just grinned. "You know Tonks. Dumbledore is a white wizard, so is Harry. -You know who- and his gang are all dark magic users, but I think what we see here is warrior, not a shiny knight, but a real down to the dirt fighter and one that's on our side."

Tonks nodded. "I know it is just that he is so young. You are all so young and having those skills and living in that town..."

George frowned as he said, "I don't think that our baby Xanderiks has ever been a child, just like Harry. I don't think he ever had a childhood, just hard times."

Tonks swallowed. "I hope you are wrong."

Fred frowned, before an evil smirk grew on his face, "I don't think so. Look at him, Harry already started to tell us more about his past than ever before. It's because he knows at least Xander will understand."

The Weasley twins looked at each other smiling more and more. Finally they nodded a bit and then they studied Dawn a second before grinning even more.

As far as they were concerned the Weasley clan and family grew with one new brother and sister. The whole Weasley family, more or less, considered Harry to be one of them.

Fred sighed. "We have to tell mom."

George nodded. "I know. She wants to meet them of course."

The two pranksters grinned even more. The future would at least be interesting.

Now all they needed was to make Harry create his own order.

Finally after dinner and after dusk the gang once again moved out. This time it was only Xander, Harry, Ginny, Dawn and Tonks. Tonks, Fred and George manage to convince Ron and Hermione to stay behind this time. Ginny managed to convince Fred and George, that she should be allowed to come along or she would reveal some kind of secret to their mother.

At the entrance of Knockturn Alley

Tonks sighed. "Why me?"

Xander grinned. "You could always remain here. In fact I think we could find much more interesting things if you did."

Harry smiled, he was under camouflage, the scar hidden under mascara and they had even darkened his skin, making him look a bit more like a mix between English and Indian.

So far no one, not even Tom had recognized him.

Ginny shivered, as she walked side by side with Harry.

The Knockturn alley was freakish.

Hags and other fiendish creatures walked around it openly.

"Borgin and Burks. They usually have strange things," Harry pointed out.

Tonks blinked. "H, How do you know?"

Harry replied, "Accidentally flooed in by mistake when I was 13. If they had known I was there, they would have killed me."

Xander grinned, as he rubbed his hands together in glee. "Let's check it out," he said, walking in as if he owned the place, his eyes glowing green. Dawn held his hand turning into her cat-girl form.

The owner looked up. "What do you want? How may I be of service?"

Whatever that guy was, the glowing eyes did feel real and he had no idea what the cat-girl was.

Xander let his eyes roam through the area. His voice dripping with sarcasm he said, "I heard you may have interesting objects. Objects like obscure books." After that he leaned towards the man and let his eyes glow in a -I kill for fun, do you like to be part of my fun?- kind of way.

The owner looked a bit in fear at him and replied, "I... I... Sure we have some interesting objects. Are you sure your friends are not Aurors?"

Xander and Dawn looked at him like he was growing a dragon head from his ass and blinked. "I think that would be unlikely," he drawled out.

Dawn giggled like a brain dead cat-girl beside him. Harry Ginny and Tonks blinked. Their friend sounded so like Malfoy.

The store owner let them inside a magical enlarged area, where books and even wands were lying around.

Xander looked bored, as he browsed around.

Harry did the same, looking around he did find many small treasures.

Xander finally stopped. "Japanese spells about warding and cursing, interesting."

The owner blinked. "You read Japanese?"

Tonks and Harry blinked.

Xander drooled out. "I also read Chinese, Babylonian, a bit Egyptian and Latin and I do talk some African tribal. Do you have spells from those areas?"

The owner nodded. "I have some interesting curses from Babylon and many Japanese magic books, belonging to Wizard Samurai."

Xander grinned, showing his fangs, even if they were human size the glow in his eyes made them look scary. "I do find that interesting. Yes, I do."

The owner backed down. "I'll bring them out for you."

Dawn giggled, before whispering to Xander, "The Egypt book is interesting. Ancient Egyptian curses, buy that one."

Xander nodded her Egyptian was much better than his was.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you know those languages?"

Xander replied, "If you are going to banish a demon you might have to read old, old books. They are not in English."

Harry nodded. "I see."

+++

Later

They walked out after only buying two books, which they had put in a magical carrying bag.

The book of Egyptian curses was interesting, only old and forgotten dark arts, some that could be used in non evil ways and a book of Samurai Wizard magic spells. That one was interesting, but it was too advanced wand magic for Xander to learn so far.

Walking around a bit, they finally found a dress shop.

Entering they found a lot of expensive things. Dragon boots, something that was useful to avoid jinxes that could trip you in a battle. Even dragon skins jackets, but they were expensive.

In a corner they found a sign marking Thestral wool. They saw cloaks and even blankets. It was night black and looked like a beautiful material.

Harry looked at it and asked, "How much?"

The owner, a tough looking woman, walked up. "That's like an invisible cloak. If you hide under it only those who have seen somebody die can see you."

Harry grinned and asked again. "How much?"

She watched him. "24 Galleons, each."

Harry blinked. "That's a bit much. Not as much as an invisible cloak, but still."

She shrugged. "12 Galleon, each."

Harry grinned. "I'll take two. Xander Dawn would you like a pair also?"

"I can afford one by myself, you know," Xander said grinning, knowing the money was a gift and a trust fund from Harry.

Harry also grinned before he said, "You're buying beer later."

Xander shrugged. "Ooh yea. Well..."

Dawn sighed. "He'd love to get one. So would I." She watched the store girl. "If you try anything, I'll gut you."

Tonks swallowed her pride and asked, "Uhm... Harry could you? I'll pay you back."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry Tonks."

He did buy a pair, one for Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred and George, that way every member of the so called Ministry crew had one. The ministry crew was the gang of kids, who joined him in his fight against the Death Eaters, when Sirius had died.

It would be a great gift and useful.

Finally they walked out and went towards the even worse part of town.

It was time to face the blood suckers.

**13. Chapter 13**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 13

On the outside the pub looked dirty and old, as they opened the door the inside was not much better. Only one lamp spread a dim light in the big room, which made it hard for someone to see anything.

The guests in this bar were not just 'somebody,' they were vampires, banshees and even some night hags.

Not the place any 15-16 year old teenager would walk into.

Xander smiled a bit as he walked in, hand in hand with Dawn in her cat-girl from. The Thestral cloaks were hanging over them, the cloak part pushed back showing their face.

He already had a brilliant and cunning plan on how to get a chance to talk to some vamps and maybe earn some money.

Behind them Tonks, Harry and Ginny walked a bit more nervously.

As soon as the door closed, everybody fell silent, watching them as they walked up to the bar.

The bartender, a big ugly brute, half giant or something scowled. "Are you kids lost or something?"

Xander replied, "Nope, some idiot claimed my friends and I were to chicken to challenge a vampire to a game of poker."

Silence fell in the bar.

The bartender looked at him and said, "So, you are here to challenge a vampire to a game of poker?"

Xander nodded as he smiled. "Sure, a friendly game, I'm sure there is at least one vampire that would find it fun."

The bartender frowned. "You're not worried that they are blood suckers?"

Xander grinned, as he turned around his eyes were glowing green. "If I was a normal weak human, I might be."

Dawn grinned waving her tail. "I'm sure there is some kind of game going one in here or at least you know where we could find one."

The bartender nodded. "It's in the basement, kids." He watched and thought a bit. "I let you in, if you like. Make sure you have money on you."

Tonks swallowed. "This is not a good idea."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Ginny sighed. "If I die I'm never going to forgive you."

Dawn grinned. "Don't worry."

The bartender showed them the basement, where a whole game room was located.

Four tables were already full of players.

Harry frowned before looking over at Xander. "How did you know there would be a poker game in here?"

Xander just smirked as he answered, "I overheard two vamps on our way here."

Harry nodded.

Pulling out a chair Xander sat down. "May we join you?" He asked a pale looking vampire.

The vampire nodded and the game was one.

Nervously Harry joined, watching the other players at the table and then blinked. "Snape?"

Between a vampire and a zombie sat the professor playing cards. "Yes. Do I know you?" He said. His eyes widen in shock as he could see Ginny.

Snape was not stupid. If that was Ginny then the strange Indian/European looking boy must be Harry in camouflage. "Aha, young James, sneaking out, are you?"

Harry James Potter swallowed. Snape knew it was him. He had used his middle name.

Xander frowned. "Could we play family later? Its poker time, so deal me in."

The self shuffling cards on the table suddenly started to mix themselves and dealing them self out to the players and silence fell as the players started to play.

Dawn grinned, as she silently told Harry the rules of the game.

Xander was grinning inside, but his face was dull and empty. The zombie was easy, his skill as a Witchdoctor also included some nifty Voodoo knowledge, something he had often used against the undead in Sunnydale.

The vampire frowned. "You look sure of yourself."

Xander just smirked. "I am. Xander is the name. Shaman and Witchdoctor is the skill and who are you?"

The vampire smiled. "They call me Lord Finnegan."

Xander smiled. "Ooh. I think I heard about you in a song."

The vampire Finnegan nodded. "Witchdoctor? You are a wizard that likes to cross-dress then?"

Xander grinned. "No, I just know how to control zombies."

The zombie stiffened in fear.

Xander laughed. "Don't worry old and smelly."

Finnegan grinned. "What about vampires?"

Xander stopped laughing. "Can you read minds?"

The vampire nodded. "I can why?"

Xander smiled. "Look in to my mind," he said, pushing the memory of his type of vampires to the front.

The vampire Finnegan raised an eyebrow as he open his mind. The boy's memory was well focused, blocking his intrusion except in one type of memory.

That of vampires, undead monsters abominations compared to his type.

"Interesting, so why are you here?" The boys mind was closed again.

Xander grinned a bit, as he took two new cards and raised the bet. "Trying to figure out if you and your type are enemies or not."

Finnegan frowned. "And if we are?"

Xander just smiled. "I raise nine knuckles," he said, casting nine wizard knuckles on the table.

Finnegan grinned a pointy smile.

Snape watched the two. The boy was probably far more dangerous than he expected.

Harry frowned, "I... I... raise," he said, putting a galleon on the table.

Xander smiled. "I'm in."

Finnegan smirked, "I fold."

Snape scowled, "You're bluffing."

Harry growled. "I never bluff professor."

Finnegan ignored them. "So if we turn out as bad as your kinds of sucker, what would you do? Hunt us?"

Xander shrugged. "At least my life would not be boring."

Finnegan snorted in laughter.

A younger looking vampire stood up in anger. "You're sitting in our place, talking about hunting us human."

Xander replied, "I'm trying to find out if you are enemies or not."

The vampire stalked forward angry.

Xander looked at Finnegan "Nobody touched my cards," he said standing up.

He turned to the other vampire. "Sit down, drink your blood and live," he said while he focused his powers and speed. His eyes glowing green in the room.

The vampire drunk on blood wine sneered, as he jumped the human moving twice as fast as a human could.

Xander was faster and trained against demonic vampires, four times as fast as a human, he dodged and gripped the vampire in the back of his head. He tripped the vampire and pushed it head first into the floor and then ramming it hard into the floor again and again, until the vampire did not move anymore.

Smiling he sat down. "Let's play."

Finnegan swallowed. "What about him?" He said, pointing at the other vampire.

Xander shrugged. "He's alive. Nose broken, jaw crushed. It's a learning experience."

Finnegan laughed. "Tough lesson."

Xander nodded. "Its life, deal with it."

Snape looked at the bloody mess that was a vampire and shrugged, the boy was really dangerous.

He would have to find out exactly what a ninja was. "You know how to fight. Care to tell me what training you have."

Xander looked at him. "I'm a ninja. You know that."

More than one of the beast knew what a ninja was.

Finnegan smiled. "Interesting, if you are interested, I might know somebody who would like to hire somebody like you."

Xander shook his head. "Naa. I'm already in service and I prefer bodyguard work."

Finnegan frowned. "A ninja working as a bodyguard... that is a long time since I have seen that."

Xander shrugged, "Lots of ninja over here?"

Finnegan shook his head. "No. I was in Japan during the 1700. Lots of Jap Wizards had pet Ninjas during that time."

Xander nodded. "Smart of them, but sadly that is a bit unusual nowadays."

Snape frowned. "What's so unusual about a ninja bodyguard?"

Finnegan was grinning towards Snape. "A ninja protect his master by actively neutralize danger in advance."

Snape blinked wondering what the hell. "What is a ninja?" He finally asked.

Xander grinned. "Ask a muggle."

Laughter filled the room, as the game continued.

Harry frowned, wondering for whom Xander decided to work for.

Dawn grinned.

Tonks blinked, looking at Harry then at Xander. No way, Harry had a ninja.

She started to giggle.

Harry finally spoke. "So have the Death Wankers asked any of you to join their merry band?"

Finnegan nodded. "They have and some of us have done that."

Harry sighed. "You do know that -You know who- hates anybody that's not full blood wizard? He murders muggles and mudbloods. If he wins he will turn on your type next."

Finnegan calmly took five new cards. "I fold. We know and most of us will stay out of the conflict."

The zombie sneered. "The 'light' side already goes crazy now and then and tries to destroy us and the dark side is just as bad."

Xander grinned. "It's life. Deal with it or its Unlife in your case."

The Zombie nodded. "I know."

At that the bartender walked over. "Anything to drink?"

Ginny grinned. "Fire whisky for the boys, Butterbeer to us."

Tonks blinked. "Give me a Fire Whisky."

**14. Chapter 14**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 14

Later

Walking back Xander smiled as he managed to literally clean the table and he was a bit drunk.

He'd always been lucky in games.

Harry had not been that lucky, but he had actually managed to win almost as much as he had spent during the shopping trip and so he was smiling also.

Dawn had not played, just stood silently by Xander's side, guarding his back.

Ginny did as Dawn did.

Tonks sighed, she had to visit Gringots and get more money she was broke and hopefully she could borrow from mom a bit or rent would be difficult.

The five dressed in shiny black Thestral cloaks walked up to the Leaky Cauldron. They were a sight, as the cloaks made the parts hidden by the cloaks invisible, unless you had seen somebody die. As it was cold, they had the hoods up as they walked in to the pub.

Young and even some older Wizards shivered in fear, as five headless -Things- walked in.

"Hi tom," one said.

Tom looked up. "You're in late," he said.

Harry nodded, taking off the hood. He had cleaned up, so his scar was showing again.

Tom blinked looking at the guest. "What's up with them?"

Xander laughed. "I think they are nervous. We have Thestral cloaks on us."

Tom blinked and shivered. "That means."

Harry groaned. "I forgot about that. Yes some of the guest only saw part of us."

Tom actually laughed. "Well, your room is ready." He sniffed a bit. "You have been drinking," he said.

Almost every 16 year old tried Whisky. It was almost a ritual, the teens trying to find it and the adults trying to stop them.

Dawn frowned, "Crap."

Tonks shrugged. "I'm too tired to care," she said.

As an Auror she should have stopped the kids from drinking Fire whisky, but in a vampire pub she had been drinking more than they did.

She knew Dumbledore would go nuts.

Finally after giving Jessie, his elf owl, an owl treat Xander fell down on his bed and slept the through whole night or rather slept deep an hour and then spent the rest reading and relaxing as his need of sleep was different.

Wand magic was interesting.

+++

Later, next morning

It was the last day before returning to Hogwarts.

After buying the last of what they needed and spending surprisingly much time in the potion store and in a shop named 'Useful Junk' where they found lots of useful junk.

"One ring to tame them," Xander read out from the small ring. "Naa," he said, putting it back.

"Look," Dawn said, pointing at a mirror. "I can't see myself."

Xander nodded. "Tonks, what's that?"

Tonks smiled. "Oh, it's a Foe glass. It can detect if you have enemies. You see shadows in there, right?"

Xander nodded, "Yes."

Tonks nodded. "The clearer you see the image, the closer your enemies are. If you can see their faces and who they are, they must be almost beside you."

Xander grinned. "Cool."

Harry sighed. "No you can easily trick them."

The store owner added, "That Foe glass is working wrong. It only shows the shadow of your friends and allies, especially if your friends are trying to surprise you."

Xander blinked, looking in the mirror he could see a shadow like Harry, smiling back to him.

"A friend glass."

Dawn finally looked at another mirror. "What's special about this one?"

The mirror sneered. "Nothing special I'm just your normal talking mirror, but smaller."

The shop owner shrugged. "It's just a normal talking mirror you know, but this one you can carry with you."

Tonks smiled. "They are great. Hogwarts has them in the toilets, they help you with fashion tips and all."

Dawn grinned. "Hi I'm Dawn" she said to the mirror.

"How much does it cost?" she asked the vendor.

It was not that special, but she sure liked it.

The mirror smiled. "Just call me Reflection."

Harry smiled, as he looked at some pocket knives. He needed a new one.

Xander on the other hand was browsing around, trying to find something interesting.

"Cursed items," he read.

The owner nodded. "They are all cursed in there. Nothing really dangerous, but still..."

Xander nodded and walked into the room. A mirror started to insult him directly, trying to make him cry or go crazy or something.

He raised an eyebrow towards the rude mirror. Harry should buy it and give it to Voldemort.

A pair traveling boots, cursed so the owner would get lost when he used them. They were perfect for Wizard that wanted to get away from everything.

He walked out of the room with cursed items. It was just to dangerous.

The owner smiled. "Aha, give me back the pickpocket wallet."

Xander blinked. "What?"

The owner smirked. "The Pickpocket wallet is crawling up your pants. Unless I stop it, it will empty your robes off money."

Xander blinked, looking down he could see a small wallet crawling up his pants.

"I see," he said ripping the offending object away.

He checked it for any money, but only finding it empty.

The owner grinned. "It just keeps crawling away."

Xander nodded handing it over as he checked out if he lost anything.

Behind him the owner wrestled the stealing object back into its box.

Two books did capture his interest. -A guide to apparate- and -Occlumens for dummies-

Raising an eyebrow he bought both of them. "Harry look," he said.

Harry started to grin. "Apparating is the skill to teleport and Occlumens is protecting your mind and memory, but you already know a version of that."

Xander nodded. "I think these books might be useful."

Harry nodded, reading the book on Occlumens was so much better then listen to Shape's crap clear you mind. The book actually explained why and how he should do that.

Later

They returned to Hogwarts by Floo travel.

The journey by fire was interesting and scary and especially Dawn disliked it.

Xander shrugged he could get used to it, but still why fire?

The rest of the weekend they spend talking to the teachers and Dumbledore in order to put up Shaman teaching and explaining what exactly a Wiccan and Witch doctor was.

Xander looked around the room, before he said, "All our magic is bound by one rule. The three folded rule. Everything you do, good or evil, comes back three fold. Meaning if you are doing good things, like helping others, it will bring good luck back to you. There are ways around this, but they are considered dark and forbidden, even those that are not really dark."

Dawn continued. "A Wiccan is a witch or mage that uses external magic to power her spells, often using potions, crystals or plants to focus her or his spells. Wiccans especially obey the three folded rule."

Snape's eyes gleamed in interest as the word Potions was used.

Xander continued. "A witch doctor is a bit different. He mixes African and European magic traditions. A mix of white magic mixed with some dark arts to accomplish his deeds." He frowned. "There is a death spell named Death Hand. It can actually cure many diseases, but its original use was to murder someone."

Dumbledore blinked. "How can a death spell cure?"

Xander answered, "Most sicknesses come from an infection. As a witchdoctor we know that and use the death spell to only kill the infections, instead of the patient."

Dumbledore nodded."It would be like using the AK to cure somebody."

Xander nodded. "Yes, but the Death Hand spell is not as powerful. You would most likely survive a simple hit. It was created by assassins to kill their targets, by just holding them down and burning them to death."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Anyway."

Xander nodded. "Yes, well Witchdoctors use similar methods like a Wiccan do, but as a witch doctor its anything goes to help others. It involves the knowledge to control Zombies, banish ghosts and undead and even create undead. To become a Witchdoctor you must also be a shaman. Among the magic a Witchdoctor use are animal possession and spirit bonding, something that only is possible if you also know shaman. Remember there are Shamans that are only shamans."

Dawn nodded. "Yes, a Wiccan is often limited to everyday spells, but they also know protective circles and others defensive spells that are really effective. Wiccan is more or less everyday type of magic."

McGonagall frowned before asking. "Dawn, are you only a Wiccan?"

Dawn shook her head. "Actually no, I'm not a shaman, as I never got a chance to learn that, but I'm still trained as a Witchdoctor. I'm more focused on the banishing demons type of magic then the fighting spells."

Xander nodded. "Yes, we had quite the teachers. Uraki, an African trained in Shaman and classic tribal magic and European traditions, Giles trained in Wiccan and Demon summoning dark magic and Miss Calendar trained in technopagan type of Wiccan and some gypsy magic."

Snape frowned. "Demon summoning?"

Xander nodded again. "Yes, Giles was a bad boy during his teenage life, but he only taught us how to banish demons."

Dawn frowned. "And call up a jonix."

Xander nodded. "Oh yeah and how to call up a Jonix demon."

Dumbledore frowned. "What is a Jonix?"

Xander shrugged. "A demon type that feeds on the undead, but also on living humans, if no undead is nearby. It's really dangerous to call, as it might kill you also."

Snape scowled. "Why did he teach you that spell?"

Xander shrugged. "If anything goes wrong, calling a Jonix demon could be useful if you live in a town full of undead."

Dumbledore nodded. "I expect that you keep that spell secret."

Xander frowned. "I'm planning on that."

Snape frowned. "So, do you have all the spells memorized then?"

Xander replied, "No and yes. In Shaman there are no spells, only skills. As a teacher I would be more of a guide teaching you in the beginning and keeping you safe, while you investigate what your special Shaman abilities are."

Dumbledore blinked. "So you do not teach Shaman then?"

Xander shook his head and answered, "You only teach the basic skill in entering the ghost road and finding your spirit guide. Then the students have to learn by trial and error. The teacher's duty is to protect the student from making a deadly mistake."

McGonagall nodded. "Is it dangerous?"

Xander frowned as he answered. "If the student does not listen, yes it is. He could get lost in the ghost road and end up dead."

Dumbledore asked the next question. "So do you need to write up information or are you limited to what you remember about Wiccan magic?"

Xander sighed. "No, I have the book I need." With a flash a big book was resting in his hand.

Snape blinked. "What?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "Interesting."

Xander smiled. "It's my Grimoire, every spell my teachers gave me. I have only mastered about 1/4 of it so far. It never runs out of pages, as the magic makes it grow with each of witchdoctors owning and using it. Eventually it will be so big that it's a Book of Shadow."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why Book of Shadow?"

Xander shrugged as he answered. "A Book of Shadow binds itself to a line of magic users, often declared by blood. It guides them, showing them the spell they need. You don't search in a Book of Shadow, it helps you find what you need. With my Grimoire, I need to search to find a spell."

Snape looked greedy at the book.

Xander grinned and with a flash the book was gone again. "The students I accept will be forced to write their own Grimoire and enspell them with their favorite spells and the ones I give them."

Dumbledore smiled. "Interesting, any things you need in order to teach?"

Xander nodded. "An athame, a ritual dagger. I can make my own, not a good one but it would be best if you could help us find a craft master that can forge them for us. It's simple."

Dumbledore frowned. "Just tell me how an athame must be created and I'm sure it can be done."

Dawn gave him a list.

Dumbledore nodded. "Interesting, it actually has a primitive magic core in it."

Xander nodded. "Alternative to wands I think."

McGonagall frowned. "Primitive time weapons were forged using more advanced version of that. You can channel magic, wand magic, in those blades spells that would be released by contact."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Could the same thing be done with an athame?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, it's too primitive, but I wonder what would happen if your athame was made like one of those weapons?"

Xander blinked. "Could you get an Arithmantic calculation on the abilities? I might figure it out."

McGonagall paled. "I think I can lend you a book on that."

Xander nodded. "Good. Personally I think the effect or the time the spell last will increase."

He blinked, remembering what he was going to do.

He handed over five pieces of broken glass each hanging in a necklace.

"Dumbledore do, you remember the spell I used before?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

Xander smiled. "This has that spell on them. The moment you put the necklace on you, it starts to work the spell. It lasts until the glass breaks, about 8 hours."

Dumbledore nodded putting one on him. "I just need to see for myself."

Xander nodded watching how Dumbledore studied him, Dawn, McGonagall and Harry.

And Snape, oh yes, he studied Snape carefully.

Snape frowned. "What is the spell?"

"Improved vision," Xander said grinning.

Dawn rolled her eyes and asked, "Now what about our lessons?"

Xander nodded. "We investigated Arithmancy is almost identical to our version. It is only the wand calculus we need to understand. The Principle of Magic is different, but we know our version and the laws of magic is the same, even if the effects are not. Potions is the same, except you have access to more fun magic ingredients then we do."

Dawn frowned. "And we have to use lots of demon parts in our potions."

Xander nodded. "Yes, and demon parts are difficult to find here and that's great. Astronomy we already know and can get tested on."

McGonagall nodded. "It's OWL. Ordinary Wizard Level."

Dumbledore smiled. "So its wand magic, transfiguration and charms you need most, also herbology and history of magic."

Xander nodded. "Yes, in Potions we would need a bit of a fresher up on. We might be mistaken in our estimation of our skills."

Snape nodded. "Glad you realize that."

Xander grinned. "I'm not stupid, just willfully ignorant."

Harry frowned. "They need to learn Defense against the Dark Arts and Care about magical creatures."

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "It will be a full semester."

Xander nodded. "I know, but you offered private tutors. I only sleep an hour or two at most, so I can study in private from books."

Dawn frowned. "It's me it's going to be hard on. I need sleep."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well you have your own magic and the skills most likely will let you learn faster than a normal student."

Snape sighed. "May I ask a question? It is a bit private, but I'm curious?"

Xander nodded. "Ask, but I can't promise that I'll answer."

Snape frowned. "What is your wand wood, and what kind of wand core does it have?"

Xander turned to look at Dumbledore for advice.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Asking what your wand is made out of is a private question. It can tell much about the power a Wizard has and what he is good in, it sometimes seemed a rude thing to ask."

Xander nodded, frowning a bit. "Should I tell him then?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "The answer cannot really hurt him or you."

Xander nodded. "It's Whomping Willow with a Thestral heartstring."

McGonagall gasped. "That is a dark arts wand, is it not?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, it is a wand only those that seen somebody die can use. Whomping Willow is often used by wizards that have an aggressive training. Aurors and Hit Wizards. There is nothing dark about it, but I've never seen it in somebody's first wand."

McGonagall nodded. "I see."

Snape eyes were dark as he calculated the power the young man must have.

"Thanks," he said.

Harry sighed, "Well are we done here then?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I'd say we are."

Xander smiled as he remembered something. "Oh yeah there is one thing more. Anybody joining in Shaman training must be ready for physical exercise. The stronger body is, the stronger the mind and all that."

Dawn grinned. "So, let's see that Whomping Willow then."

And then the teens walked away to Ron, Ginny and Hermione and then out to see the Whomping Willow.

**15. Chapter 15**

Chapter 15

Later

Harry looked at Dawn. "I'm president of the DA, the Defense association club. Would you like to join us?"

Xander nodded. "I would." His owl Jessie had joined them and sat sleeping on his shoulder, quite happy with just hanging around.

Dawn grinned. "Me too."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, but could you sign this contract?"

Xander blinked. "Why?"

Hermione smiled. "It's standard, before we tell any secrets."

Xander read the contract carefully and Dawn did the same before they signed it.

Harry smiled as he accepted the contracts. "Part of the DA is secret, only those I trust know about it. We learn more advanced things in there, preparing to fight Voldemort."

Xander grinned. "So you have a secret order."

Harry frowned. "No not really but...," he sighed. "Fred and George are trying to make it a secret order with me in charge."

Hermione nodded. "It's not a dumb idea Harry."

Harry groaned. "Stop it. I don't have the personality or the skills to do it."

Xander smiled. "Let's see what I've seen so far. You are smart and you know your magic. Your friend Hermione is a walking library when it comes to books. Ron knows tactics, even if he is a bit hotheaded. You have your own loyal pet ninja."

Dawn grinned. "And a friendly loyal kick ass fighter cat-girl. You have the twins and they seem to be good in creating magic things. Tonks doesn't knows it yet, but she is more loyal to you than to Dumbledore. If you ask her during the right moment, she would join up."

Xander nodded. "The skills can be learned. Say the word and you have a loyal order."

Harry sighed.

Ginny nodded. "They are right Harry, Dumbledore waits far too much."

Ron grinned. "Let's talk about this later alright? I said it before, Dumbledore seems like a reactive fighter. To win, you have to go on the offensive or otherwise innocents will die," he said.

Harry nodded he knew that was one of the reason he was angry at Dumbledore, one of many actually.

"The others are too young," he tried again.

Suddenly a voice interrupted him. "Who are you talking about?" it was Neville and Luna that came walking in.

Jessie looked up. "Who?" He said.

Harry sighed. "Nothing, it's just that I feel the others think that a broken nail is the end of the world and then I think to be that young again. Then I realize that they are my age or younger, for the most part."

Luna nodded. "You never really had the chance to be a kid. So it is us you are talking about?"

Harry nodded. "In a way."

Neville frowned. "I'm in the whole way. My parents were tortured to madness by the Death Eaters. I'm going to fight with or without you."

Luna nodded. "I'm part of this also."

Hermione smiled. "You got me and Ron."

Harry replied. "I know and Fred and George and," he looked at Dawn and Xander, "the new guys."

Luna grinned one of her loony smiles. "So you come from the land of hell right?"

Xander blinked. "No from an alternate reality and we live in a town that was on a gate to hell."

Luna nodded. "I see."

Neville blinked. "You are serious."

Xander nodded. "Yup, not a nice town Vampires, undead vampires roamed the streets, eating humans. Demons and monster walked unstopped. Vampires from our world are demons inhabiting the body of dead humans."

Dawn smiled. "Not completely unstopped. There always was the vampire slayer, the one girl given the power to fight vampires and demons, my sister."

Xander grinned. "I met her when she started our school in my class. I was 14 and it was love at first sight. I even tripped and fell over."

Ron blinked. "Blimy, what happened then?"

Xander smiled. "Willow, Jessie and I," he said petting the owl, "got kidnapped by vampires. Buffy manage to save us, fighting a vampire twice our size, Luke, he was awful. Then we decided to help Buffy, even if she protested that it was too dangerous." He sighed looking down. "It was at the club, the Bronze, where I dusted my first vampire, Jessie. We grew up together we were brothers in all but blood and I loved him like family."

Dawn hugged him.

Xander continued. "Then came the day I visit Buffy's home and meet Dawn."

Neville smiled. "Was it love at first sight again?"

Xander laughed. "No not really. I just wanted to be her friend, she was a year younger then I was then. While she fell in love almost at first sight. Then I made a mistake or maybe it was Dawn that made it."

Hermione frowned. "What mistake?"

Dawn smiled. "The best mistake ever."

Xander grinned. "I was going to the toilet and Dawn had forgotten to lock the door and there she stood, beautiful and nude."

Dawn grinned.

They laughed.

Xander nodded. "Well from that point on I started to forget about Buffy and started to see Dawn."

Dawn smiled. "Eventually during a school meeting mom found out about the vampires and well I managed to get involved. Willow hated me."

Xander nodded. "Yes. Willow was not happy. She had been in love with me for a long time, but all I could see was a sister, not a love interest."

Ron frowned. "Was she ugly?"

Xander shook his head. "No Willow is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen except Dawn, but she was like a sister to me. I loved her but not that way."

Harry nodded. "I understand," he said looking at Hermione, while hugging Ginny.

Xander frowned slightly. "The School outing sure was strange. I have been possessed by a leopard spirit and almost had become a monster. Luckily Uraki was in town to stop that from happening. He took me under his wing, trained me and merged the spirit inside of me."

Dawn smiled. "Then came Halloween and we decided to dress up in costumes made by Ethan's costume store. I bought a cat-girl costume from a story. Felicia, she was a were-cat fighter and dancer."

Xander nodded. "And I dressed up like a character from a role playing game Jesse and I had played. A Ninja trained in magic and high technology."

Dawn smiled. "It was perfect." She giggled. "Xander's eyes never left me and he was drooling."

Xander scowled. "I was not."

Dawn just grinned, as the others were giggling. "And Willow was fuming."

Hermione frowned. "Is Halloween really safe in a town full of undead?"

Xander shrugged. "Strangely so, normally the only strange things walking the street that night are humans, dressed as monsters."

Dawn nodded. "What we did not know, was that the costume shop owner Ethan was a chaos mage and that he would cast a spell to turn everybody into their costumes. I became a catgirl dancer and fighter and kicked Willows butt."

Xander rolled his eyes. "I managed to avoid becoming the ninja. Instead I only copied his skills and knowledge and then sent him home to his own world. So I knew everything the ninja did."

Ron frowned. "The difference is?"

Xander smiled. "The difference is I was and am still Xander, but a Xander that had the skill and training of a master ninja."

Dawn smiled. "My sister dressed as a noble girl. She became uber useless. We had to wrestle her down and tie her up and put a gag on her just to keep her quiet."

Xander grinned. "And boy was she angry about that."

Dawn giggled.

Luna smiled. "I heard you are going to teach some skills in school?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, I get professor payment and private tutoring."

Neville smiled. "So can anybody sign up?"

Xander nodded. "The shaman is difficult, not everybody can be one or rather I can't teach everybody. A student who does not listen might end up dead. I think you two should both come."

Dawn nodded. "And then there is Wiccan magic," she grinned.

Xander nodded. "You all should come. The classes are on the weekend for Shamanism and after normal classes for Wiccan, on exactly what day I'm not sure yet."

Hermione nodded. "I think I'll join."

Xander grinned calling up his book. "This is one of the things you will be learning to do in Wiccan magic, creating your own Grimoire."

He ignored the fact that many of the spells that made it possible to hide the book was invented by Uraki and rather unique. Then with a flash the book was gone again.

Neville frowned and then asked, "Where did the book go?"

Xander shrugged. "I think it's on my chest."

Ron blinked. "What?"

Dawn smiled. "The book hides somewhere on the body as a tattoo."

Hermione frowned. "You have to get tattoos?"

Xander shook his head. "No Hermione. The book turns itself into a tattoo to hide itself, a tattoo that you can remove."

She looked much calmer at that.

Luna nodded. "Dawn, do you have such a book?"

Dawn nodded calling her book forward. "It's normally on my back."

With a flash the book was gone again.

Xander grinned. "The book is completely magic, it can store almost endless amounts of writing and it grows stronger and more powerful. An old grimoire evolves to a book of shadows, which is partly sentient and that can find what you need before you know it yourself."

Hermione was now drooling. "Is your book a shadow book?"

Xander shook his head. "No not yet. It will take a generation or two for a grimoire to become like that."

Harry shrugged. "I'm in. I could use the training," he said.

Hermione grinned as she nodded. "I'm also in."

Luna smiled. "I'm in"

Neville nodded. "I'm in."

Ron groaned. "Oh crap. Well I'm in also."

Ginny giggled. "I'm in as well."

Xander smiled. "I also owled Fred and George as well as Tonks to come and they said yes."

He frowned. "Oh yeah, I have to tell Dumbledore that for Wiccan, basic knowledge in Arithmancy is needed and that I'm going to test the students on it."

Luna sat back. "Tomorrow, class starts again."

Ron groaned.

Harry groaned.

Hermione beamed.

Dawn frowned. "What?"

Ginny giggled. "They have not studied Arithmancy."

Xander sighed. "Well I think we can ask McGonagall to bring them up to speed. As a favor to them I'd like to teach both of them."

Ron smiled and then paled as he realized what it meant... more homework.

Xander just rested and he wondered what they would say if they knew that Snape was one of the students. He also wondered what the students would do during the ceremonies that had to be cast sky clad.

So the school week started.

First was the sorting and it really was not that surprising that they had ended up in Gryffindor.

Even if the Sorting Hat wanted to put Xander in Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hard working, it told him that he would do great in there.

It was gruesome.

Arithmancy was easy after reading to understand the principle behind wand calculation.

The test put Dawn on Seventh year level of knowledge and Xander on a Fifth year level.

To his embarrassment he would need extra study, but that was something he could do during the night.

Potion was gruesome.

After reading and some research they were tested.

Snape was a perfectionist and extremely cruel. You do your best or nothing at all.

Again Dawn was the star. Her skills and understanding put her on a fifth year level and Xander barely on a third year level.

Both of them would have to learn and study in this, but not as much.

Snape was impressed. Considering that they had a completely different potion tradition and ingredients to work with, they did manage well.

But of course he did not say anything except, "You need training and both of you could be acceptable potion makers. Understand?"

Charm and transfiguration was difficult, they had to start from the beginning, but their skills in Wiccan magic made them understand faster and McGonagall said that they could probably master first and second year and half of third year during the school year, if they trained hard.

The problem was the multitude of spells and charms they needed to learn.

Finally 'Defense against Dark Arts' they had to wait until they knew more about wand magic to actually learn from the teacher.

Magical Creatures were mostly theory, except that they got the chance to sit in on normal classes as Hagrid taught.

Xander managed to find a new friend in Fluffy, the three headed dog.

It simply adored him.

Finally it was decided Saturday was the day Shaman study would begin and on Sunday Wiccan magic would start.

For that Ron and Harry were studying hard in Arithmancy and then came Saturday.

Dawn was the first in class. After all she was both a student and a teachers aid. She even had an apple with her for her teacher/boyfriend.

Xander walked in and waited until the students were sitting down.

There were 18 students, 19 if you included Dawn.

Some were professors as well as one Auror and one ministry employee sent by Fudge.

The class list was:

Severus Snape, Potions master

Milly Vector, Arithmancy teacher

Filius Flitwick, Professor in charms

Nymphadora Tonks, Auror

Fred and George Weasley, Prank Masters

Percy Weasley, Ministry employee

Then there were the students from Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
>Harry Potter, Gryffindor<br>Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.  
>Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor.<br>Dean Thomas, Gryffindor  
>Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor.<br>Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw.  
>Cho Chang, Ravenclaw.<br>Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.

Marie Clearwater, Hufflepuff.

Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw.  
>Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.<br>Blaise Zabini, Slytherin.

It was a big class.

Xander sat down and looked at the class. "I'm going to teach you the art of Shaman. There will be no wand waving or potion brewing in this class, only the pure power of the mind. As a shaman you can talk to the dead, get secrets from the ancient past. You might be able to see what's hidden, talk to animals or even to see the past," he said and looked around.

"Shaman is an art and only the beginning can be taught by a teacher. The rest is something all of you have to learn by yourself. I want all of you to write this down. Fill a whole paper at least a foot of writing. If you do not, you're out of here."

He walked up to the black board and wrote something down.

"Experimenting in the shaman arts can get you killed, unless the teacher says you are ready. Do not get killed."

The students started to write it down.

Snape had a silly grin on his face, but he did fill a whole parchment with this.

Percy tried to use a self writing quill, but Xander removed it.

Dawn smiled, as she wrote it down. She was a real teacher's pet.

Fifteen minutes later

Xander had inspected every paper and only one had cheated. "Good. The reason I wanted you to write this down are two. First, I do not want any one of you to end up dead. Now, you remember my warning. Second, in the beginning it is extremely important that the student listens and obeys the teacher's instructions so this was a test of your ability to do so."

He gave them one look and then turned to Draco.

"You Mr. Malfoy are out of here. Leave."

The boy protested, but Snape growled, "Out now Draco, he is a teacher."

Harry almost fell off the chairs in surprise at seeing Snape punish Draco.

Xander nodded. "Thanks. Mr. Snape. Should I give house points in a situation like this and how many?"

Vector grinned. "I think five points are appropriate."

Xander nodded. "Alright, five point to Slytherin."

He stood up. "Now we are going to start with some meditations and light Tai Chi. This helps you focus your mind and body. Half of the Shaman training will be in getting each of you in physical good form."

Many of the students groaned.

Xander looked. "Those who are too old or sick to jog will get Tai Chi training. It's excellent training for older Wizards."

Two hours later the student walked out and only Filius and Severus remained.

Xander smiled. "So what did you think?"

Filius grinned. "Quite unusual," he said, nodding with his whole body.

Severus looked cold. "What's the meaning of the physical training?"

Xander smiled. "The stronger your body becomes, the more easily can you handle the difficulty you will experience once you start walking the spirit realm."

Severus nodded. "I see. Thanks for the information."

Xander grinned. "You're welcome. I have some problems in Potions I'm trying to understand and it's frustrating. Could you explain it to me later?"

Snape nodded. "Yes," he said with distaste.

Xander smiled. "Oh yeah, next class we are doing simple meditation in a sweat room. I need some potions to help relax your mind. I will guide you to the doors of the spirit realms."

Snape frowned. "I see. Why ask me?"

Xander shrugged. "I could brew the potions myself, but you are the master."

Snape nodded. "Yes I am. Well give me the recipes. I understand why you want this, no experimenting. Correct?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, but if you could help dosing it for me, I would be grateful."

Xander looked at Flitwick. "Now what can I do for you?"

The old small teacher looked up. "I wonder if there is any other way for me to exercise out of class?"

Xander grinned. "Actually you do not need training, you are in good form already. Must be the stairs and all the climbing you do. So if you like I could use the help in training the others and your skills in charms would be helpful, but if you like to train I would suggest that you just climb the stairs up and then down again two times extra each day."

The tiny professor smiled, jumped down from the books he stood on and walked out, levitating the books after him.

Xander sat down. He had survived the first day.

**16. Chapter 16**

Chapter 16

Lunch times during the weekends were a bit informally than under the week.

Arriving down stairs Xander sat down at the Gryffindor table. After all he was also a student.

Ron grinned. "Hi ya, Professor Harris, I loved it when you tossed Draco out."

Xander grinned. "Yeah, I told him before. Shaman is an art you need discipline and respect in."

Dawn smiled. "Dad wrote me. He's getting a job at Grunings, a drill company. He even got help in buying a house for the summer."

Harry blinked, Vernon Dursley worked at Grunings, must be Dumbledore's manipulations again. For once he was happy about it.

Dawn smiled. "So... Ron, Harry. How did Arithmancy treat you?"

Ron groaned, "Badly. It's awful."

Xander sniggered. "Don't worry. You'll learn. I know you will."

Harry complained, "You're not saying anything about my learning ability."

Xander smiled smugly. "I've seen you do calculations. I reckon that you have been teaching yourself Arithmancy during summer."

Harry nodded. "I have. Ever since third year I have been studying, even runes."

Ron blinked. "You studied by yourself? You traitor."

Colin Creevey looked over and asked with worry in his voice, "What, what did Harry do?"

Ron looked up with panic in his eyes. "He freely studies Arithmancy and Runes DURING SUMMER."

Colin Creevey blinked. "And that makes him a traitor?"

Ron nodded sagely. "He is no longer a member of the ancient order of holiday slackers. He has become a... a... I can't say it... a bookworm, it's so sad."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Colin Creevey nodded. "Awful we better write it down and tell the papers."

A cold voice spoke with distaste. "Professor Harris. The potion you asked for will be done by Monday. Should I bring it by your room or will you grace me with your presence?" Professor Snape said.

Xander blinked. "Ah... well. If you just say when, I can come and get it."

The potions master nodded as he walked away.

Harry looked after him in shock. "Did he just make a joke?"

Ron nodded. "Badly and sarcastically, but it was a joke."

Xander sneered. "He has a strange sense of humor and I have NO idea what side he's on. Not even the guiding sight spell helps me. He's one of those that are almost impossible to read."

Ron nodded wisely. "A pure slimy greasy snake, that man."

Harry was silent and watched the door Snape had vanished through. "I still think he hates me."

Xander frowned. "Snape is full of hate Harry. What I did sense was that he hates Ron and McGonagall more than you."

Ron swallowed. "What? Me?"

Harry watched and asked in surprise. "You're claiming he hates Ron more than me?"

Xander nodded. "Yup. He despises you and looks at you like you are dirt, but he doesn't hate you. Ron on the other hand, he really hates."

Harry sighed. The idea that the man disrespected him was in some way worse than if he hated him.

Ron blinked, before paling. "You must be wrong. Harry, tell him he is wrong. I... I... He can't hate me. I... I'm... Help!"

Harry blinked. Maybe he could live with that after all.

+++

That afternoon was the first meeting with the DA.

The core group at least.

Harry smiled as his old friends joined them.

Looking around he saw that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had joined him at the dueling platform he stood on.

They where the Ministry crew, part of the team who even when he tried to stop them joined him and risked their own life to help him.

"Good to see all of you." Harry said smiling. "We have two new members Xander and Dawn."

The Members smiled and waved, some looked a bit nervous.

Harry took forward a contract. "They like you and me have all signed the contract. They will not reveal anything said in the secrecy of the meetings."

They all relaxed at that.

Finally Susan Bones spoke up. "Is Professor Harris going to train us in any magic?" She asked.

The exact nature of Xander and Dawn skills were fuzzy at best.

Even if most of the school kids watched the interrogation many did not understand the full meaning of it.

Fred and George smiled. "I think they should train us in physical fighting. We have seen some Muggle movies and Ninjas are so cool."

Xander rolled his eyes. Movie ninjas knew nothing.

Harry looked at Xander. "It's up to you Xander, should I tell these guys where you are from?"

Xander nodded. "They can't tell anybody unless they like to be under a terrible curse right?"

Harry smiled. "That's correct."

Dawn nodded as well. "Then do tell, do tell."

Harry then said, "It's a long story and was told under Veritaserum. They use a completely different type of magic, which they will teach in class, but they are also masters in Muggle fighting."

Cho Chang frowned. "What good is Muggle fighting?" She asked.

Xander smiled. "If I may? The ancient Wizard Samurai used trained Ninjas as bodyguards, because they were that dangerous in combat. I'm a fully trained Ninja."

Lisa Turpin frowned. "What is a Ninja?"

Xander looked at her and replied, "A Ninja is a warrior trained from the moment he learns to walk in the art of fighting and killing for his master or lord. A ninja can work as a bodyguard and as an assassin."

Lisa squealed out. "You're a murderer?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "No, I have never murdered a human before."

Dawn coughed, mumbling something like "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Harry nodded. "That comes to the other part of their background. Something most do not know. Xander, Dawn and Dawns father Hank do not come from our Earth."

Dean frowned. "They are aliens?"

Harry shook his. "No they are from an alternate realty. A reality where wand magic was never developed, instead other type of magic exists there. A realty where real demons, not monster but real DEMONS actively hunt humans, Xander and Dawn are trained demon fighters."

Cho Chang blinked. "You must be crazy, that can't be true."

Fred grinned. "We managed to steal Veritaserum from Snape. If Xander agrees to it, we can ask him questions under it."

Xander nodded. "Just be careful, I have secrets that I would kill for to keep them."

Fred blinked and then started to smile, but lost his smile under Xander's evil eye. "I... I see."

"And nobody asks him what those secret are, understood?" George said, while he pointed his wand around the room.

A short time later they gave him the antidote for the truth serum.

A dizzy Xander was held by Dawn and the DA gang was silent.

Dean swallowed. "A whole different world? That's incredible."

Lisa nodded. "It's so sad growing up in a town like that."

Cho Chang frowned. "It's awful and I'm glad they are here. Voldemort is nothing compared to the evil they have lived next door to."

Everybody looked at Cho Chang.

Harry was smiling. "You did it Cho."

Cho blinked. "Did what?"

Ron grinned. "Blimy, you said Voldemort and not 'you know who'."

Cho blinked. "No, I did not."

Everybody yelled. "YES, you did."

Cho paled. "Eeep."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, I can teach you in the fighting arts designed to be used against monster four times as fast and strong as a human and I can teach you the golden rule of demon slaying."

Everybody looked at him.

Xander nodded. "It's one important rule. A secret most do not understand. It is, DO NOT DIE."

Neville shrugged. "That's kind of obvious."

Dawn frowned. "If it is, why do so many get killed in battle?"

Ginny shrugged. "They were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Xander nodded. "Exactly they forgot to dodge. They were careless during a fight and forgot about the first rule."

Ron asked, "If there is a first rule, what are the others?"

Xander nodded and replied, "The second rule is: GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET YOU."

Luna nodded. "Oho smart."

Hermione blushed. "I... I don't understand."

Ginny grinned. Finally she would explain something to the smartest witch in Hogwarts.

Finally she knew something Hermione did not know.

FINALLY.

Lisa said, "Simple, you hurt the bad guys before THEY hurt you or kill them," she said.

Ginny scowled. "No. I was going to tell Hermione."

The whole room sighed.

Most of them loved the idea to finally be able to tell the friendly, but sometimes irritating Know it all something she did not know or understand.

Hermione frowned. "Oho. I'm so dumb. I was trying to find a deeper meaning."

Xander nodded. "The last rule is: SOMETIMES THE REASON FOR THE FIGHT IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN RULE NO 1."

George nodded. "So sometimes you must be ready to die fighting?"

Xander frowned as he nodded. "I'm sorry about the example Harry, but it's like your Mother. She could have run and leave you and your dad behind to face Voldemort, but she stayed to protect you."

Fred nodded. "The reason for the fight, I understand."

One by one they agreed on learning to fight.

He decided to teach them a mix between ninja fighting and slayer fu.

A mix he and Dawn had created by merging his ninja and oriental fighting styles and Dawn street fighting and Darkstalkers martial arts as well as from watching Buffy fight vamps and knowing what methods worked the best against super fast enemies.

Giles had volunteered Buffy to help them create the fighting style.

She had been one grumpy slayer after that.

It was a lightning fast and dodgy way of fighting they were going to teach them.

A while later a tired group finally exited the room. Pepper-up potion only did so much to rejuvenate you.

**17. Chapter 17 Wiccan 1st class**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 17 Wiccan 1st class

Next morning

Dawn and Xander were working hard. They started directly after breakfast going thru what they needed to explain in Wiccan magic. Finally they were ready.

The other students were a bit nervous. A professor that lived like a student and had classes with students and was both student and teacher as well, it was strange, but then everybody knew Dumbledore was as crazy as they come.

Dawn smiled nervously as the two of them waited, as the 'students' walked in and sat down in class.

Finally as the last of them sat down he and Dawn looked over the class.

They saw Snape growling at them, McGonagall and Milly Vector were smiling, Percy Weasley looked a bit annoyed and the twins Fred and George Weasley looked like they were planning a prank again.

After the noted those they checked their list with the rest of the class.

Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
>Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor.<br>Harry Potter, Gryffindor.  
>Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.<br>Dean Thomas, Gryffindor.  
>Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor.<br>Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw.  
>Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.<br>Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.  
>Blaise Zabini, Slytherin.<br>Theodor Nott, Slytherin.  
>Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin.<p>

Xander checked every name, smiled and with a wave of his hand the door closed itself and the window opened to let in some fresh air. Then he sat down. "That was a small demonstration on Wiccan magic."

The class watched in fascination.

To do the same with a wand was easy, but to do it wandless was extremely hard.

Dawn smiled. "A wand wizard/witch draws the power of their spell from themselves. Each of us has a focus, a core, which stores the energy of magic. Wand users drawn power from that core and focus it by a wand and cast a spell. Wiccan magic draws the energy from external sources. By meditation and enchantment we distill the power and then we use the power inside of us to focus the magical powers that exist outside of us into a magic spell."

Xander watched as some of the student took notes and others just listen.

Dawn continued. "Because the power we use comes from outside sources, Wiccan magic follows rules that wand magic can ignore. The most important one is the three folded rule."

Xander grinned. "Take notes, this is important."

Dawn smiled. "Everything you do, good or bad, will come back to you three folded."

Xander smiled. "When changing or manipulating possibilities with magic," he said slowly and levitated a pen in front of him and then continued, "like levitate a pen, it creates an opposite reaction that grows stronger, but also less focused."

Dawn grinned. "Exactly, a Wiccan can go around and cast death spells, but the Threefold rule will bitch slap him or her. Often create extreme bad luck or make the Wiccan deadly sick or even make you friends realize that you are evil and ignore you."

Xander smiled. "Because the effect of the threefold rule is less then precise, the bonus you get can be strange. Say you use your skill to help others and cure the sick. The three fold rule might bring good luck in your marriage or maybe make your kid extra smart."

Snape frowned. "If that's the case, is there any evil Wiccan then?"

Xander nodded. "There are ways around the Threefold rule."

Dawn nodded and continued. "Yes, the rules work with intent. If your reason to curse or kill somebody is to help a friend or an innocent then the Threefold rule might bring you some kind of positive help."

Xander nodded. "If you heal somebody just to give you more time to torture him to death, well then the Threefold rule will bring you problems."

Draco raised his hand and asked a question. "Is the rule real?"

Dawn frowned. "Good question. Yes, it is real. There are books and evidence about it, miles of them and there are some spells you can use to prove the effect is real."

Xander nodded. "We did never really learn those spells, as we are more interested in learning and doing then study the reason it exists."

Draco frowned a bit. "If that is the case could an evil Wiccan not kill and murder and then equally help innocents to minimize the bad effect from the rule."

Xander nodded. "Yes, that is one way to avoid the threefold rule. Five points to Slytherin for understanding that."

Draco grinned. "Think you could let me back in Shaman class?"

Xander shook his head. "In Shaman one mistake during the beginning will kill you.  
>Not may kill you, but it will kill you."<p>

Draco shrugged. "Well I think I will focus in my other class instead."

Xander nodded. "Smart guy."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That says the guy, which was stupid enough and became a Shaman."

The class laughed.

Dawn continued. "We are going to need an Athame, a ritual dagger. It is used to focus some of the spells and we are going to learn classic Wiccan potions and more things like Arithmancy in the Wiccan version and you will learn Potions, a whole new type of potions that are used as a focus for a magic spell."

Xander grinned. "Each of you will, unless you drop out, be able to make your own Grimoire, a book of power of spells." Suddenly he held a big book in his hand. "This is my Grimoire. I made it originally in normal paper, but now I have enchanted it, it will never run out of paper to write down spells in and as I grow stronger, it will grow stronger as well."

Dawn smiled. "Old Grimoires that served several generations of Wiccan's will eventually become a Book of Shadow. A magical book that will show you the spell or knowledge you need, before you know that you need it."

Draco blinked. "Are your books a book of shadow?"

Xander frowned. "Sadly no. I still have to search the book in order to find the spell I think I might need. Thanks to the magic it always can hold more spells and writing then the number of pages should have room for."

Snape frowned a bit. "Can you write other things in there?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, as long as you cast a standard Wiccan spell on each page, so that the book absorbs the writing."

Draco was practically drooling.

Xander grinned. "The book does not disappear when you put it away. IF you'll excuse me, to show you what really happens, I have to remove my shirt."

With that he took off the shirt.

The girls grinned and drooled.

"Now watch," Xander said and let them see his front and back then let the book disappear from his hands.

Suddenly on his back was a big tattoo in the form of his book.

Xander smiled. "Did you see? Suddenly I have a tattoo of a book. When I call up the book the tattoo will be gone."

He did so and the tattoo was gone again.

He let the book vanish and the tattoo was back, but now on the front of him.

Dawn grinned. "As you can see the tattoo can place itself anywhere on our body."

Ron frowned. "Does it hurt?"

Xander shook his head. "No, it's not a real tattoo, just a symbol you might say."

Dawn smiled, as she took forward a cauldron. "Well, you will find under your table a cauldron filled with a potion. Please take it forward."

The students did so.

Xander continued. "Now put your wand under the desk so you don't get any interference."

The student did so a bit hesitating.

Xander nodded. "And put one drop of your own blood inside the potion and not more than one drop. This is a simple potion of dream watching. You will be able to see what you dreamt last night in the potion or let somebody else see it."

Snape was scary fast in letting one drop fall down and he looked so eager to learn that it was almost frightening.

Dawn continued. "Now I'd like you to look into the cauldron and focus the energy around you. Xander and I will go around and help you find the energy."

Slowly they walked from student to student.

Some demanded long talks and magical help to find the way.

Others just needed a small spell of understanding to explain what they would do.

One by one the student sat and looked down in the potions, some smiling some giggling.

Others looked sick or embarrassed.

Xander walked over to Harry. "May I see?"

Harry nodded. "You can, but only you."

Xander looked over. "Ouch, reminds me of one of my bad dreams."

It was nightmarish, friends being murdered and tortured by Voldemort and nobody was able to help them.

Harry smiled. "I guess you have yours."

Xander nodded. "If you like to talk we can share our nightmares, it helps believe me."

Then a high squeal sound made everybody jump.

It came from McGonagall's potion and it sounded like McGonagall.

Dawn smiled. "I'm impressed. Class, what just has happened is that Professor McGonagall managed to put more energy then she we asked her in the potion and got sound and picture. Probably a cat hair fell inside or she focused too much energy."

"Could it be my blood? I am an Animagus with a cat form," McGonagall said.

Dawn grinned. "Oh yes, of course. Your blood and hair will have a lot of power in Wiccan magic. Be careful, you can easily overpower a potion, unless you are careful."

Snape nodded and listened in on the warning.

If only Neville would learn that lesson.

Suddenly more sounds started coming from McGonagall's potion. "Do it again Albus you naughty man. Oooo Rubeus eee you are so big."

Dawn blinked and tried to look down in the dream potion.

McGonagall hastily put her cloak over the moaning potion.

"This is an adult dream, go and look on somebody else's dream."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It's always the silent ones. Correct Mr. Potter?"

Harry in his surprise and shock managed to keep calm and just said, "Yes."

McGonagall gave him the evil eye.

"Sorry," Harry said weakly.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Well I want all of you to understand one thing. In Ritual Wiccan, especially group rituals, symbols are important for the spell to work. In some of the most used rituals of self healing and self purifying you have to be sky clad, as a symbol of trust between those involved in the magic."

Draco blinked. "What is sky clad?"

Dawn grinned. "Naked, nude, in the Birthday suit."

Xander nodded. "Now, this has nothing to do with sex. It's simply a spell to heal yourself and cleanse you from evil spirits and increase your power. For it to work we will have to be nude, that's all."

The class looked at each other nervously.

McGonagall frowned. "I, I'm not sure."

Percy scowled. "This is an outrage."

Dawn shook her head. "No, it's nothing wrong with being nude. The spell will be cast in a private place, only those willing to learn more of Wiccan magic will be there and we have more than four weeks before we come that far."

Xander nodded as he started to write on the black board. "And before that you will have to learn the use of symbols and the powers symbolic action can have if you focus magic in them."

Dawn nodded. "Do write this down and McGonagall stop watching your potion. Five points from Gryffindor."

Symbols, like being nude, pentagram and pentagons, dolls, crystals, Willow branches, oak branches and other strange signs were written down on the black board, but also things like Dancing and physical motion and music.

Dawn started to explain. "Nude magic casting is an important symbol. It means trust and 'I have nothing to hide' and that can be used to make casting group ritual magic easier."

Xander nodded. "In private nude casting can be used to get good spirits and ghosts to help you."

Dawn nodded. "The Pentagram is often used to protect something from evil spirits, once powered it can be used as a ward. The pentagon is also worked as a primitive secret keeper, if powered the right way you can keep things hidden unseen inside a pentagram."

Xander nodded. "Dolls can be used instead of animals in sacrificial rituals. I know sacrificial is bad, but sometimes it's needed and a lifeless doll is used, just that no life and so no bad payback."

Dawn nodded. "Crystals are quite often used as a symbol of earth and of finding things and people that are lost."

Xander nodded. "The different type of woods we will go into later, also the dancing and symbol of motions."

Dawn nodded. "Right now I have a small number of papers here with picture of Athame daggers you can order. I expect you to team up two and two and look over the paper before deciding what type of dagger you like to order."

Xander grinned. "If you put your hand on the paper you will get a feeling what the dagger will feel like if you hold it. It's rather similar to a wand, so chose wisely."

Dawn nodded. "And if you have time, go to Hogsmead and buy it yourself. The address is inside and if you are in Hogsmead, I recommend you to go to the book binders and buy yourself a big book, custom made. That way your future Grimoire is already started on."

They started to give out the papers to the students.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, looked surprised when Xander pulled them on the side to explain something.

Dawn turned to the class. "Those students have helped us fit in and put in a lot of extra work and help needed to be able to teach you. So they will get our personal help in finding an Athame."

Xander turned to the class. "Each of you may get help from us to find a new Athame, if the one you buy now is bad for you, but for now it's only this group."

The class nodded.

It was a bit unfair but.

Snape frowned. "Could I get the recipe on this potion?"

Xander nodded. "I will give it to the whole class in a moment. There are some ritual chants and energy focusing you are needed to do in order for it to work, but if you do EXACTLY what I write down, it will work."

The class continued writing, as Xander cleaned the blackboard and wrote down the Potion and spell.

Dawn frowned. "This potion can also be used to let another person dream your dream. If you Draco would drink part of Snape potion before you go to sleep, you would dream exactly the same thing that he did. It's nothing I would recommend, but you might like to know that."

+++

Later

Dawn and Xander looked tired, but happy as they walked out from class.

"So how did it go?" Dumbledore's voice interrupted them.

Dawn replied, "It was fun. Did you get complaints about the nude part?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I understand the need of symbols in casting, but this is rather strange."

Xander shrugged. "Wands where never created and magic finds a way. It is needed for the spell to work and we have chosen a simple cleansing spell."

Dawn frowned. "Or do you think one or more of the student have something to hide, maybe a dark mark of the Death Wankers?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that might be a reason."

Xander frowned. "Well if you are concern that it might be seen. I suggest that you tell your spy to use muggle mascara to hide the mark."

Dumbledore blinked. "Did Harry tell you?"

Dawn frowned. "Nothing to me, did he tell you Xander?"

Xander shrugged. "No, but you are fighting Voldemort, so I took a wild guess what the reason could be for the complaints."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. May I ask you to keep this to yourself then?"

Xander grinned. "I will, but he did tell me about the order of the fried chicken."

Dumbledore frowned as he walked away, eyes twinkling as he mumbled about order of the Phoenix, not chicken.

+++

Monday would start again with new classes and more preparing for the next weekend.

**18. Chapter 18**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 18

Somewhere else in England

Hank Summers walked into his new house, it was a small two story house in Privet Drive No 5.

Thanks to Harry Potter, Dumbledore and the Gringots Goblins he had a new ID, papers and a chance to build a new life.

He already managed to get a new work in a drill company named Grunnings as an accountant. It was good work.

He had no idea what kind of pressure Dumbledore or whoever it was used, but he got a high position as 'Director of Accounting'.

It was an empty home right now, but one with potential.

He already knew what would be Dawns room. He wondered if he should put in a scratching post or not, she was a Were-cat nowadays and a room to Xander.

He could not abandon that boy, even if he was Dawns perverted, disgusting and evil boyfriend. He stopped and thought that maybe he was just an overprotective father.

Finally there was the basement and he had plans on buying wood working tools. He did like to work with his hands and the kids needed a place to train their fighting skills and magic.

The attic could be used to host owls or other strange wizards stuff.

Now furniture and other things like kitchen tools and equipment he would have to buy.

It was quite a lot he had to do to make this house into a home.

The door bell rang and his musings were interrupted.

On the other side stood a big fat man, his wife, who was thin and pale and a teenage boy, who was quite fat and looked bored.

Hank smiled. "A good day to you, what can I help you with?" He asked.

The man smiled. "Good day. I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley. We just want to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Hank smiled. "Well hello. I'm Hank Summers. Don't you work for Grunnings Mr. Dursley?"

The man nodded and replied. "Oh yes I'm a director at the trading department."

"I'm the new director over at accounting. It is good to meet a fellow Grunnings employee. Would you like to come in?" Hank said and stepped to the side letting them in and then blinked at seeing them stop. "I forgot. I have to buy furniture and stuff."

Vernon looked around. "You have nothing?"

Hank smiled, as he told the lie the Ministry and Dumbledore had created. "No sorry. A fire took everything in our old hose. Thanks to the insurance I will be able to rebuild, but..."

Vernon sighed. "Now you have nothing then."

"I have my life and my daughter. The rest I can replace. I have some soda in the fridge if you like one?" Hank said to the boy.

Dudley grinned. "Thanks."

Hank looked around. "Would you also like a soda? I'm sorry, but I only have one sofa right now." He looked over at the sofa. "It came with the house."

Petunia piped up. "You sound like an American."

Hank nodded. "California born. So Vernon, what do you really think about the RDC 202, is it really worth the price we're paying to have them in stock?"

Vernon stood more proud. "I agree the price is a bit hard for that drill, but you never ever get as smooth a surface with another drill as you get with that."

Hank nodded. "I see. Should we then instead of having them by the normal drills, put them on the side among the professional drilling tools? That way we can still sell them, but also raise the price and we should be able to put the cheaper ZH 202 in its place."

Vernon grinned. "Now that is a good idea. We could do that."

Petunia frowned. "Boys, could we stop talking about work?"

Hank blushed. "Ooh. I'm sorry ma'am. Vernon let's do lunch sometimes."

Vernon nodded. "Yes, would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Hank grinned. "As long as it not to much work. I have to get to town later, I'm buying a car. Do you think you could give me a lift? I'm buying lunch and your boy might like to come along."

Vernon smiled. "Of course. Dudley, what do you say?"

Dudley having overheard nodded. "Sounds like fun, Dad. I need to go to the sporting goods store, because my boxing gloves are broken again."

Vernon beamed out of pride. "My boy is junior boxing champion."

Hank smiled. "Well color me impressed Dudley. I did some boxing myself, when I did my time."

Petunia gasped. "You have been to jail?"

Hank shook his head, before saying, "No, military. Navy actually, doing military service."

Vernon had a surprised look on his face as he said, "A Navy man?"

Hank nodded. "Only lost one boxing match in four years, I was completely humiliated in the ring and that against an English Navy guy. He was built like a walking mountain and moved like a dancer and was strong like a bull."

Vernon grinned. "Well, that's the English navy, best there is."

Hank said, "Well I did lose, so I can't protest about the boxing ring but..."

Vernon grinned.

Petunia studied the man for a moment and then asked, "So any children?"

Hank nodded and replied, "Yes, Dawn, my youngest daughter at 15 and Buffy my oldest daughter at 16, but she lives with my wife. Then there is Xander, Dawns boyfriend. He's 16," he growled out. "He has nowhere to go and well the kid had saved both Dawn and Buffy's life, so I'm going to let him stay here, but if he looks the wrong way at Dawn, may the gods help him."

The Dursley family backed down.

Petunia had an uncertain look on her face as she said, "I... I'm sure he is a fine young man."

Hank nodded. "Well, Dawn says so, my ex-wife says so and Buffy, my oldest, says so and he did save my kids life."

Vernon nodded with a faintly grim look on his face. "But he is looking at your daughter."

Hank nodded. "Yes, I'm not much of a father, working and moving all over the place. Suddenly, I have to take care of Dawn and him. So..."

Petunia cleared her mouth. "Does she have any interests? Your Dawn, I might be able to show her around."

Hank smiled. "I don't know. She loves to dance, gymnastics and oriental martial arts. Oh yes and books in Egyptian, Chinese, Japanese and other books in exotic languages."

Petunia almost froze then sighed, dance, gymnastics and martial arts were not something one of the wand freaks would use.

"Martial arts, that's not something a proper girl should do," Vernon said. "She sounds like a real tomboy."

Hank nodded, showing them the photos of her that he had in his wallet. "Here is a photo of her. It is from last years Halloween. She is the one in the cat costume and there is one of her from this year, she is the one in the yellow dress, next to the dark haired boy."

Dudley's eyes went wide as he saw the girl. "She is beautiful."

Petunia frowned, as she looked at the photo. "That cat suite is a bit naughty. The blond girl costume was more fitting."

Hank shrugged as he said, "That's Buffy and it was Halloween, you know the kids dressing up in wild costumes. Besides, she likes dancing."

Vernon and Petunia frowned.

Maybe the American was not completely fitting for the neighborhood after all.

Dudley frowned slightly as he looked from the photo to Hank. "You said she likes to read foreign books?"

Hank beamed in pride. "Yes, she can read Old Babylonian, Egyptian, some Chinese and Japanese. I think it was something more but..."

Vernon smiled slightly. "She must be smart."

Hank nodded. "That she is, really smart. She got the brains and beauty from her mother, but she got her willpower from me. Never give up."

They all climbed into Vernon's car and they drove off to London, to find a used car dealer and other places.

+++

It was dark and night as the meeting was on

Dumbledore gave a slight nod, as he looked at the assembled people. "Welcome. Now let us start the meeting. Snape is there anything to report?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. In Wiccan we learned, as you know a potion that will show you what you dreamed. You can use that to see others dreams. Maybe even see exactly what Potter sees in his vision of You know who."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I was told about that potion, interesting. Anything else?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. You know who is raging over the fact, that three of his most trusted Death Eaters were captured. He is planning a full attack, freeing them and others from Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded tiredly. "I see. Anything else?"

Snape frowned, "Yes, he has given the order to his Death Eater's to investigate Xander and Dawn. So far he considers them nothing, but poorly educated Mudbloods using an inferior magic."

Dumbledore smiled a bit. "And what do you think of their magic?"

Everybody in the room even Mad Eye Moody watched Snape.

Snape looked up. "It's different, powerful, yet subtle. A Wiccan can do just as much as we can, but at a terrible price if you abuse its power. I am impressed, but not afraid. Our wand magic is far more effective as a weapon or in everyday life."

Remus Lupin frowned. "I can sense 'a but'"

Snape nodded. "Yes. I think a wizard trained in a combination of Wiccan, shaman and wand magic would be a powerful wizard indeed."

Mad Eye nodded. "The spell with guiding light is impressive." The paranoid retired Auror said, his eyes glowing in joy.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I hear that Wiccan had some danger in it."

"Yes. They use magical energy drawn from external sources and that creates a side effect, the threefold rule. Anything you do good or bad comes back to you threefold," Dumbledore replied to Mrs. Weasley's statement.

Molly Weasley had a wide eyed look on her face. "Oh. Well, no bad Wiccan then right?"

Snape answered this time. "More or less, but a bad Wiccan can do a lot of good things like helping sick children, just to protect himself from the negative effects."

Molly had a worried frown on her face as she asked. "I... I... heard about some kind of nude sex ritual."

Snape almost glared as he said. "I read the proposal. It's no sex ritual. It's a trust symbol in a healing and soul and curse cleaning ritual. As a symbol that you trust your classmates and have nothing to hide you must be nude to cast the ritual."

Molly alternately paled and flushed before she said. "Now we have to stop them."

Arthur Weasley shook his head. "No Molly. I'm sure the professors in the class will see that nothing bad will happen. There are no perverts in Hogwarts. Some assholes, but no sex deviants," he said looking at Snape.

Snape almost grinned, as he looked directly at McGonagall.

Finally Fred and George decided it was time to talk.

Sitting at opposite sides on the long table they started to talk.

Tonks was looking nervously, as they started to talk.

"We have..." Fred said.

"Something..." George said.

"Important..." Fred said.

"We need..." George said.

"To tell you..." Fred said.

"We decided to quit the order of the Phoenix," Fred and George said together.

Molly paled. "Why boys, you... you almost begged Dumbledore to join us and now?"

Tonks looked between them and the rest of the Weasley's, hoping not to see them breakaway.

"We get no respect," Fred said.

"You do nothing but planning and plotting," George said.

"We never get to be part of the important decisions," Fred said.

The two looked at each other then spoke as one again. "So we decided to fight our own battle and stand by Harry's side."

Arthur Weasley frowned. "Surly you don't think we disrespect you?"

"Dad, Mom still calls us boys. We have our own booming joke shop," Fred said.

"We are trained and can fight. Yet you still don't let Mad Eye train us anymore," George said.

"You don't let us be part of making any choice in the order," Fred said.

"But whenever you want an extended ear or illusion to hide behind," George said.

"Or truth candy you came crawling to us," Fred said.

"And we don't even get respect for our hard work," George said.

"Only 'go and play now boys'," Fred said.

They looked at each other before talking. "We are going to help Harry now. Whatever he needs he is going to get. He has done more against Voldemort then you guys combined."

George looked up. "And yet Dumbledore you have not given him any training even when Voldie is after him."

Molly looked ready to explode in anger, but held her temper for later.

Arthur looked shocked and yet proud, that the boys were so ready to stand behind somebody they trusted in.

Mad Eye grinned. "I told you Albus, that you should have trained the kids."

Dumbledore shook his head, as he look at the people in the room. "Alastor we have been through this before, he is just a boy," he said to Mad Eye.

Fred almost growled as he said. "A boy, who has done more without training then most adults have. A boy, whom you left rotting away, among the worst muggles, I have ever seen."

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed as he said, "He needs the protection of blood, but I might have been mistaken in placing him there and in a lot of other things."

Molly had a worried frown on her face as she said. "Do you think it's that new guy Xander that influenced them?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Molly. Young Xander feels loyalty and friendship towards Harry and the rest. Harry, just before they arrived, more or less said that he would trust me again the day after I'm dead."

Mad Eye frowned as he said, "More or less, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed further as he said, "He said he might trust me the day after I was dead."

Arthur had a worried look on his face as he asked, "What made him so angry at you, Sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head as he said, "That's between him and me."

Molly looked from Arthur to Dumbledore. "If he doesn't trust you, how are you going to keep him safe?"

Snape sneered. "As long as Potter stays close to Xander I think he is rather safe. I was in Knockturn Alley playing poker with some Vamps trying to over hear some information, when Xander, Dawn, Tonks, Ginny and Harry walked in."

Molly gasped in shock. "No, how could they, it's too..."

Snaps' sneer deepened, as he interrupted. "Shut up Molly. I saw what happen to a vampire that attacked Xander. He literally crushed it, tripped it and crushed its face, nose, and jaw and left the blood sucker bleeding on the floor."

Arthur had an almost relieved look on his face as he asked. "Did they win any money?"

Snape replied, "Xander won the most, then Harry. They cleaned me out. Xander can fight. He is what is called a Ninja. You should read up on them Weasley. It's a muggle thing. They are deadly and he is loyal to Harry."

Fred and George looked at each other before they decided to talk.

Fred had a faintly upset look on his face as he said, "The first time anybody hugged Harry, was the time you mom hugged him."

George frowned as he said, "The first time anybody talked with love and care like a father to a son to him, was you, dad."

Fred's upset look changed into an angry look, before he said, "The first time Harry had somebody he could trust like a father was Sirius, but frankly, thanks to Dumbledore's mistake he is dead now."

George's frown deepened as he said, "The first time Harry was called anything, but useless and a freak was in school, yet when he more or less begged to stay you sent him back Headmaster."

Fred almost growled now, as he said, "Then the useless Occlumens lessons with Snape over there. A sink and swim teacher, that did not even bother explaining HOW and WHY, just straight to the advanced part."

Dumbledore looked at them with an odd look on his face, as he asked, "How do you know all that?"

George glared at him. "We listen behind doors."

Fred glared at the others in the room. "We ask questions."

"We use our bloody inventions," Fred and George then said together.

George then glared at his mother. "Nobody believes we take things seriously, except Harry. He is the only one that never mistakes me for Fred."

"Or me for George," Fred said, as he frowned at his father.

George nodded. "According to Ginny you made the same mistake with a young boy named Tom Marvello Riddle. Is that true?"

Molly had a look of disbelief on her face, as she looked at Dumbledore. "Is what they say true?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe they are. It's terrible, that's why I had Alastor and you Arthur scare the Dursley's last summer."

McGonagall sighed. "I told you they were the worst sort of muggles. I told you."

Tonks sighed looking like she was going to cry. "I'm joining the twins. Harry is almost never tricked by my shape shifting."

Mad Eye dropped his tea cup. "Tonks are you sure?"

Tonks nodded, drying her tears. "Yes, we need action and not more talking or spying."

Snape sneered, as he said. "And you think Potter can do that?"

Fred frowned at Snape. "We will see grease ball. We will see. Albus if you need any more from our shop, buy it like everybody else."

George nodded in agreement and with that they stood up, putting up their Thestral cloaks and walked out, followed by a sniffling Tonks. "I'm sorry Dumbledore, but they need me and they respect me."

Dumbledore nodded weakly.

He was impressed by the loyalty young Harry had among the others and for once the old master had no idea what to do.

Mad Eye nodded at Dumbledore. "Help Potter, Albus or let your crazy brother help him. Let the young man create his own secret order and then, when they need help let us help them. Let us become allies. It is time a new generation is coming and he is the leader and you know it, you had your time in the sun old friend."

Dumbledore nodded. "You might have a good idea there. I just hope Alberforth can help them."

Mad Eye nodded, as he asked. "Is he still using his inappropriate Charms on a goat?"

Molly gasped. "Your brother is a pervert?"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh no, he just uses some inappropriate charms to give his goat intelligence and the ability to talk."

They blinked, another crazy Dumbledore.

Mad Eye asked, "Who is Tom Marvello Riddle? I never heard about him."

Dumbledore looked at everyone for a long moment before he replied to that question. "He calls himself Voldemort now." His voice showed his old age and mistakes.

All he ever wanted was to protect others, but nowadays his mistakes just kept on hurting those he cared about more than himself.

Maybe he should step back and let a new generation of fighters step up and fight.

**19. Chapter 19**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable and sorry for being so late with this chapter, but I got another offer for helping, but sadly nothing has come of it so far...

Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed as they trained, taught and goofed around or worked together with Hermione on a special project while staying in Hogwarts.

It was the Shaman class and the students were currently dressed in their swimsuits.

Milly grinned as she walked into the big misty bath. As one of the younger professors she had quite the body and you had to be blind not to like it. "So what are we going to do?"

Xander smiled. "Just wait until everybody is inside the bath."

One by one the student climbed in to the big bath tub, it was warm almost burning hot.

Xander looked around at the gathered group of students and professors. "This bath is so warm to relax us and there are spells so nobody can drown in here, no matter what happens."

The students nodded.

Filius the tiny Charms professor frowned. "Why is it so important that we don't drown?"

Xander smiled. "Simple, I'm going to take you all on your first real walk on the ghost road."

The students gasped.

Xander smiled slightly. "Yes, I know, but don't worry. I'm only going to show you the beginning not more and we are going to stay in a group. The moment this potion starts to burn, I want you to take a deep breath, it will put you in a meditative state and I can guide you into the spiritual realm."

Snape frowned, as he looked at Xander. "When are you going to start to burn the potion, Professor Harris?"

Xander looked over at Snape and said, "The moment I'm convinced you are all relaxed. The spiritual realm has no use to titles as we living have. Whatever power you have will be in your own name and sometimes in what others spirits give you. In the spiritual realm I am not Xander, I'm not Professor Harris. I am Alexander LaVelle Harris and I am also called 'The Vampire bane', but that might change now."

Filius frowned. "Does that mean we should refrain from using titles?"

Xander grinned. "Five point to Ravenclaw. You are correct, but a nickname should also be avoided, as a given name by your mother and father is stronger than a self chosen or a name given to you by a loved one."

Dawn just shrugged as she said, "No more calling you snuggle bunny then."

The class laughed.

Ginny paled. "Does that mean I must be called Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

Dawn nodded. "I think so."

Ginny groaned. "Crap."

Cho wondered. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to hold you on a leash and let you wander around a bit," Xander said, as he looked around at the reactions of those in the room.

Ron frowned, as he asked. "A leash?"

Xander nodded. "A spiritual bond, you might say, to stop anyone from getting lost and dead. Remember the first lesson."

They nodded.

Xander continued. "I'm only doing that to keep you safe, understand you will be able to walk freely, the leash will only warn you the moment you walk to far and if it does that, come back at ones."

Everybody nodded.

Blaise Zabini looked a little nervous as she asked. "Are we going to do anything else in there?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah, look around and maybe a friendly spirit or ghost might talk to you. Spirits willing to become guardians are drawn to this moment and they will keep the bad spirits away, but be careful, some of the bad spirits can be... tricky."

They all nodded.

Xander concentrated, as he waved his wand. "Incendio." The potion glowed, but nothing happened.

Tonks grinned. "You have to put more will into it."

Fred chuckled. "And more a pointy directed to the target with the top and a gently clockwise movement with the back of the wand."

Xander sighed. "Incendio," he said waving his hand and pointing with the top.

A flash of light and the potion was burning. Smoke filled the misty room and the students took a deep breath.

Xander rested himself back in the tub. He tapped the bath so that the heat would become less after a while and waking them, then he put away his wand in a dry place.

As he did that, he focused and meditated and his body drifted to sleep in the bath, as his spirit lifted up.

One by one he could see the students enter the same state and he drifted over to them, his spirit form touched the students and a golden rope formed, visible only a second before fading away.

Finally Snape, the last one, drifted over. His years as potion master had given him higher tolerance against any type of drugs.

"Oh my, I can see my own body," Flitwick said smiling.

George nodded. "I wonder if this is how a ghost sees the world."

Xander nodded, "it is. Now follow me."

They drifted deeper and deeper in the realm of the dead and there it was. The ghost road, a never ending and always changing place. It looked like a dessert, town, wasteland, jungle, forest, ocean, space or other things depending on the one looking at it.

Dim and sharp light faded and exchanged themselves until it focused in a form each of the spirits could accept. It looked like a forest during the dusk of the day and they were standing on a small winding road

Neville now looked like a tall and friendly giant. "It's strange, why did it change like that?"

Xander looked around as he said, "The road changes to our perception. If you are more than one then it become a compromise between what each of us is comfortable with and what the spirit of the plane accepts."

Dawn looked down at herself as she said, "Wow I... I look strange."

And she did, more human, but still some cat mixed in her.

Xander nodded. "Yes, your body is your soul and it changes depending on what you want to look like and how your really are. In this place a living spirit cannot tell a lie. We can refuse to say anything, but we cannot lie. The spirits on this realm can lie, so do not trust lightly."

He looked around and then said, "Now walk away and explore. I keep you safe and if anything happens just come and find me."

He then sat down and focused on keeping control and to guide good spirits, matching his students, towards them."

Dawn looked around for a moment before she said. "Well, he said we had to explore by ourselves." With that she walked away.

Snape frowned looking down he could see the spirit life line. "Well, let's go and learn."

Alone Harry stood watching the sky on the top of a mountain. "Where are you?"

"I am always beside you." A female voice said. Her voice sounded like music.

Harry turned around, but all he could see was a big owl. "A bird."

The bird spoke again. "Not everything is as it looks, but yes I am a bird. Are you sad or disappointed by that?"

"Disappointed, no, surprised, yes. Even glad, I like birds specially Owls, may I?" Harry asked.

The owl nodded as he petted her.

"Are you Hedwig?" Harry asked.

The owl sounded amused. "No, not really. I am an animal spirit. Protector of the wizard created magic birds. I have been reborn and died as an owl time and time again, even tried to live as human ones."

Harry nodded. "Are you my friend?"

The owl nodded. "I am the reason why you have so good a connection with your friend Hedwig."

Harry smiled, he liked his guardian and around him beautiful snow purified the land.

Meanwhile with Dawn

Dawn smiled as she ran between the trees. The small kitten she found was hunting her and they had fun playing game of tag.

+++

Meanwhile with Snape

Snape raised an eyebrow. "So..."

The ghost nodded. "Yes."

Snape frowned. "Why me? I murdered you."

The ghost nodded. "You had a good reason. Die or become a killer."

Snape glared at the ground. "I know. Our father was not a good person."

The ghost of his long dead twin brother, as a seven year old, nodded. "You've really grown old."

Snape glared at the ghost of his brother. "It's a hazard when you are alive. Any problem with that?"

The ghost laughed. "No, I missed you."

"Me too," Snape said. Not knowing if it was his brother he missed, his own innocence or both.

+++

Meanwhile with Flitwick

Filius looked doubting at the giant animal standing before him.

"Somehow I expected my spirit guardian to be smaller," Flitwick said, as he looked up, and up, and further up.

The elephant shrugged, as it changed its form to a giant.

+++

Meanwhile with Ron

Ron groaned. "Bloody hell. Why me?"

The lion frowned. "Have I done anything to upset you?"

Ron shook his head. "No. It's just that so many claim I run right towards the danger first, ask question later and my mum used to say I should have been born a lion."

The lion grinned, careful not to show any teeth. "I see no fault in that."

Ron grinned.

+++

Meanwhile with Hermione

Hermione smiled as she talked to the friendly ghost.

Meanwhile with Ginny

Ginny frowned looking at the wolf. "I'm sure that's not possible."

The wolf grinned. "I still beat you in cards."

One by one they found their guide.

On the outside the fire had burned out and the smoke was cleaning itself out of the room.

The water slowly going colder woke them all up.

Xander sat there calmly waiting, a big leopard by his left side and a ghost form of a young man by his right side.

It was always good to see Jessie, even if it was only his ghost.

He began to pull at the lifelines, slowly roping his students in. He could feel their bodies were ready to move.

One by one he forced them back.

Finally he stood up on the ghost road and sat up in the bath tub.

His students were sitting around him looking nervous, happy or hopeful at him.

He smiled. "So what did you think of the class today."

Harry frowned as he asked. "Was it real? I talked to an owl and..."

Xander nodded, "it is real. Life is different on the spirit realm. No body to limit the IQ." He frowned. "I think we better get up. We have been in the bath to long."

They nodded and walked out.

Some looked prouder and others look thoughtful.

Snape was hard to read.

Xander stopped him. "I have no idea what happened, but I could feel it was something private. If you like to talk about it, I'm listening and I am keeping your secret professor."

Snape nodded as he walked out. A weak, "Thanks," followed and then he was gone.

Xander nodded.

Dawn grinned as she stretched. "I feel rested."

Xander looked at the clock. "Well, we did sleep for almost three hours."

Ron grinned as he said. "I like this, a class where the students and the teacher sleeps."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would."

Later that night at the DA meeting, in the Room of Requirement

There was a full meeting between the inner circle and some newcomers.

Harry looked around the room. "So how many say I should do it. Remember, if I do it and you join, the games end. This is real."

They watched him for a moment and one by one, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Neville, Luna, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Padma and Pavarti Patil raised their hands.

Xander nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

Dawn grinned. "I'm in as well."

Tonks sighed. "I'm in Harry, it's crazy, but it's a good idea."

Harry sighed and for a moment he looked old and broken, before he once again was himself. "I do not wish this on anybody. You asked me and I need your help. I really do, but what we are going to do is dangerous and some of us might die."

He looked around the room, some looked afraid, but no one was willing to back down.

He had the guiding sight spell on and knew each of these folks, are people he could trust, people that were highly unlikely to betray him or the others.

He nodded. "Alright, from this point on we are the Order of the Dragon and we will not let Death Eaters murder innocents any longer."

Hanna blinked. "Why a dragon?"

Harry frowned, as he said, "Because that way, we can separate the Defense Association. That's a secret school dueling club, one that we will continue with and even invite more students in and I'm not going to play nice with the Death Eaters. We are going to find them eventually and hunt them down."

Many looked afraid.

Harry continued. "Some of you are not fighters and I do not ask you to become fighters, but you have joined and I do ask that you help me find information. Help hiding stuff and help finding things."

Ron nodded. "A good crew, medical personnel and equipment is more important sometimes then a fighter. Anyone can be a fighter, but who knows how to find a good pair of sneak boots?"

Michael raised his hand. "I do."

Cho Chang frowned. "I'm good in the healing arts."

Harry grinned, "Yes. You are good in finding things Michael and you Cho are a good med-witch. That are both skills and talents we will need."

Fred leaned back in his seat as he said, "So boss. What are we going to do now?"

Harry looked around at the group as he said, "Most of us go to school, so we have to find a way to get information outside. Maybe access to port keys or train in Apparation. There is a place in the forbidden forest you can use to apparate away from and back to and when we have a target, we will strike at it."

Tonks leaned forward in her seat, as she said. "I could spy, that's something I am good at."

George leaned forward, as he looked at Harry. "Fred and I have lots of gizmos you can use to spy and find things, even some truth candy."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm planning on finding Death Eaters and see where they are hiding and take some out to make the rest nervous and afraid."

Xander nodded after a bit of thinking. "Good plan. They are hiding behind masks, protected by anonymity and numbers. If we take out some of them, the rest will get afraid."

Cho swallowed. "Take out?"

Xander replied, "For the moment kidnap and question and then maybe kill them."

Many looked shocked by the calm statement of murder.

Harry nodded, "Its war and it's time the bad guys die and not us. That's the other reason I named us 'The Order of the Dragon'. A phoenix is a bird of a healer and for protection. A dragon is an aggressive defender."

More than one nodded, they all remembered seeing the dragons during the fourth year.

Ginny nodded, "Yes and to separate us from the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's secret order."

A voice from behind joked. "Not that it's so much a secret nowadays." It was Dumbledore standing there, smiling.

Harry walked up towards him stopping halfway. "So what do you want old man?" He asked in a cold voice.

Dumbledore sighed before he said. "I have made every possible mistake I could in your case Mr. Potter. May I call you Harry?"

Harry nodded, "You can Albus."

Dumbledore smiled. "And I know that my ways are slow and methodical and I fear that you are right. They are too slow, but while you are talented you still need training. You all do."

Harry frowned, as he said. "So you are going to stop us, headmaster?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No I'm going to see that you and your friends are trained. Hopefully the dragon and the phoenix can work side by side, the wisdom of age and the power of youth."

Harry smiled. "I'm happy you said that Albus, but you do understand that I have trust issues concerning you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I know. It is my fault, a problem with age. You tend to forget how fast time flows and my refusing to tell you the whole truth made it worse."

Harry frowned again as he said. "So that we are clear. I don't trust you anymore and it will be a long time, if ever, until I can do that again. So how can we train?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I asked Mad Eye Moody and Remus Lupin to help train you. I also asked my brother Alberforth to help train you. He knows almost as much as I do. Even if he is a bit young and fool hearted."

Hanna Abbot blinked. "How young is your brother?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Only 140 years young." The 156 year old man said.

George blinked. "140 year is young? No wonder he treating us as kids."

Dumbledore smiled. "Mr. Weasley you manage to understand my problem precisely. Just consider that my old friend Nicholas Flamell and his wife treat me as a child, even after a hundred years."

Harry nodded as he remembered his adventures from his first year in Hogwarts, "Yes your alchemist partner and friend. He's over 600, right?"

Fred grinned. "So your brother, Mad Eye Moody and Remus, now that sounds like fun."

Tonks nodded. "Mad Eye is scary, but good." She swallowed, hoping her former mentor would not be angry with her.

Xander grinned. "I think this will be interesting. Dawn, Hermione and I have worked on something."

Harry looked up. "What?"

Dawn nodded at Xander, as she said. "The Thestral cloaks. We played with the magic inside of them. It is possible to change them and make them almost-invisible cloaks."

Xander took out his cloak from a bag behind his chair. "Look," he said pulling it over and soon he looked like a dark shadow of a ghost, transparent in the areas the cloak covered him.

You could see something transparent and dark and the face looked fuzzy.

He looked like a terrifying ghost and in the dark he would be almost be as good as invisible.

Dawn smiled. "Not as good as a real invisibility cloak, but cheaper."

Harry grinned. "Can you do that to the rest?"

Xander nodded, "Easily."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it will take us an hour for each cloak."

Dumbledore blinked that was supposed to be impossible. "I better go now," he said.

The kids were more formidable then he thought.

Tonks grinned.

Fred frowned. "If we can get some Demiguise fabric we could mix it in the Thestral fabric and improve it."

George smiled. "And the Demiguise Dumbledore uses to get his invisible cloaks are owned 1/4 by us."

Harry nodded. "Try it. Do any of you know about making magical fabric or does anybody knows someone who does?"

George and Fred nodded, as they said. "We do know who and it's us that do."

The Patil sisters Pavarti and Padma nodded.

Hermione grinned.

Ron was frowning as he said, "I think we should hide our faces. Do any of you know how to remove the tracking spell they have on our wands?"

Harry nodded. "I have another method. We should try to explore both ways. Illegal wands, which are untraceable, we have stolen some from the Death Wankers. If we can find out how to make more then we can work in silence." He looked at Tonks. "Any input?"

The Auror smiled. "You do realize I am a fully trained and working Auror. What you are planning is illegal and the wand spell is difficult to remove, normally it fades with age, but you can mute it. It is a simple spell that you can do."

She took forward her wand pointed it down towards the floor. "Quietis-And your wand will be 'unregistered' for 12 hours."

Ron looked thoughtful as he said. "What about the untraceable wands?"

Tonks shrugged as she says. "They are illegal, highly so. There are spells that can detect if a person uses more than one wand. With an untraceable you can't do that and you can't test the untraceable wand to see what spells have been used with it."

Harry nodded. "So even if they catch the criminal using the wand they can't find out what the last spell was?"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah the Priori Incantatem spell doesn't work on it."

Harry nodded. "Well we have tools and now we only need information and we can start to act on it."

Ron frowned. "What's the plan?"

Harry grinned. "Put known Death Eaters down alive, but afraid and deliver them to the law. That will force Voldemort to act."

Pavarti looked over from her seat, "What about a mask as Ron suggested?"

Harry frowned, as he started thinking. "Yes, on our missions we should be hidden, but it should not be like the Death Eaters."

Xander looked over and said. "Make the Thestral cloaks into ninja costumes, full body suits and put a mark of a dragon on it."

Dawn grinned. "We would look like transparent ghosts that attack."

Pavarti grinned. "Alright, we can do that." She looked at her sister and they grinned, the two girls always talked about fashion and starting their own fashion store.

Xander leaned back, as Ron and Harry started to plan the war, they where a good team. Ron was a bit too hot headed during a fight, but now you could see why nobody could beat him in Wizard chess.

Dawn grinned. "What do you think?"

Xander returned the grin. "That we will beat the bad guys and that will be it."

Dawn frowned, as she said something that had been bothering her, "You ever think we will get home?"

Xander sighed. "I have a feeling that this is home now."

Dawn nodded. "Me too, I wonder why?"

Harry grinned. "I think it's best if we split up into different branches. For Order and supply I would like to see you Michael to be in charge of that part. Research would be Hermione and Fred and George. For Health Cho Chang is the boss and combat there will be Ron, Xander, Neville or me are in charge. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Fred and George are combat teams."

The rest of the group looked confused over their place in the order.

Harry continued. "I know, you Hannah are great in healing charms, but you are also good at other things, not excellent just good. I would like you to help any part that needs extra manpower. The rest of you will be split up as needed."

The rest nodded, seeing they were not dismissed.

Harry grinned. "You Colin and your brother are incredible with the camera. Think you could find a way to use it to get information?"

They nodded and the planning continued.

Hermione suggested they would write it down and set it in order so no confusion would happen later.

It was a great idea to do.

+++

High above them, in the realm of the Gods

"Atchoo," Kishijoten said, before she turned around and looked at her brother. "So did you get them to help you?"

Bishamon nodded, "Yes, they are going to tell Xander who and what he is. Then it's up to him to decide if he would like to contact you or not."

"But... what if he's angry and... and refuses to say hello? And everybody will laugh at me, because my Avatar doesn't like me and I'm a bad goddess that invented the Macarena and...," Kishijoten babbled.

Bishamon sighed. "Don't worry. Nobody will claim you invented the Macarena."

**20. Chapter 20**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 20

Two days later

After a long day in class they were having dinner in the great hall, as Dumbledore walked inside.

"Good day. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Xander and Dawn could you all come with me? I have something to show you."

They nodded and stood up. Ron grabbed a chicken to eat during his walk. After all he was hungry and it was dinner time.

Ginny looked at her brother with disgust in her eyes. "You're a pig." She sighed, glad that her boyfriend was not like that.

"Crunch." Came a sound from Harry.

Ginny could only watch in disgust and terror as her boyfriend, the one that was not a pig, was walking and eating a dripping Dagwood sandwich with ham, onions, cheese, sausage and other more moist things.

"I'm surrounded by pigs," she sighed, "and hungry."

Hermione held forward a small bag with candy.

Xander grinned, while eating a sandwich himself. "We have been in hard training Dumbledore and are quite hungry, so I hope you do not mind."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite alright, Severus actually said that he was afraid that Ron would eat the dragon liver in Potions today."

Ron nodded, but grinned.

"It looked good."

Dumbledore frowned. "What have you done to them?"

Xander shrugged. "Hard training and we all missed lunch and breakfast."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, and you are teenagers."

They all nodded and finally they were at the headmaster office. Walking in they found a group of three wizards most of them knew.

There was Moody 'Mad Eye' Alestor the old, grim looking and retired Auror, with a wooden leg and a magic eye that moved independently in its eye socket. He was a true spokes person for paranoia.

Then there was Remus Lupin. He looked a bit sick, but it was the day after a full moon, so no surprise there. His dress robes were far better than before. Thanks to the money Sirius Black had given him.

He smiled at seeing Harry, the son and godson of his best friends. Who both were dead now.

Harry smiled back. It was good to see him. In a way he was the last link he had to his father and mother, as well as his godfather.

The last one was Aberforth Dumbledore. He had a short white beard, short hair and no glasses.

He was Albus Dumbledore's younger brother and he was only 140.

Albus smiled. "I asked my brother to train you Harry. If that's okay?"

Harry looked at Aberforth. "I am tired of lies, manipulations and adults believing they can control my life. If you can accept a moody, angry and independent boy as a student, I'm glad to learn from you."

Aberforth nodded. "I see what you mean. What on Earth did you do Albus?"

Harry frowned. "You could ask me," he said.

Aberforth nodded. "I'm sorry. What did he do?"

Harry's frown deepened. "Let's just say that his manipulation and control urge got Sirius killed."

Remus growled. "I see."

Albus sighed. "I did what I believed would keep everybody alive and what I did, was completely wrong in the end. I am only human."

Harry nodded. "I know, but you also kept things away from me, that my mother and father wanted me to have and you knew mum and dad never ever wanted me to live with the Dursley's. By putting me among them, you disrespected my parents and you put the Dursley's in danger. Thanks to that I had no childhood at all. I was nothing but a house elf to them."

Albus nodded. "I made many mistake with you, but I am glad you are worried for their lives."

Harry frowned. "Why should I not worry about them? They are family, even if I don't like or can stand them. I would and I have always protected them."

Aberforth smiled. "Brother, you really messed up this time. Harry you know that he only means well."

"I'm beginning to realize that, but it will be a long time before I ever trust you again Albus," Harry said.

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "I understand." He smiled in pride, because yet again Harry's skill impressed him. Even fuming in anger he managed to hold his Occlumency shield, protecting him from intrusion by Voldemort or was it Harry's growing skills in the Shaman art?

"I hope you accept advice from me, Harry. I do have some charms that will help you keep your secret order more secret," Aberforth offered to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I accept advice even from your brother, so I see no problem in accepting your advice."

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Well the others Moody and Remus will help you train your order."

Harry nodded. "Great, do you think Cho Chang could get some tutoring from Poppy?" He asked, naming the school nurse Madam Pomfry, a fully trained Witch doctor.

Albus blinked in surprise. "Yes. Why?"

Xander explained, "In a fight it is always good to have a combat medic at hand."

Aberforth asked, "Are you planning a direct offensive?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, we begin with kidnapping known Death Eaters and questioning them for information. Xander suggested that important Death Eaters after questioning should be executed, as a warning to other Death Eaters."

The old guys looked at Xander. Mad Eye had what might have been a happy grin on his face.

Xander nodded. "It's a standard ninja body guard tactic. Take out the danger before it strikes against the one you protect."

Albus looked at his brother. "I recon your order will be aggressive in its defense then. How are you going to hide who you are?"

Xander grinned. "That's for us to know and you to find out. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Just remember Albus, do not try to betray me or try to put me in Azkaban because I'm breaking some laws or some precious morals. I'm doing this to keep friends and family alive and the only way that can be done is by destroying Voldemort. You and your friend," he said, pointing at the painting on the wall, "created him. You let a poor boy named Tom Marvello Riddle return year after year to a place where he was abused. You refused to listen then, just like you did with me."

Albus smiled. "I'm not going to betray you, but do be aware that the dark arts only lead to madness and evil."

Harry nodded. "I know. Believe me I have no urge to use the forbidden spells. A bone breaker charm or the cutting spell works just fine."

Albus nodded."They do. I had to use many deadly spells to bring down Grindelwald."

Moody grinned. "I like the way you think. You should be an Unspeakable. They have the right to use even the Killing curse."

Harry shrugged. "The AK is to terrible. You do know that to cast it, you must have the want to kill. Using it too much, that need to use it again grows stronger. There are better ways to kill."

Moody nodded. "Good that you understand that."

Harry nodded. "Did you know that the Crucio was originally created as a medical spell? It was created to restart the heart after a heart attack."

Moody blinked. "What?"

Harry nodded. "It's true. Look in the book of Legendary Wizards under Med-Wizards and Med-Witches and you find it."

Moody looked a bit confused. "Why are we talking about this?"

Harry smiled. "I just wanted to remind you that everything is not how it seems. We will fight effective and even brutal, but not with dark magic."

Moody nodded. "Well, do you know where we are going to train?"

Harry nodded. "I have the perfect place ready." He said, thinking of the Room of Requirement.

The new headquarter was the Chamber of Secrets. They had found out that only Harry could open it, but anyone could walk out from it, using a backdoor deep in the Forbidden Forest, where the basilisk had hunted or by using a hidden stairs that transported you back up to the school.

He had found out a method to change the password, but he had not used it yet.

The real treasure was still there. The basilisk' dead body, but it was still as fresh as the day he killed it. The poison kept it from rotting or being eaten and Basilisk skin was almost as good as Dragon skin.

All in all it was worth a lot, as Basilisk's had many uses in potions. They planned to sell the whole thing and get some dragon skin to protect them.

Fred and George were working hard on that.

The only downside was the effect the gigantic dead Basilisk had on the other students.

Most have heard that he killed a Basilisk in his second year, but once they saw the size of the beast he slew as a 12 year old, some of them looked with awe and hero worship towards him.

Moody nodded. "See that our training area is not your headquarters boy. If you need a good place, I'm sure we could help you find one."

Ginny grinned. "We can handle that one ourselves."

Aberforth frowned a bit and studied the students in the room. Ron and Ginny had Dragon skin boots, disguised to look like normal boots. Thinking about it, they all had dragon boots skin and those where expensive.

He turned an eye towards Albus, letting his Legilmens spell transmit a question telepathically -How can they all have Dragon skin, is Harry that rich?-

Albus smiled as he sent back. -Just remember junior that a lot of Basilisk ingredients have been sold to the potion market-

Aberforth gritted his teeth. Why could his brother never ever give him a straight answer? And Wizards really wonder why he liked to talk to goats?

The next hour they spend putting up training times and explaining on how he split up his 'troops' in non-combat units that he was planning to train in escaping more than fighting.

Xander and Dawn spend most of the time explaining the physical type of Martial arts they were training them in.

They were smiling as they left the room, finally they would get some training, but the smile did not last long, as Harry suddenly paled and his scar started to bleed and he fainted.

Dawn rushed over. "What happened?"

Ron growled. "A vision, he sometimes sees what Voldemort does."

Xander frowned and asked, "Is he in pain?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny sniffed as she replied, "Yes, he can feel every Crucio that Voldemort casts."

By now the adults had joined them.

Albus Dumbledore was just about to move Harry to the hospital, when Xander walked up.

"Don't, I think I can help him," he said and then sat down, letting Harry head rest on his knees and then he entered meditation. Harry was twisting in pain, but he held him steady.

Ginny looked at Dawn. "What is he doing?"

Dawn replied, "He is entering the vision."

Albus looked shocked. "That could be dangerous."

Aberforth shrugged. "We don't know that."

**21. Chapter 21**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 21

Harry was looked around with tears dripping, as he saw Voldemort and his gang attack Azkaban. Aurors were killed and tortured for fun and the Dementors were released.

Standing in the middle and laughing like a maniac of all that was Voldemort.

"What do you think about this POTTER?" HE screamed in joy, as he aimed his wand against a young Auror. "CRUCIO."

The young man and Harry screamed in ultimate, as pain flooded trough them.

Harry sank down on his knees shivering and then strength returned to him, as a snow white owl landed on his shoulder. His guiding animal was protecting him.

Still shivering in pain he stood up.

"You will never win Tom."

"Do not call me TOM, Potter," Voldemort hissed, as he cast another, "Crucio."

Harry groaned in pain again.

"Don't like that you're a half-blood, a Mudblood, Tom M Riddle?" Harry asked.

Voldemort looked even angrier and then the world of pain stopped.

"I thought I saw a Voldemort, I did, I did. What's up doc?" Xander said.

Harry blinked. "What're you doing in here?"

Xander shrugged. "Interesting, you do realize that this is Voldies mind? An active memory of the attack as it happened."

In the 'real Azkaban' Voldemort frowned where he stood, surrounded by his minions and tortured guards, he could feel Harry inside of him taking joy in torturing the boy.

Then suddenly Potter was talking to nothing, to empty air. The boy must have gone crazy, but Potter did not feel pain anymore.

Inside he hissed. "You are crazy Potter, talking to ghosts, but I'm impressed you can stop the pain," he said, casting a Crucio again.

Harry looked at Xander who nodded.

Xander nodded. "This is a connection, a spiritual connection you can control it. Remember the ghost path, it's the same theory. Remember I'm hiding, he cannot hear or see me, unless you tell him." Meanwhile he studied the connection it was a marvel of magic.

Harry nodded, stood up and took control again and so he felt no more pain.

Xander smiled. "Have you ever tried to think about those you love?"

Harry blinked. "Why?"

Xander replied, "The connection goes both ways. Voldi main feelings are hate and anger. When those are strong it causes you pain."

Harry nodded. "And the opposite emotion would cause him to feel pain."

Xander grinned. "Just think about Ginny in the nude."

Suddenly a mental picture of a nude dancing Ginny was standing in front of them.

Harry grinned now more pictures and memories came to him. He saw Mrs. Weasley hugging him and telling him that they loved him. Ron and Hermione standing by his side and he felt love, lust, friendship and companionship. Every good emotion he could feel he pushed forward and Voldemort screamed in pain.

The Death Eaters paled as their leader suddenly yelled.

From one moment to the next the connection was lifted and Harry sat up.

Xander opened his eyes. "Now that was fun."

The teachers and his friends looked worried.

Harry smile was gone as he turned to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has freed the prisoners of Azkaban. All of his Death Eaters are free again."

Albus took a deep breath. "That is not good."

Xander looked at Harry. "Should I contact our friends of pale nature?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "They might know something."

Lately Xander had started to write mail to Finnegan the old vampire he talked to in the bar. His owl was more than willing to carry them back and forth to the blood sucker.

It was only a discussion about the nature of vampires and the underworld of magical beings.

A former vampire hunter who was used to demonic vampires that he hated, trying not to start killing innocent vampires of non demonic nature. So far it was working, but the moment somebody said vampire all he felt was the old stake and dust instincts.

Finnegan was mildly amused, but happy that a mortal did try to overcome his hatred. A weak friendship had started to grow. Finnegan was not a friendly vampire. He did hunt and killed humans sometimes, mostly Muggles.

Now it was time to test that friendship.

Albus nodded. "You two better come with me and tell me everything."

Harry nodded, "Yes and I think Ginny should be with me. You will agree on that later Albus and I want Hermione and Ron to listen in. They might have an idea or two."

Albus was about to protest when he sighed.

"You are correct. Xander would you like somebody to come with you?"

Xander looked at Dawn. "Yes."

A bit later, they finally returned to their dorm room.

Harry looked at Xander. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, the twins are helping me get there and the rest I can handle, just like we planned."

Harry nodded. "It is still risky."

Ron grinned. "But if you do it, Voldemort is going to have kittens."

Dawn glared at Ron, "Hey."

After Dawn looked angrily at Ron she walked to Xander and hugged him and kissed him silly. "Be careful."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's not safe out there and with monsters like vampires."

Ginny giggled. "I think the monsters should watch themselves."

Xander nodded and then pulled up the hood on his Thestral cloak, which hid him at least to people who never witnessed death before, and then he climbed out of the window slowly, descending the tower walls.

The darkness was just falling, as he entered Hogsmead village. He could see the twins standing hidden or try to be hidden besides a dark corner.

"Hi," he said as he sneaked up on them.

They jumped and in tandem said.

"Xander."

"Why?"

"Can't..."

"you"

"make...

"some noise..."

"like..."

"a normal..."

"Wizard?"

Grinning Xander replied, "Why can't the two of you talk like a normal human?"

They looked at each other before speaking in duo. "Well he sure told us."

Xander grinned a bit more. "Let's go. How are we going to London?"

Fred grinned. "With our love bug."

Xander blinked standing there was a Volkswagen painted in red.

George nodded. "The witches just love it."

Xander shrugged. "Alright how long will it take us to get to London?"

Fred grinned as he replied, "Two hours."

Xander blinked in surprise. "That's fast."

George grinned. "The 'Love Bug' has the same spells the Knight bus has on it."

They climbed inside and then were on their way.

+++

George smiled as they stopped in London outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"So we have your weapons and mask in the back," he stopped talking, as he could see that Xander already put them on and then hid them under his normal outfit.

"Let's go then," Fred said.

Xander looked at them. "No, I have to go by myself. You two are good in a fight, but this is a sneaking mission and you are not good at sneaky."

The twins tried to protest, but they nodded eventually.

"Yes. Just...," said George.

"Take this," said Fred, while handing him two small ropes.

"Tie them around your shoes," George said.

"One on each. There is a silence charm on them," Fred explained.

"Not that you need one, but..." George mumbled.

Xander grinned. "Thanks guys."

Checking his equipment he had a set of 'Extendable Ears', a small two way mirror to communicate with the other half which Harry had. A 'Put outer', which was a magical device that put out any electricity around it, a long sword that he had under his cloak, a stake and not to forget his owl Jessie.

He walked out and was soon gone in to Diagon Ally and on towards Knockturn Ally and the underground home of the vampires.

Later

It was dark, only vampires, banshees and ghouls or other undead walked in and out alive.

Xander ignored that as he sneaked around closer and closer to his target, the mansion.

It was a big mansion which was built underground. It was there that the leaders of the vampires, the council, held their meeting.

Xander knocked on the door and waited.

Finally a pale looking vampire butler opened the door, blinked and couldn't believe what he saw, a human, a living human teenager.

Xander waited. "Can I enter? I seek an audience with your leader."

Finally the vampire managed to find his wits again. "Of course and your name is?"

Xander nodded. "Alexander Harris."

The vampire nodded and let the young man inside to wait in the hall.

He then scurried up to the meeting hall.

As usual the vampire king held court and bottles of finest Wizard blood were passed around.

The Butler walked in looking surprisingly still. "My Lord, a human named Alexander wishes to see you this night."

The vampire lord laughed. "If he can find this place and come here alive, he can met me of course."

His minion and followers laughed.

The butler sighed. The king obviously believed Alexander had asked by owl-mail.

"Sir, he is already here."

The room were silent in the blink of an eye.

"What?" The lord and king of the English vampires said. "Let him in. I'm curious."

The butler nodded and walked out.

The room was silent again, as the door opened and Xander walked in. His Thestral cloak billowed around him.

Whispers and growling sounded that he looked like he a hunter with all the visible weapons.

Xander ignored them, as he bowed. "Lord I come in peace and I do not hunt vampires here. I only defend if attacked and I never killed a vampire in England yet."

The vampire king frowned, "Yet?"

Xander shrugged. "Its life, you never know when or what you have to kill."

The king frowned a bit, but nodded. "Wisely said, what are you doing here?"

Xander replied without a pause. "I come to ask for an alliance."

The king raised an eyebrow. "Between Lord Voldemort and me, no doubt?"

Xander shook his head. "No, between Harry James Potter and you."

They laughed at the 'joke.'

Xander growled out. "STOP laughing RIGHT NOW or I hurt the next on that mocks my Lord Harry Potter." Theatrics always worked with idiots.

The vampires stopped and stared.

The king blinked. "Are you serious?"

Xander nodded. "Harry is tired of Voldemort and is planning to actively hunt down Death Eaters."

The vampires looked shocked.

Xander continued. "You know or heard about Harry. Lately he even has Goblins that calls him friend. He has House Elves, Giants and Werewolves and one Were-cat as friends. He would like to have the vampires as friends as well."

The king nodded. "But we are dark and evil, are we not?"

Xander shrugged. "More like pale then dark and evil? More like doing what you need to do in order to survive."

The king smiled a bit at the bad joke. Almost an insult, but the balls that guy had. "What makes you think that you could walk out from here alive?"

Xander smiled his eyes glowed in the room. Then suddenly he moved full speed boosted to three times of normal human speed and only the king could react by jumping to the other side of his throne. His two bodyguards were knocked down bleeding, but alive and the boy stood their swords in hand slowly backing down.

"Nothing makes me think I would survive, except, that I would NOT go silently in to the night."

Xander carefully and slow put the sword away. "Let's be friends." He said.

The king nodded a bit careful. He was fast himself, but that young man was faster than most vampires were. "So what does young Harry offer us then?"

Xander shrugged. "We will occasionally get captive Death Eaters. After we got our information from them I am sure you CAN bring them home for dinner."

The king nodded at the tempting offer. Wizard blood was quite useful to heal vampires. "Anything else?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, our friendship. We will not hunt your kind and your kind will not hunt us."

The king frowned. "What about the Dementors?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, they are a problem. We are planning to test a new type of magic to see if we could destroy them. We are also going to ask any allies we have for information about Dementors. Who knows what secret the Goblins, The House elves or even your race has hidden among them?"

The king nodded. "Voldemort is using them as heavy attackers even we vampires fear them."

Xander sighed. "As a shaman," a gasp of surprise was heard and Xander raised an eyebrow. "I heard other rumors about Dementors and there might be possible ways to destroy them."

The king looked shocked at Xander and asked, "Is it true that you are a Shaman?"

Xander nodded. "I am. Why?"

The king replied in disbelieve. "It's a lost art."

Xander shook his head. "Not anymore. Now why are you so shocked?"

The King frowned. "Because the Patronus spell that drives away Dementors is a pale Wizard copy of a real spirit attack, something that COULD destroy Dementors."

Xander blinked. The spirit attack, he had not mastered that one and it was something he had no ability in even learning. He hoped one of his students had that one.

"I see. What do you know about Shaman powers?"

The king sighed. "Not much actually."

Xander nodded and explained, "The powers depend on the individual. We all can try to do something we don't have powers to do, but it's difficult and rarely works. Some are able to walk into the realm of the afterlife. Talk to the dead, any dead, and then return to our world. Others can talk to animals and others can do spirit attacks."

The king nodded before he asked. "Can any of the shamans you have do Spirit attacks?"

Xander looked up. "I think one of my students in Shaman will be able to do that. I can not,

I have other powers," he replied with an evil grin.

The king nodded. "We will not be against you, but officially we are not allied yet."

"I must be going then," Xander said and turned to walk out. He stopped for a moment. "Your bodyguard, the one on the left, he has good fighting instincts, but he uses the wrong type of fighting." With that he was gone.

The bodyguard groaned. "Sorry boss he was too fast for me."

The King nodded. "He was that."

Outside Xander snuck off. He had no urge to get hunted by monsters that did not like living humans in their turf.

Besides he had more places to go.

With that he sneaked out from the vampires area of the underground and up to Knockturn Ally to talk to a 'friend'.

**22. Chapter 22**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 22

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

McGonagall frowned as she walked into the common room in the Gryffindor tower. "Where is Mr. Harris? I have some questions for him."

Dawn looked up. "I might be able to help. Xander is unavailable at the moment."

McGonagall nodded. "Well it's about his home work."

Dawn almost winced. "Oh, well he is not available at the moment, so nobody can talk to him."

McGonagall sighed. "He is sneaking around doing pranks, much unbecoming."

Dawn sighed, "Well boys will be boys I think, but Xander is sleeping and will not be disturbed."

+++

At the same time

"Fishing is life," Vernon said smiling.

Hank nodded. "Quite good fishing water and not it isn't too expensive. So how did it go with the new drills?"

Vernon nodded. "It's good. We managed to increase sells exactly 8 % the first week, after your idea was made."

Hank grinned "And that's only the first week."

Vernon smiled. "I think this could be the beginning of something big."

"Yes. With our knowledge combined, we are going to rock Grunnings," Hank said.

The two smiled like sharks.

Hank frowned a bit. "I just hope that I don't go too focused again. I lost my wife because I stared to work to much, well work was more home then home to me."

Vernon nodded. "I've seen that some become obsessive when working. Good for the company, bad for the worker."

Hank nodded. "That's me. Sometimes I just work and work and I don't even take the time to relax to talk with my family. How do you do it? I mean you have a son and a wife and your wife's sister's son that your raise. How do you balance work and family?"

Vernon smiled. "It is not easy. Believe me, it is not easy."

Hank frowned, "I know, but look your Dudley is literally a copy of you, a boxing champion and all. Your wife adores you and well that Harry of yours does sound like he is trouble, but the point is you work and yet are part of your family how do you do it?"

Vernon sighed. "I had times I lost myself in work. It's what we do, but you have to remember those you love. Always put a photo of them on your desk or in your car where you are reminded of them."

Hank nodded. "Sounds simple and I did it, but it still didn't work."

Vernon grinned. "I bet you let the picture be hidden by piles of work right?"

Hank blushed. "Well only sometimes."

Vernon nodded. "That's the key, always remember that they are the reason you work and that they are more important than work."

"Oh god, I got one," Hank screamed as he pulled a big fish out from the river.

Vernon looked at the fish and said, "Now that's a big one. Sadly you can't eat them."

Hank nodded as he released the fish. "Capturing them is the fun stuff anyway."

The two men nodded, as they continued fishing and talking about work and family.

+++

Meanwhile, in another part of London

A dark shape landed on the ground and pulled up a mask and soon turned into a transparent dark shade.

The costume was black with the symbol of a dragon on the chest. Even the symbol was translucent and looked scary.

Xander grinned, as he started sneaking up on the building. The Walden estate in London, where Macnair Walden, a Death Eater lived. According to his sources the newly liberated Lestranges Rodolphus and Bellatrix were hiding in the place as well.

The gate was simple, the estate had only anti muggle charms, which made them ignore the building and he had to hope that there were not any warnings charms as his contact had said.

The building was tall. It had three stores with the sleeping rooms at the top.

Carefully he scanned the windows simple charms. He focused his magic and silenced them with Wiccan magic and then opened a window.

It was a dueling room. Old swords of every type were hanging on the walls, even Katana and Ninja-to and trophies, heads of magical animals hanged on the wall, even one of a giant.

Xander grinned, Katana and Ninja-to, just what he needed, but first the mission.

The first bedroom was empty and second he found had a cage, which holds two 18-20 year old girls captive, probably Muggles.

Using Imperious to enslave the girls, they were the perfect toys for the criminals and yet he could see dark whip marks on them. They were tortured, probably for fun. Xander growled silently as he sneaked out. Damned Death Eaters, damned fucking murdering rapists.

In the next bedroom he found jackpot, the Lestranges. A moment he was itching to use the sword to sneak up and slice and dice them, but no. He took forward the trusty blow dart and shot out a simple arrow to each of them, laced with Basilisk venom.

Slowly working, but 100% deadly, only Phoenix tears could cure them. He waited until he could see they were dead, before he snuck forward.

The one imitating Ginny was now dead and her husband as well.

In the last of the bedrooms he found the house owner. Macnair was awake and armed with a sword and a wand. "Come forward intruder, so that I can kill you."

Xander grinned, as he let his voice magically echo around the room. "Now that would be silly."

He mocked the Wizard, but he pulled forward his sword. He really should just kill him in a safer way, but he was angry at the rapist swine.

"Let's dance," he said, holding the sword in an enguard position.

Macnair blinked, a ghostlike shadow stood there with a dragon mark on his uniform and a sword gleaming in the moon light.

The Death Eater grinned. "Let's dance then."

And the battle was joined.

A dodge, cut, parry, kick, slash and stab later.

'He is good,' Xander thought, as he was fighting slowly, making the wizard believe that he was the more skilled of the two of them, but he trusted his wand too much.

A small jump and dodge and Xander managed to land a small blow, using his fist on the other man's body.

Unseen by Macnair a small drop of a Wiccan tracking spell was splashed on his skin and wardrobe.

Macnair scowled. "That's all you can do, boy? That's pathetic."

Xander's grin was hidden under the mask, but not his tone as he said, "Idiot."

A quick slash and Macnairs precious wand was cut in half. A stab and suddenly his arm could no longer hold his sword. A cut and Macnair felt his blood spilling out on the floor from a deep cut in the gut. "You, you are killing me."

The wound was not deadly, as long as you could get medical care at least.

Xander grinned. "The Order of the Dragon has a message for you. 'DIE Death Eater'," he said, as stood looking like he was going to decapitate him.

Macnair grasped his medallion and activated the portkey. A wisp of light was seen and he was gone.

Xander once again grinned, now a bit evil under his mask.

The man had portkeyed away. Just as Tonks said, Death Eater did when the going got tough.

He sneaked out from the room again, gathering up the tools he needed and climbed up on the big chandelier that was hanging in the hall and then he waited.

Moments later four young Death Eater's ported or apparated back into the bedroom and walked slowly out in the hall.

Death Wanker no 1 asked his companions, "Do you see anything?"

Death Wanker 2 replied, "No, but look at the blood."

Death Wanker 3 growled, "Shut up. He might be nearby."

Death Wanker 4 also growled. "Stay together, he can't get us if we stay close to each other."

Xander grinned, as he jumped down from the roof and landed on Death Wanker 2. His sword cut out the throat on DW 1 and he kicked DW 3 in the jaw, breaking it and stabbed DW4 in the heart.

Five seconds later he was standing over two dead Death Wankers and two sleeping ones and he only needed one alive. The vampires would like this gift.

He forced a sleeping potion down their throat and then tied them up. Walking away he stole a Katana and Ninja-to.

Then walked up to the girls' room looked into it and said, "Wake up."

The girls woke up shivering in fear at the ghostly man standing in front of them.

"I am here to save you." The ghost ninja said, as he slowly tried to open the cage door.

One of the girls cried. "There are monster here, demons and wizards."

Xander replied, "In fairy tales there are always evil wizards, but in every fairy tale there are also a good wizards that helps the hero."

The first girl looked at Xander as if he were mad and asked, "What has that to do with us?"

Xander nodded at the two young women. "The bad guys are evil, they like to hurt innocent. We are bringing them down."

The other girl sniffed. "So you are the good guy then?"

Xander grinned under the mask. "I serve the good wizard guy, because he is doing the right thing. I am not the good guy I am only a ninja."

They looked at each other. A bit scared.

"Aha. I got it. Jatta" he said in a childish happy voice, as the cage opened.

The girls blinked and said, "Thanks."

Xander nodded. "Just run away."

One of the girls stopped. "You are younger then we are." She said, confusion was evidently in her voice.

Xander nodded. "If you are 18 then I am two years younger. The evil wizard and his evil minions actively hunt young wizards and kills them or twist them."

She frowned. "And you serve a good wizard? Is he your age?"

Xander nodded. "Do not worry. We will destroy the evil one. You two will be safe, now go home and stay safe."

She nodded. "I know. In fairy tales that always happen. Maybe just maybe life will prove to be like that." She then walked out.

Xander shook his head that was strange, the girls were just so accepting. He then remembered the Imperius. They must have suffered under the slave spell for a long time. Even freed as now, they would still be easy to be manipulated and too trusty of others for today and probably a week or more. At least he gave them the order to go home and stay safe.

Finally he walked out, just leaving a simple magical object behind him. The object slowly started to burn in the image of a dragon and the text into the floor.

-The Order of the Dragon hunts you Voldemort. Evil be afraid.-

Once the note was left, he was already long gone. The burning smoke the object created had by then tricked both wizard Aurors and journalists to the area.

At the same time, with Hank and Vernon

Vernon frowned as he saw a freak in a robe. "We better get out of here."

Hank blinked seeing a witch in a robe run by them waving her wand. "Alright, why?"

Vernon nodded sharply. "The freaks are coming."

Hank blinked. "Freaks? I don't... oh you mean wizards. You are right let's split."

Vernon blinked, but did as he suggested and then they were out of there.

Next day at Hogwarts

Snape frowned. "Why is Mr. Harris late Miss Summers?" he asked in irritation.

He did not like lazy students.

Dawn blinked. "Oh. He had a small tiny mishap with a Wiccan ritual and is resting."

Snape frowned. "Is it something bad?"

Dawn giggled. "No not really. It's a difficult Wiccan potion. If you fail, its fumes make you sleepy for the next days."

"Oh really? Would you mind if I see the recipe?" Snape asked her.

Dawn nodded. "Not at all," she said letting her Wiccan book out. It was a perfect camouflage and it did once happen to Xander. "It's this potion. It helps you clear your mind of emotions, which is good during meditation and IQ increasing potion."

Snape looked at Dawn and then asked, "Permanent or?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, not permanent, but you have a clear mind. Your emotions are still there, just easy to ignore and your IQ is improved. The potion effect is gone after two hours and you become normal again."

Snape nodded with a frown. "Any side effects?"

Dawn nodded. "It can be addictive, so we rarely use it and it's tricky to brew. You see if you make that part wrong you have a strong sleeping potion instead."

Snape nodded, it made sense from what he learned of Wiccan magic. "It's a really difficult potion. I do think I could make it, but my skill in Wiccan would make it difficult."

Dawn sneered. "Your mastery in Potion brewing could easy overcome the part that you are still learning in Wiccan, I think."

Snape grinned. "Yes I think so, but it would be tricky. As one of my teachers do I have your blessing in trying to blend this?"

Dawn blinked. "Alright, just promise me that you have somebody nearby if something goes wrong and be careful."

Snape nodded. "I promise."

He wondered if Albus was doing anything tonight.

At lunch Harry sat down smiling. "He is up and moving now, Dawn."

Dawn grinned, that meant Xander was back and on his way.

Hermione smiled as she paid a post owl a sickle to read the new Daily Prophet.

In big headlines stood.

Dragon hunts 'You know who'

Two famous Death Eaters found dead.

The Lestranges. See page 2-3

Death Eaters executed. See page 4.

Order of the Dragon. See page 5-8.

She read it and as usual the Prophet was more interesting in gossip then the truth, but it was a start.

Harry read it looking sad and yet satisfied. The bitch that murdered his godfather was dead and on the inside he could hear Voldemort scream bloody vengeance.

Dumbledore looked over at their table and his eyes twinkled a bit. It had started. Now it was the Phoenix turn to stand in the path of the raging Voldemort.

Around the world the reactions were different.

+++

Voldemort's Mansion

Voldemort raged. "I want the guilty found. The Dragon Order shall be destroyed." Voldemort growled out, slowly scratching his head. That damned Potter had lately managed to give him pain, lots of pain. He would pay.

Lucius Malfoy bowed down. "It will be as you have ordered my lord." He still bowed down clumsy. The Skele-Gro potion had healed his broken back, but not perfectly. He would be stiff for life.

As he stood up he still looked down. "My lord? Do you have any idea where the Dragons come from?"

Voldemort nodded sharply. "Yes, the German Wizard cartel. The Dragon of purity, I contacted them and tried to force them to obey me."

Lucius nodded. "I see, what happened?"

Voldemort hissed and replied, "They said no. I decided to punish them later, but it looks like that they do not have patience to wait."

Lucius smiled. "I see and one question. Who are the Dragons of Purity? I have never heard about them."

Voldemort groaned. "They belonged to Grindelwald, they were his followers. They believed that the German wizards should rule over every wizard in the world. They believed anybody born in Germany is superior to foreign wizards, even a German Muggle. Dumbledore might have killed Grindelwald in 1945, but the dragon still exists."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, I remember now. Many of the Dragons are Mudbloods or half bloods."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, like I said, they believe even a normal German muggle is more worth then your ancient Wizard blood my friend."

Lucius smiled dimly. "So how are we going to punish them?"

Voldemort snarled. "We will go out hunting tomorrow, in a punishment expedition. Just be warned, there will be some pet muggles around, so called Neo Nazis. So keep your bullet proof charm active."

Lucius grinned. It was time to see who the superior being was.

Office of the Minister of Magic

Fudge paled as he read the report. He knew that Dumbledore was up to something and what would he do if the Dragon came after him? "It is obvious that it's the Muggles."

Percy looked up. "Why do you say so, Sir?"

Fudge looked at Percy and replied, "They used swords and arrows just like in the Dark Age. They know that we have a method to defend our self against the gun or whatever the boom sticks are named."

Percy nodded, that did sound possible. "Yes sir, but the house was charmed with Muggle repellent charms."

Fudge nodded. "Yes, but I read in the Quibbler, that the muggles have commpituters and Anty-net that can do magic."

Percy frowned and then paled. "I've seen an example on the Anty-net, they call it Inter-web, Sir. It can be used to post mail faster than an owl and it has a charm or something called Googol, that can find persons anywhere on earth."

Fudge paled even more now. "I... we cannot let the Muggles go around murdering Wizards. We have to do something."

Percy nodded. "Punish them or?"

Fudge nodded. "I send out my Auror to investigate."

Percy nodded. "Should I contact the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Fudge shook his head. "No, we do not wish that old meddler to know what we know. If we do tell him, he will only try to steal our fame."

Percy nodded. "Well I'm sorry sir, but I have some homework to do now."

Fudge beamed. "So mind if I ask you how your assignment goes?"

Percy looked flushed. "Shaman hardly looks like magic, sir. Yet once you master the beginning it's incredible impressive, but so far I don't think it's that useful in normal life or in a fight."

Fudge nodded. That made it easier to accept. "Like Divination then."

Percy nodded. "Exactly, except in Shaman you can actually meet the spirits of the dead and talk to them."

Fudge blinked. "And what about Wiccan?"

Percy frowned. "It's useful, but tricky. It uses symbol and rituals to cast the spell and it suffers from a gigantic draw back."

Fudge looked curious. "What kind of drawback?"

Percy frowned. "The Threefold law. It states that anything you do, good or bad, will come back to you three fold."

Fudge frowned. "That means?"

Percy shrugged. "That any thing you do evil with Wiccan magic will come back and hurt you. Anything good you do with Wiccan magic will come back and help you."

Fudge smiled. "So in order for Wiccan magic to be really effective you have to be a notorious white knight."

If that was the case then Wiccan was nothing he needed to worry about, which suited him quite good.

Now he just has to find a way to punish the muggle scum.

"I think so," Percy said.

+++

In Sunnydale

"What do you think they are doing now Buffy?" Willow said.

Buffy looked up. "Knowing my sister and Xander, they are probably starting the end of the world." She turned to the 'being' next to her. "Any luck finding them?"

Kishijoten shook her head. "No, but I will I... I... just have to figure out how to formulate the explanation."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Well you're a goddess, I'm sure you'll manage."

Buffy sighed. "You know, we are talking to a goddess and we don't even find it impressive or shocking. It's sad, really sad."

Willow nodded.

Kishijoten smiled. "We can go and dance. I am the goddess of dance and luck and."

Buffy groaned. "We know. Is your brother coming?"

Kishijoten nodded. "Yes, he fancies you."

Buffy only grinned.

**23. Chapter 23**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 23

The wizard was big strong and blond, he was also wearing a uniform, a grey uniform. "This is an insult. Voldemort and his pack of Purebloods attacked one of our strong holds. Five of our Wizards and nineteen of our loyal Muggle followers died."

The other wizards shivered in anger, there would be blood to pay.

They were the Purity.

The Purity Dragonis, an order created by Grindelwald to create a living room for the superior Arian race of German Wizards and loyal German muggles.

"In your name Over Fuehrer we will once again punish those that wronged us."

The order member bowed down in front of a picture of Grindelwald, a man the muggle believed was Adolph Hitler. They would punish the fool named Voldemort and if they had the guts, take out Dumbledore, the man that did kill their lord.

Sitting down the wizard turned to the others. "Now down to business, our drug trade with the Goblins has been cut in half and I want to know why. We need the gold damn it."

He growled over the fact that they nowadays had to sponsor their world domination plans using simple Mafia methods.

+++

Back to England

Fudge the Minister of Magic was upset. His best Aurors had not found the Muggle terrorists that had attacked the Death Eaters. While many believed them to be heroes, he knew better.

Once they were done with Voldemort they would come after him and he would not do the same mistake twice. No this time, he would strike in advance.

While they had not found the terrorists, they did find a secret organization that was guarding a most shocking secret, Immortals. It was obviously a team of Muggle immortals that had attacked them. Now he had to find out who and where they are.

+++

Hogwarts

Three weeks had passed since the first strike of the Dragon. Voldemort had gone bananas in Germany. Apparently he had done a strike against some other group named dragon or Draco organization.

Wiccan studies were coming on perfectly. Now this class would be fun, the purification potion would be brewed, cleaning them from any curses or sickness.

Dawn hold Xander's hand, they both were nervous, as the ritual would be done in the nude.

"Good afternoon class. Today we are going to do the Purification ritual. This potion can heal and even make your magic more focused. You will find it far easier to cast spells afterwards. It involves three of the most important Wiccan symbols," Xander explained to the class.

Dawn nodded and continued for Xander. "First the naked symbol of trust and nothing hidden. Second the mixing of the potion out of natural grown plants and animal parts, as well as some minerals which is represents the symbol of earth and last the third symbol is the group. Each will split up in a group of 3. Before you do that, we will tell you more about the powers a different combination could give you."

"Yes, brothers and sister working together is the strongest. Always was and always will be. The second strongest will be a combination of two enemies and a neutral person," Xander continued the explanation.

There was silence in the room.

Draco Malfoy literally jumped up. "I'm working with Potter and McGonagall."

Snape turned and looked at his student. "Why not me?"

Draco frowned. "Because Potty thinks you are an enemy also."

Snape nodded. "Ah yes," he said dripping with joy.

Ron whispered to Neville. "That must be the first time ever. You, me and Hermione?"

Neville nodded.

Harry sighed.

Xander sighed. "Why not accept Mr. Potter. The potion will be more potent this way."

McGonagall frowned, but she nodded. Draco had no reason to spoil the potion.

Xander smiled. "And on with the groupings, the next would be a group of friends and last is a group of allies."

"For this ritual we have borrowed the Quidditch arena to cast the spell," Dawn said to the class and it was very quite again for a few moments.

Milly, the young Arithmancy teacher, paled. "We are doing it outside?"

"We are. It's part of the ritual. The potion has to be made under the sky. Wood, real wood resting on the naked earth must warm and boil the potion," Xander replied.

"Now we are going to hand out the papers with the ingredients, the chanting and spell works you need," Dawn said and she and Xander gave out the papers as the class started to split up in groups.

Dawn continued. "As you see there will be work each of you has to do. You cannot let one of the other do your work for you."

"Yes and in the last part one in the group of three must be made the spell leader, choose wisely, the potion may grant a bonus to each of those involved," Xander said.

Percy frowned. "A bonus? What are you talking about?"

Dawn looked at Percy and replied, "The ritual calls down good spirits that remove curses if the combination of the three Wiccan is pleasing and the chosen leader is accepted they will grant a bonus to those in that group."

"The bonus depends on the leader. If you chose one because he is cunning it might be your ability to make a cunning plot that increases. If you chose a hero it might be your bravery and if you chose a wise teacher your IQ might raise," Xander continued to explain Dawn's answer to Percy.

Percy nodded and looked over his group. Pansy Parkinson, Draco girlfriend and a Slytherin and Theodor Nott who also was a Slytherin, he sighed he would get nothing.

Fred raised his hand, his group was strong. It contained three Weasleys, Ginny, George and himself. "Is the leader doing something special?"

Xander smiled at that question and said, "It's in the paper. You see, it's the leader that will steer the potion the whole ritual and it's the leader that will offer the potion to his group and drink it last."

"The leader will also tell the two others when the next ingredients will be put inside the potion," Dawn added.

Snape frowned. "Do we get training first?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, we have a training potion that we will make as a group first."

Milly spoke up, still worried about the nude part. "Has the headmaster done anything to stop the other students from spying?"

Dawn nodded and paled. "I do hope so."

"Yes and if you're asking, Mr. Remus Lupin will join us as our partner," Xander said.

They nodded having heard that the werewolf friend Potter has been studying Wiccan hard so that he could join in.

Finally the 19 students and the two teachers were ready. They had done the training potion and in the arena stood 19 big cauldrons, with wood resting in small piles underneath.

Snape groaned this was a part of Wiccan ritual magic that he hated. He always felt stupid when he was nude.

It did not help that his co-worker Milly was one of his partners. She was stunning example of a witch and the other one Snape figured would be stunning in about five years or so, Luna Lovegood.

Milly smiled and was blushing as she tried not to look at Snape. Snape blushed and tried not to let anyone see that his wand was standing up.

Luna watched carefully. "I think Professor Snape likes you and he is big." With that the 15 year old walked on and waved at her boyfriend Neville.

Snape groaned.

Milly just chuckled. "That girl... something is seriously wrong with her." She took a peek and for sure he was big.

McGonagall stood between her two partners. "So Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy how are we doing this?"

Draco rolled out the words. "Well I obvious do not like Potter, but I think you Professor should be our leader."

Harry nodded and couldn't believe he had to agree with Malfoy on something. "Yes, Malfoy is correct."

McGonagall sighed. "Well considering how much the two of you like each other our potion sure will be going to be strong."

The two teens just looked angrily at each other and Draco whispered, "The fact that I have to work with you to get a chance of power is sickening."

Harry growled to himself. Lately the hatred between them had grown. "I agree working with you is sickening." At least in this case it would be a bonus.

Finally everybody had disrobed.

Dean Thomas sighed. "I really hope nobody is seeing this," he said.

Xander grinned, as he lit a torch and slowly started the fire. "Well, say the word and we will start."

Their group leader Dawn blinked. "Oh yeah, now let us start."

Around them the chanting and singing began, as potions started to brew.

+++

Above them in the storage room silently for the first time working together a small group of Slytherin and Gryffindor's were watching and taking pictures.

"Look at Dawn," a boy said.

"No way, just watch Luna," another boy said.

"Ugh, I saw Snape Jr. I'm going blind," one of the boys said.

"Ugh, you're right," said another boy after seeing Snape.

"Look. Hmm hmmm, now shake that ass Harry," one of many girls said.

"And look at Xander, grrr I could die a happy girl," another of the girls said.

"Any one taking pictures?" one asked.

A silent 'click click' from a camera was his only answer.

+++

The ritual took almost four hours and by the end they were tired and one by one they took the potion.

Dawn smiled, as she gave Xander his dose of the potion. "Drink," she ordered and Xander quickly drank it.

She then turned to Remus. "Drink," she ordered again and he drank quickly as well. She then took the potion herself and drank. Suddenly the three of them glowed in a dim golden light that faded away after a few moments.

Xander straightened up a bit, feeling better than before. Dawn purred as the potion cleaned her out. "Nice," she said and stretched her nude body enjoying the sensation, but the big difference came on Remus. Years of living and suffering as a Werewolf had made him grow older faster. His hair was grey at the sides already and he had lines in the face.

The glow washed the worry lines away and his hair waved in an invisible wind and the grey hairs were grey no more. He stood up feeling so good and the wolf howled inside of him not in anger or hate but in confusion. "I feel good," he said in surprise.

+++

McGonagall looked at Draco. "Drink," she said.

Draco took the drink. "Don't spoil this Potty," he said before drinking.

Harry rolled his eyes.

McGonagall then looked at Harry. "Drink," she said.

Harry drank just glaring at Draco and McGonagall hastily drank her own part.

A small glowing light spread over them and warmth the body in an almost erotic feeling that faded away.

+++

Draco grinned, he felt good, stronger and smarter than ever. The magic inside of him flowed more pure and more focused than ever. His memory flashed before him, old things he had forgotten were easy to remember. He raised an eyebrow, he had never learned how to become an Animagus and yet he knew the potions and magical spells he needed to perform on himself. Yes, this would be useful, but he could feel the drain in his magic and it would be good to get an early night.

+++

Harry just smiled contentedly. His body growing inches, years of starving at the Dursley's had stunted his growth so he was short for his age, but not anymore. Ron was still bigger then he was, but not that much bigger and he felt so much more focused now. It was like he suddenly had a flash of remembering everything good in life. He also could feel his memories were refreshed as old things were remembered and he raised an eyebrow, he had the knowledge how to become an Animagus. Yes that could be useful, after all his dad had been one.

The magic drain to him was nothing, just like a stone-pebble in the Atlantic.

+++

McGonagall giggled as her body strengthens itself, her magic focused and her memory refreshed itself old things, old spells long forgotten returned and fun memories from the past were regained. She felt years younger, as sicknesses were removed. Her knowledge did tell her one thing. Her magical core was drained she would have to rest a bit today and tomorrow.

+++

Snape grinned as the potion cleaned years of pain away from his body. He could feel a huge drain from his magical powers and a cracking sound was heard from his flesh.

Snape felt good, extremely tired, but good, like a pain he carried for years suddenly was gone.

Unseen, the Dark Mark on his shoulder hidden under some makeup was suddenly gone. The link between Voldemort and him was broken. Severus Snape born in a family dedicated to the Dark Arts, a family that had served more than one dark lord was abused and trained to hate others, trained in pain and anger and driven by anger and hate to join Lord Voldemort and later he had decided to join the light as a spy.

He was free and did not even know about it yet.

+++

Milly giggled as the potion cleared her. Luckily for her the young professor had not that much to clean out, but her magical ability was more focused now.

A number of curses were removed, but they where only 'Do not see that I cheat in test' type of curses.

+++

Luna just blinked and then giggled. The strange girl was intelligent, far smarter than most could understand and quite crazy in a good way. Her mind, already thinking sideways, upside, down and outside the box, could follow the cleaning of her own body. Focusing on her own body she did realize one thing. Any child protection spells or birth control potions that normally would last a year or more were gone. A moment she considered telling somebody, but then decided not to do it. After all children were such joys to see, but she reminded herself to take a new dose of birth control, her boyfriend was not ready to be a dad yet.

"Good luck Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione," she said whispering to herself.

+++

Gred and Forge, the two twins suddenly grinned as their potion rushed through them, focusing their powers and strengthening a gift they always knew they had, but could only use between themselves. Telepathy, finally they could reach out to others.

+++

Ginny almost purred in joy, as the potion strengthened her. Her father was from a BIG family, which was a Wesley tradition and he was the youngest with 6 older brothers.

Just like she had six older brothers and a seventh son/daughter of a seventh son/daughter is normally an extra strong Wizard or Witch, but Ginny always grew up overshadowed by her older brothers and never really believed in her own powers. Now she understood.

All of the Weasley where strong Wizards, but she was powerful, almost the same potential that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore and Tom M Riddle had when they were 15.

Some training and time and she would be a Witch of incredible strength, just like Harry would be and Albus and Voldemort were.

She grinned as she started to believe in herself. Her powers were focused and in her memory every spell she read or seen flashed before her eyes, the memory of them fresh in her mind.

+++

Tired, but happy, the students and the teachers looked at each other.

Dawn looked around and said, "Well, that was that. I expect you to write a five foot essay about the potential you think this potion has compared to other similar potions or spells, using traditional wand magic."

Xander nodded. "And do not panic. The essay will be turned in before Christmas or after Christmas, so you have time to research and to those students that are teachers as well I have a special deal for. Each of you that give us all extra time in writing our essay gets the same deal from us."

The student grinned and some of the student teachers did also. They knew the work that was needed as a teacher.

A tired Hermione looked up. "One question. How are we going to get OWL or NEWT levels in Wiccan?"

Xander nodded. "We have talked about that with Dumbledore. Our resident students/teachers Mr. Snape, Miss McGonagall and Miss Vector will help us put up a grading system. As we are the only ones even remotely trained in Wiccan and Shaman we are the closest thing you have to a fully trained teacher."

Dawn nodded silently. "Wiccan is traditionally in our world taught in an apprentice system with no grading done."

Xander frowned slightly. "And Shaman is even stranger, as once the student has found his spirit guide and learned the basic of walking the ghost road, I can only offer advice and the rest must be learned by self experimenting." He looked around, "of course I will be able to help the Shaman students in identifying different powers and even protect them from any beginner mistakes." He still had the spirit bond on his students, so that he could track them on the spirit plane and keep them alive. "And I also will teach different legendary powers shamans might have and different ways to vision the Ghost Road. If one of my Shaman students is wondering, finding his or her Spirit guide is equal to an OWL level of Accepted. Finding out a special ability so early would be an Outstanding OWL level."

The students nodded, as they put the robes on and started to walk away.

Dawn sighed. "Right," she said, looking surprised at the last remaining student. "Mr. Weasley, Percy can we do anything for you?"

Percy nodded and replied, "Yes, I heard about a spell called 'Guiding Sight' and I am curious."

Xander grinned. "That is a tricky one. If you study and learn as fast as you do now, I reckon that you will be able to cast it next year."

Percy perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, it's one that needs both Shaman skill and Wiccan. Your only problem is in Shaman, but if you meditate and do the training I told you about, you can fix that small problem," Xander answered.

Percy nodded. "Yes, my boss, the Minister of Magic, is eager to have a working wizard that can do that spell."

Xander smiled. "I'm sure he is, but let's not hang around here, I need food."

**24. Chapter 24**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 24

Next day after class

The 'Order of the Dragon' was waiting as their teachers came inside.

Moody 'Mad Eye' looked around and commented, "Nice."

Remus Lupin nodded in agreement. "I've never seen this before."

Harry nodded. "It's the room of requirement, it becomes what we need. Just focus on what you will need to train us and it transforms itself."

Aberforth grinned as he focused and the room grew to the size of a football stadium and cut in half.

"Now I made a training area for you Harry over there. Let's go," he said.

Harry nodded as he walked away, but stopped for a moment. "Mad Eye, remember some of our gang are non fighters." He then continued walking.

"Well, you know who I am, but if not I'm Moody 'Mad Eye' Alastor. I will be training all of you in fighting and escaping and the ones that are going to fight I'm going to train in WAR." Moody said and he let his human eye look directly at them. His magical eye was spinning around like crazy and was watching everything above, behind and on the sides. "Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

Xander raised an eyebrow. That was one serious dude.

Moody looked around. "Now I heard about you Xander. Barely third level in wand magic and the Wiccan magic that takes too much time, so far I recon you've been lucky. In a real fight against a Wizard what would you do?"

Xander shrugged. "Care to try," he said grinning madly.

Moody started to draw his wand.

Xander had suddenly a steel ball in his hand.

Moody pulled his wand free.

Xander made a jerking move with his hand and let the steel ball fly.

Moody suddenly screamed, "Ouch," and then he dropped his wand as the steel ball smashed him in the wrist of his wand-hand.

Xander grinned. "I think I do something like that, but with a dagger and aimed to his head. Dead enemies don't stab you in the back."

Dawn snorted. "Spike, Drusilla, Angel, the Zombie quad."

Xander scowled. "Alright Undead enemies do stab you in the back, but remember Angel was technically not an enemy. Damn it... I don't believe it, I defended Captain Hair Gel, the brooding master, Deadboy," his voice dripped with disgust.

Dawn grinned.

Moody rubbed his wrist. "You're good kid. Does your Wiccan magic have offensive spells?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, I can summon Death Fire. It is similar to Avada Kedavra, but not as powerful, you can survive it. I also can throw normal fire balls." He studied the roof for a moment. "I know five ways to create Undead, but I have never used them yet. One way to create a Golem, never tried that as well and one way to create Mud golems. Good distraction, they can't fight but they look scary. I also know ways to control other undead if I need to. I know some enslavement spells and curses that permanently turn you into a rat."

Moody blinked. "That's a lot of illegal things."

"Yes, but don't worry I'm not going to teach my Wiccan class those things and I don't plan on using them. The threefold law would bitch smack me if I did," Xander replied. "Well the Golem I might try. They are not illegal here, I checked and if Voldi uses undead I will try to turn them against him."

Moody nodded. "Yes now let's get started. Pull out your wands."

After watching his students follow his order he started to growl, "NO, too slow. Do it again AND NEVER EVER PUT it in the back pocket. One false move and you could lose your butt. I've seen it happen."

Dawn raised an eyebrow and slowly removed the wand from her back pocket. She would take no chance in losing her sexy ass.

In the other half of the Room Aberforth yelled, "Petrificus Totalus."

Harry dodged as he yelled, "Waddiwasi," sending small rocks and other object flying at the old man.

Aberforth snorted, "Flipendo," which sent the objects flying backwards at Harry.

Harry grinned. "Stupefy," which sent a minor stunning spell at his opponent and "Mirror," putting up a mirror shield. He then yelled, "Reducto," and sent the explosive spell near Aberforth, forcing him to move or be hurt. Quickly after that he yelled, "Rictusempra." But the tickling spell missed as the old man did something unexpected.

Aberforth ignored the first sending and sent an, "Expeliarmus," only to have to fight it return to him. Then the Reducto came. "Air Reducto," he shouted and cast a spell he himself had made. Suddenly, just before Harry explosive spell hit the floor, his air explosion pushed the old man flying up into the air. "Feather fall," he cast making him light as a feather and he slowly drifted down. "LUMOS MAYOR," he yelled, creating an eye blinding flash as Harry started to run and dodge blindly, he cast another spell. "Confusius," the confusing spell hit the target.

Harry stopped and blinked. What was he doing? He knew he was doing something important. Right, training, he was training, but what was it, he was so confused right now.

Aberforth said quietly, "Petrificus Totalus." And Harry fell down paralyzed. Aberforth grinned. "I might be 140, but I still got it kid."

Harry growled. "Now I remember. You are good." He was now grinning as the humiliation had disappeared.

Aberforth nodded. "You are good, but you lost it when I did something unexpected. That's a bad habit."

Harry tried to nod in agreement, but failed.

Aberforth smirked. "Don't worry I will teach you to expect the unexpected and to do the impossible."

Harry tried to nod again and then asked, "Could you release me from the spell now?"

Aberforth nodded. "Finite," he said and the spell ended.

On the other side everybody flinched as a huge explosion was heard.

Dawn frowned. "What is happening over there?"

Remus shrugged. "Harry and Aberforth having fun, now concentrate."

Xander frowned this was hard work.

Dawn frowned aimed her wand at the lock. "Alohomora," and the lock suddenly was open.

Remus grinned as he locked it again. "Your turn," he said to Xander.

Xander nodded and said, "A(m{or?%)fo?rak." The lock suddenly turned yellow, screamed, "Bloody murder," and ran away.

Remus blinked and said in astonishment, "I have no idea what you just did."

Xander frowned. "Ummm, I think I said something wrong."

Dawn was rolling around giggling.

"That you did something wrong is obvious," Remus replied with a smirk.

Xander watched the now animated lock running wild screaming. "Is it alive?"

Remus cast a small spell to analyze it. "No, it's only animated, a small golem if you like. Based on something you were thinking or mixing parts of things from your memory."

Xander blinked he had not thought about a yellow screaming and running lock. It probably came from somewhere in his memory. He had spent too much time watching TV as a young boy.

Sighing Xander glanced up to see how the others dealt with Mad Eye. They were having a chance at dueling one on one against him. From the sight of the beaten fighters they were not much better than his screaming lock, but Ginny was good for sure.

Remus nodded. "Well let's try a new lock and remember 'Alohomora' and twist flip the wand."

Xander mumbled, "Alohomora," and then flipped and twisted his wand. The lock fell apart, ripped from the door.

Remus grinned. "You did a flip and a twist, not a twist and a flip, but it was a good one. Try again."

Xander nodded. "Alohomora," he said again and then twisted and flipped his wand and the lock was open. "I did it," he said grinning.

"Bloody Murder, I say, Bloody murder," the yellow running lock said, as it ran past them.

Xander groaned. "Who the hell asked you? Remus, how long is that lock going to run around?"

Remus frowned. "That depends. How much power did you put in it?"

Xander swallowed. "Not much and by not much I mean too much."

"Expect it to last a day or so, but you can leave it in here," Remus said.

Dawn giggled as she turned Catgirl and started to hunt the lock. It was just too much fun not to hunt it.

"Bloody help me," the yellow lock screamed, as it started running away.

Remus sighed. "Dawn... DAWN. Come back here now."

Xander smiled. "Not going to work. The cat instincts to hunt have taken over."

On the side Mad Eye groaned. "Well most of you kids are non fighters, right. Well the most important skill a non fighter needs to learn in war is to dodge and run. So we are going to play dodge ball," he said grinning madly. "Just remember these balls will not damage you, but they will sting you and that sure as hell." With that he released hundreds of flying balls in the air.

Susan gulped. "Oh crap."

And indeed the balls started to crash dive towards the students, sending them running and dodging for their life.

At the same time a long way from Hogwarts

Voldemort smiled. "Come before me. You said that you had important information young Draco?"

Draco nodded as he bowed down. "Yes my lord. I have heard about your pain and I know the reason."

Voldemort hissed in anger. "Then tell me."

Draco nodded. "Earlier your anger made Potter shiver and fall in pain. Every Crucio you cast made him feel pain, but they discovered the opposite emotion, love, makes you my lord feel pain. Nowadays Ginny Weasley is literally crawling over Potter to make him smile. Dumbledore even ordered the teachers to look the other way from the two of them kissing."

Voldemort frowned. "And to make me feel pain, are you sure about this?"

Draco nodded. "I overheard two of his friends talk about it. I am as sure as I can be from overhearing."

Lucius growled in anger at his son. He could have got a great favor by this information and now by saying it, it might be unsure that he might get anything. STUPID BOY.

Voldemort paused and smiled. "Clever, you do not claim absolute certainty of your knowledge. Lucius, you could learn a lot from your boy. He is a lot smarter then you."

Lucius looked like somebody had kicked him in the balls, anger raged on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort stood up. "From my report it looks like Albus has taken Potter as his apprentice and let the best help train him. Draco, take of your shirt and stand up and take your dark-mark and join me as a Death Eater. I will see to your training myself as my apprentice."

Draco took off his shirt, grinning madly. Finally his patience and actions had paid off.

Voldemort raised his wand and said, "This might sting a bit." Then he mumbled a something no one could quite hear and a tattoo like mark was burned into Draco's shoulder.

Only the familiar experience of being tortured by Crucio by his father made Draco stand up as his flesh burned. Tears could be seen in his eyes, but not one did fall. "My Lord. May I go and rest?" he asked while bowing.

Voldemort nodded. "Your father fainted and cried in pain, I am impressed."

Around them the Death Eaters whispered, none of them had been able to stand the pain.

Draco walked away and sat down resting and recuperating.

Then the door opened and a bleeding Death Eater fell down on the floor.

"Sir, the Purity Dragonis attacked us. They are outside."

Voldemort hissed. "They dare do that again? Death Eaters, assemble," he said, calling his Death Eaters to him. He grabbed his wand and marched out, it was time to fight.

Around England Death Eaters sat up, some screaming in pain as the mark burned. They quickly rushed to get their Portkey or just apparated.

The mansion they were hiding in was surrounded by hundreds of Purity, but only a handful were real Wizards, the rest were trained Muggles, enslaved or brainwashed.

Voldemort just growled out a shield spell and yelled, "Avada Kedavra," again and again, none could even come close to hurt him.

His Death Eaters struggled to keep up with him.

Draco was hissing in pain and weakness, as he stood by his master's side.

"Avada Kedavra," he hissed out, killing a muggle.

The battle was going bad for the Death Eaters when finally the reinforcements arrived and the Purity Dragonis was surrounded by Death Eaters.

One by one they started to apparate out, taking their Muggle pets with them.

Voldemort snarled. "Follow them," he said while casting a tracking spell.

**25. Chapter 25**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 25

London

The three were walking in London celebrating Dudley's late Boxing victory with a boys night on the town.

Hank grinned. "Well, the movie was good. Not exactly my taste, but still... Right, Vern?"

Vernon nodded. "Too much music and too many explosions, doesn't feel like James Bond to me anymore."

Dudley shook his head. "You guys are OLD," the 16 year old said.

Vernon huffed. "Old... you whipper snapper, you better watch it or I show you who the boxing master is in our home," he say jokingly.

Dudley just grinned. "Oh I'm shaking in my boots, dad."

Hank grinned, Dudley was a good kid, spoiled rotten, but deep inside the kid had a good heart. He just needed to let it show.

"Let's go to a pub and have something to eat. I'm starving."

Vernon nodded. "What do you think Dudley?"

Dudley nodded. "Could I get a beer also dad?"

Vernon swallowed as he looked nervous to Hank.

"Well, we are all adults tonight, right?" Hank said.

Vernon nodded. "Great, but Dudley if you get drunk, I'll tell your mom you ran away from us."

Dudley nodded and rolled his eyes.

Well inside the pub the three ordered something greasy and good with beer to drown the taste away.

Dudley blinked. "Liverpool, looks like they are going to lose."

Vernon nodded, "Pity."

They looked at Hank, waiting.

Hank frowned. "Hey, I'm American and so American Football is my game or boxing."

They rolled their eyes.

Dudley frowned a bit. "Well, rugby is not that bad."

Hank scowled. "Rugby is not American Football you English play it too boring."

Vernon groaned. "Not this discussion. We played it first," he fell silent as suddenly as a group of men had teleported inside the pub with a loud 'POP' sound. Outside he could see many more standing. Some of them had grey robes and wands. They were Freaks. Vernon shivered in fear. Others had grey uniforms and swords, but all of them had the swastika on their robes or uniforms. Freak Nazis.

The leader, a big blond, started to scream out orders when suddenly a second 'Pop' was heard and a new group teleported inside. The new group had black robes with skull masks and wands as well.

More Freaks, Vernon groaned.

Hank grabbed him by his neck and pulled him behind the table.

Then Hell broke loose as the Nazis Wizards were fighting the Death Eater wizards.

"Avada Kedavra," a Nazis wizard screamed. He missed his target, but destroyed the table Hank and Vernon were sitting behind.

Hank growled. "We have to get out of here."

Dudley frowned. "How, they are in the way," he said while pointing at two Nazis wizards.

Vernon frowned trying to think what to do.

Hank growled grabbing a heavy beer bottle. "Aim high," he said and then threw it with full speed at the Nazis.

Vernon nodded and grabbed a beer bottle.

Dudley sighed, the alcohol abuse they were doing today was criminal, but even he grabbed one and threw it at the Nazis.

Lucius and two other Death Eaters were hard pressed to fight the Purity wizards in the small area of the pub and they were slowly losing ground inside.

Suddenly three crazy muggles joined the fight.

Beer bottles rained down on the Nazis. With a simple wave of their hand they crashed or repelled the bottles, but the beer came splashing down on them.

That small distraction was all Lucius needed. "Reducto Mayoris," he screamed, casting the Greater Explosion spell just behind the Purity wizards.

The explosion rocked the room as the Purity wizards were thrown around wildly. A rain of bricks and wood came crashing down on them, killing them.

Drained Lucius sat down. His colleges looked at him as he hissed, "Let the muggles run. They saved our life. We kill them the next time."

The other Death Eater waved his hand towards the crazy muggles. "Run, there is more danger nearby."

Dudley shivered. "Thanks," he said as he ran out, followed by the others.

On the street the fight was even worse.

Voldemort stood in the middle of the street his red eyes shined in the street lights. A shorter Death Eater was by his side, barely able to walk so tired was he, but loyal as he was, he followed his master.

Animated and controlled by Voldemort, nineteen silver shields floated in the air, protecting them from any curses. With only one flick of his eye one shield moved in the way of any curse, protecting him and his pupil Draco.

Death curses rained down from Voldemort and the followers of Grindelwald were falling by the numbers.

Behind them the other Death Eaters were driving them towards Voldemort and their death.

Dudley paled. "Dad, that's Voldemort."

Vernon frowned. "Who?" He fell silent. "You are not talking about?"

Dudley nodded. "I am. That's the guy Harry has been having nightmares about."

Vernon scowled. "Why is he fighting Nazis then?"

Hank shrugged. "Gang war. Two criminal gangs, one tried to take over the other and they refused. Now he's probably executing all of them just to make a warning to other bad guys. Join me or die."

Dudley nodded and was quite pale. "That's sound like the guy Harry spoke about alright."

Vernon blinked. "You have been talking to him then?"

Inside he was angry, yet after many arguments with Hank he no longer really felt that the boy was a freak or worthless filth.

Dudley nodded.

Hank frowned. "I've been getting some scary Owl mail telling me about that thing," he said. Voldemort barely looked human and he was strong, his death curses were flying so fast.

"Let's sneak out now," Dudley whispered.

The adults nodded and they started to sneak out.

Behind them Voldemort was casting death curses like they were going out of style.

Hank shivered. "That guy is scary."

Vernon nodded. "Yes. Now you see why I hate freaks."

Hank shook his head and replied, "Well, just to remind you. It's us NON freaks that build the A-bomb, a weapon that murdered countless and is more destructive then any power of the 'freaks'."

Vernon sighed, Hank had said that before. "I know."

Dudley smiled. "Look, an open door, lets sneak inside."

The two adults nodded and they sneaked inside for protection.

A scared girl voice was heard. "Who are you?" it was a young woman and from the way she looked, she could be anything from 18 to 24.

Dudley, Vernon and Hank all froze.

"Who are you?" they asked.

The woman was silent and then asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No woman," Vernon said.

"We're just hiding," Hank added.

Dudley frowned. "What is this place?" The room was filled with sofas and a bar and pillows.

The women in the room looked at each other before they said. "It's a Bordello. Sorry we're closed right now."

They looked at each other for a moment before Dudley said, "Dad, after this could I go here for a visit?"

Vernon face turned a nasty pink as he almost yelled. "No, you keep away from this place. No offense Miss."

The woman just smiled. "Don't worry Mr. I'm sure we can bring you over to our way of life," she said in a seductive tone of voice.

Next day in Hogwarts

Breakfast started as usual, but the members of the Order of the Dragon were tired and stiff, even healing and pepper-up potions had not removed it all completely, but they were happy and the training was good.

While eating the post owls arrived and several of the people started to read the news.

-Big fight between The Purity and the Death Eaters in downtown London. Page 1 - 3

-Ministry of Magic had to Obliviate fifty muggles. Page 4

-Why is it happening? by Rita Skeeter page 15

-Fudge tries to calm everybody. It's just an internal fight between You know who and the Purity. Page 5-

Xander blinked. "Okay. That was strange. Who or what is the purity?"

Hermione replied, "It was once part of Grindelwald's elite wizard fighters."

Dawn frowned as she watched the paper. "Then why do they have the Nazis swastika on their robes?"

"Oh Grindelwald's muggle name was Adolph Hitler," Hermione answered.

Xander blinked. "So you are telling me that Dumbledore killed Hitler?"

Everybody nodded.

Only he, Dawn, Harry and some of the other Muggle born looked surprised.

Xander grinned as he stood up and walked over to the teachers table straight to Albus Dumbledore and said. "Thank you... thank you!" Then he turned around and walked back again.

Harry blinked. "Why did he do that?"

Dawn smiled. "His best friend grew up was a Jew."

Harry frowned. "But it's not his world."

Dawn shrugged. "The muggle history is almost identical so..."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Well it's strange that they are fighting anyway."

Ron nodded and said, "Yes, the Purity is mostly an old has-been. They fight more with organized crime then doing something really evil nowadays. What made them so angry at -you know who-?"

Then suddenly Snape walked into the hall with a big smile on his face as he more or less screamed out.

"Dumbledore, Xander, Dawn, I need to talk to you in private. NOW." He then turned and walked out of the hall again.

Everybody blinked, that was not normal behavior for the potions professor.

Snape does not smile or looks happy... Snape does not scream at or order Dumbledore around.

In addition to that Dumbledore looked shocked and surprised.

It must be the end of the world... Snape was happy and Dumbledore surprised.

Moments later in the Headmaster office

"Lemon drop, Severus?" Albus asked.

Snape was about to say no when he frowned.

"I think I try one."

Albus blinked, nobody had ever tried one of his lemon drops when he offered them. He smiled.

Snape took the candy and sucked on it. "It's good."

Albus smiled. "I am a master Alchemist and I had over 100 years to make them perfect. Anybody else like to try one?"

Xander shrugged. "I don't mind."

It was good, the right mix between lemon and sugar to make it sour and sweet.

Dawn nodded. "Me too." After tasting it Dawn grinned, it was perfect.

Albus rested in his chair before asking one important question. "Xander, may I ask why you thanked me?"

Xander shrugged. "My childhood friend was a Jew and I just found out Grindelwald's muggle name."

Albus Dumbledore nodded, "Oh yes, right. Severus, what do you want to talk about?"

Severus looked at the headmaster for a moment and then said, "I need to reveal my status to them in order for me to ask the question."

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "If you think it's the wise thing to do, I will allow it."

Severus nodded and said directed at Xander and Dawn. "When I was 17 I was filled with rage, especially at James Potter and his muggle born wife and Sirius Black. I was offered to join Voldemort and I jumped at the chance to become a Death Eater. You have to understand my father raised me up and said only the weak forgave anything. Punishment was extreme from a young age. I was forced to murder my own twin brother when I was 8 years old, because father said we were weak. One would live, the other die."

Dawn swallowed.

Snape continued. "I refused to die and he refused to murder me. I never learned much about forgiveness or compassion. Pride was all I had and James Potter took great joy in humiliating me every time I said something about mudbloods."

Xander nodded. "I see. So you joined the Death Eaters then."

Snape nodded. "Yes. To join the Death Eaters and to take the mark you have to do it willingly. Nobody can take the dark mark unless they willingly become one of his minions. I was willing at the time. My first mission as a Death Eater was guarding some captives of the Death Eaters. Captives he needed alive, one of them often talked to me and asked me questions that made me question my belief, then she was scarified and..."

Albus took over. "A terrified and sad Severus came to me and asked if he could help me bring down Voldemort. He joined the light as a spy."

Dawn nodded. "So you've been spying on Voldemort."

Snape nodded. "I have. But look...," he said, removing his sleeves showing them the shoulder. "The dark mark is gone."

Dumbledore blinked. "That is not possible."

Xander blinked. "What is the dark mark?"

Snape frowned. "Essentially it's a slave mark, but Voldemort changed it a bit. It binds the servant to his master, so that he can call them anytime he likes or give them pain if they refuse."

Dumbledore added. "It should be impossible to remove."

Xander smiled. "The cleansing ritual we did. It calls down spirits from a higher plane. They must have freed you from the curse of the dark mark. Just like they cured Harry from the damage he had from malnourishment."

Snape sighed. "I cannot go back to be a spy, Albus. Even if I tried I would never be willing to take the mark again, trying to do it would kill me."

Albus nodded. "I understand."

Dawn frowned. "So... What are you doing to do now?"

Snape shrugged. "I have no idea. Except that I will help in the fight against Voldemort."

Albus nodded. "I think you will do much better now than before. Voldemort's lack of trust made it hard for you to spy effectively."

Snape nodded. "I know."

Albus leaned back, his sharp mind focused on what the other members of the order, that had been part of the Wiccan ritual, said. "Remus said that the wolf had not been as difficult as it normally is."

Dawn nodded. "I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure yet. You and he have to wait until the next full moon before we can be sure. Oh yes and it would be good if he did NOT take the wolfsbane potion."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And why not? The wolfbane makes it easier for him."

Dawn nodded and said, "Yes, but if I'm right we don't want that to happen."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why not?"

"If I'm right, Remus might be able to control the wolf by himself," Dawn said carefully.

"What?" Snape said. "That's impossible."

Dawn frowned. "I am a Were-cat, granted a completely different version and type of were then what Remus is, but I am a Were. My bite only turns others if I want to turn them and they have agreed on being turned, but I still am a Were-cat and my type is mostly in control."

Snape frowned. "I don't understand."

Dawn frowned. "During the ritual I felt something being copied from me. I think that maybe Remus got a gift from me to help him."

Albus nodded. "That might explain it, but the wolf is still inside of him, how so?"

Dawn nodded. "I do have a cat. Well, more like a kitten inside of me and that makes me sometimes do strange things like hunt an animated talking lock."

Snape blinked. "Animated talking lock?"

Xander frowned. "Don't ask. Don't ask. It was a yellow chicken belly animated door lock."

Even Dumbledore blinked in confusion and had a hard time not to ask.

Dawn giggled.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Spell gone wrong I gather." He frowned rewinding the conversation in his mind. "Why did you not tell Remus about the possible change in his curse?"

"I forgot," Dawn said quietly.

Snape sighed, but tried not to say something. The ritual had taken a lot out of him. He wanted to say something, but then stopped and remembered something that was said earlier. "What did you mean by curing Harry from malnourishment?"

Xander frowned. "If you watch Harry you will see. He is inches taller than before the spell. His Muggle guardians starved him and used him like a house elf. Why do you think Harry no longer trusts Dumbledore?"

Snape scowled. "I just took for granted that Potter was spoiled and had a teenage angst fit."

Dawn blinked. "But Harry told us that during Occlumency lesson you seen had seen his memory."

Snape sneered. "I have much better thing to do then watch it. I more or less dragged up bad memories of him having to sleep in a cupboard as a punishment."

Xander frowned. "That was no punishment. That was his normal bedroom until second grade, I believe."

Snape raised his eye brows and looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid I gravely mistook the bond of love and blood."

Snape nodded. "I see. Well, I know firsthand that blood is sometimes not worth more than mist in your hand." While saying that, he started to research his memory of his past encounters with Harry and now looking back at them he was not completely happy with his own actions. Now he had to arrange his next potion lesson and damn it, he felt like having fun.

Later

It was a strange day and it just became stranger.

Draco was sitting awfully quiet and looking pale. Most believed he hadn't slept well. Which was true, but he had spent most of the night healing from broken bones.

Then Snape stormed in with robes waving in the wind like he was a big bat. "Welcome. Now today we are going to do something many potion masters made fortunes on. Done correctly it can give you new friends, money, even power. Done the wrong way you get nothing except risking poisoning yourself and others. I have four different potion recipes, chose one. The others will be your judge."

Dramatically he looked at his students. The Gryffindors already looked afraid. Snape scowled at them and then said, "Today we are making candy and the others will grade your success." With a wave of his hand four different recipes on advanced Wizard candy was written on the black board.

Ron grinned. "Blimy, I love all four," he said, knowing the recipes by heart.

Snape raised his eyebrow and wondered how Ron would do. The boy had only managed to join Advanced Potion year six, because he had taken summer classes.

One by one they started to gather the ingredients.

Snape sat down and started to read a book. It was a complicated book to read, part of it was written upside down and hidden by magic, but they said it held powerful potions. So far he found two and he been trying to read the book for over fifteen years. The class worked in silence and the Slytherins were shocked silent. They were wondering if Snape finally cracked.

Slowly whispering started as the potions started to brew.

Snape looked up. "If you are finished, I expect a sample on my desk. The rest you can take with you and enjoy in private." He looked up. "Mr. Weasley, I believe I said one potion. Are you sure you can handle brewing four at a time?"

Ron nodded. "I've been making them at home since I was in third year."

Snape raised an eye brow in surprise. "You do realize that each of these candy potions is an advanced six years potion? I look forward to see your creations."

He was surprised that Ron managed to do that. Perhaps all the boy needed was the right type of motivation and obviously candies and food was the right path for him.

He turned and watched Harry. His robes were not fitting properly, like the boy had out grown them. He frowned, he always, no matter what, believed that Potter had been spoiled at home. Not even seeing flashes from Potters memory had convinced him otherwise, but now sadly it was most likely to late. The boy hated him or despised him now and he had the right to do so.

Finally the night came and the order had a meeting.

Harry nodded. "Right. Now the Purity Dragonis had an all out fight between them and the Death Eaters. What have we learned?"

Ron shrugged. "To use untraceable Port keys."

Harry rolled his eyes, but grabbed more candy from Ron's big candy bag.

"Yes and what do we know about the number of killed death wankers?"

Susan raised her hand. "The Ministry believes that Voldemort lost seventeen Death Eaters."

Xander slowly raised his hand. "And Draco has the Dark Mark now."

They were silent then Harry asked, "How do you know that?"

"During Wiccan class I put a diagnostic spell on him," Xander said, taking forward a small crystal. "If you look deep inside, you see the dark mark."

Harry watched. "You are right. How many of those do you have?"

"I only have you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dawn and me. They are difficult to make," Xander replied.

Ron frowned. "Why make one of Draco?"

Xander shrugged. "Because you can only see if the person is sick, alive, cursed, or recently been in mortal danger. Not where they are."

Harry nodded. "I see and the dark mark is a curse and so you can see it. What happens if the person is in mortal danger?"

"If the person is in mortal danger then the crystal becomes pink a few moments later and stays so for about an hour."

Dawn nodded. "They are not that good but..."

Ron nodded. "Effective. If one of us becomes kidnapped we know if he or she is alive or not."

Xander smiled and said, "Exactly." Finally he stood up. "I am tired, I have to go and sleep."

Neville frowned. "But you said you don't need much sleep."

Xander nodded. "That's right, but my body needs to relax and rest and I can't relax when too many are nearby. Beside it's a perfect time for me to do some spirit walking."

In reality he was planning on contacting Uraki in the spirit realm. The theory said that the spirit realm was connected across dimensions. So it should be possible and he had a strange feeling that Uraki wanted him to do that. Hopefully it would work.

**26. Chapter 26**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 26

Silence surrounded him, not because it was needed, but because he felt sounds would distract him. He was walking the Ghost Road deeper than he had ever before. If he had a body he would probably be sweating blood in fear of getting lost. Every move was like walking in mud, but he pushed on and moved forward slowly inch by inch.

Walking he saw plenty of soul stealer and spirit rifts. Going so far from the normal path of the Ghost Road was not a wise thing to do and suddenly the silence was broken by a yelled, "Alexander."

Xander grinned and replied, "Uraki, I'm here."

A weak sound was heard then Uraki was standing still. He was far away and Xander was barely able to see him. Xander realized that Uraki could not move closer and he could not move forward as well.

"I can't come closer," he yelled.

Uraki yelled, "You have to contact Kishijoten. Remember, contact her and go back now, before we are lost. Remember everybody misses you in Sunnydale and we love you. Tell Dawn and contact Kishijoten. DO it."

"Tell them all I love them. Tell them Dawn said hello and that she loves and misses them. I miss you all. Give them my and Dawn's love," Xander yelled as he started to move back. The walk was just as slow as before, mud-like resistance every bit of the way. Luckily the spirit map pointed him to the right direction, without it he would be forever lost.

The rifts were everywhere now and he swallowed as he saw that Soul stealers were coming right towards him.

That was not good.

Xander gritted, "Bring it on asshole."

Slowly his fist transformed to a dagger thanks to the power of the spirit dagger he had on his real body then his Soul started to fight the Soul Stealer.

Finally after a long fight and a long walk he could see his body, tired to his soul he entered it, hopping he was not gone for to long.

Returning like an undead would not be fun.

Dawn sighed as she chewed at the end of the quill. "Now, how should I begin? Any ideas Jessie?"

Jessie the Owl bobbed his head and let loose a, "Who."

Dawn giggled. "Yes you, any idea?"

"Hoot," Jessie said diplomatically.

Dawn nodded, "You bet I am."

Finally she got the courage to start writing.

Dear Daddy this is your daughter Dawn,

but you know that, it's not like we can talk to Buffy, right?

Anyway...

Here in Hogwarts life is good.

Except Xander, he said he would try a spirit walk to contact Uraki, his shaman teacher and Joyce, Buffy and the others.

And he is still in a coma. His body is working, but nobody is at home.

I just hope that he will return. He has been sleeping now for two days and I'm worried. Everybody is worrying about him.

Going to a different reality as a spirit is a long journey so he might be alright, but what if something happened to him, dad?

On to different things.

As I told you in my last letter Hermione, Ginny and Luna often hang out. Hermione is a year older than me, but she has no idea how to have fun. Ginny and Luna are different. They know how to have fun. Yesterday they surprised me with a slumber party to get me to think about something other than Xander, it worked.

School is fun, we are learning faster than the others, as we already know and understand the theory behind the spells, so the only thing we need to know is the wand movement and the incantation, but it's still a lot of theoretical work we have to do. They tutor us every day and McGonagall and Flitwick said that I am almost on a 3rd year level of skill in wand magic.

Snape said that we were 7th years, so we are going to 7th year potions test later next year.

In Wicca magic you do a lot of potions brewing and so it's only the recipes that are new.

Me and the other girls are becoming rather popular, thanks to our Wicca class. If you see any stupid pictures of me or hear some nasty rumors, they are all lies. I had no idea that they were hiding and had a camera, I promise.

My hobby activity in the club is keeping whatever free time I have filled.

It's a small self defense club we started. Harry is the leader, he knows like ANY defensive spell you can imagine. You should have seen when he and Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, had a training duel. It was awesome.

Harry has learned to animate statues and he had five attacking Aberforth, but the old guy just pushed them back and then summoned a hive of bees to attack Harry.

I wish I was HALF that good in magic.

I wish Xander was not sleeping. I miss him dad...

By the way have you and Vernon become friends again? PS: Vernon and his wife treated Harry like a slave and called him FREAK.

Love, your Dawnie

Dawn sighed as she put down her quill and folded the letter. "Now Jessie, take this to my dad," she said.

Jessie spread his wings and then looked down at Dawn. "Who?"

Dawn frowned, "My dad."

Jessie bobbed his head, "Who?"

Dawn snarled before yelling, "GIVE IT TO MY DAD OR YOU'LL BE A FRIED CHICKEN."

Jessie hooted and flew away.

Hermione frowned, "You don't think Jessie understands you, do you?"

Dawn shrugged, "Xander found him. They have the same sense of humor."

Harry grinned, "I know Hedwig understands me."

Dawn nodded, before she looked at the sleeping and pale looking Xander. "Wake up I miss you."

Ginny hugged her, "He'll be back."

They all nodded and Xander slept on.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. Xander had no physical reason to be in a coma. There were no poisons or drugs in him. It was like he stepped outside the body, leaving it behind and that was what Dawn said he was doing. It gave her the willies.

Sitting alone in his workroom the Dark Lord finally grabbed his post. Opening the first letter he growled, "Damn it, I am NOT interested in wrinkle free robes... unless... hmm..." He put the commercial on the side for now. After all he is a Dark Lord, not a dirty lord.

The next was about a minion wanting a favor. "The work of a Dark Lord is never done," he sighed.

Finally done with the post he started sending things off.

Greetings my Minion,

Mr. McLaren, if you keep on begging me to come to your petty home and mass slaughter your Muggle neighbors again, I will personally torture you with a Crucio until you bleed out of your ears. DO you understand me?

PS. You may NOT borrow my Dementors. But you can ask Lucius or the boys if they like to help you. I can guarantee that one or two of them WILL do it.

Your Lord and Master

Voldemort

He sighed. Idiots... McLaren was an idiot, but he was good in finding old dark arts books, almost scary good in finding books and objects and that was something he respected and needed.

He finally started to write a new letter.

Greetings my Minion,

Mr. Malfoy, during the battle with the Purity Dragonis I noticed your son Draco was fighting with a ferocity and skill far greater than ever seen in a 16 year old, except myself. I expect you to help me in training him further.

Margellans Dark Arts guide is the first of the spell books you and him will study. I know you have five copies of that book alone, so see that he gets one.

Second, I do not know if you noticed, but Draco's ability in magic has increased. His magical core has grown bigger then it was a month ago. His powers are almost about three quarters as what I had at his age.

We can expect great things from your boy Lucius.

PS: Would you and some of your boys help McLaren? He has a minor problem the idiot cannot handle by himself and I remind you McLaren's skill in finding things are of great value, treat him with respect or try to. I know it's hard, he is an idiot.

Your Lord and Master

Voldemort

He waved over his pet raven and gave it the letter. He turned back, reading about new battle robes.

Turning around he frowned as he read the book Draco had given him of his Wiccan spells.

They were interesting.

Almost useless was his first opinion because of the Three fold law, but there was power here and possibilities if you managed to overcome that pesky law.

Later in Hogwarts

Harry blinked. "Fudge, the Minister of Magic, wants to meet me and you guys," he said, reading the letter again and again.

Ron blinked. "You guys?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Well actually it says your gang of followers."

Hermione growled, "I am NOT a follower."

Ron grinned, "He is the leader of the Dragon and you are only an officer in it."

Hermione giggled, "Alright, I'm a follower."

Harry smiled, "A follower that half of the time saves my butt."

Ginny frowned and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, we meet him and find out what he's after."

"Do you trust Fudge?" Dawn wanted to know.

"Well, he would NEVER EVER join Voldemort. He would die rather than join Voldemort, but I trust Voldie more then I trust Fudge. Voldie I at least know is my enemy, Fudge suddenly starts doing strange things like backstabbing without reason," Harry answered.

"In Harry's fifth year Fudge started to spread rumors to make the public believe Harry was crazy, just because Fudge refused to acknowledge that Voldie was back. It was in the papers and all 'Crazy Potter danger to students'," Ginny explained to Dawn.

Dawn sighed. "Why is he still in power then?"

"He is damn good with words, but I think it would be best to meet him and find out what he is after. That way we would be prepared," Harry said.

They nodded.

**27. Chapter 27**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 27

Grimmauld Place, Phoenix Order Meeting

Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome. Now what can you tell me about the kids training?"

Molly huffed irritated. "They are kids they... You should try to stop them Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "I wish I could do that Molly, but if I did they would still try to fight, but without training."

Molly Wesley growled to herself. They were just kids.

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody grinned. "Well, the kids sure made some waves. I have a good idea that it might have been Xander that sneaked inside and killed the Lestranges and not the Purity."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know. The question is. 'DID Harry order him to do that or not?'"

His brother Aberforth Dumbledore frowned, "I don't think Harry did, but from what I have figured out he put a 'Kill on Sight' ranking on Bellatrix Lestrange and gave Xander an order to scare the Death Eaters. I think that Xander managed to find her and... well... executed her."

"That boy is dark I tell you," Molly Weasley grumbled.

Aberforth shook his head. "No Molly, Xander is not dark. He is a good boy, but he is brutally effective. He killed the Death Eaters using pure muggle skills."

Around the table lot of the Phoenix members swallowed nervously.

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "We have nothing to worry about. He did say he was a Ninja."

Alastor grinned "He is. What you are seeing is classic Ninja bodyguard work. He is killing to protect his master."

Albus nodded. "There is more than that. You know that Dawn and he came from an alternate reality. In his reality he grew up in a town that was build on what he called a Hellmouth, a gate to a dimension some believed is Hell. Demons and Undead-vampires ruled the night, hunting humans. Young Xander started protecting the innocent at the age of 14. He started to hunt undead-vampires four times stronger and faster than a human. He and Dawn are protectors, but growing up in a place like that, I fear they have a more Dragonis way of protecting the innocent."

Arthur Weasley frowned in thought. "I wonder, what do you think Harry's opinion on this is."

Albus frowned sadly. "I fear that Harry is tired of running. Any Death Eaters in jail is released by Voldemort and he does not believe in capturing them anymore."

Molly sighed. "It's so sad."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, but Albus. We can't hold them anymore. Voldemort goes in and out from Azkaban without us being cable of stopping them. Mad Eye, what did you mean with Master?"

Alastor shrugged. "I did some update reading on Ninjas. Books, that Xander tipped me on. A Ninja of his type is all about honor and duty. You find honor in serving a Master. Duty is to obey what the master orders. A Ninja like him, a free Ninja, can gain Honor by choosing a Master and start serving."

Molly blinked. "So Xander suddenly decided that he was working for Harry?"

Alastor nodded. "From what I have seen, Xander has adapted that honor system with some American Wild West cowboy ideas and other strange African tribal traditions, but I think he will serve Harry as long as Harry protects the innocent."

Albus frowned in thought for a moment. "I also believe, that when Harry suddenly gave them money to survive and help them adapt, both Xander and Dawn considered themselves to be in Harry's debt and being protectors fighting evil for so long they probably feel it is the right thing to do."

"Well now, how far has the training gone?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Good. Harry has been able to animate several objects and controlling them. He's good, he even mastered the Animated Cognitive slave," Aberforth replied.

Molly frowned and said, "I never heard about that. Is it a dark slave spell or...?"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "It's an obscure spell. You animate an object and give it intelligence and an enslaved will. It serves you during its life." He waved his wand in a complicated motion and whispered something. Suddenly the chair was moving by itself, running along the border of the room searching for something. "That chair is animated to find anybody that lacks something to sit on. It can recognize standing humans and will offer itself to sit on. I put about five hours of life in it."

They watched and Snape glared at the chair "Are you controlling it or is it acting on its own?"

"It's acting on its own, but I can at any moment change what it wants to do," Albus answered Snape's question and suddenly the chair started to dance.

They smiled a bit until Albus silently told it to be still.

"It takes a lot of power and is quite difficult to cast, but you do not need to focus on it, except when you want to change the orders."

"And the IQ the chair gets depends on the casters IQ. As my brother cast that spell, the chair is probably less smart then an ordinary chair," Aberforth added to his brothers explanation with a smirk.

Albus grinned at the insult his baby brother made.

Snape frowned in thought for a moment. "What do we know about the coma Xander is in?" he asked, sounding worried.

Albus looked sad. "I was told by Dawn that Xander is on a spirit journey to find his friends in a different reality. From what I understand, that is dangerous."

Snape interrupted him. "I see, from the classes I learned that what Xander is trying is extremely dangerous. His soul may get lost and he will die if that happens. It's like getting a Dementors kiss."

Many shivered at hearing this.

Albus frowned. "I had no idea that Shaman could be that dangerous?"

Snape shrugged. "Potions could be that dangerous. It all depends on not doing any mistakes. Only an idiot or an expert would try what Xander is doing. I for one do not think he is an idiot or an expert, just desperate and young."

Molly sighed.

"Now, over to Voldemort," Albus changed the topic. "What has he been up to lately, any information?"

"I talked to some of the dark beasts and they are remarkably silent, but it looks like he is currently trying to hunt down any member of Purity and he has an apprentice. I do not know who it is," Snape said.

Albus frowned. "That is not good. I like all of you to try to find out more about that."

"And a warning. Fudge is currently trying to spy on Muggle organizations. He believes that Muggels are hunting us," Arthur added into the pool of information.

Albus blinked and was surprised about the folly of that man.

"It's times like this I wonder about our intelligence. How did he become Minister?" Snape said in an astonished tone.

Arthur grinned. "You do know that the boys are calling him Fudge, Minister of Mistakes?"

Everybody smiled 'Minister of Mistakes' indeed.

At the same time in the Ministry of Magic

Fudge swallowed the report was scary. There was a whole race of muggle immortals out there. Magical in their immortal ability and yet they had managed to miss them. Who knows what they were up to? According to the report they were out hunting each other with swords. Just like the attack on the Death Eaters, they used swords.

Now he knew he was a brilliant man and that it was obviously a secret order of Immortals that were attacking Wizards, probably guided by the muggles Society of Watchers.

Muggles that knew about the existence of Immortals and they knew magic existed. For a moment he almost panicked. What would he do?

He had to call in the Aurors. This was completely out of control he needed to bring the immortals under control. Possibly Obliviate the memory of the Watchers as well, but they were so many and over the whole world.

It was difficult, almost impossible, but maybe if they captured an immortal and questioned him they might find out some facts.

Yes, that would be a brilliant plan, he was so smart.

Three days later, Hogwarts

"I'm hungry Dobby," Ron yelled and waited, but nothing happened.

Ginny glared at her brother. "You are always hungry."

Hermione nodded at her boyfriend. Dawn ignored them.

Harry grinned. "Dobby," he said and suddenly a popping sound was heard and the House elf Dobby was standing beside them.

"Great Harry Potter Sir wants from Dobby something?" Dobby asked with hope in his voice.

"Thank you Dobby. My friends and I are hungry. Could we order something to eat?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded happy. "What sirs want to eat?"

Ron grinned and said, "I want a...,"

But Dobby ignored him.

"A sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice, thank you Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby nodded. "And Mr. Weesel, what do you like?"

Ron sighed and said, "A chicken roll and pumpkin juice. Thank you."

Suddenly a voice was heard. "And a meatlover Pizza and Butterbeer, I am hungry."

Dawn blinked. "Xander... I... I missed you," she said crying, as she hugged him.

"I said it might take some time," Xander replied in surprise.

Dobby grinned. Finally Mr. Harry Potter's friend was back, they would make the best pizza they could, just for him.

Harry grinned. "Some time? It's Friday and you have been sleeping since Monday night."

Xander whistled. "Man, I was gone longer than I thought."

Hermione frowned. "What happened?"

Xander shrugged. "I had to cross new ground on the ghost path. It was like walking through mud and I was almost too tired to return."

Dawn just hugged him closer. "Do not do that again."

"Dawn, Uraki said hello and he said Joyce, Buffy, Willow, Giles miss us," Xander told his girlfriend.

"What did he say?" she wanted to know.

"That was it. We didn't have the strength to stay and talk more, except that I should contact Kishijoten, whoever that is."

A pop sound was heard and Dobby returned, levitating a big meat lovers pizza which was almost bigger then Xander.

"Breakfast and dinner is served Mr. Sander, Harry happy?"

Xander laughed. "You are the Elf, you are the greatest Elf Dobby. Would you like a piece Dobby, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn?"

Dobby looked shocked at Xander. "Mmeeme eat with Harry? No Dobby, bad elf, bad elf."

"You're a good elf and it would be fun. Now if you like the food, sit down and join us. If not then take some juice," Xander said.

Dobby hesitated, but nodded. Zipping some juice, meat always made House elves sick.

Hermione grinned and Harry smiled.

Madam Pomfrey was just about to ask what was the laughing about, when she saw Xander awake and fine, eating muggle food.

"I have to tell Albus," she said. "Nellie," she said, calling one of the House elves. "Do tell Albus that our sleeper is awake."

The house elf popped away and Pomfrey walked over to Xander's bed. "So how do you feel?" she asked, while taking out her wand casting investigating spells to see how he really felt.

Xander grinned. "A bit stiff, but I was on a spirit journey, so the magic would or should keep my body perfectly fit as long as somebody gave it water and food."

"We did feed you... Could you tell me about the journey?" Pomfrey asked.

Xander shook his head. "Let's wait for Albus. Would you like some Pizza?"

"Well I'm not that fond of Muggle food, but I'll try," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Xander grinned. "This is the meat lover pizza. There are hundreds of different versions of pizza, some are even vegetarian. Literally there is one for each taste."

"I think I will try the meat lovers, but I am more a friend of green food," she said while taking a piece of the pizza.

Finally Albus joined them and Snape was walking beside him. "Good morning Xander. It's a bit surprising seeing Harry sitting beside the bed, but a welcome one anyway," he joked.

Xander grinned, knowing that Harry had a tendency to end up in sickbed.

"Well let's talk then. Do sit down," he said to Albus and Snape.

Waiting until they both had sat down he started. "I had a feeling that my teacher Uraki was trying to contact me. So I walked out into the spirit realm to find him. I had to walk away from the ghost road into the wild and it was not good. Spirit rifts and soul stealers were everywhere and I had to sneak and hide."

Dumbledore frowned and asked, "What are Spirit rifts?"

"The ultimate labyrinth. 'You who enter give up all hope of leaving'," Snape said.

Xander nodded. "Yes. It was not fun I tell you, but I managed to find Uraki in the crossroad between the dimensions. It was hard and he said our family said hello and gave their love. Oh god, I do miss them."

Dawn sniffed a bit. "Yes, I even miss how Buffy looks like a Zombie hunting for coffee in the morning."

Xander grinned. "Remember when you put chocolate in the coffee can?"

"That was fun. She was so angry, but she drank two cups before she notice it was chocolate," Dawn replied with a huge grin.

Ron snorted, "She is not a morning girl then?"

Dawn grinned a little. "My sister, a good morning girl? No way..."

"But she is the slayer. She could lift a car, that's how strong she is," Xander added.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, I miss her and mom. I miss mommy," she said.

"The food and her hugs," Xander agreed dreamily.

Dawn sighed. "The way she looked whenever you did something stupid."

Xander smiled "And the way she always forced Uraki and Giles to help her with the art gallery."

The two looked quite teary eyed right now.

Hermione sniffed and asked, "What about your parents Xander?"

Xander shrugged. "Drunks and abusive assholes, not worth a penny. Joyce, Dawn's mother, has been more of a mom then my own has ever been."

Dawn nodded. "Before we noticed it, Xander used to sleep outside during Christmas and holidays rather than sleep inside, when his dad and mom were having a party."

Ron frowned, that sounded cold. "You must have been frozen."

Dawn shook her head. "We lived in California. The night never became really cold, but the dangerous thing was the demons and vampires, both love to eat humans. Sleeping outside he was nothing, but a dinner waiting to happen."

Xander ignored them as he tried to think of something else.

The other swallowed looking with pity at Xander, but not Harry. He looked with understanding. He knew. "I wish I could have slept outside. Normally on holidays I was locked in the cupboard, just so that I was not in the way. Dudley would get tons of presents and I would get some cold food and told I should be grateful."

Xander nodded. "My mom and dad...? I hate them and I love them, but I do not miss them."

Harry nodded. "I don't hate my uncle and aunty, but I despise them. Dudley and me we became friends. After he almost became Dementor food he changed. He is kind of a good guy now. He even tutored me in boxing. Not hit me, but taught me how to hit back. Its Petunia and Vernon that still consider me a freak."

Xander frowned, "So what are you going to do now next summer?"

Harry shrugged. "I will have to return or the protection on them will fail and the Death Eaters would kill them. I don't want Dudley to die," he said, but about his aunt and uncle he really did not care.

"It will not be that bad this time. Dawn and I live next door and we will visit every day."

Albus was silently trying not to cry. How could blood family treat each other like that? Family was a holy thing for him.

Snape nodded to himself. "When I was 8 years old my dad said my twin brother and I were weak. Too weak to live and call ourselves a Snape. He said that the one that killed the other one would live or both would be killed by him."

Hermione swallowed. "What did you do?" she said in fear.

Snape looked at her like she was stupid. "My fear of death was greater than my love of my brother Granger. I still wished I had died instead of him. He had the guts to love others." With that he stood up and walked away.

Harry watched him. "Why did he tell me that?"

"I believe he wishes to change Harry. Severus never really knew about love or forgiving somebody. His father considered forgiveness a sign of being weak-minded and it was not accepted," Albus explained.

Ron shook his head. "Blimy, I feel sorry for him."

"Don't feel sorry, just understand him and try to have patience. He still is a slimy git," Xander said.

Harry nodded. "I will try my best to understand him and hope he understands me."

Ron nodded. "And he said under the potion that I had some skill in food and candy creations."

"I..., is there anything we can do to help Snape? Is his dad still alive?" Hermione asked.

"No, Snape's dad died many years ago. Some suspect that he was murdered," Albus replied.

He had heard a story about that and the Auror believed, but found no proof that it was the young Severus Snape at the age of 19 years that murdered his own father.

From what Albus had learned about Snape Senior, being murdered by his own son would probably be the only thing that would make the sick man proud of his child. He still could not understand how family could be so cruel to each other's, it was so alien to him. He could not understand it.

Ginny swallowed. "Xander, are you going to teach tomorrow or not?"

Xander grinned as he sat up. "I am. An hour or two and I will be perfectly fine. Now I believe I have tons of homework I missed."

Dawn nodded. "Oh yes, you have."

Xander nodded. "I'll work on it. Now let's split up, you guys need to rest and I have homework and Madam I am grateful for your help."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Well, off with you and it was my pleasure, but be more careful."

The group left the room one by one, happy to be outside.

**28. Chapter 28**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 28

In his study room Xander and Dawn got to use to prepare their work. He was meditating, slowly drifting near the spirit realm not entering, just waiting at the gate.

"Kishijoten, Kishijoten. Xander is calling for you. Kishijoten. Earth calling Kish." Boy did he feel stupid.

"Kishijoten."

Dawn was watching carefully not to be in the way, but what happened then shocked her and Xander.

Suddenly a 'Plop' sound made Xander wake up only to fall over in surprise as something dark haired and female was suddenly hugging him. He knew it was female because she had pushed his head between her breasts. She was hugging him quite hard.

"I'm sorry. I missed you. Don't be angry I... I... should have told you... Aaaaaa, your angry say something. Don't be angry," the female babbled.

Dawn blinked at seeing the beautiful black haired goddess. Her kimono was just perfect.

Xander started gasping for breath, "Can't... need air, light fading, help," he said. 'But what a way to go though,' he thought.

Suddenly she released him. "I... I'm sorry. Don't be angry I just..."

A pale looking Xander took a moment to gather himself. Before him was what could only be a goddess. An oriental beauty and she looked like a doll like petite Japanese between 19-24 years old and tears were dripping from her eyes.

"I... I... I'm not angry. Surprised and curios, yes, but not angry," Xander said.

The goddess looked hopefully with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

Xander nodded. "Really. Who are you? And why did my Teach tell me to call you?"

The Goddess blinked. "I'm Kishijoten the goddess of luck, dance, song and protector of Geisha."

Xander bowed and replied, "I'm honored."

The goddess blushed and babbled, "."

Years of Willow babble gave him the ability to understand that just barely.

"Excuse me?" Xander said.

"What do you mean avatar?" Dawn asked with a frown.

Kishijoten shrugged. "Well, I thought you were cute as a baby and made you my avatar."

Xander blinked and asked, "I became your avatar because I was cute as a baby?"

She nodded.

"That makes sense," Dawn said.

Kishijoten grinned. "The others have all these stupid idea that choosing their avatar from those that have blind loyalty and devotion to them is the way."

"That only gives you a sycophant, a blind follower. That's stupid," Dawn said.

Kishijoten nodded. "But if you take a cute guy or girl and make her or him into your Avatar then he or she will have cute babies and I love to be a Godmother."

Xander groaned. "I thought to be an Avatar you have to be a follower and will be chosen as an adult."

Kishijoten blushed. "I might have broken one or two rules," she admitted.

Xander could not help but grin at that. "One or two?"

She nodded. "Are you angry?"

Xander shook his head. "Goddess of luck... No, I'm not angry. In fact this explains a lot."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "It finally makes sense."

Kishijoten squealed in joy as she hugged both Xander and Dawn in another hug of doom.

Xander gasped. "Need air, Don't... so hard."

Dawn gasped. "Life flashing... going dark... so dark..."

Luckily Kishijoten released them from the 'Hug of Doom'.

Kishijoten looked at them and asked, "Do you want to know why you are here?"

They nodded.

She swallowed. "It's partly my fault and part of a stupid order of monks."

They blinked and she continued. "You see if you return an evil Hell-goddess named Glorificus will try to sacrifice Dawn, because you Dawn are special. If she succeeds her hell-dimension and your world will merged into one world."

"The end of the world then. Why Dawn?" Xander said.

Kishijoten nodded. "The monks decided it would be good idea to hide the Key, an energy that can open dimensions, inside the new born child of a future Slayer."

They blinked and Kishijoten continued again. "When the three of you drove of the road and the cliff, all of you wished you were safe and all of you wished not to die and somehow the Key inside Dawn and your Avatar powers activated and 'Pooff' and you were here."

Dawn frowned as she asked. "So we can never go home?"

Kishijoten shook her head. "No, the other gods are deadly afraid that if Glory gets you it will be the end of all life or eternal slavery. So some gods decided that they rather kill you instead, but now in this world there is no Glory that could hurt you and only Glory has the power to do that so the gods in this realm don't care."

Xander nodded. "If she gets back the bad bitch and the good guys are all going to hunt her down?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kishijoten replied.

Xander hugged Dawn. "Don't worry. I'm going to stay with you."

Kishijoten smiled. "That's perfect. I expect lots of kittens from the two of you and I can be the Godmother... in the future of course."

She beamed the brightest smile she could. "I have some letters and mail and other post your family asked me to give you," She said.

A huge pile of books, Letters And other objects was suddenly there lying on a table.

Xander blinked and then he grinned. "Do you think you could find a way for us to send mail and post between our worlds?"

Kishijoten frowned. "I... I should not do that."

Xander glared angrily at her and said, "Tell the gods we are staying here, keeping our birth reality safe, the least they could do is let us have a way to talk to our family."

Kishijoten nodded and then grinned, "Alright, but only a limited number of times. Otherwise Glory might find a way to hunt you down Dawn."

Xander nodded, "We are going to put in an order for care packages it will take some time though." He grinned and thought about Thestral cloaks and some near invisibility cloaks, magic cloaks and other cool stuff to give to his family.

Dawn nodded. She had letters to write. She dried her tears away trying to remember what she would need to say.

Kishijoten nodded. "Remember Xander, you have the power of luck, If you call down good-luck some bad luck will follow and you can curse or bless somebody with luck of different types. You just need to learn some spells. They are among the books Giles gave you..."

With that she faded away.

Xander looked over at Dawn and asked, "What did she leave?"

Dawn looked up from where she was. "Lots of magic books, it will take years to learn everything. A magic beastarium book and then some about Wicca potions, divine magic, art of ritual Tattoos and brining up and down the undead, enchanting symbols and many more."

Xander smiled and said, "Oh, the Up and Down book of the undead is good."

He sighed. They had a library of knowledge, a small, but impressive library. That was good, but it would take time to learn everything. At least now they had so many books that they could eventually finish their own magical education.

Dawn grabbed the letter from home. "I'm going to read for a while," she said.

Xander curled up beside her to read over her shoulder.

His nose more custom to find sweets noticed one thing. He grabbed the small box and opened it. A wonderful sight awaited him... Chocolate brownies...

"Brownies made by Joyce," he said, sounding like he was talking to god.

Dawn dried her tears grabbing one and blinked. "Look, the recipe. Mom always said she would never teach us that one."

Xander smiled as he hugged her. "She gave you a piece of her," he said in wonderment.

Eating brownies and reading letters none of them slept a lot that night.

Who would have guessed Angel had said to Buffy that he loved her, but only like a sister and who would have guessed that Buffy was going out with Bishamon, a war god and Kishijoten's brother?

And that Giles and Joyce was engaged, but the news about Willow floored Xander he could not believe it.

Willow was gay.

**29. Chapter 29**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 29

Next day

A tired but happy Dawn and a perky and happily beaming Xander were greeting the Shaman class as they entered the class room. The two were silent as the class entered the room. Many looked surprised seeing Madam Pomfrey standing still in the corner. What was the Medi-witch doing here? Most believed it was to watch Xander, he had been in a coma for 5 days after all.

"Well, good morning if you have any question about me and what happened, do ask?" Xander said. Everybody raised their hands except Harry and his friends, they already knew. Xander looked around before choosing Percy, he always had good questions. "Yes Mr. Percy?"

Percy nodded and asked "What did happen? Why were you in a coma exactly?"

"I tried to talk to my mentor and it was a long journey in the spirit realm. As you know I am from a parallel or alternate reality. To get there I had to walk outside the normal Ghost roads, a place filled with spirit rifts and soul eating monsters," Xander explained.

The class shivered and Xander continued, "Yes, not nice. But as you see I managed to survive. I used Dawn's love as a guide back and the love of my friends on the other side to find them. The journey in the spirit realm was so long that it looked like I was in coma."

"So you did it on purpose?" Percy asked.

"Except that I believed it would only last about 12 hours and not five days," Xander replied. Looking around he saw that Tonks had a question. "Yes Tonks?"

"Why did you say that we should bring the Athame with us during this class?" Tonks asked.

"Because some of you are also learning Wicca magic, and those will find this class interesting. Those that are not will well... you have to sit and watch. I am sorry, but do try to train in meditation."

As the class finally was ready he continued by picking up a strange scroll that looked like a mad painter had used blood to draw strange lines and symbols on it. "This is a spirit map, one I use during long journeys."

They watched silently wondering what it was.

Xander continued. "A normal Shaman cannot enter too far in to the land of the dead without getting permanently lost, unless he has the talent of walking in the land of spirits. This map gives you the ability to find your own body if you need to do that."

The class looked interested and Xander went on. "It is a combination of Wicca symbols and spells written in the users own blood and some shaman spirit powers infused into the map. Like a golem this map is alive in a way. It only works within the spirit realms and as long as the map is on your body you will always be able to use it on the spirit plane."

Cho Chang frowned. "In your own blood?" she asked with disdain.

Xander nodded. "It's needed to link the map to yourselves. This is also why a Witchdoctor or a Medicine man has more power than a normal shaman or Wiccan has. The Wicca magic and Shaman complement each other sometimes."

With a wave of his wand and short spell the black board suddenly had symbols and a Wiccan ritual written up on them. The students grabbed their books and started to write it down. Xander waited a bit and then continued. "Now the next tool I'm going to show is the Athame. You can ritually charm it so it can be used as a weapon on the spirit realm. To do so you need to forge a spirit link between you and the dagger." He once again wrote up the spells on the black board.

"As you can see, some rituals and symbols will be written down on the dagger using your own blood and if you ever have to fight of an evil spirit a spirit dagger is your best friend."

Percy frowned. "Is blood magic not used in dark rituals?"

Xander shrugged. "I have no idea if it is in Wand magic, but blood is a symbol and you can't use another's blood. Only your own works in these spells and I forbid ANY ONE of you to do this spells without the presence of a teacher or a medically trained person. UNDERSTOOD?" The class nodded and replied, "Yes Professor."

Xander continued. "A spirit dagger can't be used as a weapon outside the spirit realm. If you ever use it to hurt another intelligent human or beast its power on the spirit realms is gone. That why most Witchdoctors have two Athame. One spirit dagger and one they use for other things."

Ron sighed. "Crap, I can't afford another dagger," he complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure we find a way."

Xander nodded. "Good. The first time I did this I cut to deep and almost bled to death," he said, showing them a scar under his arm. "Do not make that mistake."

The class smiled and quite a few of them were a bit pale at seeing that scar.

Xander then clapped his hand. "Now I'm going to guide those of you that would like to create a sprit map or a spirit dagger. Our own mistress of healing and master of curing Madam Pomfrey is going to see that nobody dies or get scars."

The healer smiled, and the class relaxed. Only about half of those that could decided to do the map and dagger, after all it demanded a lot of blood for the symbols, specifically the map. It was a long class that only a vampire would have liked to see. Finally they were done and proud students showed their maps and then carefully rolled them up and put them away.

Xander nodded. "Now, I have some news here. Those of you that managed to create both a dagger and map will be getting extra points in both Shaman and Wiccan class. This combine might give you at least one Outstanding level or Exceed Expectation and at least an Acceptable grade on the other."

The class was silent then more than one of the students that refused to train came over to ask madam Pomfrey if she would let them do it in sickbay. Xander could see one or two of the smarter students ask Flitwick and Snape. The teachers agreed. Xander had talked to them before.

He was impressed, Harry and Ginny managed to do it perfectly on first try and Snape's dagger was literally perfect. He was not sure, but Snape might have made the dagger a home on the mortal plan for his spirit guide. It was a difficult and impressive thing to do and the spirit guide was not always interested in seeing the mortal realm.

"Now some of you students are at such a level that I can't teach you anymore. All I can do is guide you, give you tips and support. Those of you I name will be allowed to explore the spirit realm by themselves, just promise me to be careful," Xander said and with a wave of his wand names were written up on the board.

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

Ron Wesley

Filius Flitwick

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom.

Blaise Zabini

Luna Lovegood

Susan Bones

Percy Wesley

Xander smiled. "Now Severus Snape I believe you belong on that list, but I have a hard time reading your skill. Your knowledge in Occlumency makes it impossible for me to know if you are ready or not." Severus blinked. "Are you reading our minds?" he asked. Xander shook his head. "No, I am reading your skills, your knowledge and ability in Shaman. I know if a student is ready, but I do not know what the student is thinking and I am not reading your mind. But apparently your Occlumency skill fogs my ability to know what your ability in Shaman is. If you don't believe me give me Veritaserum and I will tell you the same thing."

Severus nodded. "I see and I think the Wesley twins 'Truth Candy' would be proof enough for me." Xander looked at the twins and asked, "Fred and George have any candy on you?"

They nodded giving him a candy. The truth candy was one of their latest inventions in the joke shop. You had to tell the truth or keep silent. A strong mind could even say things so they would be mistaken for the truth, unlike Veritaserum were you had to say the truth and could not keep silent. Sucking on the candy he raised an eyebrow and stated, "New flavor."

Seeing the twins nod and pointing at Ron he said, "Well I have not read the minds of my class and I do not have the skill and power to do that using Shaman." In theory Wicca spells could be used, but they only asked about shaman and so he kept silent about that part and the class looked relaxed.

"Happy Severus?" Xander asked and Snape nodded. "Just eliminates any chance of fear and misunderstanding. I will relax my Occlumency shield later," he answered to Xander. "Good, we have to do some meditation for me to know," Xander replied.

Finally the upset voice of Hermione spoke up. "Why am I not on the list?" Xander looked at her in silence for a few moments and then answered, "You are brilliant student Herm and will be a powerful and skilled Shaman, but you analyze too much that will hold back your skills in Shaman." She blushed and flushed in irritation that logic could actually hold her back. Xander smiled and added, "Don't worry. Shaman is more instincts and emotion then IQ, but you will get there."

Now he had only one more thing to say. "Now during normal classes I will continue to train the others and during the other half I will tell stories about Shamans. What they can do and how they can do things. Cultural taboos often stopped many Shamans to gain full powers we do not have that to hinder us."

Blaise raised her hand and asked, "What do you mean?" Xander looked at her and explained. "In native America the Medicine man said that a Shaman could only have one spirit guide and so they only had one. In Africa the Witch doctor said a shaman could have many spirit guides and so they had that. The Medicine man said a shaman could use an animal to see things and spy true and so they did that. In Africa they did not believe that was possible. But they did believe they could bind the spirit in an animal and use its power to boost somebody's physical powers."

Blaise smiled. "Oh... So belief might limit your powers?" Xander nodded. "Yes. I have been trained by an African Witchdoctor. Luckily he did not tell me it was impossible and so I'm slowly learning things he could not do. Now before we end for today remember to be careful. Shaman powers are not to be played with. Explore your skills and powers with care and listen to your spirit guide. Maybe even find a second Spirit guide"

The students walked out. Hermione looked a bit irritated and was muttering about stupid Shamans.

Dawn sighed. "Let's go back and read the letters." Xander nodded weakly. "Later. Let's go and talk to Professor Dumbledore and Harry. We are going to create a BIG care package for our friends in Sunnyhell. I think Albus would be able to create magical weapons and if not he knows one that could." Dawn grinned at the idea. "Invisible cloaks or improved Thestral cloaks?"

Xander nodded, "Improved Thestral cloaks. They are cheaper. I'm sure Albus would love to help us if we let him copy some of our books." They grinned as they walked out.

+++

Next day

Harry looked calm, but on the inside he was nervous. Hermione looked and was nervous. Ron looked irritated, but was nervous. Ginny was calm on the outside, but she was itching to do some serious damage to the Minister of Mistakes.

Xander was calm and happy and Dawn was also happy. The letters home was a gift that would give them a happy smile for days.

Neville looked like he was going to freak out. Luna was watching the Owl Jessie, her eyes never leaving the poor bird and it was actually beginning to be afraid.

Finally Fudge and Percy had return from his meeting with Albus Dumbledore and now he wanted to talk to Harry and his friends. "Good day my young friends. Just this once you may call me Cornelius," the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said.

Harry blinked he wanted something BIG. "Thank you Cornelius. You may call me Harry," he said guarding himself from showing any emotion.

Fudge did not notice anything or more likely ignored it for now. "Well I happen to know that you and some of your friends live with Muggles or in areas full of them. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Xander, Dawn, Hermione and I do. Luna lives near muggles as well," Harry answered. Fudge nodded. "Yes. Well let's sit down." Albus Dumbledore was confused. Fudge was up to something and he had no idea what, but it had to be big.

Fudge smiled. "As you know we live dangerous times. 'You Know Who' is back, but don't worry about him the Ministry has him under control, but the Muggles you see. They can be tricky."

Harry blinked "I don't understand." Fudge beamed a smile. "Don't worry Harry. Nobody demands that you understand these things. They are Ministry business after all." Harry stopped himself from looking angry. If Fudge believed he was stupid then more power to himself, "I understand, secret and all."

Fudge beamed a 'You are a good student' smile. "Exactly. Nothing to worry about, but just in case some tricky Muggles are nearby the Ministry has decided that you and your friends are given permission to use magic outside of school."

Albus blinked. "WHAT?" Fudge so far had been dead against that any student not graduated or of adult age using magic outside of school.

"Uumm oomm Lhank, Rhank. fhank. Bhank.. Thank you sir," Harry mumbled and looked a bit pale in shock. Fudge beamed a smile. "I understand this is a bit of a shock to you." A sudden crashing sound showed them that Hermione had fainted in shock and had a silly smile was on her face. A dream came true.

Xander grinned. "Excuse me Mr. Fudge." Fudge smiled. "Cornelius please." Xander nodded "Yes Cornelius, but as my question is an official one it would be rude to you to abuse your friendly nature by using such a familiar name."

"Just this once," Fudge answered. He liked that Xander, polite guy. 'I wonder why Albus always said he was a bit rude.'

Xander pretended to beam in joy over the use of Fudges name Cornelius. "Thanks Cornelius. I have been thinking about a summer school to training a small number of Wicca students. There are some classes that only can be taught during summer time."

Fudge nodded. "I... yes, I see. The rituals and symbols, right? Summer must be a huge symbol then." Xander answered in a surprised tone. "Yes, not even Professor Dumbledore noticed that."

Albus gritted his teeth. What was he trying to do buttering up Fudge like that?

"I'm the Minister of Magic and that demands a sharp intelligence," Fudge replied beaming.

Xander just nodded in awe. "Well... The summer classes could be done in our home. Dawn dad is a muggle, but he grew up in a place where Wicca is accepted and he knows about magic, but any student going would need a permit to use magic. Could we get that?" Fudge just grinned "Sure, just write down their names and I will grant it. Just let Professor Dumbledore and Harry approve of them first." Xander smiled. "Thanks you Minis... I mean Mr. Fud... Cornelius."

Inside he was doing backflips. Now the whole Order of the Dragon and some other students would have free use of magic. Fudge sure was a big sucker. Fudge smiled his best fatherly smile to the polite and shy boy.

Harry was in pain to keep the manic laughter back. That was so brilliant. Albus years of living was seriously tested as he had to keep the 'evil' villain laughter from erupting. That was a brilliant show of playing the fool.

Ginny finally grinned like a fool and screamed in joy. "YES YES YES," as she realized that even if she did not live near Muggles she would be able to use magic. She even hugged Cornelius before dancing away in joy. Fudge blushed. "Oh my..."

Albus smiled. "I think you surprised them Cornelius," he said and Fudge just nodded.

Ron finally snapped out of his stupor. "Blimy. Thanks, I do not know what to say." The rest nodded to shocked to say anything. "I think we should take Hermione to bed," Neville said.

Seeing his boss in such a good mood Percy took a chance. "Sir. How are the testing on OWL and NEWT level in Wicca and Shaman class going to be done?"

Albus blinked. "That Cornelius is a good question. Xander...?"

Xander nodded. "Shaman is rather simple I say. Students that master what you can learn from a teacher get an Acceptable. Students that manage difficult things like spirit maps and spirit daggers or if they manage to find an extra spirit guide they get an E. Students that manage to find their special ability get an O and Shaman would only be able to get an OWL. Not a NEWT. Extra work like binding animal spirits should be limited to adults and only with a healer nearby if things go wrong."

Fudge nodded. "Well that sounds good. But the testing, how are we going to do that?"

Xander shrugged. "I would like Albus, Percy and Severus to help in that." They nodded. "It sounds like a good plan," Albus said.

Percy blinked. "Me? But I'm in class." Xander nodded. "Yes and you will not grade your own work, but I would like your help in grading the others." Percy looked surprised. "Yes... I... that would be good. Mr. Fudge as Xander and Dawn are the only ones that are real masters in the art of Shaman and Wiccan magic I think it would be good if they had the official title as Professors in those areas."

"Yes. It would be good. Let's see that they get it," Fudge said in agreement. That way they could be used as official experts to ask for information and if he gave them the title they would most likely feel gratitude to him.

Xander frowned. "Now the Wicca is a bit tricky. Now the class will have to get their OWL and next year perhaps we can get a NEWT level, but the testing is difficult and most of the students are far below what I consider OWL and it might take them three years before they reach that level." Fudge nodded. "Well I understand magic takes years to master, but there are some that can take OWL's then?"

Xander smirked. "Yes. Harry, Snape, McGonagall and Draco could." Dawn nodded and then added, " As well as Hermione, Ginny. Luna and Neville."

Xander grinned seeing Percy become nervous. "Percy could have taken the OWL a month ago. I've been pushing him lately to improve on greatness." Percy beamed a smile. "That explains why you been a brat to me in class." Xander looked at him with a wolfish grin. "You learn more if pushed. Both McGonagall and Snape said so."

Fudge hid a smile at that. "So the testing, how would you do it?" Xander looked at the Minister for a moment and then replied, "You are not going to like this. I would like Professor Snape, Professor Vector, Professor McGonagall, Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley to grade the students and Albus to oversee us." Fudge frowned at his and asked, "Why those?"

Xander shrugged. "Percy is a great student doing the right thing instinctively, but Hermione has a good mind understanding the theory behind it and I feel that she would be better in this."

"The same thing that's keeping her down in Shaman is a boon in Wicca," Percy said. "Exactly," Xander agreed. Fudge looked confused. "What?"

"In Shaman a logical mind and great intelligence can actually make learning it more difficult, but once they managed to learn they often might become powerful and Hermione is one of the smartest I have seen," Xander explained. Fudge nodded. "I see."

Albus decided to interrupt "If I remember correctly inventing a new type of magic spell is an Order of Merlin class nine type of achievement. Teaching a whole new magic, what is that? Fourth class?" he loved to do that. Fudge blushed and looked irritated, but nodded. "You are right. I'm going to arrange that."

Dawn was silent for a moment. "Sir, Wicca magic draws their powers from external forces and in our world some students that you class as Squibs can learn and become powerful in Wicca magic. I would like if we teach next year a chance to put up a small class only Squibs can be part of."

Fudge flushed. "That's impossible." Albus thought. "No not really. Squibs are not powerless in magic. It's just that their magic core is so weak that most of them could not even levitate a feather, but Wicca magic draws energy from external sources. I think if Dawn and Xander both say so, it's true." Xander nodded. "We've been checking. It's true they can learn Wicca. It's a different magic then Wand magic sure. Muggles can't learn anything magical, but Squibs are not muggles they have magical potential, just not for wand magic."

Fudge nodded. His own family tree had a Squib in it and most considered it shameful, but if it worked the poor boy would get some respect. "I think if you manage to teach a Squib you definitively will get the Order of Merlin third class."

Albus blinked Fudge surprised him again. Then he remembered, the Fudge family had a young Squib, a boy of one of his sisters that the Minister was fond of.

"I think I can find a Squib or two that you can test your theory on this year. So next year we can start with a full class," Xander said grinning.

Harry looked at them as they walked away. "What are you planning?"

"Change things," Xander replied. "Beside you said Dudley was your friend right? And he could see the Dementors right? And you also said he wished he could learn magic," Dawn added.

Harry grinned now. That would piss of Petunia and Vernon. "I get it. You will teach my cousin?"

+++

Far away in London at night

"Imobilus," the robed man screamed while pointing his wand, but his opponent just dodged and his Katana flashed out, cleaving the wand in half. His female friend kicked another of the robed males down and the two ran away, their swords glittering in the night as they left the Aurors behind knocked down.

Duncan turned to the woman. "Amanda? WHAT did you do? What DID YOU STEAL?" Amanda blushed. "Duncan I did NOTHING. I stole nothing. Hmmm. Well I did steal something, but that was almost a hundred years ago."

Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod sighed. "Alright, who or what are those guys?" Amanda blushed again. "I think they are wizards, but why are they hunting us?"

Duncan frowned. "Magic is not real." Amanda raised her eyebrow. "Explain us then." The two Immortals wandered away in the night arguing.

On the ground the sleeping Auror slowly awoke after the royal beating they had got. "We have to tell Fudge to send greater numbers," one of the Aurors complained. The other one nodded. "Or attack them from an ambush." It sure was difficult to attack Immortals they seem to be made to fight.

Ad. Disclaimer: Highlander the Series belongs to Panzer/Davis and sadly not to Hatter or me (Hawklan). If it would 'The Source' would never have happened and 'Endgame' would have been a lot different.

**30. Chapter 30**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 30

Finally the winter had arrived. On the outside it was cold and wet. Even the giant squid in the lake avoided the surface of the lake. But no snow had fallen yet and the students stayed inside training, learning and growing in skill and power. Right now most were sleeping except in the Room of Requirement, were the Order of the Dragon was training hard, this time together with the Order of the Phoenix.

Currently the room looked more like a battle arena and in the fighting pit a battle was going on with full power. Harry jumped to the side. "Avis," he said, sending a rain of birds towards Albus. Who waved his wand and said, "Protego," and send an "Expeliarmus" after Harry to disarm him. Harry defended himself with a "Protego Reflecto" doing a shield spell with a deflecting ability and he pushed Albus spell towards Aberforth.

Ginny grinned as she sent a "Bat Bogey Hex" at Albus. Aberforth hastily dodged his brother's spell which Harry had sent towards him. "Flipendo," he said, sending a pushing spell on Ginny. Ginny jumped over the spell and as she landed Harry was aiming at Aberforth. "Reducto Lumos," he said, sending an exploding light spell at him. The flash managed to surprise Albus.

Ginny quickly took the advantage and yelled, "Stupefy." Albus fell down as he tried to overpower the curse Ginny put on him.

Aberforth grinned. "REDUCTO AIR," he yelled, sending a explosion of air towards Harry and Ginny which sent them flying back at the same time. "Stupefy, Stupefy," Aberforth yelled after them.

Harry was tumbling in the air, but yelled, "Protego" and the curse bounced of him. Ginny was not so fast and she fell down trying to overcome the spell.

Meanwhile Aberforth said, "Enervate." Which revived his brother, Albus stood up and the training fight continued.

Harry landed at the same time and sent an "Enervate" as well to wake Ginny. "Arrow," he said, shooting dull, but painful arrows towards the brothers.

The double duelers grinned in joy as they continued to fight.

Ginny tapped her head with her wand as she cast the only spell she could cast silently and shivered in slight disgust as the feeling of having broken a raw egg on top of her head as she turned invisible to the normal eye and quickly cast her spell "Bat Bogey Hex" on Aberforth. Suddenly old skin flakes were transformed to aggressive bats that attacked the old man driving him back.

"Stupefy," Ginny yelled and one of the Dumbledore brothers fell down again. Albus nodded and said, "Excellent, now Ginny why don't you rest. Let's pick this up a level or two Harry."

"Animus armor," with a wave of his five old armors standing on the side suddenly started to move drawing their swords.

Harry grinned and repeated Albus spell and five knight armors started to move, controlled by his will. "Animat Intelectus Impervius," he said casting the Animat Cognitiv slave spell on a marble statue of Venus which started to move acting on its own to do its duty.

And the fight re joined.

"STUPEFY," they both yelled at the same time.

"Protego," Albus quickly yelled.

"Reducto," Harry cast as he jumped to the side dodging the spell. Albus groaned in pain as the ground exploded under him, causing him small bleeding wounds. "Reducto Lumos," he said trying Harry's trick. The explosion of light did not surprise young Harry who just pointed and conjured up sunglasses on his face.

As the fight rocked the room the others watched in amazement.

"Anybody feels small and helpless besides me?" Xander asked.

Arthur nodded. "I feel that also." Molly still looking at the battle said, "I can't believe my baby daughter managed to beat Aberforth."

"Ginny is strong. Not as powerful or skilled as Dumbledore or Harry, but she is strong," Hermione said.

Fred and George nodded. "And we have trained her."

Alastor growled. "I can't believe that Harry is keeping up with Dumbledore."

Dawn just looked in shock as the Venus statue was going 'Xena the Warrior Princess' on the animated statues. "Now THAT is fighting," she said with a grin.

Alastor nodded and said, "Harry must have put in his skill in martial arts into the statue." Xander frowned. "Harry can't move like that, not yet anyway." Alastor chuckled. "It's magic boy. The statue is as trained as Harry can imagine. He obviously made it well trained."

Harry walked slowly around, eying Albus carefully. He was a cunning old bird. He slowly raced his hand waving his wand in what he hoped looked like a complicated spell. Instead he focused his skill in Wiccan magic.

"Freeze," he said, waving his other hand. Albus Dumbledore blinked as he could feel his robes freeze into a binding armor. "INC..."

Harry quickly yelled, "Stupify, STUPIFY." The fist spell bounced off the ice binding Albus, but the next managed to hit the old man sending him to sleep. Looking around he could see his animated army was finishing of Albus reminding ones. Now when the old man was sleeping they just stood still.

Suddenly his friends started to scream in joy over his victory. The Phoenix members were silent and shocked over seeing Dumbledore fallen.

Harry sat down and said, "Enervate," waking up Dumbledore. "You held back on me," he said.

Albus smiled. "Not much Harry, not much." In fact the old man was surprised how skilled and powerful young Harry had become, but the old man remembered that Harry had been training much harder this year than he ever had seen a student do.

But there was a second reason. One he did not tell Harry. The scar gave Harry a link between himself and Voldemort. Sometimes Harry could see what Voldemort was doing and he could feel the pain of a Crucio Voldemort had cast and sometimes Voldemort could spy using Harry's eyes.

Albus was sure that Harry did not really learn magic, he remembered it. Some of Voldemort's skill had more or less been copied in the depth of Harry's mind. He was lucky that the boy's kind heart made him unable to use the darker magic. If not, that dark magic might have created a second Dark Lord.

Lately that link had been closed down, from both Harry side using his skill in Shaman and Occlumency and Voldemort also had closed it down to stop feeling the pain Harry's love for Ginny gave him.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she ran over to the Headmaster and Harry. Both of them looked beat up. "Boys, you never learn to be careful," she complained.

Albus grinned. "Boys?" he asked. Pomfrey looked at him. "As far as I'm concerned males never grow up, no matter how old they get and some of you are obviously in their second childhood."

Harry grinned before he started to laugh.

+++

Later the next day, Order of the Dragon Meeting

Harry smiled "Thanks to our contacts we found a hiding place Voldemort used to hide gold, artifacts, books potions and some lesser dark magic. We are going to attack that place. Xander?"

"Hmmm? Oh, me," Xander said. "Well, normally five or six Death Wankers are there all the time. They are posted in the living room and the bed room, but remember some of them might be in the library or patrolling the grounds."

Harry nodded. "Yes, we need to put anti-apparition wards to stop them from running and getting help."

"Fred and George can handle that. It's limited to two hours, but it's good," Ron said.

Harry thought for a moment and then continued. "We will have four Attack teams. My team is, Hermione, Susan and Fred." Ron grinned and said, "My team will be Neville, George and Dawn."

"My team will have Ginny, Luna and Tonks in it," Xander said smiling.

Harry looked serious now. "Outside I would like Cho, Hannah and Michael to be ready, just in case we get hurt. I like the Creevy brothers to help document any captured or dead enemy. Also I would like them to take pictures of books and artifact that are too big to steal. Padma and Pavarti you and the Creevy's will help us carry stuff."

"And remember the first rule. DO NOT DIE," Xander added with a grim smile. Dawn grinned and added. "And the second rule. Kick butt and take numbers."

They all smiled at that.

Tonks sighed. "Just be careful. It's not a joke."

Xander nodded grimly. "If it was a joke it would be something like this, A Wizard, a Veela and a Goblin are sitting in a bar an..."

Tonks giggled while trying to frown at Xander. "Xander, stop joking." But the work was done they were smiling and ready to fight.

As one they sneaked inside the Chamber of Secrets and started to walk the long underground path out from Hogwarts and deep inside the Forbidden Forest. A path the dead Basilisk had used to feed inside the forest when it was forbidden to enter the school.

In the Headmasters chamber Albus looked at a map. It was an alternate version of the Marauder map made by him. "They are gone." Alastor looked grim. "The whole gang."

Albus looked up at the grim looking Auror. "Yes. May the spirits protect them all." Alastor nodded and added. "Or the gods."

Kishijoten groaned as she complained "Why only gods. What about Goddesses then? We have feelings... Right? RIGHT?" She huffed. "Xander and Dawn gave you some mail that I would bring over to their family?"

The two old Wizards blinked, seeing a goddess sitting next to them.

+++

Deep in the Forbidden Forest

The small gang of teenagers emerged from the hidden exit, their improved Thestral uniform made them 99 % invisible, just like transparent glass they were barely seen as they moved through the forest.

Finally they reached their target and well inside the Forest a small Volkswagen speeded away towards a different part of England.

Later

They had surrounded their target building, a small mansion in Wales and Anti-Apparation wards had been put up and were ready to be activated.

Xander put down his magically improved IR goggles. "There are 11 D-Wankers inside, four on the top floor, five in the main living room on the ground floor and two in the library."

Fred nodded. "They have muggle repellent charms and only a simple intruder alarm charm we can bypass them."

"Only that?" Harry frowned. George shrugged. "They can have death charms hidden and we would never know."

Dawn nodded. "Thank Pavarti that our uniforms have dragon skin in them." They all turned to the blushing Pavarti. "Thank you," they all said. It was hideously expensive, but the money taken from the sale of the basilisk and other artifacts they manage to get, but the Dragon skin now hidden under the Thestral fabric was worth it because the Dragon skin could reflect most minor curses and spells.

Harry nodded. "Alright. My team first goes in first. Then Xander's from the rear. Ron, you take the side. Ginny, be careful. I love you." He nodded at his team members and they snuck out.

Xander waited for a moment and then said, "Cool, let's move we have a long walk. Dawn, be careful." And with that they snuck out.

Cho Chang swallowed. "I hope nobody gets killed," she said as her friends were gone in the darkness not even the spell that made them able to see through the improved Thestral fabric worked in the darkness of the night.

Silently in the cold of the night the first team was sneaking up at the door. A small peeping sound from the mobile phones told them that the other two attack teams were ready and in position.

"Put up the ward, stop them from running," Harry said with a smile, as they activated the wards. "Herm, guard my back." He pointed the wand. "Knock knock," he joked, before he said the explosion charm "Reducto" and the wall was flying inside splinter of wood and stone filed the room as 'The Dragon' made an entrance.

The five Death Eaters were knocked down on the floor and as they started to rise, a something moving a wand floating in the air was all they saw.

"Stupefy, Stupefy," Harry said, sending stunning charms flying. Hermione beside him cast them just as fast.

The last Death Eater managed to roll to the side. "Protego," he screamed and Harry could see it was Lucius Malfoy. "Enervate, Enervate," he yelled waking two of the four sleeping Death Eaters. Harry growled, "Arrow." Suddenly his wand was shooting deadly arrows towards Lucius and his two other targets.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Lucius yelled sending the table flying between them and the Death Eaters. He almost dropped the spell in shock, the attacker had shot the two still sleeping Death Eaters.

A young male voice mocked Lucius. "You did not really believe I would let you revive your friends, did you Malfoy?" Harry swallowed after he mocked Lucius, he did not like to kill sleeping enemies, but he could not afford them to run around. "Flipendo," he cast towards the flying table pushing it back.

Lucius rolled to the side, Goyle and Nott beside him. "Crucio," he said casting the pain curse. Goyle glared at the barely visible intruders and yelled, "Avada Kedavra." Nott shrugged and cast, "Reducto."

Hermione dodged the killing curse. "Reducto," she yelled while aiming at Goyle. Fred grinned and said, "Diffindo" using a cutting charm at his target Nott.

Harry just conjured up a steel shield, levitated it and animated it and let it take the spell. He did it four more times and finally he had five flying and animated shields flying around him and his friends.

Goyle's 'Protego' spell saved him as he rolled with the explosion. Nott groaned as he was bleeding from his wand arm. "Expeliarmus," he yelled, but the flying shield protected their attackers.

Lucius growled, the attackers were hard to see, even in the room they were almost invisible. "Avada Kedavra," he said, destroying one of the shields with a killing curse.

"Reducto," Harry said quietly, sending a massive explosion towards the Death Eaters. In panic they dodged away only for Nott to be hit by a Petrificus Totalus.

Hermione grinned and said, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi." Which sent a freezing spell on Goyle slowing him down and a Petrificus Totalus later and Goyle was paralyzed.

Fred yelled, "Arrows." And this time Nott was too slow and the arrows killed him.

Harry waved his friends back. "Lucius, you and me have a lot to talk about," he said. Lucius swallowed, "What about?"

Harry raised his wand arm. "I have not forgiven you for your part in my Godfathers' death. REDUCTO MALFOY," he yelled aiming at Lucius wand. Lucius paled "Potter" he said in shock. To shocked to dodge he moved his hand and the spell missed the wand.

The explosion curse hit him in the gut and for a moment Lucius grinned. The explosion spell wouldn't work on a living target. Everybody knew that. Then suddenly everything was dark and he died, ripped apart as his guts exploded splitting him in half sending blood everywhere.

Fred paled, "I feel sick. That's not possible."

Harry nodded, "I... I was aiming at his wand."

Hermione frowned. "I got it. Harry you said Reducto Malfoy. You managed to specially create a Malfoy exploding version of..."

Harry frowned, "Hermione don't continue. I feel sick." Fred nodded.

For a moment Hermione blinked, then she realized what had happened and her emotions kicked her logic and curiosity down. "Oh my god b...b...blood... guts... I... I feel sick."

+++

On the top floor, moments before

Xander and the others sneaked forward the moment the explosion was heard. The two Death Eaters were just about to run downstairs when Xander rushed forward and his sword flashed like lightning, cutting the wand hand of on the first. The second got a kick breaking his small bone sending him crashing down and before he got a chance to scream Ginny quietly cast, "Stupefy. Stupefy" and the two were stunned. Tonks frowned. "That was fast."

They started to look around after the last two Death Eaters when suddenly one of them burst out from the side room casting "Waddiwasi" on Tonks, which made every small object in the room coming flying in bone breaking speed towards the young Auror and he quickly cast a "Crucio" on Xander as well.

Xander dodged the fastest he could, but it was too late. PAIN flooded his body. A never ending river of pain flooded his mind and still he could not faint, the spell kept him awake feeling every part of the pain.

Tonks yelled "Protego," as she was bombarded, but she a small vase hit her in the head, a belt buckle in the knee and a shoe crashed in her back, sending her flying down.

Ginny cast "Stupefy" at the Death Eater, who dodged while still keeping Xander under the pain curse.

Then the last jumped out "Expeliarmus" he shouted aiming at Ginny which countered with "Protego" and as the spell bounced away she cast "Reducto, Lumos, Expeliarmus,"

Then finally Luna jumped in the fight from her hiding position "REDUCTO," she said casting the explosive spell on the one torturing Xander.

The first created a flash like explosion and the second Death Eater failed to dodge and his wand was flying away from his hand and the last spell managed to hit the floor under the one that tortured Xander and it exploded sending the Death Eater flying. None of them managed to do any spell as they were blinded and suffered under a disarming spell and the explosion spell.

"Stupefy," Ginny said, casting it on the disarmed Death Eater and the one that had been up-close to a Reducto explosion. Luna just cast "Stupefy" on the other.

Like a puppet on a string Xander collapsed when the pain curse ended. He was gasping for air and shivered helplessly on the floor. He could smell sweat and the taste blood from in his mouth. "I'm fine Ginny, bind them now."

Luna nodded binding the Death Eaters carefully. Lucky Xander did show her the Samurai spell book he had and they had some interesting Binding charms. Soon the Death Eaters were hogtied in a painful way and had ball gags in their mouth. Ginny grinned that would keep them from escaping.

+++

In the library moments before

The two Death Eaters were just about to run out and fight when Neville, George and Ron sent two Stupefy each at them.

Dawn frowned. "Multiple Stupefy's? That can't be good."

The Death Eaters looked more like they were in a coma drooling and finally the gang joined up downstairs.

Harry was looking a bit sick. "Hermione? You and Tonks find any useful book. Neville, Fred, George. find the gold. Colin, you and your brother take pictures of the Death Eaters so we know who they were." The gang nodded and rushed out to follow his orders. "Cho, how're Tonks and Xander?"

"Tonks has some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Xander bit his tongue and I healed it. But a Crucio is bad, some get permanent damage just from being under it a short time, others, can survive it many times," Cho replied.

Harry nodded. "As long as it not a to long exposure, right?" Cho nodded. "What happened in there Harry?" she asked a bit worried.

Harry groaned. "I was aiming at Lucius' wand and missed. I said Reducto Malfoy trying to destroy Lucius' wand, but I missed and 'Pooff' Lucy exploded." Harry looked sick at the memory, but Cho nodded and said, "It was an accident."

Harry looked doubtful. "I... I just don't know, Cho. The moment before I cast I was in panic. He knew my name and I knew what kind of trouble he would cause by telling others I was here." Cho smiled. "Don't worry Harry." Xander nodded grimly, "You did nothing wrong Harry, but you need some less painting inspired spells," he said looking into the room.

Dawn growled, "Xander, that's not funny." Luna smiled. "Actually, it's a rather sick grave humor." Xander nodded, "He is rather dead so grave humor it is."

Fred groaned, "Now, let's steal everything, put the dragon mark up and get the hell out of here." Harry nodded, "Good, Xander, the captive?"

Xander smiled. "I have friends that will take care of the captive. We will get information from them also." George frowned and asked, "Do we want to know who those friends are?" Xander shook his head. "Not really. You'll sleep much more easily if you do not know."

Fred frowned in thought, "Crap." George nodded, "Crap. The Vampires, right?" Xander grinned and replied, "Fitting end of Death Eaters. To be eaten by the dead."

They found a small hidden vault inside which was full with a lot of gold and other stolen objects from families murdered by the Death Eaters. Neville looked around before noticing something, "Harry... look...," he said pointing at an old leather bound book with POTTER written on the top of it.

Harry frowned, "What, it's my name." Neville nodded. "I know that book. It's a family book, a clan book. Your clan, every heir of the Potter family is written in there. Only a Potter can read it."

Harry nodded as he opened the book on the last page he saw his own name and a short resume of his life was seen there. Looking in other places he could see the Potter family tree, it was old and on a branch he could see the Longbottom family.

"Only the oldest pure blood families have one of those," Neville said. Harry frowned as he read, "My grandfather's sister married a Longbottom, your grandfather," he grinned. "We are family."

Neville frowned. "I live with my grandma. Wonder why she never said she was a Potter?" Harry shrugged. "It says she married a Longbottom against the family wishes. Your grandfather was a bad boy."

They finally moved out.

Xander and the gang loaded the Death Eaters in the car, as the others apparated and used a portkey to teleport home. "Dawn, let's go and see our blood thirsty friends," Xander said. Dawn grinned as they drove away towards the nearby meeting place.

**31. Chapter 31**

Note: Thanks to Darth Payne and Hawklan for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 31

Five miles away

Finnigan was getting frustrated by the waiting when an ugly wizard car suddenly stopped beside him. Xander climbed out followed by Dawn. "Hi, can you help me?" he said.

Finnigan nodded and he could smell the blood from inside the car and yes, five beat up Death-Eaters were sleeping inside. He could see the car had a size enlargement inside, because it was much bigger on the inside then the outside.

A good charm work indeed. The two managed to carry out the Death Eaters, while Dawn talked to one of the other females.

Dawn nodded as she talked. "And you see kick from your hip like this." She showed a jump kick. "And the enemy will never see your panties."

The vampire nodded. "Good idea. That way I can have a short skirt on and fight."

Dawn grinned. "My sister told me that she loved to wear really, really short skirts and sometimes even cheerleader uniforms when dusting vampires."

The vampire blinked. "Is she nearby?" she asked in a worried tone.

Xander laughed. "You should have seen her fight. They did not have a chance. Any news?"

Finnigan nodded. "Yes, Voldemort is planning something, something BIG and rumors have it that he has send his apprentice to Hogwarts."

Xander growled. "Crap. So and in the underworld what happens there?"

"Nothing much, but I have a warning, a splinter group of vampires have joined Voldemort," Finnigan said.

Xander frowned and said, "That's not good. How many?"

"Five and he has the Dementors now as well," Finnigan answered.

Xander sighed. "You know. In Shaman there is the power of the spirit fist. A gift that could destroy Dementors, I hope one of my students has that gift."

"Are there any other ways to destroy them?" Finnigan wanted to know.

Xander shrugged. "There is a Wiccan way to capture them and one to hide yourself from them, but not to kill, at least I don't think so."

Finnigan smiled. "You said witchdoctor spells could summon spirits and even other creatures. Are there things out there that could destroy a Dementor?"

Xander nodded. "Oh yes. Soul stealers, they are difficult to destroy, but not impossible and if you know how, you can summon them to our plane of existence."

Finnigan shivered. "They sound like Dementors. Dementors eat souls." Xander shook his head. "No, Dementors feed on positive emotions. Only rarely do they eat souls. Soul stealers do eat souls, rip away its power and strength." While talking about them he was considering on the inside the things he would have to do in order to control one of those.

Finnigan frowned. "If there are dark monsters, should there be an opposite as well? And could you not summon one?" Xander blinked. "A light side Dementor or something? I have no idea, but it also has potential."

+K+

The same time in Sunnydale

The door to Joyce Summers home was ripped open as Willow dashed inside. "Where,is,it?Did,i,get,a,letter?Are,they,alright?I'm,worried,is,Xander,hurt?" she asked in one go.

Joyce blinked and after mentally pulling this mess around a bit she managed to translate. "Aaa the letters and gifts are over there." She waved her hand to a huge pile of gifts. Buffy was sitting there reading a letter. She was crying, giggling, looking happy and sad, longing and relived, all at the same time. It was a letter from her father Hank.

"Where is Kishijoten she did drop it of right?" Willow asked. Joyce nodded. "She did, but the pile of gifts Dawn and Xander gave her to bring to us was a bit tiring. Now I have letters to read."

She sat down beside Uraki and Willow and as she started to read Dawn's letter tears started to fall in joy and sadness as she read it. "The photo is moving," she said. Showing a picture of six teenagers, Dawn, Xander, a dark haired boy with a flash shaped scar holding a red headed girl, a red headed boy holding a brown haired girl and all waved to them. It looked like they were talking to each others.

Willow blinked. "Wow, a magical photo," she said. "Who is that?"

"It's Harry, the one with the scar and then Ginny, Harry's girlfriend. Ron, Ginny's brother and Hermione, Ron's girlfriend. They are friends of Xander and Dawn," Joyce explained.

Willow smiled sadly. "It's good that they have friends. Where is Giles?" she asked Joyce. "He decided to read the letter upstairs. I'm afraid he does not like others to see him cry."

Willow opened her first letter and started to read. Tears of sadness and joy were dripping from her soon.

"I miss them," Uraki whined as the big African suddenly started to cry like a baby, dropping crocodile tears. He ignored the surprise on the girls face. In his tribe crying was manly IF you had a good reason to cry. Pain was not a good reason, but missing your friends was. "I miss them," he sniffed, as he started to read the next letter.

+K+

Much later

The letters they got were long and many. Months of writing and storytelling from Dawn, Xander and Hank about the world, the new friends and about what was happening. Finally tears had been dried, hot chocolate was made and the girls and Uraki were relaxing and waiting for Giles to return.

Finally the Brit came down and he looked like he might have cried. "Well, this was emotional," he said. Joyce nodded and asked, "Rupert, how are you?" Giles shrugged. "I'm fine. I just don't like others to see me cry."

Uraki sniffed, "Nothing wrong with crying. It's only you barbarians that think so."

Buffy groaned and after a moment asked, "Can we open the gifts, NOW?"

Willow nodded. "Let's do this one," she said, holding up a huge box with -For everybody- written on top of it.

Joyce nodded and they open the gift box. It contained candy, chocolates and other gifts. Each put in different smaller boxes and with a written explanation. The real surprise was that the box was bigger on the inside than the outside would have suggested.

Giles read a note he found on the outside. "It says that each of the boxes has a size enlargement charm and a feather light weight charm on it. They will only last a month or two before the boxes return to normal."

Carefully Willow pulled out a candy bag. Reading -Chocolate frogs. Warning: Willow, these chocolates are animated candy and they move and sound like real frogs. They taste perfect and have cards with pictures of famous wizards and witches-

Willow growled. "Xander, I hate frogs."

Buffy giggled opening a chocolate frog box. The chocolate frog started to move and run away, but Buffy's fast slayer reflexes captured it. For a moment she looked at the moving candy, before she shrugged and put it in her mouth. "Tastes like chocolate, good and expensive chocolate," she mumbled between a bit of chewing.

Giles took the card from her and read, "Nikolas Flammel, creator of the Philosopher Stone, Age 665." Giles blinked. The Philosopher Stone, the key to immortality?

Joyce took another frog and she raised both eyebrows at seeing the card. She started to read up quickly. "Dawn Summers, youngest Professor in the history of Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. Dawn, 15 years old, and her boyfriend 'Xander Harris', 16 years old, are teaching new types of wandless magic called Wiccan and Shaman. She also claims to be a Were-cat, but experts say that it's not a Were. Most likely it's a form of Animagus. On her free time she enjoys sunbathing and hanging out with her friends."

Buffy blinked. "You're kidding me. Dawn a professor? Let me see." She looked in shock at the photo showing Dawn sitting on a desk waving her right hand and holding a book in her left.

The card was passed around and then Giles cleared his throat and said, "In some old school they are calling the teachers Professors instead of Mr. or Sir."

Joyce smiled as she said, "I don't care I am SO proud. My baby is a teacher." She beamed a huge smile.

Willow frowned. "Do you think that they planned for us to see the card?" Buffy shrugged. "Considering Kishijoten, I think it was pure luck."

Willow nodded reaching down to pick up another strange candy, leaving the Chocolate frogs for now.

-Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans- Willow read. "It says there is one for every flavor."

Giles and Uraki took one each. Giles smiled and said, "Hmm. Chocolate." Uraki blinked in surprise and mentioned, "Fried Chicken."

Buffy grinned picking one also. "Strawberry," she said in joy.

Willow giggled for a second before grimacing, "Uuu Ooo uUuu. Ear wax." She spit out the offending candy and then took another one. "Coca Cola," she said in surprise.

Joyce carefully picked one "Good have no idea what taste this is. Some kind of meat taste and I have no idea what it is."

"Every Flavor it said and they really meant every flavor," Willow moaned and Buffy giggled at that. "Look blood tasting lollypops for vampires." They blinked. "It's for Angel"

Giles frowned as he asked, "Canary Cream. What is that?" Buffy shrugged. "The note only says good and fun laughs which last fifteen minutes." Giles sighed. "Well let's see. I can use a good laugh," he said, eating the creamy candy.

The others just stared at him and one by one they started to laugh and giggle.

"What is it?" Giles asked and then saw his hands. Yellow feathers everywhere... He stood up to watch himself in the mirror and saw that he looked like a human canary. He started to laugh and exactly fifteen minutes later the feathers fell off and Giles was 'normal' again.

Joyce blinked after reading a note. "This sounds interesting." -Pepper Imps, puts your breathe on fire- She popped one in her mouth.

To everybody's surprise she suddenly stood up and a massive flame burst out from her. Surprised and shocked Joyce sat down. "That was one hot candy," she said. Buffy smiled and said, "Give me one."

Willow nodded and took one also. Soon she and Willow were burping fire.

Uraki grinned. "Look, Fire Whisky with a note 'To the boys.'" He grinned. "You and me later, Giles."

Willow frowned, "Butterbeer. What's that?" Joyce shrugged. "The note says. Non alcoholic, but gives a short feeling of relaxation and warmth. Everybody drinks it."

Buffy nodded, "We'll try later, right?"

Giles frowned slightly, "Well, let's put the candy away. It will take us days to try everything and they gave us more gifts."

The next box held robes and boots with re-sizing charms to make them fit the first person trying them on.

Joyce frowned "It says, 'Regular Thestral robes'. Using one of those you are invisible to anybody except those that have seen one of their own race or creature die."

Uraki nodded. "That could be useful. Not much in Sunnydale, but fun anyway. Each of them had seen somebody die so." Joyce continued. "Then there are improved Thestral robes mixed with invisible fabric which makes you almost completely invisible to everybody."

Buffy put it on. "How do I look?" She said only her head was normal the rest of the body was transparent like glass or fog. Giles smiled, "You look almost invisible Buffy," he said.

Willow grinned putting one on herself. "It's two of each" she said in shock

Giles smiled, it would be useful. "You do know. That not all vampires have seen another vampire die." Uraki nodded. "So the normal Thestral robes might be useful still."

Buffy smiled as she said, "The boots are dragon skin boots. Cool there is one pair for each of us."

The girls quickly put theirs on. Giles and Uraki were a bit slower as they studied the leather in fascination, real dragon skin.

The next box contained 4 short swords charmed to be unbreakable and invisible to anybody but its user.

Then there was a clock, a real Grandfather-clock box. It took Uraki and Buffy to lift it out from the box. It was beautiful, but confusing. Instead of the 3 hands to point the time it had five hands and instead of numbers 1-12 it had text like -Home-Mortal danger-Traveling-Fighting-Running for the life-Safe-, -in a friend's home-Captured by enemy-In Pain-Need to see a doctor-. It also had some empty slots with no text written in them.

Willow carefully picked the note. "It's a Wizard clock. If you put a hair inside the hands it will tell you what the person is doing." Willow pulled out a hair and put it on one of the hands. Suddenly it started to glow and the hair was gone and the hand had the word -WILLOW- Written on it and the hand moved to -At a friend's home-

Giles blinked and said in astonishment. "Now that was incredible."

Willow nodded. "You can put in two other positions. There are only 10 positions marked and it should be 12 and we can change it."

Buffy was in love. "Sweet and they keep on giving" Joyce nodded. "Yes. I think we should all put a hair in that clock."

Giles frowned as he looked into the box. "There are extra hands in here that you can put on the clock." Joyce shook her head, "We are not that many yet. Five hands will do for now and maybe we could put a position marked -Research-"

The next box they opened was filled with potions after potions.

Giles eyes went wide. "This is medication. Skele-grow to re-grow broken bones, Blood replenishment potions, healing and other good things. This is a treasure," he said.

Uraki frowned and said, "We have to be careful. Misuse might hurt, not help."

The last box held books of magic. Most of it was barely useful, but one or two had potential, a book of wand crafting and basic wand magic for beginners.

Willow was drooling already. "If I master wand crafting and wand magic for beginners I will be able to use the other books," she said grinning.

Giles nodded. "Then they will become useful. I wonder if you will be able to do that."

Willow nodded. "It says you can use your own blood as a magic core, but the wand will not be as powerful. I wonder if I could find some magical beast to use as a magical core."

Buffy blinked as she looked into the box with the books and said, "Look, there's a small plant in there."

And yes it was a plant, a small tree.

Giles looked in the box as well and at the bottom of the box was a small tree. "I think it's a version of a willow, a weeping willow."

Willow smiled. "Really?" She said reaching for the tree. "Ouch," she said in surprise as the tree smashed her hand. "It hit me," she said in surprise.

Uraki raised an eyebrow as he read the note. "It's a 'Whomping Willow' a highly aggressive tree that doesn't like being touched. This one is a Bonsai version."

Giles frowned and asked, "How do you cut it then?"

"According to the note if you push your finger at the trunk it will be paralyzed. Then you can groom it. It also says the wood from a Whomping Willow is sturdy and can be used as a weapon," Uraki explained after reading the note.

Buffy frowned. "What's Bonsai?" she asked, carefully lifting the tree using the small urn it was planted in.

Willow shrugged and explained. "It's a normal tree that you cut and groom to keep it from growing up."

Buffy looked at her friend in surprise. "No wonder it's pissed off."

"It's cute in an aggressive way," Willow said and the girls nodded in agreement while Giles cleaned his glasses.

+K+

Other reality, somewhere in England

Voldemort was raging and screamed, "Where is Lucius?"

The Death Eaters shivered in fear. The one bowing in front of him answered with a trembling voice "Sir. He is dead sir. Somebody blew him up with magic."

Voldemort frowned and then asked, "McLaren?" The Death Eater in front of him swallowed in fear. "Gone, my lord." Voldemort growled, "Crucio."

'McLaren gone? Good then he would not have to suffer that fool anymore, but he also had lost his best treasure hunter and Lucius? That was a great loss. Lucius was useful. He had political connections and even as a condemned criminal, politicians had listened to his money.' He thought.

"Any clue on who did it?" he asked after he released the Crucio.

The Death Eater still in huge agony nodded. "Yes sir. It was the Order of the Dragon. They said 'Death Eaters be afraid, the Order of the Dragon is hunting you'."

Voldemort frowned. "It was obviously not The Purity Dragonis then... Hmmm Oops... Well good riddance of bad rubbish," he said as realized that his attack on the Purity that caused them to attack back was aimed at the wrong group. "But who were the Dragons and what would he do next?' he asked himself and then out loud asked, "What is Fudge up to?"

A second Death Eater walked forward. "He is hunting what he believes to be Immortals, Muggle Immortals."

The Death Eaters sounded mocking.

Voldemort frowned. "You think that is funny, do you?" Now the Death Eater looked afraid. "I've seen things in old scrolls. Immortals are quite real, according to those."

The first Death Eater quietly asked, "Real, My lord?" Voldemort nodded. "They do not have magic as we know, but rumors have it that they control lightning and gain the power of animals, like running as fast as a horse and they hunt each other using swords. They are constantly killing each other to get the other ones power."

The Death Eaters were silent until one finally spoke up. "My lord what should we do about the Immortals if Fudge finds them? Kidnap them?"

Voldemort main obsession was immortality and so he hid his smile. That was an excellent idea. "Exactly, you are smart," he said in an ironic tone of voice. "Just remember the old scrolls. They were not completely detailed about their powers. So be careful."

They nodded and left. Only Wormtail remained behind. "My lord, do you believe they exist?"

Voldemort looked over at his servant and replied in a thoughtful tone, "I am not sure Wormtail. I'm not sure."

Immortals, the scrolls had been detailed in some parts about the power one of them had. He was called the Kurgan, the last remaining survivor of a Russian tribe who lived for over two thousand years, plundering and murdering. TWO thousand years of killing other immortals.

He wondered if that Kurgan was still alive. He sounded fascinating. "Wormtail, tell Draco about his father and he can start his plot in kidnapping Ginny Weasley."

Wormtail nodded. "Yes, my lord," he said and then he walked out as well.

"Immortals," Voldemort said to himself, if he only could get his hands on one. He wondered what he could learn.

+K+

London, at the same time

They were hiding in the shadow of an ally and were trying not to be seen by the wizards. "Crap. How did they find us?" Duncan complained and Amanda shrugged. "I have no idea. Wait a moment. They are not searching for us."

The two Wizards walked towards the alley and then suddenly they were gone.

"I... they disappeared," Duncan said in surprise. Amanda nodded in shock. The two of them watched the area trying to figure out where the wizards had gone.

Suddenly Duncan could see a building appear in front of his eyes. Wizards, hundreds of them were walking in and out of it. He swallowed nervously. "Amanda, concentrate, there is a building, an invisible building."

Amanda frowned and concentrated. Finally she could see it. It was like a mask hiding it and blocking her, but once she focused she could see through the camouflage.

"Duncan did you feel the resistance?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes, like something whispering, 'Do not see me'. I think I have felt it before," he said thinking hard.

Amanda smiled. Being immortal their ability to recall the past was incredible, almost photographic in its detail.

"I know I felt it before in many places. I wonder if they have a bank," Amanda said,

"AMANDA." Duncan said irritated.

Amanda blushed and meekly said, "A girl needs to eat."

The two immortals snuck away.

Duncan frowned as he said, "You know it might be a good idea if we find out why they are hunting us."

**32. Chapter 32**

Chapter 32

All over the Great hall the older children and many of the younger were reading the Daily Prophet.

"DRAGON BANE OF DEATH EATERS?"

The news paper showed a BIG Picture of a green dragon.

"5 Death Eaters found dead in a house in Wales."

Among the Death Eaters were Lucius Malfoy (See Page 6 about Malfoy) and Fredrick Nott. (See page 7) Aurors reporting from the massacre believe that 'You Know who' used it as a hiding place for stolen treasures.

The treasures, mainly books and larger statues and objects found were worth a fortune, but the Aurors believe that the 'Order of the Dragon' stole much of the books and valued artifacts.

(Order of the Dragon see page 3-5.)

They made an anonymous donation to St Mungos with the help of hired Gringotts goblins. The Gringotts Goblins said the order members were hiding behind masks and wished to remain anonymous, but Gringotts also proudly said that the 'Order of the Dragon' put up a fond that will help pay the cost of recovering after suffering from Death Eaters.

That fund will be used to pay both human and non humans, like were-wolfs, goblins, Vela, Muggles and other creatures that were under Death Eater attacks.

The Dragon fond is monitored by the Goblins and are to be used only to help those suffering from Dark wizards attacks.

A spokesperson from Gringotts said, -While the Order of the Dragon didn't ask for donations we from Gringotts will accept them. A lot of money will be needed and the fond the Order created is only a drop in the ocean compared to the need of those hurt by Death Eaters, but a lot more than the current government ever did.

It is a joy to see wizards finally start to fight back against the evil that's Voldemort and are helping us and other non humans and that they had put a significant amount of money that will be used to help those that suffered from Death Eaters attacks.-

The Minister said the money was stolen from the Death Eater strong hold and the Dragons are an illegal organization of vigilantes.

"Argh, I can't believe this CRAP," Theodor Nott said and ripped the paper apart. "Merlin... my dad," he whined.

Draco nodded. "Yes and my father and now they sing the dragon praise," he growled. Many of the Death Eaters were rich and many of them used that stronghold to hide money in and now the Dragon had stolen it and gave it away to help mudbloods and muggle-born and other animals. He felt sick and even more when he saw Potty and his gang reading the paper looking so happy with themselves.

"Don't worry Theo. They will get what's coming for them," Draco growled out.

Theodor Nott nodded. "Whatever you need, I'll help you."

Over on the Gryffindor table the gang was smiling as they read the paper. "Merlin," Ron said in shock. "Did you see the response Wizards from the street gave?" Harry nodded. "Yes, they like the dragons."

"I told you it was a good idea to donate all that gold," Hermione said smiling. "Yes you said it, but I only donated 3/4 of it. The rest is a war fund," Harry replied.

Hermione blinked. "Oh... well... Xander, how do you feel?"

"Tired, I got flashbacks from the pain. Fucking hell I never want to feel a Crucio again," Xander said shivering.

"I know what you feel," Harry replied and boy did he ever.

Ron finally decided that he lost interest in eating for the moment, which was a small wonder in itself. "Harry, what are you doing on the Christmas holiday?" Harry frowned. "I was actually planning on going to the Dursley. Duddy and I have become friends. Petunia still hates me and Vernon? I have no idea. Did you know that he even wrote me a letter and said he would try to be friendly?"

They blinked. "Merlin, who brainwashed them?" Ron asked. Harry smiled back to him and shrugged."No idea."

"Vernon and my dad are friends. He has a way of changing others perceptions," Dawn said with a smirk.

Neville sighed. "Well it's time for class, let's go."

One by one the gang moved away, leaving only Xander and Dawn behind. "When does our class start?" Xander asked.

"In five hours, let's go and practice a bit," Dawn replied. The two finished off their food and then left the hall as well.

+K+

Night

Ginny was smiling as she and Luna were walking back from the Potion study group. "You know Professor Snape really has change lately." Luna nodded. "Yes he still is a bad teacher, but now he at least tries."

"I always wondered why Professor Dumbledore allowed him to teach," Ginny continued. Luna thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Because he is one of Europe's leading Potion Masters and he managed to train more than five Potion Master during his time in Hogwarts. That is a record, but he also has the highest rate of class drop outs."

Ginny grinned. "So he creates masters or drop outs." Luna simply nodded to this. As they were giggling to each other and none of the 15 year olds noticed the door opening behind them.

"Stupefy, Stupefy," Draco said, his face hidden behind a bone white mask, just like a Death Eater. His friend Theodor grinned as the two younger girls fell down unconscious. He, like Draco, was hidden under a mask as well.

Draco grinned as he cast the silence spell on the two girls, effectively silencing them. Then the he cast the 'full body bind' on them and last an 'enervate' to wake them up and then aiming at Ginny he said, "Crucio." Ginny screamed in silence as the spell removed her ability to make a sound. Pain was everything.

Beside her Luna watched in terror at what happened to her friend and a moment later the other Death Eater cast a 'Crucio' on her as well and her world ended in pain.

Ginny eyes were dripping in tears as the boy torturing her leaned over and whispered, "When I'm done all Potty has to play with is an empty shell, a broken toy."

Ginny trembled. She knew how Neville parents had been tortured so badly that they were forever in a coma. Then with a 'Crucio Mayor' the pain returned worse than before.

Theodor dried the drool from his lips. Luna sure was a sexy girl, it was sad that they didn't have the time to play. "Crucio," he yelled again. Draco whispered, "Remember, don't break Luna. We need an eyewitness," he said as he continued to hold Ginny under the torture spell.

It felt like days for Luna and Ginny believed it was year after year of pain, her mind was drifting to escape from the torment.

The junior Death Eaters were grinning under their masks when suddenly they heard "Merlin... STOP IT," screamed by a female voice in shock before she attacked, "Expeliarmus."

Draco frowned. "Protego," he said, sending up a shield protecting him and Theo, but his spell ended the torture of Ginny.

From the shadow Blaise Zabini walked out. The ice queen of Slytherin, a short tomboy looking girl, who always had kept to herself, was now looking really angry.

"Help Us. Help ME," she said, releasing a small Wiccan spell.

Draco blinked what was that spell? He felt more then he could see it was a Wiccan summoning spell.

"Accio Ginny, Accio Luna," Blaise said and the two captured girls were suddenly flying and landing behind Zabini. "Protego," she then said.

Draco, face hidden by his mask, hissed out. "You're no match for us Blaise." "No, but teachers and others students are on their way," she replied. Theodor looked afraid even with the mask hiding his identity you could noticed it. "Let's go," he said.

Then suddenly a door opened and five second years walked out, they screamed in terror at seeing the two Death Eaters.

"Run or fight," Blaise yelled at them.

Draco hissed from behind his mask. "Avada Kedavra."Aiming the deadly spell at Ginny, but just then the voice of Snape screamed out. "REDUCTO," and the ground under the two Death Eaters exploded.

Draco's death curse was sent off, but his aim was spoiled by the explosive curse Snape had cast on them. A shocked scream was heard from the second years, as one of their number fell down dead.

Theodor managed to cast another curse and yelled, "Diffindo." But the cutting curse missed Snape, its intended target.

Draco and Theodor looked at each other then started to run, shooting mist and fog spells to hide their escape.

Snape growled as he rushed over to the younger children. Anna Willwood from Hufflepuff was dead.

"Wait here," he whispered. "I have to check up on the other," The children nodded traumatized and shocked.

He was just leaning down at Ginny when another teacher's voice came from behind. "What happened?" Professor Sprout asked.

Snape ignored it for now. "Death Eaters, two young ones. Call Madam Pomfrey NOW. Ginny and Luna were tortured by Crucio."

Sprout nodded. "Yes, what about the children?" she asked, looking at the shocked 12 year olds.

"They'll be fine. Only one is dead," Snape replied.

Sprout looked at Snape. He really was an asshole. "Are you alright?" she asked Blaise. The girl looked way to pale, but then she always did look way to pale.

Blaise shook her head "No, first time I had to fight to save lives and I almost got hit by an Avada Kedavra. Then I have a cut in my arm and I'm bleeding," she said weakly.

Sprout blinked as she rushed over. "Snape, she needs help now." Then suddenly from the stairs McGonagall came rushing down. "What is happening? I felt somebody needing help."

"Death Eaters attacked Ginny, Luna and me," Blaise said, a bit foggy in her voice.

"Has anybody called Pomfrey? They need help," Snape yelled in anger.

"Do not yell. I am already here," Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed down.

From above they noticed more teachers were running at them. "What on earth is happening?"

Blaise blinked. "I cast a summoning charm to summon help."

Xander took a deep breath. "Did you limit the spell or not?" he asked worried.

Blaise shook her head "I... I don't know."

Xander growled. "Dissrupto," he said, breaking the spell. "You had the spell still active continuing to scream out HELP me and you are bleeding and hurt, so the spell should be extra effective. If I were you I should write and tell my family before they come here and ask what is happening."

Blaise blinked as she slowly fell asleep.

"She will be alright. I have stopped the bleeding," Pomfrey told them while Xander hurried over to Snape. "Are they all right?" he asked Snape.

"GINNY," a scream from Harry and "Luna" from Neville interrupted any answer Snape wanted to give.

Snape signed and the said, "Luna only needs to sleep, she will be fine, but Ginny? I have no idea."

Xander frowned sinking into shaman mediation. "Her spirit is hiding on the ghost road. Harry, you need to go in and get her."

Harry nodded and then said with a hard tone in his voice. "I will."

"She and you will be safer if you do it in the hospital ward," Snape said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry what happened? GINNY, GINNY, Luna... LUNA," came the worried tone of Hermione voice followed by a "GINNY, LUNA," from a screaming Ron.

Dawn rushed in just beside him.

"Do you wish me to hunt them down?" Xander asked, while looking at Harry. "Find them and tell me who they were," Harry replied.

Xander nodded. "Dawn, give me some help."

Snape stood up and said, "Now move back, they need medical help."

As the others took care of the sick and the dead girl Xander and Dawn walked around. Dawn sniffed and tried to track in her Were-cat form and Xander was using his Ninja skills.

"Did you see that?" Xander asked. "It looks like a piece of a robe." Dawn nodded. "Yes, Slytherin I believe." She frowned and then said, "But Blaise didn't have a cut in her robe."

"And the blood on it is fresh," Xander stated.

Dawn sniffed. "There is no sense of smell. It's clean. They mused have cleansed it using a magical charm."

"Yes... wait a moment. Are all smells gone?" he asked and Dawn sniffed again. "Yes, there are no older smells in here."

Xander grinned. "Can you follow the track of no smell?"

Dawn grinned. "Yes, an old place like this is always full of smells and areas with no smells kind of stick out."

The two rushed away into the dungeons and were searching for their prey. A bit later they emerged near the main hall. "Anything?" asked Xander.

"No, the spell was lifted and there are too many smells to track," Dawn replied in a sad tone. Xander groaned. "Wait a moment...," he said with a smile. "The rip from the robe, we can make a tracking spell using that." Dawn grinned. "Let's go."

"No wait. Let's first see how Ginny is doing."


	4. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Walking through Muggle London was always exciting especially if you are a young Pureblood Witch, who never had done that before and seeing a car accident while scary was still exciting. "I don't understand it. Dad why did the Muggles die? It was only a small car accident," the teenage girl asked her father.

Her father smiled at the 17-18 year old girl. "Wizards and Witches like us are tougher than a simple Muggle. Every Wizard child does accidental magic during childhood when they are afraid. Like when you, as a five year old, managed to turn our dog into a cat. He was never the same dog after that." The father mused, poor old Rover. "Anyhow my dear, when a Wizard is in an accident our magic reacts and tries to protect us."

The girl smiled. "So our magic protects us from accidents then?" The father nodded. "Yes, a bit simple, but yes. Car accidents and Muggle bullets rarely kills us, they hurt yes, but not kill us. We are simple the most superior life form on this world," he said and ignored the fact that a Muggle armed with a knife or sword was just as dangerous as a Wizard armed with a knife or sword. After all the silly Muggles had abandoned the more effective weapons like swords and start to use guns.

Suddenly a Scottish voice interrupted him. "Let's find out." And two strong hands grabbed the wizard and dragged him back into the darkness of an ally. The girl was just about to scream when a pair of female hands grabbed her and she was also dragged down into the ally.

A hit, kick and royal beating later and soon the two were tied up and gagged.

"You know Amanda, you do look striking in that robe," Duncan McLeod said as the two immortals walked away.

Amanda faked a blush. "Well thank you daddy."

Duncan snorted. "Right, how long before they are missed or found?" Amanda shrugged. "They are tougher then a normal human so I'm sure they'll be fine. Now let's go and enter the magic world. By the way you were a bit hard on the old guy."

Duncan shrugged. "Something about him pissed me of."

The two immortals finally entered the Leaky Cauldron, were they took a beer while studying what the wizards were doing to enter the magical world.

"Whotcher Charley, what are you doing?" a young witch with pink hair said to a wizard, before she managed to stumble on her own feet and crashed down on a young man.

The man grinned as he caught her. "Hi Tonks, I'm going to Hogwarts." Tonks nodded and replied, "Oho so you heard about Ginny then?"

Charley Wesley frowned. "No, what happened?" Ginny was his baby sister and may god have mercy to any one that hurt her, because he would not.

The two started to move towards the entering wall to Diagon Alley. Unseen they were shadowed by two immortals.

"She is safe now, but she and Luna were tortured with a Crucio. Blaise Zabini, a girl from Slytherin saved them. She also used a Wiccan spell that made allies and friends come to the rescue," Tonks explained.

"That might be it. I've been traveling nonstop from Bulgaria. I just felt I had to save Ginny," Charley said. "I did the same, but luckily I was nearby. Albus has a hard time, he is been flooded with calls and owls," Tonks said.

Amanda frowned and was wondering. Torture?

"Why was Harry not there? He is her boyfriend, right?" Tonks growled, "Back off. Harry had class with Hagrid, while Ginny had a Potion study group."

"Right, sorry," Charley said meekly.

"Ah, don't worry. So why are you here?" Tonks asked.

"The floo network to Hogsmeade is down and so is the one to Hogwarts. So I'm going to see Bill and the two of us are going by the Knight bus. I'm too tired to apparate over a longer distance. Why is the Floo network down?" Charley wanted to know.

"Albus's work, he closed the connection. Every friend and ally Ginny, Luna and Blaise have, have been dropping by. Some of them were right out scary. You'll be surprised. Two vampires and one Zombie literary walked right up to Dumbledore and were demanding to know if Ginny was alright."

Charley blinked. "Vampires? What has Harry been thinking? My sister near vampires. Doesn't he know how dangerous they are?"

"Well, it wasn't Harry. It was Xander, he kind of dragged me and Harry out vampire watching," Tonks explained.

Charley frowned. "I will have to teach that guy a lesson then." "I don't think that's so good an idea. You've read about Muggles warriors, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," the dragon tamer said carefully. Tonks grinned. "He is a ninja. And I saw him myself beat up a vampire like it was a defenseless child. The sucker had no chance at all."

"How old is Xander?" Charley asked in shock.

"16 years from what we found out and Dumbledore confirmed it. Xander and Dawn have come from an alternate reality, one where real demons and Undead actively hunt humans. They grew up there hunting things much tougher then they are," Tonks answered her former boy-friend.

Charley nodded. "And what is that guy doing in Hogwarts? He sounds dangerous." Tonks nodded. "He is deadly, but he apparently decided that Harry is his boss, his lord and master or something."

Charley laughed and then asked, "But can he be trusted?"

"Albus and I, even Old Mad Eye trusts him. Well Mad Eye almost trusts him, but then Mad Eye doesn't really trust nobody," Tonks said.

Charley nodded. "I see. You said Dawn. Who is she?"

Tonks grinned. "Xander's girl she is Ginny's age. Cute kitten that girl."

"I see," Charley said, and then he blinked as he turned around. "Are you two going to Diagon Ally al well?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes, why?"

"It's not polite to listen," Charley growled, stepping closer to the other man. "If you a reporter from the Prophet I will make you eat your wand."

Duncan smiled. "I'm not a reporter. I can guarantee you that."

"Why were you listening then?" Tonks asked.

"Curiosity, I'm sorry," Amanda replied.

"Fine, I will keep my eye on you two, remember that," Charley said, closing his Dragon skin jacket in a treating way, but Amanda just smiled. "Nice jacket."

Charley grinned, flirting a bit "Its dragon skin, skinned it myself."

Amanda raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked her voice sounding a bit wicked. "Then you are used to hot situations."

Duncan growled. "AMANDA..."

Amanda sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Boring Pants over their never let me have any fun."

Charley grinned those two were no Death Eaters or reporters. He tapped the wall and a door opened to Diagon Ally.

Duncan's over 400 years experience was the only thing that stopped him from gaping in surprise. Amanda's almost 1000 years skill as thief made her look like she had been there before. "Now see you later big boy."

"I'll do that," Charley replied with a smile.

Duncan sighed. "Amanda," he growled as he noticed how Amanda managed to steal that guy's money purse.

Tonks blinked something about those two. "Be careful," she said.

Duncan frowned. "Why?"

Charley frowned. "Do you know them Tonks?"

"Fudge, the Minister of Magic, is a bit nuts. He hunts a group of vigilantes The Dragons that fight Death Eaters. Somehow he got it into his head that the dragons are Muggles, Muggles with powers. Just be careful you two there are Aurors, our police, out hunting you," Tonks said.

"Thanks dear. Could you tell me anything else?" Amanda asked.

"I don't agree with Fudge, but I'm one of his Aurors, so I can't help you anymore my job is on the line," Tonks replied.

"Tonks, are they dangerous?" Charley asked the beautiful witch.

"I don't think so, unless angered," Tonks replied.

"I thank you. We better go," Duncan said.

"Go to the all night bar in Knockturn Alley you can get answer in there, but be careful there are no laws in there and you just might end up being dinner if you do," Tonks told the two strangers.

Amanda smiled. "You make it sound so fun." Then she sighed, they had helped her and so. "Sorry hunted by your kind I decided to take some liberty," she said and pulled up a wallet. "It's yours lover boy."

Charley blushed and angrily grabbed the wallet, counting the money. Tonks grinned. "Thanks. Oh yeah, if I'm one of the Auror that attacks you, don't hurt me to much."

The two immortals nodded, but blinked in surprise when Tonks hair suddenly turned blue and got longer then yellow and became short and finally ending up green and long.

+K+

Later in Hogwarts hospital ward

"How are they?" Xander asked as he walked in.

"Were have you two been?" Hermione said with an angry voice. "Cool it Herm. Harry asked us to find who ever did it," Dawn barked back.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny is still in coma and Luna is sleeping. Harry is meditating or spirit walking."

Dawn and Xander nodded. Harry would have to find Ginny, the Crucio curse had been to painful and her soul had left the body, hiding in the spirit realm.

The room was filled with the Members of the Dragon and Luna's dad had arrived as well.

The whole Wesley clan was there also, except Charley and Bill, but not Percy. Xander had seen him storm of, probably to ask Fudge for help.

Ron grinned at Xander."Are they dead and was it painful?" he asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Molly hissed, "RONALD."

"I'm sorry, but we lost them. I think we have a trace and a clue on who it was," Xander replied.

"I hope you find them Xander," Arthur grumbled.

"I will," Xander promised the older man.

From the bed beside them the quiet voice of Blaise Zabini interrupted them. "I know one was Theodor Nott. He has his name written on his pants."

"Blaise, you can't prove that and how do you know what he has under his robes?" A sharp toned voice from an older man said.

Blaise blushed. "Dad, I've seen it during Quidditch practice."

The man nodded confident that his daughter had not done anything bad. "I'm sorry. I'm Reginald Zabini," he introduced himself to the other people in the room.

Arthur smiled as he walked up and shook his hand. "Arthur Wesley, but call me Arthur your daughter saved our daughters life after all."

Reginald grinned. "I'm a bit surprised myself."

Blaise just leaned back. "I had no choice. I'm no hero. I was so stupid I screamed in surprise instead of just attack the scum in the back"

"You did the right thing," Ron said, even if it pained him to admit that to a snake.

"Just be happy you're not used to fighting like me," Xander added.

"I'm not going to be safe in Slytherin house anymore am I?" Blaise asked and surprising them all, Snape answered, "No girl, you're not going to be safe there anymore. But I'm sure we can find a way to protect you."

Neville suddenly spoke up. "What if we make you an honorary Gryffindor? I say you're welcome. Anybody protest?"

"I agree," Hermione said and one by one they spoke up.

"Sure, she acted brave and stupid like us," Ron said grinning at the blushing shameful look Blaise had.

"I just hope you're bad in playing exploding snap," Terry said in a hopeful tone, but Blaise shattered that hope as she said, "I'm great in that." Terry sighed resigned.

"Sweet another photo object," Colin and Dennis said grinning.

Snape frowned. "While I would rather see you in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff it looks like you find friends in the Gryffindorks. I meant Gryffindor."

"Blaise. Whatever makes you happy I will support you, just remember you are a Zabini we don't rush in to anything," her father said.

Blaise nodded. "I know."

Hannah and Susan spoke up. "You will be welcome in Hufflepuff if the Gryffindors don't treat you well Blaise."

"Harry, HARRY," the confused voice of Ginny suddenly said. Everybody quickly turned towards the voice and words like "GINNY." and "GINNY you're alive." and "Ginny my baby girl" were heard yelled in the ward and probably everybody in England could overhear it.

"Ginny," Harry spoke and his silent voice overshadowed the screaming happy voice from her family and friends.

"Oh Harry, I... I was lost," Ginny cried as she jumped from the bed, hugging her boyfriend and was crying and trembling from the memory.

Unseen by everybody Hanna Abbot and Susan Bones stood up and walked out towards their house Hufflepuff. They had a lot of work to do.

In the hospital ward the friends, teachers, family and allies joined in smiling and talking to Harry and Ginny.


	5. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Later in the Hufflepuff dorm

There was a house meeting and every student from first year to the seven year was there

Susan walked up. "We are Hufflepuffs. The house of loyalty and honesty, we accept others for what they are. In ancient times we were the most respected house. While the Slytherins had their leaders and politicians, the Gryffindors had their heroes and leaders and the Ravenclaws had their scholars we had the backbone, the hard workers, the soldiers and Aurors that kept our world working." She looked around her fellow students. "In the past they remembered that. They respected us. But now? Who among the other student respects us?"

Everybody was silent. "I tell you, only Harry Potter. Death Eaters murdered Cedric Diggory our Cedric, the greatest among us. Death Eaters murdered Anna Willwood, a 12 year old. We are the House of the Loyal and Just. It is time we stand by the one who supported us," she said and surprised mumbling was heard.

Hanna stepped in and said, "Remember last year when the minister tried to convince everybody that Harry was crazy and many of us treated him like dirt? He still took the time to teach others to defend themselves. Even when Cedric's death wasn't his fault he still protected and helped us more than he did to students from any other house."

Other nodded at that. They did remember Harry had helped their new Quidditch seeker to improve quite a lot.

Susan continued. "It's time we took a stand. I say TONIGHT WE ATTACK SLYTHERIN. TONIGHT WE SCARE THE SLIMY SNAKES OF DEATH EATERS."

Hanna nodded. "Who is with us? FOR ANNA and CEDRIC?"

"REMEMBER ANNA AND CEDRIC. DOWN WITH THE DEATH EATERS," one by one they started to chant the words.

And one by one the Hufflepuff walked out towards the dungeons to go snake hunting.

Tracy was just about to return to her dorm room when she heard the chanting.

"REMEMBER ANNA AND CEDRIC, DOWN WITH THE SNAKES," it sounded like a small army.

She slowly turned around. Students were marching towards her over them they had a flag in the Hufflepuffs Colors waving. Wands at the ready and they looked angry.

Tracy as a Slytherin never before considered some things. She knew the Gryffindors were brave and honorably. There for they often acted without thinking and were soon to judge. The Ravenclaws were hardworking and often bookworms.

Her own house was ambitious and clever. Sure more dark wizards had come from Slytherin then any other house, but ambition was something most dark lords had.

But the Hufflepuffs were loyal and just they were seen as the house you ended up in if you were not as ambitious as Slytherin, brave as Gryffindor or smart as Ravenclaw.

But right now Tracy had a surprising insight. Slytherin was the smallest of the four houses, closely followed by Gryffindors in numbers and then the Ravenclaws.

Hufflepuff was the biggest and always had been that and there was strength in numbers any bully knew that and Tracy was a bully. "Oh CRAP," she yelled and started to run.

The door to the Slytherin dorm suddenly burst open as Tracy rushed in screaming, "The Hufflepuffs are coming, the Hufflepuffs."

Draco, who was sitting in the main chamber reading, blinked. "What the... Is she on drugs?"

But before any more question could be asked she rushed away and disappeared somewhere in the girls sleeping dorms.

Draco leaned over to Vincent and Theodor. "It must be the stress. Remember what we felt like during forth year. She's gone crazy."

They nodded, poor girl.

Then suddenly the door to the Slytherin dorm exploded.

Draco growled as he grabbed his wand. "Well the Gryfindorks and Potty, what brings you over here?" he asked ironical.

An angry voice spoke up. "Wrong house snake. We're going to teach all of you a lesson. 'Don't mess with Hufflepuff'," Susan Bones growled out.

Draco blinked as did the rest of his friends. "Hufflepuff?" they asked in surprised.

Then another Hufflepuff girl, it was Hannah Abbot, screamed out. "Remember ANNA, Remember CEDRIC."

A male voice screamed out. "Check their arms for the Dark Mark."

Draco paled. Having the Dark Mark wouldn't be a good idea right now. "Reducto," he said casting the explosive curse. "Get out NOW, before we get angry," he yelled.

Behind a huge shield, Hanna and Susan had raised together, the Hufflepuffs were unhurt and unafraid. Right now they were royally pissed off and the attack started. Scream of "Stupefy, Reducto, Petrificus and Incendio," could be heard followed by explosions and screams in fear and pain.

Fifteen minutes later Draco pants were smoking, the Hufflepuffs had managed to rip his robe of. When they noticed the Dark Mark things had turned ugly. Only the fact that he had trained under Voldemort had saved his life. He had to use a massive Crucio and Air Reducto spell to push the Hufflepuffs away so that he could run.

Now Draco was running for his life. The Hufflepuffs were coming.

Dark smoke was rising from the dorm of Slytherin as it burned. Every Slytherin student was in their pants with no robes or anything on the top of their body.

The Hufflepuffs had checked them all for the Dark Mark. Only four of the Slytherins were marked and those were tied up. Many of the Slytherins were crying and trembling in fear. This couldn't happen. The Hufflepuffs were the pushovers and weaklings.

Finally the Teachers arrived and an angry Snape was in the front, but he stood still as fifteen wands pointed at his head just asking for an excuse to hex him silly.

Albus looked around and sighed. "Please everybody just go now. Leave them alone, there is no need to be cruel."

Susan growled. "Cedric... Anna... she was 12 Professor and it was a Death Eater that killed her, young Death Eaters. You heard what Blaise said. Nott was one of them." She pointed down to the scared looking Theodor Nott who was shivering, tied up and beaten. Quite possible he had broken bones in one of his arms and definitive broken bones in his left leg.

Albus sighed. "We will let the Aurors deal with him. Now I must insist that you go back to your dorm, NOW," he said, letting his power be felt.

The Hufflepuffs stood their ground, shivering a bit in fear, when finally Hannah spoke up. "Let's go. The rest are not Death Eaters. Remember Blaise chased the Death Eaters away before more were murdered."

One by one they nodded. "Sorry and just a warning to all of you, don't become a Death Wanker," one of the Puffs said as they walked away.

Albus sighed. He had not expected that to happen. "Alright children come with me now and I see that you get cared for."

+K+

At the same time in Sunnydale

Two men trying to intimidate each other, one the very picture of a vampire and the other a tall intimidating dark haired wild eyed warrior looked each other in the eye and the vampire said, "You do know I love her like a sister. She was 13 when I first saw her. So brave and called as the slayer. I was asked to look after her to protect her and I did. When Buffy became 15 she did everything she could to make me notice that she was a girl and to make me her boyfriend." He laughed a bit. "I tried to stop her and she was really heart broken when she found out I only loved her like a brother."

The companion nodded.

"Well that she is dating you is better than a vampire, I think. But I read my myth. Dating one of you guys is problems waiting to happen and I don't care if you are a war god or not Bishamon. If you hurt Buffy, I WILL KILL YOU," he growled at the war god.

Bishamon, war god and brother of Kishijoten, nodded weakly. "Yes," he replied and was wondering why that puny vampire scared him.

Grimly Angel nodded. "Well that's it. Just take care of her, she is special."

Buffy's boyfriend nodded. He hoped Joyce wouldn't be that scary, but his godly ability to sense the future told him she would be worse than Rupert 'Ripper' Giles would be.

'Oh what a joy being an immortal god was,' he thought. The pain they would give him if he hurt Buffy would likely never go away.


	6. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Kockturn Alley)

Duncan was a bit nervous, but not afraid. After around 400 years not much scared him anymore, but he was nervous. This looked like a place where dark wizards would hang around. Of course Duncan was completely wrong dark wizards were far too smart to be in this place, but that information would probably even make Duncan a bit afraid.

Amanda held her nose a bit. "Uh it stinks like something has died in here," she said a bit too loud as she walked in.

"Excuse me for being a zombie. We can't all smell of roses and being a spoiled bitch," a female Zombie said, looking angry at Amanda.

Amanda and Duncan stared at her. A half rotten part of the jaw bone was visible and the arms were bandaged to keep the flesh from falling off and it obviously was dead, but was still talking.

"How rude," the zombie sniffed in the air. "So rude, nobody likes me."

The bartender yelled, "You two get in or get out, but keep away from her, you've done more than enough damage already." He turned to the now sobbing zombie. "Now look here Angie, they didn't mean anything. I like you, right?"

The zombie called Angie looked up and said in a whiny tone, "You only like me because I pay you."

"I think this is a bad idea," Duncan said and then he froze. In the corner looking directly at him was an old friend of him. "Finnigan... what the hell? I was on your wake, you bastard."

The vampire Finnigan stood up, frowned and then blinked. "Duncan... What the hell are you doing here and how the hell can you be still alive?"

"Don't you go Duncan on me. I was there on your wake and we were so happy after it. Then you just disappeared. What happened?" Duncan said.

"A well... let's go and talk somewhere private," Finnigan said.

"Not without me boys," Amanda said shivering at the look something with five eyes had given her.

"She's like me... except you should watch your gold," Duncan said with a smile.

Amanda blushed in anger and yelled, "DUNCAN. Don't warn them."

Finnigan just nodded and smiled.

+K+

(Later)

Amanda sighed. "What did you mean you were on his Wake?"

Duncan smiled and said, "Well we were working as hired builders in Dublin, around 1784 I believe. When he fell down from the roof and broke his skull and so we had a wake. Lots of Whisky and dancing, you know how it is. Then I think it was Ben's sister. You know the fat one, Marry?"

"Oh' god yes, I remember her. Old deer she blows. I've seen countries that are smaller than her," Finnigan said with a grin.

"Remember when Ben pushed her in the canal? It took five men to pull her out," Duncan said with a snicker.

"The wake," Amanda reminded them with a frown.

"Oh yes, well Marry the fat one," Amanda rolled her eyes at this, but Duncan continued "claimed Finnigan was an unfaithful bastard and had slept with every lady in the room."

"Not with Marry, I tell you. The bloody elephant was jealous," Finnigan grumbled to which Duncan nodded. "Well Anyway the husbands, brothers and coworkers got angry and a fight started. Fists were flying everywhere and even Father O'Tool was fighting. You know that scrawny priest even managed to knock out Old Smithy."

Finnigan grinned. "I heard that Smithy never forgave Father O'Tool for doing that."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Amanda yelled.

"Well as the bottles were flying one whiskey jar fell down and splashed down on Finnegan's dead body. Everybody was blaming each other for desecrating the corps. Then suddenly Finnigan, the dead boy, sat up and said," Duncan said but was interrupted by Finnigan, who continued. "And I said: Keep it down. Why do you think I'm dead?"

Duncan laughed and continued. "Half the men ran for their life when he returned to life."

Amanda giggled. "So what are you?"

"What are you?" Finnigan asked back.

"I'm immortal. A race of humans that can't die and we live hidden among the mortals. Now what are you?" Duncan said.

"Can't die, really? I'm a vampire," Finnigan said in surprise and then answered the question.

"You're an undead blood sucking vampire?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"I'm a vampire and I'm quite alive. All vampires are alive. Our hearts beat half as fast as a human, but we are alive. Immortal?" Finnigan said and with the last word added his own question.

"More or less, we can be killed but we revive. Crosses? Sunlight?" Duncan replied and fired off his own questions.

"Crosses... I have one on me, they don't do anything," Finnigan said pulling one cross up. "Sunlight... paralyze us and is really painful also."

"I saw you work under the sun," Duncan said confused.

"I wasn't completely vampire then. To become a vampire you have to drink a lot of vampire blood and let a vampire drink blood from you. Then if you do that the moment you die a violent death the vampire blood inside of you is activated. It revives you, restores your body and changes it. You'll become stronger and faster than a human and gain the ability to fly. Why live among muggles?" Finnigan explained and asked his next question.

"We have problems living among other immortals. Do you turn into a bat?" Amanda answered and fired off a question of her own.

"No, we just fly, but a huge cloak helps to keep control over your flight ability. Why not live among other immortals?" Finnigan continued the Q&A game.

"Immortals have a strange need to hunt down and destroy others of our own type. Amanda and I are friends, but we are both immortals and well things could happen and in the end their will be only one. Vampires... do you live forever?" Duncan turned the wheel of knowledge further.

"Tough life being an immortal I would say, so why do you kill each other? No, a turned vampire like me can live if he is lucky 500 years or so, a pureblood vampire who is born from a vampire mother lives maybe 1000 year or more. They are considered nobles. Then there are the vampire-half bloods, the Dhampirs. They come from vampire fathers and normal humans mothers. They might live 200 years or so," Finnigan added to the pool.

"So you're a turned vampire and yes immortals live a tough life. Some of us spend their whole life hunting down and killing other immortals. When an immortal kills another immortal the power of the quickening is released and absorbed by the survivor. Everything we are, memories, powers, skills exist in the quickening," Duncan let Finn know.

"And you only get that quickie from others of your own type?" Finnigan asked curios.

"Yes and that's the game. A legend says that in the end their will be only one immortal and she will be like a god," Amanda replied.

"Exactly we fight with certain rules and use swords and axes in a one on one fight," Duncan continued.

"Bad luck. Why are you here now?" Finnigan wanted to know.

"Some crazy wand wizards have been attacking us. We learned they are Aurors and we need information," Duncan replied.

"Bloody hell... Rumors have it that Fudge is hunting an evil Muggle organization, the Dragons."

"The dragons?" Amanda asked confused.

"Yes, what do you know?" Finnigan said and seeing both of them looking blank at him he started. "There is this crazy Wizard named Voldemort or -You know who- that hates every Muggle, non wizard, and plans on destroying them and every Muggleborn wizard. He has followers called 'The Death Eaters.' They have been terrorizing the Wizarding world for quite a while now.

There are two vigilante organizations that actively fight him with some success. The Order of the Phoenix, an old group of mighty wizards and Albus Dumbledore is believed to be the leader of that group. Some of us call them the Order of the roasted Chicken." He took a sip of the whiskey and then continued. "This is secret, but I know that I can trust you Duncan and I believe Amanda can be trusted as well if she is your friend."

The two nodded. "We will keep silent," they said.

Finnigan grinned. "Well, the second group is The Order of the Dragon. They are a group of young wizards and they give no mercy to Death Eaters. Most of them have Muggle friends or family. Some have lost loved ones because of the Death Eaters."

"And they believe we are part of the Order of the Salamander?" Duncan asked.

Finnigan quirked a smile and said with a laugh. "Salamander? I have to remember that. Yes. Fudge, the Minister of Magic or as some call him the Minister of Mistakes, does. He is an idiot, but a genius in manipulating people to stay in power."

"How bad is Voldemort?" Amanda asked.

"Bad, think Grindlewald, but worse," Finnigan replied.

"Grinde who?" Duncan asked.

"Grindlewald was a dark wizard. He is quite famous among the Muggle, but you know him as Adolf Hitler," Finnigan replied.

Amanda and Duncan flinched.

"And you are saying Voldemort is worse than him?" Duncan asked astounded.

"Yes, luckily the first time he rose to power he was killed, but now he has managed to return to live, after spending 14 years as a ghost."

"Worse than Hitler?" Amanda asked as well and was quite shocked.

"Yes, as far as we know Voldemort is the most powerful and skilled wizard alive. Albus Dumbledore who is around 150 years old is more skilled, but can barely hold his own against him, in power at least. The only one I think could come near Voldemort in power is 'The boy who lived' Harry Potter, a 16 year old wizard. He has the power, but not the skills."

"The boy who lived?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, he is quite famous in the Wizarding world. The first time Voldemort tried to murder him Harry was a year old. The death curse was reflected back on Voldemort and killed him. Harry only got a small scar in his head in the shape of a flash in result."

"Boy who lived... Fitting name," Amanda mused.

"Yes and he has quite the followers already," Finnigan spoke with respect.

Duncan blinked. "Don't tell me. Harry is the dragon."

Finnigan spit out his whiskey in surprise. "What? Who TOLD YOU?"

Duncan smirked and Amanda sighed. "You just did Fin."

"Crap... Xander going to kill me," Finnigan moaned.

"Xander? I thought Harry was the boss?" Duncan said confused.

"Yes, Harry is the boss, but Xander is the Wizard Ninja," Finnigan replied.

"Wizard Ninja?" Amanda asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Oy creepy guy that one. Faster than a vampire and strong as one as well, he used to hunt vampires," Finnigan said in awe.

"I see. Don't worry we will not tell anybody. Remember our date with the O'Malley twins?" Duncan asked.

Finnigan began to laugh and nodded. "Now that was a great date. Their husbands never found out."

Amanda looked in disbelieve at her friend and said, "Duncan... you're always the boring White Knight with honor, duty and such things. You were having affairs with married women?"

Finnigan looked at Amanda like she was crazy. "Duncan having honor?" he said in surprise.

Duncan blushed. "Eeeemm Amanda you see... It was just fun stuff you know? Two crazy friends with parties, girls, beer, girls, whiskey and girls."

"You said girls three times?" Amanda said and wondered why she was the prude one suddenly. Finnigan must have had a bad influence on innocent pure Duncan MacLeod from the clan MacLeod.

"Well... there were a lot of girls," Duncan replied with a smile.

Finnigan nodded it was indeed a lot of girls.

"YOU bitch you made Angie cry," a foul looking Goblin screamed as she jumped Amanda with fists flying.

"Argh my hair... I'll teach you," Amanda said, driving her fist in the goblin's gut.

A small Banshee stood up and screamed, "FIGHT..."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," a lot of the people in the bar yelled and fell on the floor bleeding from their ears from her deadly scream.

Lucky Duncan rushed over and head butted her quickly.

"Hey that's our girl," an angry Vampire said as he attacked Duncan. "Great... Bar brawling," Finnigan said as he rushed to fight by Duncan and Amanda's side.

"aaaaaaaa," Amanda screamed as the Goblin used its magic to send the Immortal flying and crashing into the wall with a bone breaking smash.

"Now I'm pissed!" Amanda said as she stood up. Her head was bleeding from a long cut. Her left arm broken and lighting was dancing across the skin of her body repairing the cut and broken bones. "Let's dance short and UGLY," she growled, as she pulled her sword free. The Goblin just held out its arms and a ball of fire shot out against Amanda simply parried it. Her robes were burning as she walked out form the center of a small inferno. "You're dead short and ugly."

Duncan drew his sword and yelled, "Let's party Mandy."

"Why me?" Finnigan moaned and grabbed a chair as a club. "Yes let's party," he took up Duncan's yell.

The Bartender whimpered, "Why me? Why my bar? Why? Why?"

"OOOOoooooohuuuu," screamed a Werewolf in fury as it attacked anybody close to him.

+K+

(At the same time, somewhere in Diagon Alley)

Tonks blinked as she felt the mirror buzz in her pocket. She picked it up and opened it. "Yes? Tonks here." It was Auror command calling her... that was never good.

The mirror's response was fast. "Auror Tonks, report to Diagon Ally outside the Owl Emporium directly."

Tonks nodded. "Yes sir," she said and looked around. She was only a short distance away from there. She hurried over and soon saw at least twenty Aurors waiting. "Hi what's... ups," she said as she tripped and fell down. "Up," she finished from the ground.

Smithers sighed. "Get up Tonks. There is a fight in the all night bar. The freaks have a brawl and we have to stop them." He looked around. "Remember this are freaks, monsters, beasts, vampires and Banshees even. Those of you licensed to use Avada Kedavra be ready if attacked and curse to kill."

Tonks swallowed.

Smithers looked at her and ordered. "Tonks, you as a Junior Auror stay in the back and protect our backs."

Tonks nodded. "Yes sir." Sometimes she hated being the youngest and the fact that she was clumsy, but right now staying in the back sounded good to her.

As one the Auror rushed down into Knockturn ally towards a seedy bar. Screams like "Honor for the Clan MacLeod," were heard and "You Bitch" "Fireball" and other things could be heard.

Smithers sighed and said, "Sounds like at least one goblin is involved, but hopefully no giants or half giants."

Then suddenly something large was sent flying out.

"Hagrid... are you alright? Oh my god, are you hurt?" Tonks said while rushing over to the friendly Halfgiant.

"Tonks... Tonks...," Smithers yelled.

"It looks like something really hurt him," Tonks said.

At the door they could see a raging vampire knocking zombies and creepy ghouls around. Beside him were two 'humans'. One was male and waved a beautiful Japanese sword and the other was a female with burned robes swinging a long sword.

"It's them. Fudge wants those two captured alive. Now prepare stun spells and kill the vampire," Smithers ordered.

Tonks gasped as she recognized Finnigan, she couldn't let him die. "Stupefy," she said, shooting a stunning curse at Finnigan and missing him on purpose. Finnigan looked around and then paled even more. "Crap... Aurors... let's run."

"Curse them NOW," Smithers yelled. "Tonks... what were you thinking?" he continued.

And the curses started to fly.

Tonks hid her smile and said, "Sorry sir."


	7. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Next morning)

Hogwarts was a place under siege outside it was snowing and so cold that no one dared to go outside and inside there was chaos and confusion. The whole day owls had arrived with mail.

The unthinkable had happened. The Hufflepuffs had attacked the Slytherins and parents, even reporters, were trying to come inside. Only the snow storm prevented them, a blessing in disguise.

In the Great Hall over at the Hufflepuff table flags were seen with -Remember Anna, Remember Cedric! Down with the Death Eaters.-The Hufflepuff house had made a stand. The house everybody considered the weaklings and the leftovers.

They were the first to choose a side and their house points were almost zero.

Professor Sprout, Hufflepuffs head of house, was looking proud, angry and sad.

She was proud because they had stood up for each other, angry because they had attacked another house and sad because one of her children was murdered.

Hufflepuffs house ghost, the Fat Friar, was beaming in joy. Talking rapidly about the fun he and his friends the merry boys of Sherwood Forest had fighting evil.

The Ravenclaws the second largest house were stunned and shocked. That behavior was something they expected from Gryffindor, but not Hufflepuff. Most Ravenclaws were talking theories like brainwashing or a spell gone wrong and the Huffs had gain Gryffindor bravery because of it. The smart Ravenclaws were doing everything they could to find clues in the history of English Wizards and they found it. The Hufflepuff were known in history as a house where noble knight wizards and wizard warriors had come from.

It was the house where the most loyal of butlers had and are coming from and it always had been the Hufflepuffs that were best in working as team.

The Slytherins were too ambitious to work well together and the Gryffindors too glory seeking and to eager to be the hero to work as a team. The Ravenclaws were to ready to start to analyze and anything and find a solution by themselves.

The Hufflepuff always started solving a problem by working as a team. All they needed was a leader.

The Ravenclaws head of house Professor Flitwick was silently talking to the other Professors. He was not a man of sadness, in his opinion the cup was always half full, but the death of a child made it hard to smile and so he tried to help the others to overcome the shock and sadness. The Ravenclaw house ghost, the Grey lady only said one thing. "I am not surprised," she rarely said anything, but when she did everybody in Ravenclaw listened to her.

The Gryffindors were baffled. Some were even shocked and envious looks were turned at the Hufflepuff for doing what they always wished to do.

Shocked looks were given Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville as they were protecting a Slytherin among them. Their Head of House McGonagall was strict and supportive, telling them to protect Blaise.

Near Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, was talking rapidly about old times when Gryffindor heroes were fighting with loyal Hufflepuff warriors on their side. Sadly not many listened to him and the Slytherins were silent, short fearful gazes were given towards the other houses.

They knew Gryffindors were smelling blood now and most of them had seen their dorm burn. Their books, the ancient library, the Slytherins had created for their house use only was gone. Their private books and equipment were ashes and their Head of House Snape had not been able to help them. And last but not least Blaise Zabini had betrayed them.

Snape was silently fuming in irritation over what had happen. He wasn't a man good in helping others overcome their emotions. Their house ghost the Bloody Baron said, "Only fools anger the Puffs," and then stormed away in anger.

"Harry," Xander said from his part of the table.

Harry looked up. "What?"

"The remainders of the Slytherins are afraid. They are trembling and any push right now can turn them to Voldemort or to your side. Any action good or bad will change things and only you can do anything," Xander said to his friend.

Harry frowned and Ginny said, "He is right."

"Pass me the milk," Dawn said.

"Right, you want ordinary milk or chocolate milk? What are you talking about in regards of the Slytherins?" Ron said.

"Milk," Dawn replied.

"Ron, be quiet," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron yelled.

"Miiiilk," Dawn yelled back.

"I agree with Xander," Neville added.

"With what?" Ron asked.

"That I want the MIIILK," Dawn said in annoyance.

"Harry, he is right you have to do something," Hermione said.

"Why is everybody keeping secrets from me?" Ron asked angrily.

"Why are you keeping the milk away from me?" Dawn complained.

"Ops... sorry... here you go," Ron said and gave Dawn the milk.

"Finally... the milk. What are you talking about by the way?" Dawn asked, nobody answered her, but she didn't care she had the milk.

Suddenly Harry stood up and the whole hall went silent as he walked up between the four house tables. "Sonorous," he said, using the sound enlargement charm. "Draco... When I first meet him he insulted my friends. The first friends I had ever had in fact. He insulted my mother who was a muggle born. He then said he wished to be a Slytherin. The house that Voldemort came from, he who is the murderer of my parent," he said and then looked around.

"During the sorting the hat said I had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and the bravery and honor of a Gryffindor," he continued.

Everybody was listening now as he continued. "But also had the ambition and cleverness of a Slytherin, The hat said I would do well in that house. It wanted me to be a Slytherin."

Whispering started and shock and surprise was seen around the hall, but Harry continued. "But you remember I already had met Draco. The boy that insulted my friend and more or less said Muggleborns deserved to die. Muggleborn like my mom. I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in any other house then with Draco and it put me in the one I was second most fitting in, Gryffindor."

He turned and watched them, even the teachers were listening trollbound by his strange tale. "Now I believe I made a mistake."

"No," was heard from more than one table, but still Harry continued. "If I had been a Slytherin, maybe Draco would have been cast out. Maybe the fight between Hufflepuff and Slytherin would not have happened. If I had been there... maybe more Slytherins would have said Death Eaters GO away and maybe if I had been a Slytherin Anna and Cedric might have been alive. The hat did say I would have done great things in Slytherin."

He walked forward to get a better look at both the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table. "I'm sorry for what happened. While the Death Eaters deserved anything they got. Most of the Slytherins are innocent just like Anna and Cedric they have hurt nobody, but they got hurt yesterday. We must not forget that. Just like Hufflepuff was hurt they are hurt and angry now. I will help you repair what was destroyed if I can and I hope that more of us join up and help the innocent in the name of Anna and Cedric. I hope the Hufflepuffs are willing to join me. You were hurt when Anna was killed, she was one of you. But in helping the Slytherin you will help yourself."

Smiling Albus Dumbledore stood up and applauded him. Snape was almost as fast and everybody could hear his shocked whisper. "A Potter in my house?"

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers quickly followed and one by one the students stood up as well. Surprisingly the Hufflepuffs were first. One by one they started to scream out their willingness to help anyone who wasn't a Death Eater.

Then came the Ravenclaw and last the Gryffindors.

Albus smiled. "Hundred points to Slytherin for their courage and..." but here he was interrupted by Harry. "No points to me, but to everybody willing to help. We are one school, not four houses."

Albus nodded and then said, "Yes. Five points to anybody willing to help."

Harry turned to the Slytherins. "Blaise saved Ginny and Luna from being tortured with the Crucio curse and killed by the Avada Kedavra curse used by two Death Eaters, Draco and Theodor. She did nothing to betray you. She only did the right thing. She saved lives."

"50 points for saving Ginny, 50 for saving Luna and 100 for the willingness to risk her own life, 50 points for smart thinking and superior dueling skill to Blaise," Snape said into the hall.

Albus smiled and said, "I agree."

The Slytherin table applauded and Harry silently walked back to his table, feeling everybody looking at him.

"Oh Harry that was wonderful," Ginny said.

"Merlin... Tell me you lied, tell me you weren't supposed to be a Snake," Ron said in a begging tone.

"Sorry, but the Hat really wanted me there," Harry answered.

"Crap, my baby sister is dating a slimy snake," Ron said grinning.

"Hey... I'm not slimy," Harry replied.

"I still like you, even if you are a slimy snake Harry," Ginny said, mocking her boyfriend.

"You know, the Hat wanted me in Hufflepuff. I said no and I might have made a mistake, it's a cool house," Xander said.

More than one Gryffindor nodded to that.

+K+

(Later)

Hard work was being done and many magical spells of repair cast. Furniture and other stuff to replace what had burned in Slytherin house was carried around and it all took a lot of work, but the students were happy to help.

In the middle, working harder than the rest and talking friendly with everybody especially the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs was Harry Potter.

Xander couldn't help but grin as he and Dawn decided to work side by side with Blaise, she intrigued them. In Wicca and Shaman classes she was always the silent one. She was there, but never said much. Her work was always perfect, but she never said anything.

"So Blaise, what do you think about Wicca magic?" he asked her.

"Ummm. Different and a lot of potential," she replied.

Dawn nodded and said, "Yes," as she looked over to Harry who nodded. "Me and some friends are going to do some magic. We will become animagus in secret."

"And?" Blaise asked.

"We asked Harry if we could and he said yes. Do you want in?" Xander said.

"Illegal animagus?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, do you know how many legal animagus there are in England? We checked. 17, but the Ministry believes the real number is over 500. Besides having a secret animal form could save your life if Death Eaters hunt you," Dawn said.

"The transformation is painful, but only the first time and we have a Wicca version as well," Xander explained.

Blaise frowned and asked, "You're mixing magic?"

Dawn nodded and replied, "Yes, according to our calculations it will work."

Blaise frowned and thought it over for a second. "I'm in. After saving Ginny and Luna Death Eaters will hunt me for sure," she finally said. She frowned again as she was remembering that her dad most likely was an Animagus or else a strange looking bear sometimes sneaked inside their library to sleep. It was one of those secrets nobody talked about.


	8. Chapter 37

Note: A big thank you to Hawklan and Oxnate for making this chapter readable :)

Chapter 37

(Inside the Room of Requirement a meeting was beginning)

Not every member of the Dragon wished to be there so it was a smaller number and not everybody there was a Dragon. "Glad that you joined us Blaise," Harry said.

Blaise nodded and replied, "Thank you. So what's going to happen?"

"We are going to train the animagus spell and potions now. Then we are going to do the transformation during Christmas holiday," Ginny replied.

"Wait a moment, we can't do magic outside Hogwarts. Unless you have illegal spells," Blaise said.

"Ah don't worry. We managed to get underage licenses from Fudge. We just included you in that," Xander replied.

"Really? You're not joking?" Blaise wondered.

"No. We and now you can do magic outside of the castle," Dawn added.

"Good, good. Now let's start," Ron said and the rest, which were Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Severus Snape, Milly Vector and McGonagall nodded.

Blaise blinked. "There are teachers in here? And Professor McGonagall is already an animagus."

"Yes, but some teachers have an immoral personality and want to become an unregistered Animagus," Xander said with a smirk.

Milly giggled and Severus snorted. "Immoral? Right, I can't believe I'm really going through this."

"Yes and I'm here to help if anything goes wrong," McGonagall added.

Dawn grinned. "Don't worry. McGonagall will not tell anybody. She was an illegal Animagus once and then she had to register."

Blaise nodded looking shocked that they were corrupting the teachers.

McGonagall smiled. "Well, what do you know about Animagi?"

"That you can only become normal animals and not magical ones," Hermione replied.

McGonagall shook her head and replied, "That is wrong. You can become a magical animal if your magic is strong enough. Merlin had a Dragon animagus form and it is said that Godric Griffindor himself had a Griffin form."

"I thought he was a lion," Ron said.

"He was. That's the second myth. You can have more than one form if both are in the same line of animal. If you are a house cat then other feline animals are possible," McGonagall continued.

Harry frowned and asked her, "Is that done often?"

"No, it is quite dangerous. The Griffins are natural shape shifters. They can turn into an eagle or a lion or just stay their normal Griffin form, which is a mix between the two," McGonagall answered.

"Is that the reason why it's said that Griffins are more common than Hippogriffins and yet they are almost never seen?" Xander asked the older witch.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Griffins normally pretend to be a normal eagle or lion. They are fairly common, just good at hiding." She frowned for a moment and then continued. "Well two bodies aren't often done and it is really dangerous. So we will keep away from doing that for now."

"My turn," Xander said and after a moment continued. "Alright, the Animorf transformation only works with pet animals like dogs, house cats or other animals that you know closely and personally. The ninja who I learn this from has grown up with a pet puma so he managed to become a puma Animorf."

"What's the difference," Susan asked.

"The difference is that an Animorf can become completely animal or a hybrid similar to Dawn's cat-girl form. We have checked this out and parts of the Animorf spell and the Animagus spell are so similar that we have merged them together to one."

McGonagall frowned. "I have to voice my concern on this issue. Combining magic like this is quite dangerous. I hope most of you keep with the normal animagus or Animorf version."

"Does it work on any animal that you had as a pet, even a magical animal?" Blaise asked.

"It should, but in our world there are almost no magical animals, so I can't really say," Xander replied.

Blaise grinned. They had an old Griffcat living on their yard. "We had a pet a Griffcat."

McGonagall smiled. "Now that is rare."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"What Harry said," Xander joined his friend.

"A Griffcat is a cat sized version of a griffin. It looks like a cat with the wings of a hawk and a hawk head, but the rest of the body is that of a cat," Hermione answered quickly.

"They can also shape their change to a hawk or a cat," Blaise added.

Xander grinned. "Well that is it. Let's get starting. Everybody using the Animorf version come with me."

"And those using the Animagus version come with me," Harry said while Hermione and Dawn added. "And we will be teaching the mixed version."

+K+

(Later)

After lots of studying, training in magic and focusing they were more or less ready for the first part. Xander walked over to Dawn and asked, "So how is it going?"

"Good. Here is the note," Dawn replied

"You are using the mixed version?" Susan Bones asked.

"Yes, Harry, Ginny and I. Why?" Xander replied.

"I thought you would use the Animorf version," Susan answered.

"No, he teaches us the normal Animorf version, but he is going to try the alternate version," Dawn answered for her boyfriend.

Susan was quiet at that

Harry stood up. "Alright, Professor Snape and Professor Xander have been kind enough to ready our potions."

McGonagall stood up as well and continued. "The Animagus potion will put you in a meditation were you will see the animal you can become."

Xander not wanting to be left behind added."And our Wicca potion will let you feel and learn more about the animal you like to become. But one component is still missing. You need a hair or a drop of blood from the animal form you would like to become."

"So what are we going to do then?" Blaise asked.

"You will drink your potion when you have that last component," Xander said, handing over a bottle. "Just put a drop of blood or a hair inside and then drink it."

Blaise nodded. "Thanks. Luckily I have a feather from her," she said, taking out a feather from her necklace which she kept as a memory of her pet.

"Well, the mixed version is a bit different. It is a version of the animagus potion, just a bit improved," Dawn explained.

The student nodded as they took the different potions and one by one they swallowed it and entered a drugged dream.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the cute lovely looking cat that stood in front of her. 'A cat?' she thought and started to smile.

Ron just grinned as he watched his fox form. That was bloody perfect… a fox.

Ginny blinked and closed her eyes and then blinked again. Somehow the giant Griffin just did not disappeared. It looked her straight in the eye and just grinned. 'A Griffin?' she thought astonished.

Luna smiled as she watched an Owl in front of her. It was an Eagle Owl, a majestic animal indeed.

Susan giggled as she was watching her animal form. It was a dog, more specific a Collie. She would look just like Lassie her old dog.

Severus Snape grinned as he saw a sea otter before him. Just like the one he had as a pet when he was young.

Milly Vector was giggling she was a duck. It was perfect.

Xander just grinned as he watched a big scary looking leopard walking beside him. It was huge and it had dark leather wings. He had no idea what animal it was, but it was cool.

Harry blinked, the Dragon blinked, Harry blinked, the Phoenix blinked, Harry blinked and the cobra hissed. Three forms. He had a feeling he would have to choose and the wrong form might cost him more than his life. 'Why could he never have anything normal in his life?' he thought.

Blaise smiled. In her dream the Griffcat was standing before her and she focused on learning about it.

Later they sat up and were relaxing and regaining their focus.

McGonagall cleared her voice. "Now you probably have seen one animal form and maybe a shadow of a second. I…"

Harry interrupter the Scottish teacher and said, "Excuse me I saw three animals looking at me directly, more or less demanding a choice."

McGonagall blinked. "That's not possible," she said and cleared her throat. "But we talk about that a bit later Mister Potter. Anyway each of you start on researching facts about your animal. Use books, use pictures and dreams. Study its behavior, its body functions and get fur or skin to feel its form. Memorize the spell and learn every part of it before you try the first transformation."

"What is a leopard with black bat wings on its back?" Xander asked into the room.

"Ummm Typical Potter… always being special," Snape said sarcastically and Milly replied to Xander. "A leopard with wings? Never heard about that."

"A Catamount, Marco Polo saw them once in Asia. They are rare mountain living leopards with wings," Luna added.

Everybody blinked.

"Do you have any more information about it?" Xander asked the young Ravenclaw.

"Yes, it's a rare mythical cat animal, but you can find a book about it in the library or I can get you a copy of the Quibbler article about them."

The following days were almost identical. Hard work repairing the Slytherin dorm house and Harry had managed to gain more friends among the Hufflepuff and the Slytherins.

They were reading everything they could about animals and they all waited eagerly for the Christmas holidays to finally arrive.

For the first time ever Harry wanted to go back to the Dursley's. Dawn wanted to spend time with her dad and Xander in their new home. Xander just wanted to spend time with Dawn. Hank scared him and finally the day had come, the last breakfast in Hogwarts before they would go home for the holidays.

Eagerly and joyful Christmas gifts were exchanged, hugs and kisses given and tears fell down.

Dumbledore stood up. "Now the winter holidays are here. Many of you will go home to family and friends. We that remain will miss you and I hope you will all return safely. Let us eat."

And the table was filled with a feast worthy of a king.


	9. Chapter 38

Note: Thanks again to Hawklan and Oxnate for fixing this chapter up.

Chapter 38

From the tiny jail cell the female stared angrily at the male. "This is all your fault," Amanda complained loudly.

Duncan sighed. "Excuse me? You started the fight."

Amanda growled. "You're the sensible one, you're the boring one. I'm the wild one."

Duncan frowned before sighing again. Another argument he would lose, no matter what he said. "So because I got a bit drunk and too hot headed it's all my fault?"

Amanda beamed a smile and said in an ironically and blaming voice "Exactly. You're supposed to keep me from problems and not help me get into them."

Duncan growled. "Sorry," he said without meaning it.

Outside the Aurors were listening, those two scared the hell out of them. Five Aurors were in St. Mungo from sword cuts. Only luck stopped anyone from being killed and the Minister of Magic was happy that two supposed members of the Order of the Dragon were captured.

The one guarding the door could only think of two things right now. First if they were members of the Dragons, non magical muggle members, then how dangerous were the Wizard members? And second if the Dragons found out about them. Would they use the same deadly method they used against Death Eaters to free them?

The secret order of the Dragon was scary. They attacked Death Eaters, leaving only the dead behind. The secret order of the Phoenix at least captured and gave the Death Eaters to the government. But if those two were Dragons, then the Dragons had friends among the monsters and who knows what they would do if they found out? No, being an Auror today was not fun.

+K+

(Meanwhile)

They were finally there, platform 9 3/4. Around them children were running around, talking to their parents, hugging and Christmas wishes were given. "Finally," Hank said waving to Dawn.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD," Dawn yelled as she rushed towards her father, jumping over a surprised family of pureblooded wizards, bouncing over their trunks and giving Hank Summers a hug. "Hi dad. Miss me?" she said, beaming the greatest smile a cat girl could.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid half animal. Probably a mudblood father too. They really let anything in Ho…," the wizard suddenly fell silent as the green glowing eyes of Xander looked directly at him.

"That's my girl you're insulting asshole. Keep your mouth shut or I break it," Xander growled.

Harry sighed and said, "Xander, ignore the Death Eater scum for now."

The Wizard backed down. "I… I'm not a Death Eater. I work for the Minister. Wait… you're the boy who lived."

"You sure could have fooled me asshole," Xander said and with that the boys ignored him as they rudely pushed by him.

His wife sighed. "I think your comments about Mudbloods and half animals were taken as insults."

The wizard nodded. "Yes, I better write to them and say I'm sorry, but that girl had a cat tail." Looking back towards the train, "Look there is our baby. Lisa," he said looking at his daughter.

Lisa Turpin waved. "Mom," she said hugging her parents. "Mom, why were Harry and Professor Xander looking so angrily at dad?"

Mr. Turpin blinked. "That was the Professor Harris you wrote about? But he's so young."

"Yes, I said that he was a student trained in different magic. Dad, I hope you didn't say anything stupid about Professor Summers?"

Mr. Turpin swallowed."If Miss Summer is a cat girl I might have."

"Daaad," Lisa complained. She was so embarrassed.

Behind them Xander turned to Harry. "So how are you getting home?"

"Vernon is coming to get me. I think he wants to talk to me," Harry replied.

Xander nodded. "Remember you can use magic."

Harry nodded. "See you later." He grinned. After all they lived next door.

Moments later the big fat man married to his aunt was there. "Hi sir," Harry said.

Vernon nodded. "Hi Boy, Harry I mean. Let's go and take a cup of coffee and have a talk."

Harry nodded suspicious. "I would like that Sir."

"Outside home... Call me Vernon if you like Harry," Vernon said.

Harry nodded. "I try si… Vernon."

+K+

Later the two were drinking their second cup of coffee and both had difficulties to start talking, but finally Vernon said, "Petunia hates magic. You don't know this, but both your mother and she got a Hogwarts letter. Their parents, your grandmother and grandfather, were hysterical in joy."

Harry blinked. "Petunia in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, apparently they discovered she was a… a Squib I believe you call it."

"Yes, somebody born from wizards that have magic inside them, but is too weak to use Wand magic."

"Yes, what you were never told is that your grandmother was from a long line of Squibs, Wizard's born unable to use magic. When Lily was able to use magic they were hysterical in joy. As Petunia was a failure in that regard she ended up hating her sister because of that," Vernon explained.

"Then I came and the two of you hated me then?" Harry added.

"Yes, I let her opinion of magic influence me. I'm not a man with fantasy or much imagination. Logic is my way. I let her opinion of you make me hate you," Vernon replied.

Harry nodded and then asked, "And now sir?"

"You saved Dudley last summer from the Demenors," Vernon said.

"Dementors. They were going to kill us. Do you really think we can become family?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, but you and Dudley are friends. I don't think we could become a family with love and all, but you and Dudley could become family. He is your cousin," Vernon replied.

Harry grinned. "I already consider him family Vernon and you better watch it Sir or I start calling you Uncle."

Vernon smiled. "Uncle right, not done much to deserve that. I destroyed your childhood, I realize that now."

Harry looked down into his cup not saying much.

"I'm not going to ask your forgiveness, I can't say I deserve it. But I'm going to keep Petunia from being too hard on you," Vernon said after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks... Thanks Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, let's go. Dudd and I had a brilliant plan. W cleaned the attic up and made a bedroom in there for you. That way you can let your owl fly out without anybody seeing it and upsetting Petunia and you could read and do other strange stuff. It's not the best room, but I think you will like it," he said shivering.

Harry grinned. "Thanks. If not I can always change thing with my strange stuff."

Vernon frowned and asked, "Are you allowed to use that stuff now?"

"Special permit. You remember your grandfather's old clock? The one no one managed to repair and you refuse to get rid of?" Harry replied.

"Yes," Vernon said while picturing the beautiful clock in his mind.

"I have a repair charm, which is supposed to repair things like that. Pretty much anything can be repaired with magic," Harry said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Vernon smiled hopeful.

"It can't get any worse. Should we start to go home now?" Harry said and the two finally stood up and walked to the car.

"By the way, what is the difference between a Squib and a Muggle?" Vernon wanted to know.

Harry froze for a moment and then replied. "Simple put Wizard's have a core of magic inside of them that allows us to do magic and a Muggle does not. A Squib is born with a magical core that's so weak that he can't do magic, but he sometimes can use magical objects and see things that are invisible to Muggles."

Vernon nodded. "Like the Dementors."

"Yes, even if that isn't true for every Squib. It depends on how much magic he has," Harry agreed.

+K+

(Later in Hank Summers home just across the street to Harry Potter's home)

"Now let me show you our home," Hank said with pride in his voice as he showed them around.

The attic had been partly rebuilt to an owlery for the owls and other mail birds. The other half had a potions lab and a star observatory.

Xander blinked and said, "This is great."

"I was told you could see things like the future in the stars, so...," Hank said.

"It's great dad, but my grade in divination is bad," Dawn replied.

Xander snorted. "She's about as good as me and I suck."

"Well, with some training I'm sure you can see the future or something. Let's go down stairs now," Hank said,

"Now Xander, that is your room," he said, pointing at one bedroom. "I hope you like it," he then pointed across the hall. "And that's your room, Dawn."

Xander walked in and found that it was perfect. It had a small bed, but he rarely slept, just rested, a desk to write things on and hangers for stuffs. He even saw a small collection of comics and a CD player. And many other things he had missed. "How?" he asked in surprise.

Hank grinned from the door. "You're a good kid. Dawn loves you and well we are family. So I decided to properly equip your home."

Xander nodded and said in astonishment. "Thanks, Sir. I'm…"

"It's alright son," Hank said. He wasn't stupid, both Xander and Dawn were in love and he could try to stand between them or accept that in a near future he would have a son in law and for once he planned on becoming the best father in law he could.

"Ooo dad… Xander," Dawn screamed. "Look, it's perfect," she said. Her room had a large bed, a CD player and even a computer and a pole standing in the corner, which captured Xander's eye. "Thanks dad," she said while hugging Hank.

Xander raised an eyebrow as he said, "A scratching post? I mean a scratching pole?"

Hank nodded. "Well my baby is a cat-girl, right? She needs something to sharpen her claws on."

Dawn blinked. "It's a scratching pole? I thought it was a dress hanger."

Hank shrugged. "I barely know what to do with a teenager, what do I know about cat-girls?" he said grinning.

Dawn nodded. "Well, I love it."

Xander smiled and Hank said, "Well let's see the basement."

In the basement there were book shelves and storage rooms.

"I thought you could put your magic stuff in here," Hank said.

Dawn nodded. "It's great and it even has a place to do rituals."

"Yes, this is great, sir," Xander replied in astonishment.

"Yes, let me show you the garage," Hank said with a smirk.

"There's more?" Xander asked in utter disbelief.

"Oh yes. I put a work shop in it for me and a training area for weight lifting. Running and sparring you can do in the yard."

"I hope the neighbors won't complain," Xander replied.

"Let them complain. You need your training," Hank said.

"Oh…dad… I love you," Dawn said while hugging her father.

Hank just smiled while on the inside he was doing back flips. He hadn't been a good father in many years and now he finally had a second chance. It would be a cold day in hell before he failed them.

The growling sound of two hungry teenagers stopped his musings. Hank laughed. "I guess it's time to eat."

Dawn and Xander eagerly nodded.

+K+

(Next day)

A knock knock sound heard from outside. Hank put down the paper he was reading and walked over to the door. He could see Dudley Vernon's kid and another kid who looked like Harry Potter. The last time he had seen him was just after they arrived in this world. "Hi Dud and good to see you Harry, is your girl Ginny here as well?"

Harry blushed as he replied, "No, she's home."

"Hi Hank, dad is wondering if you and your family will join us for Christmas dinner," Dudley said.

"I think that could be fun," Hank said. He saw that the boys were looking around and so said, "If you're looking for Dawn and Xander, they are out in the back yard for some Martial arts training."

Harry nodded. "Alright, see you. Come on Dud," he said, rushing of. Dudley grinned as he rushed after him. He had heard a lot about Xander and Dawn's fighting abilities. It would be interesting to see how good Xander was against the noble art of boxing.

In the yard behind the house a fight was going one in the snow. Both fighters had protection pads and helmet on. Dawn spin-kicked at Xander head, but he dogged it easily, sending a combination of left and right fists flying at her. Dawn parried and tried to trip Xander, but he simply jumped over her attack. The two send kicks and fists flying faster than you could see sometime.

Dudley just stared, they were good he found. "Ouch… they are great."

"They grew up fighting monsters Dud. It was be good or be food," Harry said with a smile.

Dudley swallowed and asked, "Like the Dementor?"

"No… well in a way yes," Harry replied.

Dudley shivered. The Dementors had made him feel like he never ever would be happy again. He saw every bad thing he had done in his life, all the pain he gave other kids and Harry. He knew it was that moment that he changed the way he acted. It was that moment he stopped listening to his mother and father and it was in that moment he knew that nothing would ever scare him as much as the Dementors did.

Finally the two were done, sweaty but happy they walked over to them.

"Hi. Harry. I'm Xander," Xander said, holding out his hand to Dudley.

Dudley grinned while shaking it "Hi I'm Dudley, but call me Dud."

Dawn smiled. "Hi I'm Dawn." He looked like a good guy to her. A bit fat, but not that much and she had seen the photos Harry had from last year. In those Dudley looked like a beached blue whale.

"Aha… the reason the sun rises and falls, according to Hank," Dud replied.

Dawn giggled. "Really... he said that?"

"No, he just Dawn this, Dawn that, Dawn said so, Dawn is doing that. You might think he's proud of you," Dudley said smirking.

Xander grinned and kissed Dawn, just to mark his turf. "Well he's not the only one that thinks the sun rise and falls when you smile."

"Oh that so sweet, but you… you stink," Dawn said.

Xander sniffed under his arms. "I agree… want to wash me off?"

Dawn blushed. "I don't think dad would like that."

Harry sighed. "Why don't the two of you go and take a shower? We wait with Hank."

They nodded and rushed of. Xander to the small bathroom and the shower, Dawn to the main bathroom with the bath and shower.


End file.
